Das Kätzchen lässt das Mausen nicht
by Eosphoros
Summary: 1979 Sirius' Vater hat seine Drohung ernst gemacht und Carissa in ein Bordell verfrachtet, noch dazu hat er sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Von ungeahnter Seite bekommt Carissa nicht gerade uneigennützige Unterstützung im Bordell. Und auch Sirius..
1. Chez Mère Griseldis

**Das Kätzchen lässt das Mausen nicht **

oder

_Ein Kätzchen in fremden Revieren _

Eine Erzählung

von

Eosphoros

nach Ideen, Motiven und Personen der Harry-Potter-Serie

J.

Die Handlung beginnt etwa einen Monat nach den Begebenheiten in

„Ein Kätzchen in der Torte" und findet hauptsächlich Ende November 1979 statt.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Alles gehört Rowling, bis auf Carissa, das ist meine. Rowling würde einen Rappel kriegen, wüsste sie, was wir mit Remus, Sirius und dem Rest der Bagage machen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der FF, sondern schreibe sie, um Freunden, Bekannten und anderen Lesern eine kleine Freude zu machen und natürlich, weil ich selbst einen Heidenspaß daran habe.

**Rating:**

Da es die Fortsetzung zu „Ein Kätzchen in der Torte" ist, natürlich an 18.

**Pairing:**

? Wird die Zukunft zeigen.

**Warnung**

Es gibt einige Slash-lastige Andeutungen. Aber nichts Explizites, Slash kann ich nicht schreiben. Ansonsten alles Het.

**Vorläufer:**

„Verlobung zu Beltaine"

„Eine etwas andere Ostergeschichte"

„Ein Kätzchen in der Torte"

**Inhalt:**

Sirius' Vater hat seine Drohung ernst gemacht und Carissa in ein Bordell verfrachtet, noch dazu hat er sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Von ungeahnter Seite bekommt Carissa nicht gerade uneigennützige Unterstützung im Bordell. Und auch Sirius kann sich nicht vollständig der Suche nach seinem Kätzchen widmen. Denn mit einem Mal hat er Narzissa am Hals, die sich einfach nicht abschütteln lässt und ihn mit Informationen über Carissas Aufenthalt um Hilfe erpresst. Sirius willigt ein und hat mehr als einen Grund, diese Entscheidung zu bereuen. Ob sie ihre Stimme wieder bekommt und endlich doch aus Sirius und ihr ein Paar wird, wird die Geschichte zeigen.

* * *

_Die Dunkelheit lichtete sich allmählich. Irgendwann musste sie während ihres Martyriums ohnmächtig geworden sein. Ihre Glieder schmerzten. Sie war wund, egal an welche Stelle ihres Körpers sie auch dachte, jeder war ein Hort des Schmerzes. Sie betrachtete ihren Körper, doch erkannte sie keine äußerlichen Anzeichen dafür, dass sie vergewaltigt worden war. Nur ihr Verstand wusste es genau._

„_Du bist ja wach, dann kann es ja los gehen!", dröhnte eine rauchige Stimme, die trotz der tiefen Tonlage eindeutig einer Frau gehörte._

_Sie wollte protestieren und sich weigern, doch nichts kam aus ihrer Kehle außer einem Keuchen. Entsetzt erkannte sie, dass sie noch immer unter dem Schweigezauber stand._

„_Permanenter Schweigezauber, Herzchen. Du musst jemanden sehr geärgert haben. Na, lass mal gut sein. Jeder gewöhnt sich daran. Ein wenig Zuvorkommenheit, ein wenig Herzlichkeit und schon schnurren sie alle wie die Katzen. So hübsch wie du bist, wird es dir leicht fallen, sie dazu zu bringen, dich nicht wie Dreck, sondern wie eine Prinzessin zu behandeln!"_

_Wenige Augenblicke später sah sich Carissa in knappen Höschen, oben ohne und zu stark geschminkt zwischen Männern, die nicht nur Getränke bei ihr bestellen wollten, sondern sie auch kniffen, begrapschten und Geld zusteckten, um sich ihre Gunst zu erkaufen._

_Sie war in der Nokturn Gasse in einem jener Etablissements, vor denen Sirius' Vater sie gewarnt hatte, und ohne Hoffnung Sirius je wiederzusehen._

* * *

_Oktober/November 1979_

**1. Chez Mère Griseldis**

Es hätte sie auch bedeutend schlimmer treffen können. Sie hätte eine strengere Chefin haben können, die von ihr erwartete, sich allen möglichen Wünschen zu fügen. Genauso gut hätte sie sich auch die Beine auf der Straße in den Bauch stehen und sich mit windigen, stinkenden, unsympathischen Freiern in dunklen Häuserecken herumschlagen müssen. Doch dem war nicht so. Sie hatte eine – den Umständen entsprechend – nette Chefin und genoss das Privileg, sich nicht bei Wind und Wetter draußen herumtreiben zu _dürfen_. In der Tat hätte Carissa Carter nach dem ersten schockierenden Abend in Mère Griseldis' gleichnamigen Etablissement Ärgeres erwarten _müssen,_als hinter der Theke zu stehen und Gäste zu bedienen. Generell unterschied sich ihre derzeitige Tätigkeit nur unwesentlich von ihrer letzten Anstellung in _Keepers_ schäbigem Muggelpub. Sie trug ähnliche Arbeitskleidung, musste sich ähnlich derbe Kommentare gefallen lassen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Wieder war ihr Make-up zu dick aufgetragen, wieder war das Serviertablett ihr bester Freund und wieder hatte sie blaue Flecken am Gesäß, weil derbe Hände sie derb kniffen und zwickten.

Der wesentlichste Unterschied zu _Keepers_ Pub war ihr Klientel: Zauberer. Dass sie zum Schweigen verflucht war, versuchte Carissa, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren. Es war viel leichter, zu lächeln und durch Mimik ihre Wünsche zum Ausdruck zu bringen, als sie vermutet hatte. Ein weiterer, nicht minder wesentlicher Unterschied bildete das Haus an sich. Von außen hatte Carissa es noch nie gesehen, doch das Innere genügte ihr bereits, um zu wissen, dass dieses Etablissement keines der schäbigen Niederlassungen war, mit denen Mr. Orion Black ihr gedroht hatte. Das ganze Gegenteil war der Fall. Es handelte sich um ein recht großes Gebäude, dessen vorderer Bereich, ausgestattet mit großen geteilten Fenstern, große Ähnlichkeit mit einer typischen Londoner Gaststube hatte. Carissa hätte sie liebend gerne Bar genannt, doch traf dieses es nicht ganz. Der Barbereich war nur ein Teil des vorderen Bereichs, ein weiterer war mit Tischen und gemütlichen Stühlen bestückt, sodass der Gast sich definitv wohl fühlte. Hätten nicht merkwürdige Lampen aus den Tischen gestanden und Nummern neben diesen, so wäre Carissa – wäre sie denn unwissend – niemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass sich im hinteren Bereich ganz anderen Vergnügungen hingegeben wurde, als nur Trinken und Singen. Im hinteren Bereich befand sich nun der kuschlige Teil des Etablissements.

Nach ihrem ersten grauenvollen Abend – ihrem Schwimm-oder-Geh-unter-Erlebnis, wie sie es nannte – hatte in diesem Bereich ein junger Russe seinen 21jährigen Geburtstag orgiengleich gefeiert. Carissa war mit Kniffen und blaue Flecken davongekommen und der Gewissheit, in der Hölle zu sein. Dass diese Hölle sich als Plüsch bezogen und ein Mischung aus weinrot und schwarz-weiß entpuppen würde, hätte sie sich niemals träumen lassen. Mittlerweile schockierte sie dieser Stilbruch zwischen der urig und dennoch gemütlichen Atmosphäre im vorderen Bereich des gastlichen Hauses und dem dekadenten verruchten Flair des _Hinterzimmers_nicht mehr. Weiter als bis in dieses _Hinterzimmer_ war Carissa bisher noch nicht vorgedrungen und hoffte, dass sie es auch nicht musste. Sie betete inständig, ihre Chefin möge sie weiterhin Gläser polieren und Whiskey ausschenken lassen. Dafür würde sie liebend gern mit den Herren und wenigen Damen flirten und sie ins hintere Zimmer geleiten, ihnen dort etwas Gesellschaft leisten, sie durchaus auch küssen und ihnen das Warten auf die eigentliche _Gefährtin für die Nacht_ erträglich machen, solange sie nicht zu einer solchen Gefährtin wurde. Bisher hatte ihre Chefin es stets verhindert, dass Carissa einem der Kunden zu Diensten zu sein hatte.

Ihre Chefin, Mère Griseldis, die Dame mit der rauchigen Stimme, die sie am ersten Abend sozusagen ins kalte Wasser geworfen hatte, hatte sich als Dame unbestimmten Alters entpuppt, von der allgemein nur bekannt, dass sie die besten Jahre bereits lange hinter sich hatte. Modisch gesehen war sie in den Zwanziger Jahren hängen geblieben, trug glitzende Stirnbänder mit fluffigen Puscheln, die ihr entweder im Auge hingen oder das Ohr bedeckten, sodass es angebracht schien, lauter zu sprechen als üblich. Sie verfügte über eine Art von burleskem Charme, dem sich niemand lange entziehen konnte. Carissa hatte Mère Griseldis nie ohne Zigarette gesehen, die sie lasziv mit Zigarettenspitze zu rauchen pflegte. Sollte doch einmal der Fall eintreten, dass Mère Griseldis zwei freie Hände brauchte, landete die Zigarettenspitze samt brennendem Inhalt in ihrem ausladenden Dekolletee. Nicht selten hatte Carissa es bereits miterlebt, dass der Flammengefrierzauber zum Einsatz kommen musste, um das nicht ganz so überraschende Malheur zu beheben.

An Mère Griseldis, so hatte Carissa rasch festgestellt, war alles falsch, was an einer Frau nur falsch sein konnte. Der Busen war magisch vergrößert, die Wimpern künstlich verlängert, das Haar von Natur aus nie rot gewesen, die Fingernägel waren das Produkt des magischen Kosmetikers „Üffes Roschtee"... von den Zähnen ganz zu schweigen. Ein solches Weiß konnte die Natur gar nicht hervorbringen aus Angst davor, dass der Rest ihrer mit Augen ausgestatteten Schöpfung durch die Reflex des Sonnenlichts auf solch ein Weiß erblinden könnte. Sogar Name und Herkunft waren an Mère Griseldis falsch, neben dem Muttermal, das die Eigenschaften einer Wanderdüne hatte: Mal links, mal rechts, mal oben, mal unten, mal nicht vorhanden.

Was den Schweigezauber anging, hätte es Carissa **nicht** schlimmer treffen können. Es war ungeheuer schwiegrig, sich mit Händen und Füßen bei einer Frau verständlich zu machen, die nicht einmal die Geduld und den Willen aufbrachte, den_sprechenden_Mädchen zuzuhören. Da Carissa aufgrund dieses Makels nun einmal der Inhaberin des Etablissements nicht widersprechen konnte und sie auch nicht zu unterbrechen vermochte, avancierte sie rasch zu deren Vertrauten. Natürlich unfreiwillig, wie sich Carissa immer sagte. Doch war es ab und an recht interessant, wenn Mère Griseldis von der guten alten Zeit sprach und damit tatsächlich die Zwanziger Jahre meinte. Mère Griseldis gab sich gerne den Anschein Französin zu sein, doch ihr starker Akzent, wenn sie denn einmal Französisch sprach, deutete auf Schottland hin, während ihr Englisch einen harten deutschen Unterton hatte, den sie einfach nicht los wurde. Bei der erst besten Gelegenheit war der zu stark geschminkten Dame _herausgerutscht_, dass sie bei der Geburt Charlotte Pfeiffer geheißen habe. Ein solch bürgerlich klingender Name wäre ihrem Geschäft einfach abträglich gewesen. So war aus Charlotte Pfeiffer Griseldis La Mauve geworden, ein Revuestar, der schließlich zur Inhaberin eines Bordells in der Nockturn Gasse in London avancierte.

All das genügte, um Mère Griseldis' schützende Hand über sich zu spüren. Carissas gutes Verhältnis zu Mère Griseldis hatte sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit in diesen Genuss gebracht: Eine Ausnahmestellung, die sie nicht nur hervorhob, sondern auch isolierte. Die anderen Mädchen schnitten sie und tuschelten hinter ihrem Rücken, was Carissa natürlich mitbekam. Sie war ja nicht taub, sondern lediglich stumm. Die Tatsache schienen die Mädchen zu vergessen oder sie wollten sie absichtlich verletzten. Sie sprachen von Carissa nicht als Carissa, sondern nannten sie „die stumme Neue!" Verstehen konnte sie die Mädchen schon. Da kam eine verfluchte _Neuerscheinung_, die sich verbal nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte und wurde mir nichts dir nichts zum Liebling der Chefin und das, obwohl sie dem Geschäft nichts brachte.

Carissa hatte innerhalb der ersten Woche gelernt, damit umzugehen und die Mädchen als Schnepfen abgestempelt.

Dass ihr sorglosen Leben nach dem ersten _schrecklichen_ Abend so nicht hatte weitergehen können, hätte ihr eigentlich klar sein müssen, dennoch traf es sie wie ein Schlag, als sie nun diejenige war, die von Mère Griseldis sanft am Arm genommen und auf eines der Zimmer im hinteren Teil des Hauses gebracht wurde.

Mit sanfter Gewalt schob die Inhaberin sie lächelnd durch den kuscheligen Salon. Bisher hatte Carissa diesen Teil nur recht selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Nun gut, sie hatte geflirtet und gelacht und die Herren dann in diesem Bereich des Bordells an eine andere abgegeben und war in den Schankraum zurückgekehrt. Nun jedoch wurde sie durchgeschoben und die Haupttreppe hinaufgezwungen. Lachen im Hintergrund ließ sie erschaudern. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und konnte die gehässigen Mienen der Mädchen erkennen.

„Die Schonfrist ist vorbei, Süße!", meinte eines der Mädchen, deren Haarpracht mit der Mère Griselis' anstandslos konkurrieren konnte. Schon hatte sie sich wieder ihrem Freier gewidmet und diesem das Champagnerglas an die Lippen gesetzt.

Carissa schluckte.

„Keine Angst, Liebes. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du zum ersten Mal so was machst."

Carissa musterte die alte Dame mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen. „Ich meine, du bist ja keine Jungfrau mehr, also wird es auch nicht so schlimm. Ich habe mich immer geweigert, Mädchen in mein Etablissement aufzunehmen, die nicht wissen, worauf sie sich einlassen. Der Mann, der dich brachte, vergewisserte mir, dass du genau weißt, wie's geht und nicht nur in der Theorie."

Carissa bekam beinahe einen Krampf bei dieser Pseudomoral. Ehe Carissa es sich versah, stand sie in einer der noblen Suiten der ersten Etage und starrte auf das größte Himmelbett, dass sie je gesehen hatte. In einer Ecke des Zimmers befand sich ein dunkelgrün gepolsteter Sessel neben einem einbeinigen Tischchen. Eine Karaffe Wein, zwei Kristallkelche, eine Schale mit Obst... alles war für eine Liebesnacht bereitet. Verunsichert wanderte Carissas Blick weiter. Ein Paravent verbarg die gegenüber dem Sessel liegende Ecke. Das rosafarbene Gebilde über einem der Segmente erweckte Carissa ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Zieh dich um, Herzchen. Jemand hat Interesse an dir bekundet und wird in Kürze hier sein. Du solltest vorbereitet sein. Hinter dem Paravent findest du alles, was du brauchst: Wasser, Parfüm, Dessous, Negligé... einfach alles. Mach dich bemerkbar, wenn du Hilfe benötigst!"

Mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht kniff Mère Griseldis ihr in die Wangen und jauchzte beinahe, als sie meinte: „Hach, er war schon so lange nicht mehr hier, und ausgerechnet dich leckeren Bissen will er haben. Das ist eine Ehre. Immerhin ist er ein Investor. Nun beeil dich!"

Schon stand Carissa alleine im Raum. Ihr Magen rebellierte und sie befürchtete, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Sich der Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage bewusst, folgte Carissa der Anweisung ihrer Chefin und machte sich zurecht. Die bange Frage blieb: Für wen?

„Madame, Madame, bei die Neuen sischt etwas niescht in Ordnüng!", kreischte eines der Mädchen bereits, bevor es die Treppe in alle Eile hinunterlief und erst in Griseldis' Armen hielt.

„Lass dieses dämlichen Akzent sein! Ich versteh' ja kein Wort!", herrschte Mère Griseldis das Mädchen an.

Die kleine Brünette sah sich hastig nach allen Seiten um. Griseldis war beinahe am Ende ihrer Geduld. Endlich stellte sich das Mädchen auf die Zehenspitzen und kam ganz nahe an ihr Ohr.

„Bei der Neuen, Madame", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich bin im Zimmer neben ihr und muss auch gleich wieder zum Kunden hoch. Sie schreit und er schreit. Es klang nach Schlägen und... und ich weiß doch, dass Sie das nicht dulden, Madame!"

Mère Griseldis nickte. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen harten Ausdruck an, dass die kleine Brünette rasch die Treppe wieder hinaufeilte. Als kurze Zeit später eine Tür knallte, war es nicht unschwer zu erraten, auf wessen Kappe diese Unartigkeit ging. Mère Griseldis zählte in Gedanken bis zehn. Ob Investor oder nicht. Sie duldete in ihrem Haus keinerlei unerwünschte Gewalt. Stets legte sie Wert darauf, dass ihre Mädchen relativ unbeschadet aus den Zusammentreffen mit ihren Kunden herausgingen. Was brächte es ihnen sonst, unter ihrem Schutz zu stehen und in einem Bordell zu arbeiten? Duldete sie Gewält wäre sie nicht besser als ein Zuhälter und Mère Griseldis verwahrte sich gegen Vergleiche wie diesen.

Sie raffte ihren Rock, steckte die Zigarettenspitze samt brennendem Inhalt in ihr Dekolletee und stapfte die Treppe hinauf. Bereits auf dem Gang war das laute Organ des Kunden zu hören und den Schreien nach zu urteilen, leistete er ganze Arbeit. Vereinzelt tauchten die Köpfe einiger Mädchen aus den Zimmern auf. Griseldis versuchte deren teils verwirrten und teils verängstigten Mienen durch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu beruhigen.

Doch dann erreichte der Schrei der Neuen eine bisher ungeahnte Höhe.

„Was macht dieser Kerl mit ihr!", rief sie empört und stürmte auf das Zimmer zu. Kaum hatte sie die Klinge gedrückt und den Raum betreten, bot sich ihr ein Anblick, den sie nie würde vergessen können.

Die Kissen lagen in Fetzen, eines der Segmente des Paravents hing nur noch halb in den Angeln, der Wein hatte sich über den hellgrauen Teppich ausgebreitet, die Kristallgläser standen zwar noch, doch wies eines von ihnen Bruchstellen auf. Griseldis atmete tief durch und richtete ihren Blick auf die andere Seite des Zimmers.

Carissa stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Sie hielt eine Holzkonstruktion wie eine Waffe vor sich, die ursprünglich einmal die Lehne eines Stuhles gewesen sein musste. Ihr Haar war zerzaust, ein böser Bluterguss machte sich bereits an ihrem Kinn und unter einem der flehendlich auf Mère Griseldis gerichteten Augen bemerkbar.

„Orion!", brüllte Griseldis. „Sie wollten..."

Doch Mère Griseldis kam nicht weiter. Carissa hatte das Holzgebilde fallen lassen und starrte ihren Peiniger wie paralysiert an. Noch ehe Mère Griseldis reagieren konnte, packte dieser die junge Frau bei der Kehle und riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht. Die Bordellchefin hatte schon Vieles erlebt, doch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie mehr Angst in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen wie in diesem Augenblick.

Carissa hätte beinahe innerlich jubiliert, Mère Griseldis in der Tür stehen zu sehen, wäre da nicht die Furcht gewesen, ihren Angreifer aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie wusste, welches Bild das Zimmer abgab, welch Chaos und Verwüstung herrschte. Sie warf der Chefin einen flehendlichen Blick zu. Ihre Beine zitterten und Carissa ahnte, wie kurz sie vor einem Schock stand. Noch einmal würde sei eine Tortur wie in der Nacht, in der sie entführt wurde, nicht überstehen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie bebte vor Angst. Ihre Wangen und Lippen brannten. Doch wagte Carissa nicht, mit den Fingern über die geschundene Haut zu fahren. Das hieße, ihren Angreifer aus den Augen verlieren, das hieße, die Kontrolle über die Reste des Louis-Seize-Stuhls aufgeben.

Nein, Carissas Augen huschten zwischen ihrem maskierten Peiniger und Mère Griseldis hin und her.

„Orion! Sie wollten...", brüllte ihre Chefin gerade, doch hielt sie mitten im Satz inne.

_Orion!_ Der Name änderte alles, er hallte in ihrem Inneren wider und wider, wie ein mehrstimmiges Echo, das ihr den Verstand zu nehmen drohte. Carissa atmete schwer. Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Gegenüber.

_Orion?,_ formten ihre Lippen stumm. Die ramponierte Lehne des Stuhlen entglitt ihren Händen und brach am Boden gänzlich auseinander. Noch ehe die junge Frau zu einer weiteren Reaktion fähig war, hatte sich Orion Black die Maske vom Gesicht gerissen. Schon fand sie sich an die Wand gepresst wieder, ihre Kehle festumschlossen von der Hand des Mannes, den sie so abgrundtief verabscheute.

Seine Augen glitten gierig über ihr Gesicht. Hektisch huschten sie hin und her, auf der Suche nach etwas, das Carissa nicht benennen konnte. Er leckte über ihre blutigen Lippen. Angewidert schloss Carissa die Augen und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Lediglich die Hand an ihrem Kehlkopf verhinderte, dass sie sich übergab.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du nichts dazugelernt!", zischte er und drängte seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine.

Carissa keuchte. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, dass es wieder passierte. Sie öffnete die Augen und ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit der höhnisch grinsenden Venezianischen Maske. Kalt und emotionslos. Ein einziger Hohn.

„Dummes Mädchen! Du bist doch hier, um zu lernen. Je eifriger, desto eher bist du wieder daheim, bei mir. Im Schoße der Familie!", krächzte Orion. Seine Hand war unerbittlich, doch nicht geschickt genug, die raffinierten Verschnürungen der Dessous zu bezwingen. Leichtes Triumphgefühl machte sich in Carissa breit und sie gestattete sich einen herausfordernden Blick in seine Richtung. Seine Hand landete schmerzhaft auf ihrer bereits geröteten Wange. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut lag ihr auf der Zunge. Sie bekämpfte erfolgreich das Bedürfnis vor ihm auszuspucken.

Ihre Hände legten sich um sein Handgelenk und mit ganzer Kraft versuchte sie seine Hand von ihrem Hals zu lösen.

„Jammerschade!", spottete Orion Black und seine Mundwinkel zuckten dabei amüsiert. Ihr vergeblicher Befreiungsversuch hatte ihn zum Lachen gereizt; allerdings pflegte ein Black in der Öffentlichkeit nicht aus Vergnügen zu lachen. „Du bist noch immer so wunderschön wie damals, als meine Frau dich einstellte und du meinem nichtsnutzigen Erstgeborenen den Kopf verdreht hast. Du warst damals schon so ein kleines gerissenes Luder. Deine Blick zeigten eindeutig, aus welchem Holz du geschnitzt bist. Stets bereit die Beine... Ich hätte dir alles gegeben, dir meinen Reichtum zu Füßen gelegt." Er machte eine Pause und streichelte mit der freien Hand über ihre notdürftig bedeckte Brust. Angeekelt schloss Carissa die Augen.

_Sie widern mich an!_, wollte sie schreien, doch brachte sie nichts als unverständliche Laute heraus.

Er grinste überheblich. „Was ein Schweigezauber so alles ermöglicht. Endlich eine Frau, die zuhören kann und einem Mann nicht ins Wort fällt. Endlich eine Frau, die weiß, wo ihr Platz ist."

Carissa warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und versuchte ihn zu treten, wo er am empfindlichsten war. Black reagierte und fixierte ihren Unterkörper mit seinem Bein. „Ein Black genügte dir ja nicht, den du um den Finger wickeln konntest. Es mussten zwei sein! Ich werde dir wirklich vergeben, meinen Sohn verdorben zu haben, wenn du endlich lernst zu gehorchen und weißt, wo dein Platz ist! Zeige dich willig und ich werde verhindern, dass du irgendwann dieser Hure von Griseldis gleichst!"

Ein empörtes Aufkeuchen war zu hören, doch Mr. Orion Black ließ sich nicht beirren. Er packte mit der freien Hand Carissas Kinn und zwang sie ihn weiter anzusehen. Er strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Lippen und lachte, als sie versuchte, danach zu schnappen. Schließlich ließ er ihre Kehle los, holte er aus, schlug ihr erneut ins Gesicht. Er packte sie bei den Schultern und ergriff mit den Lippen von ihrem Mund Besitz. Carissa schmeckte das eigene Blut und versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Blacks Gewicht und ihre eigene Benommenheit hielten sie in dieser Zwickmühle gefangen.

Endlich löste er sich und leckte sich die Lippen. Als Carissa angewidert die Augen schloss, lachte er kalt und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum. „Überlege es dir dir, Carter, bevor es zu spät und dein Glanz auf ewig dahin ist!", brüllte er vom Flur aus. Carissa sank an der Wand zusammen und fand sich wenige Augenblick später weinend an Mère Griseldis' Brust wieder.

„Armes Schätzchen, keine Angst, er ist schon weg. Er kommt nicht wieder."

Sie glaubte nicht, was sie da hörte. Aber was war mit der Investition? Sie hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass ihr Freier ein Investor sei? Mère Griseldis würde doch niemals ihrem Geschäft Schaden zufügen?

„Mein Kredit?", fragte Griseldis schmunzelnd mit rauer Stimme. Sie hatte die stumme Frage offenbar richtig gedeutet. „Ach, Herzchen, weißt du denn nicht, dass eine kluge Frau sich in dieser Branche nur über Wasser halten kann, wenn sie neben eigenen Rücklagen nicht wenigstens zwei besser noch drei Investoren hat? Glaubst du, Orion Black sei mein einziger Geldgeber? Ich werde ihn einfach auszahlen und schon sind wir ihn los. Die anderen werden schon dafür sorgen, dass Mère Griseldis' Geschäft blüht. Zum Glück weiß keiner vom anderen, sonst wäre hier Mord und Totschlag", gackerte sie.

Carissa wischte sich die Augen und sah die ältere Dame prüfend an. Das gierige Funkeln in deren Pupillen wollte ihr einfach nicht gefallen. Doch Carissa Carter kam nicht dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte Mère Griseldis ihr die Stofffetzen, der einmal ein Negligé gewesen war, aus den Händen gewunden und meinte: „So und nun lass dich ansehen! Ich muss mir schließlich ein Bild machen, ob er dich verletzt hat."

Die ältere Dame zischte, als sie die zarte weiße Haut begutachtete, auf der sich an einigen Stellen bereits rote Flecken zeigten, die im Zentrum bereits blau wurden. Carissa hielt den Blick abgewandt und errötete. Ihre Glieder schmerzten, obwohl er ihr noch wirklich nicht zunahegetreten war. Es war wie eine Erinnerung aus dem tiefen Dunkel ihres Herzens. Schmerz und hilfloser Zorn vereinigten sich in ihrer Seele. Sie hasste es wie ein Ding hin und her geschoben zu werden. Sie war ein Mensch, der fühlen und denken konnte. Wer konnte das in Zeiten wie diesen noch von sich behaupten? Sie schniefte und so rasch ihre Tränen gekommen waren, so rasch versiegten sie auch wieder. Sie hasste ihn! Sie hasste ihn abgrundtief und würde alles tun, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich nicht wie Dreck behandeln ließ. Orion Black würde für das, was er ihr angetan hatte, büßen, schwor sie sich.

Nun war es Griseldis, der das mutwillig entschlossene Funkeln in Carissas Pupillen nicht gefallen wollte. Sie befürchtete, dieses Mädchen nicht kontrollieren zu können. Griseldis erkannte in diesem Augenblick erst, dass Carissa sich nicht für dieses Gewerbe eignete. Die ältere Dame hatte einen untrüglichen Sinn fürs Geschäft und musste sich eingestehen bei Carissa Carter falsch entschieden zu haben. Sie hätte sich weigern müssen das Mädchen aufzunehmen. Dieses hier musste sie, so rasch es ging, loswerden. In ihren Gedanken formten sich Lösungen und deren Konsequenzen, doch keine hatte das optimale Ergebnis. Auf die Straße konnte sie das Mädchen nicht setzen. Ewig konnte es auch nicht hinter der Theke stehen oder servieren. Irgendwann würde ein Kunde auf den Geschmack kommen. Schweigend kümmerte sich Griseldis um ihren Schützling und schwor sich, ihn nicht ein zweites Mal mit einem Freier allein zu lassen, egal ob Geldgeber oder nicht. Vorsichtig bestrich sie die geschwollenen Stellen mit einer Paste, die sofort ihre Wirkung tat. Es war wahrlich ein Dilemma.

Sirius' Vater hatte in der Tat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Carissa seufzte. Mère Griseldis sprach noch einige Zauber, sodass die Haut wieder den makellosen Ton feinsten Alabasters besaß. Doch die Schmerzen blieben. Griseldis war eine lausige Hexe, wenn es um Zauberkunst ging. Ihre Stärke war das Brauen von Zaubertränken und die Herstellung von Pasten. Mère Griseldis ordnete kurzerhand an, Carissa in ein Hauch von Nichts in Schwarz zu stecken, das dennoch achbarer war, als das geschnürte Höschen und das „Sonst-Nichts", was sie momentan trug.

Als Carissa ihrer Arbeitgeberin die Treppe hinunter folgte und den hinteren Salon betrat, wurde sie sich der Blicke bewusst, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Trotzig schob sie das Kinn vor und ging mit stolz erhobenem Kopf hinaus in den Schankraum. Wispern und Gelächer folgte ihr, doch sie ignorierte es. Sollten diese Dirnen, doch über sie lachen. Diese Frauen waren dumm und ohne Moral. Dieses kurze Intermezzo mit Orion Black hatte ihren Kampfgeist geweckt. Sie war lange genug fortgelaufen. Sie hungerte nach Rache und würde sie bekommen. Carissa stellte sich an die Theke, nahm von Mère Griseldis ein Tablett entgegen und brachte es zum entsprechenden Tisch. Verwundert nahm sie das Zwinkern ihrer Arbeitgeberin wahr, als sie zurück zur Theke stöckelte, doch glaubte sie im nächsten Moment, sich geirrt zu haben. Sie ahnte nicht, dass ihr eisblaue Augen folgten, seit sie den Schankraum betreten hatte.

Carissa bemerkte erst nach und nach, dass sich Griseldis' Verhalten ihr gegenüber geändert hatte. Die anderen Mädchen, die sie noch zu Beginn des Monats offen angefeindet hatte, beobachteten sie nun heimlich mit einer Mischung aus Neid und Mitleid. Als besonderer Schützling und behüteter Augapfel der Inhaberin besaß sie eine Sonderstellung, die zugleich Auszeichnung und Fluch war. Besuche auf den Zimmern waren vorerst gestrichen, sodass Carissa die Attraktion – schließlich war sie neu – im Schankraum war. Sie hatte stets präsent zu sein, hatte die Gäste zu beruhigen, sie zu unterhalten – was angesichts ihrer Sprachlosigkeit eine Kunst war – und musste aber auch als Sündenboch herhalten, wenn die Dinge im Pub nicht so liefen, wie sie sollten. Carissa lernte, wie sie zu flirten hatte und liebte es sogar, auf diese Art im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Meistens fand sie sich mit einem potentiellen Freier im Salon wieder, auf einer der plüschigen Canapees und hörte zu, wie diese sich vor ihr aufplusterten. Sie lachte an den richtigen Stellen, tat entsetzt, wenn es das Thema erforderte und tröstete mit streichelnden Bewegungen, wenn ihr Gönner des Trostes bedurfte. Doch auf die Zimmer ging sie nicht mit ihnen. Sie reichte sie an andere Mädchen weiter und kehrte ins Pub an die Theke zurück. Also kaum ein Unterschied zur Zeit vor ihrem Erlebnis mit Orion Black, dennoch war es anders. Carissa war anders. Sie war sich mittlerweile ihrer Wirkung auf die Kundschaft vollauf bewusst; und ebenso wie Mère Griseldis einen Plan gefasst hatte, hatte Carissa ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen.

Sie würde die erste beste Gelegenheit nutzen, diesem Etablissement und diesem Gewerbe den Rücken zu kehren. Noch konnte sie mit Fug und Recht behaupten, nichts Unrechtes getan zu haben. Sie war vor Orion Black in Sicherheit und zeigte aus Dankbarkeit der Inhaberin gegenüber mehr Engagement, als beide es für möglich gehalten hätten. Carissa entwickelte sich zum süßen Sonnenschein, den die meisten Kunden gerne zum Lächeln brachten, doch konnte sie auch die mysteriöse, nicht leicht zu beeindruckende Diva spielen. Dass es ihr, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gelang, beeindruckte nicht nur Mère Griseldis, sondern auch den Besitzer der eisblauen Augen.

Carissa hatte es besonders auf einen jungen Mann abgesehen, der ihr das perfekte Opfer zu sein schien. Er kam aus gutem Hause, wie seine Kleidung verriet. Er hieß Igor, sprach mit leicht russischem Akzent und mit viel Fantasie könnte sie sogar Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und Sirius entdecken. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie fast ausschließlich bei Sirius. Es vergingen nicht ein Abend, nicht ein Morgen, nicht ein Tag, nicht eine Nacht, ohne dass sie an ihn dachte. Die Gefühle für ihn, die sich allmählich durch schmerzende Sehnsucht intensiviert hatten, verbarg sie im Innersten ihres Seins. Genauso wie die sogenannte gute Gesellschaft, die im schmusigen Salon und lauschigen Hinterzimmern ihren Lustbarkeiten frönten, trug sie eine Maske.

Igor Karkaroff junior war einfach nur süß und recht kommunikativ. Er redete in der Tat sehr gerne und Carissa erfuhr mehr von den russischen Weiten Sibiriens als ihr lieb war. Sie verarbeitete diese Informationen und hatte ausreichend beeindruckt darauf reagiert. Sie wusste nach einer Woche mehr über die Geschichte Moskaus und Leningrads als andere Hexen. Karkaroff wäre zum Studium seltener magischer Praktiken in England, wie er ihr erklärte, und sei von seinem Meister mehr als beeindruckt. Er hoffte, bald in den internen Kreis aufgenommen zu werden, wie er ihr flüsternd gestand. So mitteilungsbedürftig Igor Karkaroff junior auch war, nie trat er ihr nahe. Mehr als eine flüchtige Berührung und begehrliche Blicke, die auf ihr Dekolletee gerichtet waren, hatte sie nicht von ihm bekommen. Beinahe schon zweifelte sie an ihrem Charme. Doch sie hatte rasch gelernt, dass Geduld und geschickte Planung getarnt als Spontaneität alles waren. Karkaroff würde sie hier herausholen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Doch nachts, wenn sie vor dem Spiegel stand und die komplizierte Frisur auflöste, sich Strähne für Strähne das Haar kämmte, fragte sie sich, wer die Frau war, die sie ernst anstarrte. Sie war eine Fremde, wo war Carissa Carter geblieben? Warum hatte sie ihr Gewissen mitgenommen?

Als Igor wieder einmal erzählte, wie interessant die außergewöhnlichen magischen Praktiken waren, ergriff sie einfach seine Hand und warf ihm einen besonders interessierten Blick zu. Sie ließ ihre Lider flattern und presste ihre Finger sacht um seine.

„Findest... findest du es wirklich spannend, dass Zähne aus dem Mund der Hydra theoretisch ihrem Besitzer die Macht über Knochenkreaturen verleihen?", fragte er verblüfft.

Carissa nickte und lächelte leicht. Irgendwie schaffte sie es sogar aus Verlegenheit zu erröten. Sie fand es tatsächlich interessant. Könnte sie sprechen, würde sie fragen, welcher Art die Knochenkreaturen sein würden. Igor machte den Eindruck weiterreden zu wollen. Das begeisternde Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen verfinsterte sich jedoch. Er klappte den Mund wieder zu und lächelte stattdessen. Er beugte sich rasch zu ihr herüber und küsste sie. Danach verließ er fluchtartig das Etablissement und erschien am nächsten Abend mit einem blauen Auge. Carissa hatte es mit den Fingerkuppen berührt und zärtlich auf die verfärbte Haut gepustet, als er erneut davonstürzte und sich mit einem anderen Mädchen auf die Zimmer zurückzog. Verduzt blickte sie ihm nach und wollte achselzuckend in den Schankraum zurückkehren. Hatte sie den Bogen überspannt? Hatte sie ihn zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt? War er ihr nun entglitten? Es war dieser Augenblick, in dem Carissa _ihn_das erste Mal bewusst wahrnahm.

_Er_war einer von den jungen Männern, die aus den allerhöchsten magischen Kreisen Englands kamen. Ihr schien es, als sei er Sirius ebenbürtig und vor allem ähnlich. Dieser Mann hatte zwar nicht Sirius' temperamentvolle, sprudelnde Art doch umgab ihn eine ähnlich mystisch dunkle Aura. Dieser Mann war das, was man glatt nannte. Seine Bewegungen, seine Gesten waren sparsam. Sein ganzes Verhalten schien reduziert. Kein Fussel verunzierte seine elegante Kleidung. Der einzige Farbtupfer seines dunklen Anputzes erstreckte sich auf die Accessoires. Ein flaschengrünes Einstecktuch, ein ebensolcher Schal nicht mehr. Ein silberner Ring in Schlangenform mit Smaragden als Augen und eine silberne Uhrenkette, die unter dem Umhang hervorlugte, waren alles, was er an Schmuck trug. Während Sirius es fertig brachte auch in der elegantesten Kleidung auf charmante Art und Weise unordentlich auszusehen, vermutete Carissa, dass dieser blonde Schönling auch in zerrissenen Jeans oder engen Lederhosen und lässigem Oberteil wie aus dem Ei gepellt wirken würde. Das einzige, was Carissa außer seiner Kleidung und diesem fantastisch hellen Haar noch zu sehen bekam, waren seine Augen, die durch die Schlitze seiner venezianischen Maske blitzten. Viele der Kunden, die den Salon aufsuchten, maskierten sich. In der Bar war dies nicht üblich. Nach außenhin war_Chez Mère Griseldis _ein normales Pub, wie es sie in der Nokturn Gasse und der näheren Umgebung einige gab. Doch hier... Diese Augen verwirrten sie. Helleres und gleichzeitig kälteres Blau hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen. Beinahe schien Blau unzutreffend zu sein. Grau, es war helles Grau, anderes Grau als Sirius'.

Carissa fühlte sich bloß unter diesem Blick. Sie fühlte sich gemustert, eingeschätzt, abgeschätzt und schließlich für gut befunden. Sein undeutbarer Blick verwirrte sie und erregte sie zugleich. Beinahe glaubte sie, die Umgebung um sie herum verlöre ihre Konturen. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie das letzte Mal bei diesem folgenschweren Junggesellenabend gehabt, als Sirius sie vor den Augen aller über die Schulter geworfen und den Blicken seiner Freunde entzogen hatte.

Carissa wand sich innerlich unter dem Blick. Die flaumigen Härchen in ihrem Nacken sträubten sich, als wollten sie sie vor einer Gefahr warnen. Doch es gab nichts Gefährliches in ihrer Nähe. Carissa schluckte. Dieser große Mann faszinierte sie. Wäre wenigstens sein Mund erkennbar, dann wüsste sie, ob er lächelte und welcher Art dieses Lächeln war, so jedoch mischte sich unter das Gefühl der Verwirrung und Erregung ein geringes Maß an Unsicherheit.

Carissa blinzelte und stand wie paralysiert da, als dieser Mann langsam mit den geschmeidigen Bewegungen eines Raubtiers auf sie zukam. Ihr Instikt riet ihr die Flucht zu ergreifen, Beuteverhalten an den Tag zu legen, doch es kostete große Anstregung auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Er war groß, größer als Sirius und größer als Igor. Carissa zwang sich, nicht aufzublicken, sondern sturr den Durchgang zum Pub zu fixieren. Sie wollte schon aufatmen, da sie glaubte, er würde an ihr vorbei zur Hintertür gehen und so den Bann brechen. Doch er blieb direkt neben ihr stehen und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, ohne sie zu berühren. Carissa atmete heftig. Er roch so unglaublich gut. Sie schloss die Augen und glaubte zu wanken. Dieser Duft war betörend, faszinierend, er schlug sie in seinen Bann. Unbewusst biss sie sich in die Unterlippe und grub die Fingernägel in die Handflächen.

Der blonde Schönling, es musste ein schöner Mann sein, redete sie sich ein, schwieg. Seine Nähe war beängstigend und elektrisierend zugleich. Carissa blinzelte und bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie er seinerseits ihren Duft einsog. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, soviel erkannte sie. Sie keuchte auf. Die Nase seiner Venezianischen Maske berührte beinahe ihre Haut. Ein Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken, als er seine behandschuhte Hand hob und sie nur wenige Millimeter von ihrer Wange entfernt verharren ließ. Er legte den Kopf schief und sein intensiver Blick ließ sie erbeben. Kurzzeitig versenkten sich ihre Pupillen ineinander. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Er schien auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken zu können. Für einen Moment vergaß sie alles. Sie wollte diesen Mann. Sie wollte sich ihm hingeben, sich von ihm besitzen lassen. Es war ihr egal, wenn er sie am nächsten Morgen _Hure_ nennen und sie für ihre Dienste bezahlen würde. Sie glaubte förmlich seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut zu spüren. War es eine Vision oder war es schlicht Wunschdenken? Carissa war es egal.

_Denk an deinen Plan!_, flüsterte das drängende Stimmchen der Vernunft tief in ihrem Inneren verborgen. _Plan? Welcher Plan? Ich will ihn!_, erwiderte das Begehren in ihr.

„Bezaubernd. Einfach bezaubernd und betörend!", flüsterte der geheimnisvolle Maskierte in ihr Ohr. Seine Stimme hatte keinerlei Färbung. Keinerlei Gefühl war ihr zu entnehmen. Seine Hand zog die Linien ihrer Wange nach, ohne die Haut zu berühren. Dennoch glaubte Carissa zu verbrennen, so sehr erregte sie diese_Nichtberührung._Allein die Vorstellung daran, ließ sie heftiger atmen und erröten. Ein Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend, das sich langsam in ihren Unterleib drängte, erschreckte und erfreute sie zugleich. War sie bereits so verrucht, sich von einem fremden, offenbar zahlungskräftigen Gast allein durch Blicke erregen zu lassen?

Als Carissa aus ihrer Trance erwachte, war der Maskierte verschwunden und der Bann gebrochen. Sein Duft jedoch hing wie ein verhängnisvolles Omen in der Luft. Dies war definitiv kein Traum gewesen. Verwirrt verließ sie den schmusigen Salon und bemerkte nicht, dass Mère Griseldis sich vergnügt die Hände rieb. Sie witterte Profit und die Lösung all ihrer Probleme, kannte sie den Maskierten doch bereits seit Jahren und wusste, dass sie sein Vertrauen genoss.

Nur wenige Tage später hatte Carissa den Vorfall verdrängt. Er schien ihr so unwirklich wie ein Traum, obwohl sie sich mehrmals am Abend und in der Nacht dabei erwischte, wie sie nach dem Unbekannten Ausschau hielt. Manchmal glaubte sie, seinen Geruch in ihrer Nähe wiederzuerkennen. Manchmal glaubte sie, die Flut seines herrlichen hellen Haars vorbeirauschen zu sehen. Manchmal glaubte sie, dass eine Venezianische Maske im Schankraum auftauchte. Doch stets fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Carissa trieb diese Unwissenheit beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Sie glaubte, im gestreckten Galopp auf einen Abgrund zuzureiten, ohne die Hoffnung auf Rettung. Verstärkt rief sie sich daher die wenigen wundervollen Stunden mit Sirius ins Gedächtnis zurück. Sie spielte in ihren Gedanken immer und immer wieder durch, wie sie ihm die Haare geschnitten, wie sie gestritten und sich schließlich wieder versöhnt hatten. Sie dachte an die subtile Raffinesse seinerseits, wie er vom Verführten zum Verführer wurde und ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte. Der Gedanke an ihn und die Alltäglichkeit, die ihre Arbeit in der Bar ausmachten, drängten die Erinnerung an den Maskierten in den Hintergrund. Igor reizte sie nicht mehr. Die Gedanken an Sirius waren wie schöne Erinnerungen, denen sie sich nach wie vor hingab. Allmählich verklärte sich das Bild, das sie von ihm hatte. Er war der Ritter in strahlender Rüstung und sie die „Jungfer" in Nöten. Aber war dies kein Märchen, sondern bittere Realität.

Einmal im Vierteljahr fand im _Chez Mère Griseldis_ ein Poker-Turnier nach Muggelart statt und Mitte November war es wieder so weit. Nicht, dass Glücksspiel dieser Art nicht illegal gewesen wäre, doch das berührte niemanden in der Nokturn Gasse. Überraschenderweise hatte Griseldis Carissa zugeflüstert, dass dieses Turnier trotz seiner Ungesetzlichkeit neben den zwielichtigen Gestalten sogar ehrbare anziehen würde. Sogar Mitarbeiter des Ministerium waren bereits in ganz kurriosen Verkleidungen unter den Teilnehmern entdeckt worden, ohne dass sie verdeckte Ermittler oder dergleichen gewesen wären. Magische Tricks wie der Vielsaft-Zaubertrank oder Tarnumhänge, selbst die noch selteneren Tarnkappen, waren verpönt. An diese Regel hielten sich sogar die Zwielichtigsten unter den Zwielichtigen. An diesem Abend sollte dieses Großereignis stattfinden. Noch waren nur wenige Plätze besetzt und die Luft im _Chez Mère Griseldis_ war noch einigermaßen annehmbar. Dennoch gab es in einer der Ecken bereits einen Tisch an dem Poker „geübt" wurde. Vor zwei Stunden hatten sie begonnen und einer von Carissas Beinahekunden war unter diesen Übenden zu finden.

„Carry, Schätzchen, bring Onkel Ralph doch noch eine Runde Feuerwhiskey!", brüllte ein grauhaariger gemütlich wirkender Mann – ihr Beinahekunde. Carissa lächelte und nickte. Sie stellte sieben Gläser auf ein Tablett und füllte diese mit dem Alkohol. Als Mère Griseldis in jedes noch einige Tropfen eines Zaubertrankes gab, sah Carissa betont gleichgültig weg. Sie interssierte nicht, was es war, doch würde dieses Gebräu positive Wirkung auf Griseldis' Geschäft haben. Carissa wusste, dass bis zum offiziellen Start des Turniers noch Zeit genug war, Gold zu scheffeln. War das Spiel erst einmal im Gange, würden sich nur die ausgefuchsten Spieler den Genuss eines starken Drinks gönnen.

Carissa eilte mit dem Tablett zum Tisch und verteilte die Gläser mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Sie wollte sich schon zurückziehen, als der grauhaarige Alte sie am Handgelenk zurückhielt. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die spärlich verhüllte Taille und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Was meinst du, soll ich um fünfzig Galleonen erhöhen oder einfach mitgehen", fragte er sie. Carissa blickte dem sympathischen Mann in die Augen und legte den Kopf schief. Sie wusste, dass sein Blatt einfach eine Katastrophe war. Lediglich ein Pärchen auf der Hand und die offenen Karten ermöglichten ihm nur eine Steigerung zu drei Gleichen. Dennoch hatte sie die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die wenigsten Gäste Frauen überhaupt Verstand zubilligten. Sie musterte kurz die Spieler. Keiner von diesen schien sonderlich viel Erfahrung beim Pokern zu haben. Carissa erkannte, dass Ralph nur mit diesen Jüngelchen spielte, um genügend Bares für das eigentliche Spiel zu haben.

_Wenn du spielst, dann niemals mit deinem eigenen Gold. Unterm Strich musst du mit der Summe heimgehen, mit der du gekommen bist_, hatte er ihr zwinkernd zu verstehen gegeben, nachdem er sie das erste Mal um ihre Meinung gebeten hatte.

So riss Carissa staunend die Augen auf, legte die Hand auf den Mund und lächelte verschmitzt, als sie fünfzig Galleonen nahm und auf den Stapel warf. Sollten die Jüngelchen doch ruhig glauben, dass sie dem guten alten Ralph keinen Gefallen tat. Bluffen und Reizen, waren in diesem Fall der richtige Weg.

Der grauhaarige Mann zog sie näher an sich und küsste ihren Nacken. Carissa fiel es nicht schwer, sich genießerisch an ihn zu schmiegen. Er war einer der harmlosesten Männer, die sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Sie lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen ihn und stützte sich mit der Hand auf seinem Schenkel ab.

„Du riechst so gut, Carry! Wenn ich nur zehn Jahre jünger wäre, wenn ich nicht dein Großvater sein könnte, würde ich dir zeigen, wozu Zauberer in meinem Alter noch fähig sind", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Eigentlich sollte es _Flüstern_sein, doch dieser Mann konnte nicht leise sprechen. Selbst wenn er sich in normaler Lautstärke äußerte, brüllte er noch.

Carissa kicherte leise, drehte ihr Gesicht ein wenig und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er kniff ihr in den Po und liebkoste mit der Zunge ihren Mund._Tu mir einen Gefallen und lass deine Reize spielen und bring sie aus dem Konzept, wenn ich Feuerwhiskey bestelle!_ Das hatten sie am Vorabend verabredet. Carissa tat ihr Möglichstes. Als die ersten Goldstücke zu Boden gingen, wusste sie, dass sie erfolgreich war. Eine Entschuldigung stammelnd sammelte einer der Pokerpartner die Münzen wieder auf. Carissa unterdrückte ein Lachen. Mit unschuldigem Blick bat sie ihn um Verzeihung. Das jungenhafte Grinsen hätte sie sich am liebsten eingerahmt.

Sie mochte Ralph, den alten Zausel, gerne. Seine Methoden waren zwar nicht sehr moralisch, doch sollten Fragen nach der Moral nicht in einem Laden wie diesem gestellt werden. Ralph küsste sie gerne und gut, schmuste gerne mit ihr herum, verwöhnte sie, brachte ihr Geschenke mit und dennoch gehörte er zum Kundenkreisen des Etablissements. Die meisten die sich bisher für Carissas Körper interessiert hatten, waren einmal gekommen und dann nie wieder. Ralph war der einzige, der nicht spurlos verschwunden war. Sogar Igor suchte das Etablissement nicht mehr auf. Es überkam sie der dringende Verdacht, dass jemand verhinderte, dass sie sich verkaufte. Gegen Küssen schien dieser ominöse Schutzgeist jedoch nichts zu haben. Die Küsse honorierte Ralph mit einem enormen Trinkgeld, von dem Carissa keinen Knut zu sehen bekam.

Aufmerksam verfolgte sie das Spiel und ließ sich von den erstaunlich flinken Fingern des Mannes nicht ablenken. Sie hatte ihre Hand mittlerweile in Nähe seines Schritts liegen und wusst genau, warum er sie lediglich küsste und liebkoste. Nichts geschah. Sein Schritt war wie der _Llano Estacado_, nämlich wüst und beinahe ohne Leben. Magisch herbeigeführte Impotenz, weil er es mit der Treue in seiner Ehe nicht so genau genommen hatte, hatte er ihr in einem ruhigen Augenblick erklärt.

„Willst du wirklich einer Nutte deine Galleonen anvertrauen, Ralph?", fragte einer der Mitspieler, deren Goldhaufen ein beträchliches Ausmaß angenommen hatte.

„Das Schätzchen weiß genau, was es sieht und was es tut, nicht wahr Carry?"

Carissa hob schläfrig die Lider und musterte Mitspieler. Sie kannte ihn nicht und wollte ihn auch nicht kennen lernen. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und warf betont lässig der fünften offenen Karte, die der Geber gerade offenbart hatte, einen Blick zu. Sie musterte die Spieler und bediente sich von Ralphs üppigen Galleonenhaufen. Sie warf zehn weitere in die Mitte und schmiegte sich erneut an Ralph. Er grinste in ihren Nacken, entdeckte er doch, dass ihm die fünfte offene Karte vier Gleiche beschert hatte. Er schob seine Hand unter ihren kurzen Rock und streichelte sie zart, so zufrieden war er mit ihrer Entscheidung. Aus den Einsätzen hielt sie sich nun mehr raus. Erst als Ralph die Runde gewann – alle bis auf einen hatten aufgegeben – und ihr eine Galleone in den Ausschnitt stopfte, war ihre Pflicht getan. Sie löste sich von seinem Schoß, drehte den anderen ihren Hintern zu und gab Ralph einen langen Kuss. Dann wandte sich wieder der Theke zu, nahm das Tablett vor die Brust und stöckelte hinüber.

Doch mitten im Saal erstarrte sie in der Bewegung. Lässig an den Tresen gelehnt, stand ein großer gutaussehender Mann mit langem silbrig blondem Haar. Seine elegante dunkle Kleidung, die wenigen farbigen Accessoires und seine distinguierte Haltung passten nicht in den Schankraum. Carissa keuchte auf. Sie umkrallte das Tablett mit beiden Händen und hielt es wie einen Schutzschild vor sich gepresst, als seine Augen ihren begegneten. Helleres und kälteres Blau beinahe Grau hatte sie noch nie gesehen, doch genau dieses erkannte sie. Sie hatte den Maskierten vor sich, den sie beinahe vergeblich aus ihren Gedanken hatte verdrängen wollen. Ein kurzes spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und Carissa fühlte sich erröten. Sie löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und stakste hinter die Theke.

„Scotch!", verlangte er.

Carissa nickte und betete inständig, ihre Hände mögen nicht zittern, als sie den Drink fertig machte.

„Eine sehr... nette Show, die Sie dort abgezogen haben!"

Carissa zuckte zusammen und warf einen unsicheren Blick in Ralphs Richtung, der lachend die gewonnenen Galleonen in ein Ledersäckchen schob und sich erhob. Die enttäuschten Mienen seiner Mitspieler erzeugten in Carissa ein schlechtes Gewissen. Andererseits, sie hätten ja nicht zu spielen brauchen.

„Diese Jungen verdienen es nicht anders, als dass ihnen das Geld aus der Tasche gezogen wird. Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen. Lieber sie machen jetzt die Erfahrung, als dass sie später Haus und Hof verspielen", gab der Blonde von sich. Überrascht blickte Carissa auf und fühlte sich von diesen sagenhaften Augen nahezu durchbohrt. Selten hatten Männer wie er, etwas dieser Art in ihrer Gegenwart geäußert. Dabei stand er den jungen Männern, die sich rasch aus dem Pub stahlen, altersmäßig recht nahe.

Sie stellte ihm das Glas vor die Nase und wollte sich rasch aus seiner beunruhigenden Gegenwart entfernen. Doch er packte ihr Handgelenk, zog sie an die Theke und drehte die Innenfläche ihrer Hand nach oben, um sie ansehen zu können. Mit federleichten Bewegungen fuhr er ihre Lebenslinie entlang und murmelte: „Fasziniernd, was Hände über uns erzählen. Ihre Lebenslinie ist interessant. Viele Steine lagen in Ihrem Weg. Viele Schwierigkeiten wurden Ihnen bereitet, doch bald werden diese nicht länger wichtig sein. Denn bald werden Sie diesem hier den Rücken kehren können und", er stutzte und setzte rau fort, „Erfüllung und Liebe bringen!"

Carissas Verstand hatte bereits ausgesetzt, als er begonnen hatte sanft die Linien ihrer Hand nachzuzeichen. Sie hörte nicht auf die netten Floskeln, die er von sich gab. Sie lauschte nur auf den Klang seiner herrlichen Stimme. Er respektierte sie offenbar. Er siezte sie. Kalte Schauer liefen der jungen Frau über den Nacken. Unwillig wollte sie ihm nach einer Weile die Hand entziehen. Sie beging den Fehler, ihm erneut in die Augen zu sehen und schon war es um sie geschehen. Sie gab ihre Abwehr auf und verharrte bewegungslos hinter der Theke. Alles woran sie denken konnte war, seine Finger an anderen Stellen zu spüren als auf ihren Händen.

° tbc °

* * *

**AN:**

**Llano Estacado **

wüstenhaftes, etwa 1500 m hochgelegenes Sandsteinplateau in New Mexiko und Texas (Spielt bei Karl May eine Rolle)


	2. Guter Hoffung

_Ende November 1979; fünf Wochen nach Lilys und James' Hochzeit_

**2. Gute(r) Hoffnung**

Sirius lief herum wie Falschgeld: Er sah aus wie Sirius, ging wie Sirius, redete wie Sirius, doch war er nicht wirklich Sirius. So jedenfalls hatte Remus seinen Gesamtzustand in knappen Worten zusammengefasst. In den vergangenen fünf Wochen hatte Lupin ihn damit sogar ein oder zweimal zum Lachen bringen können, was wahnsinnig viel war. Nahezu rekordverdächtig viel.

Seit Sirius nach Lilys und James Hochzeit ins Appartement zurückgekehrt war und anstelle von Carissa seinen Vater vorgefunden hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Leben habe keine Sinn mehr. Nichts interessierte ihn mehr. Er trug einen ungepflegten Fünf-Tage-Bart, roch sogar leicht nach Schweiß und gab sich mit seiner Kleidung keinerlei Mühe mehr. Er wies seinem kleinen Bruder Regulus die Tür, der frustrierend und abgespannt eines Abends aufgetaucht war, nur weil er seine Familie mittlerweile abgrundtief hasste.

Lediglich Frauen vermochten sein Interesse zu wecken. Er sah jeder dunkelhaarigen, zierlichen Frau mit einem dermaßen intensiven Blick hinterher, in der Hoffnung in ihr Carissa wiederzuerkennen, sodass die Damen mittlerweile aus Furcht die Straßenseite wechselten, wenn er ihnen entgegenkam. Das ließ ihn natürlich kalt. Seine grauen Augen stachen wie Dolche unter den lächerlich langen Wimpern hervor und schienen in das Herz und den Verstand eines jeden blicken zu wollen. Er war hagerer geworden. Die eingefallenen Wangen erweckten den Eindruck tiefer Melancholie, doch seine Augen machten diesen wieder zunichte. Sein schwarzes Haar, das sonst in glänzend weichen Wellen sein Haupt zierte, hing fettig an ihm herunter. Wozu sollte er sich Mühe geben? Sein Leben hatte ja jeden Sinn verloren. Seine gesamte Haltung hatte ein Maß an Mystik und Wildheit erreicht, dass seine derzeitige Stimmung den Eindruck der Black'schen Düsternis noch verstärkte. Wenn er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, wusste er, wie Recht die Menschen doch hatten, die Straßenseite zu wechseln, wenn er ihnen begegnete. Es gab dennoch genügend, die ihm hinterherhechelten, wie er erstaunt hatte feststellen müssen.

Seine Nächte waren ein reiner Alptraum. Er wälzte sich auf dem großen Bett hin und her, bis er schließlich in unruhige Träume fiel, die allesamt von Carissa handelten. Er sah sich gefesselt auf einem Stuhl sitzen und Carissa beobachten, wie sie sich nackt seinem Vater hingab. Er sah, wie andere es ihm nachmachten. Sirius war wieder der sechzehnjährige Junge, der die schockierende Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass sein Vater ein Schwein war. Stets erwachte er keuchend, schweißgebadet, mit heftig schlagendem Herzen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach jedem dieser schrecklichen Erwachen dachte er, sie würde freiwillig gegangen sein. Die Furcht, wieder einzuschlafen, beherrschte ihn für den Rest der Nacht. Nicht selten starrte er an die Decke und bildete sich ein, die gemalte Carissa würde lebendig, bis die ersten Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Wut, des Zorn und der Verachtung für sich und seine Gedanken über die Wangen liefen. Ein bitterer Geschmack der Hilflosigkeit. Sie war nicht freiwillig gegangen. Sie war ihm gestohlen worden und er hatte sogar geholfen; er hatte dem Dieb die Tür geöffnet. Wäre er nicht so nachlässig gewesen, wäre sie nicht verschwunden. Er war ein Dreckskerl, ein Schuft und... wie sehr er sie vermisste.

In der Regel fiel er gegen Morgen in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf, der keinerlei Erholung brachte. Sirius mied die Öffentlichkeit, obwohl er häufig durch Londons Straßen zog, in der Hoffnung ihr oder seinem Vater über den Weg zu laufen. Sie würde er mit offenen Armen zu sich nehmen und ihm würde er an die Gurgel gehen. Doch vergebens. Er hatte Moody ausgesandt, um sich diskret nach Carissa umzusehen. Sogar Mr. Potter widmete sich, wenn seine Zeit im Ministerium es zuließ, der Suche nach der Geliebten seines quasi _Ziehsohnes_. Doch war Carissa nur eine junge Frau, die verschwunden war, während viel größere Probleme auf die Zaubererwelt zukamen, die dringlicher waren als ein ,Niemand'. So hatte sich die Hexe in der Abteilung für Vermisste ausgedrückt. Sirius hasste sie. Selbst als er sie mit seinem bösesten Blick versuchte einzuschüchtern, hatte sie nur die Schultern gezuckt und ihn mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs vor die Tür befördert. Er hasste sie wirklich.

Mittlerweile war es Ende November und der Schnee hatte London so fest im Griff wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es war nicht wirklich frostig, doch die große Menge an Schnee sorgte dafür, dass die weiße Pracht liegen blieb. Ständig kam neues Weiß hinzu. Die Muggel hüllten sich in warme Mäntel, die Zauberer holten ihre gefütterten Winterumhänge heraus und die Hexen entdeckten ihre Leidenschaft für Mäntel mit Pelzbesatz. Die Feuchtigkeit kroch durch sämtliches Gewebe und schaffte ihren Weg durch die Haut bis auf die Knochen, sodass rote Nasen und gerötete Wangen an der Tagesordnung standen. Der Winterdienst kam im Muggellondon kaum hinterher, während in der Zaubererwelt ein gezielter Spruch wahre Wunder wirkte.

An diesem nasskalten Tag hatte eine Eule Sirius einen dringenden Brief seiner Cousine Narzissa gebracht. Er lag noch immer ungeöffnet auf der Anrichte in Sirius' Küche neben einer Tasse kalten schwarzen Kaffees vom Vortag. Sirius starrte seit geraumer Zeit auf die feine, spitze Handschrift seiner Cousine und rauchte die xte Zigarette des Tages. Er hegte nicht den Wunsch, sich mit seinen Verwandten auseinanderzusetzen und seine Cousine bildete keine Ausnahme. Seine Familie war für ihn gestorben. Doch seine Schwäche war schon immer die Neugierde gewesen, sodass er den Brief nicht sofort hatte entsorgen können. Zudem war wenige Augenblicke später eine zweite Eule erschienen, die einen ähnlichen Umschlag gebracht hatte, den Sirius achtlos in den Müll geworfen hatte. Er las zum wiederholten Male die Aufschrift: „Dringend!". Wenn seine Cousine sich die Mühe machte und einen zweiten Brief schrieb, dann musste es in der Tat wichtig sein. Ein Blick konnte wahrlich nicht schaden.

Fahrig brach Sirius das rosa Siegel und hatte nur wenige Zeilen vor sich, die fahrig in aller Eile geschrieben worden waren. Narzissa bat ihn um ein Treffen in der Winkelgasse. Sie habe angeblich Informationen, die sich als wichtig und wertvoll für ihn erweisen könnten. Mit einem kleinen Nachsatz brachte sie sogar noch ihren Wunsch zum Ausdruck, angemessen für ihren Aufwand entschädigt zu werden. Dieses Biest! Allmählich vermutete Sirius, dass der wahre Grund, warum er gegen seine Familie rebellierte, nicht ihre Anhängerschaft an schwarzmagische Praktiken und Zauberer wie Lord Voldemort war, sondern die Selbstsüchtigkeit. Er fluchte, zerknüllte den Brief und dachte gar nicht daran in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Es war schließlich Ende November, der Schlusstag der Koboldbörse für das laufende Jahr, sodass jeder, der auch nur den winzigsten Sickel investiert hatte, bei Gringotts erscheinen würde, um die aktuellen Werte in Erfahrung zu bringen. Also würde auch die gesamte Familie, der er tunlichst aus dem Weg gehen wollte, dort sein. Sirius fluchte innerlich und wusste, dass sich Narzissa nur an diesem Tag von der Familie absetzen konnte, ohne dass diese gleich Alarm schlug. Vor allem Bellatrix, die älteste der Black-Schwestern war eine wahre Plage, wenn es darum ging, an Informationen zu gelangen, die nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt waren. Es ging das Gerücht um, sie hätte dieses Talent sogar für die übelsten Zwecke eingesetzt, für Voldemort. Sirius schenkte Gerüchten generell kaum Glauben, doch diesem folgte er, ohne es zu hinterfragen. Es sah Bellatrix ähnlich. Schließlich war sie seit gut zwei Jahren mit Rodolphus Lestrange vermählt, der bekennender Todesser war. Er und sein Bruder waren sich für keine Drecksarbeit zu schade und fanden auch noch Gefallen daran. Sirius stöhnte. Seine ganze Familie war in irgendwelche zwielichtigen Geschäfte verwickelt und nun sollte er sich ausgerechnet mit Narzissa treffen, die er absolut nicht leiden konnte.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Sirius war in dem Moment froh, dass es Remus war. Sein Freund würde ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Es tut mir leid, Tatze! Wieder nichts! Moody steht kurz davor, die Suche aufzugeben. Er befürchtet...", begann Remus, entledigte sich der feuchten dreckigen Schuhe und klopfte sich den Schnee vom Mantel. Noch ehe er den Satz beenden oder aus seiner Kleidung schlüpfen konnte, schnellte Sirius zu Remus. Er packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Denke es nicht einmal! Sie lebt, ich weiß es genau! Ich fühle es! Ich werde sie suchen, bis ich sie gefunden habe!", zischte er. Remus' Blick flackerte und Sirius riss sich mühsam zusammen. „Ich glaube, wir kriegen Hilfe von ungeahnter Seite."

Er ließ Remus los und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das zerknüllte Blatt Papier. Remus holte tief Luft und tastete nach seiner Kehle. Sirius war im Moment dermaßen unberechenbar, dass er möglicherweise mehr Schaden anrichten würde, als beabsichtigt. Doch alles fühlte sich in der Halsgegend noch so an, wie es sich anfühlen sollte. So hob Remus das Papier auf, glättete es und las stumm.

„Deine Cousine verblüfft mich immer wieder. Sie hat es wirklich zur Kunst entwickelt, viel zu sagen und doch nichts preiszugeben. Glaubst du ihr? Ich meine, glaubst du, dass sie Informationen für dich hat, oder will sie sich nur wieder wichtig machen?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er steckte sich eine weitere Zigarette an, warf die halbleere Schachtel lax auf den Tisch des Wohnbereichs und scherte sich nicht darum, als sie über die Tischkante rutschte und auf den fusseligen Teppich fiel.

„Ich weiß nicht!" Er stieß den Rauch ohne Rücksicht auf Remus in dessen Richtung. Als dieser hustete und ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah, schaltete Sirius den Rauchabzug ein. Dabei wäre es so leicht gewesen, Remus' Wunsch zu ignorieren. Es war sowieso alles egal. Sirius warf sich auf die Couch und deutete Remus mit einem Kopfnicken an Platz zu nehmen. Lupin tat es kopfschüttelnd, ohne den Mantel abzulegen. Sirius nahm es Remus nicht übel. Er war im Moment kein sehr guter Gastgeber, von Gesellschafter ganz zu schweigen. Er wäre ihm nicht einmal böse, ginge er einfach so.

„Entweder sie will mir helfen und verlangt dafür etwas, was ich ihr weder geben kann noch geben will, oder aber sie ist Spielball in den perfiden Plänen dieser bösartigen Kreatur, die sie Schwester nennt."

Remus nickte. Er pellte sich schließlich aus dem Mantel und schob diesen hinter sich. „Beides würde zu ihr passen. Was ist, wenn sie wirklich in Schwierigkeiten ist und sich an dich als Ausgestoßenen wendet, weil ihr keine Wahl bleibt?"

Sirius lachte freudlos. „Narzissa? Narzissa in Schwierigkeiten? Eher wird Voldemort Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, als dass meine liebe Cousine sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Seit sie mit Voldemorts rechter Hand verlobt ist, ist sie eine Zicke sondergleichen. Sie will sich wichtig machen, dabei schiebt der Kerl die Hochzeit seit Ewigkeiten hinaus. Sie bildet sich ein, dass ihr als Verlobte Malfoys, die Türen zu wichtigen Informationen offenstehen. Allerdings merkt sie nicht, wenn sie mit falschen Dingen gefüttert wird. Bei Merlin, sie ist 24 Jahre und dennoch die naivste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe, aber nicht naiv genug, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen", erklärte Sirius und strich über das Strumpfband, eines das Carissa am Junggesellenabend getragen hatte. Er hatte es seit mehr als einem Monat auf einem der Beistelltischchen liegen, um wenigstens etwas von ihr in seiner Nähe zu haben. Das andere steckte in der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke: Ein Talisman.

„Du wirst es erst genau wissen, wenn du hingehst!", bestimmte Remus und traf somit unbewusst die Entscheidung, die Sirius sich nicht traute zu fällen.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Er kam sich wie ein Ausgestoßener vor; besser gesagt: Er war ein Ausgestoßener. Ab und an drängte Remus ihn in einen Seitengang, zwang ihn sich Auslagen anzusehen, die ihn nicht sonderlich interessierten und alles nur, um Leuten aus dem Weg zu gehen, die er nicht sehen wollte – darunter seine ganze Familie. Alles, was Black hieß, war an diesem späten Nachmittag tatsächlich in der Winkelgasse. Ab und an tauchte Lucius Malfoy, Narzissas Dauer-Verlobter, in den Massen auf, der niemanden hatte, der ihn aus dem Weg der Familie Black stieß. Beinahe bedauerte Sirius den Vertrauten Seiner Lordschaft, aber eben nur beinahe. Egal welchen Ruf Malfoy hatte, egal wie tief er in den finsteren Machenschaften der Todesser steckte, egal wie aktiv er an diesen beteiligt war, die Familie Black hatte selbst Voldemorts rechte Hand nicht verdient.

Sirius fror erbärmlich. Seine Lederjacke war einfach nicht warm genug und er hatte keine Lust verspürt, den Gewohnheiten seiner Welt nachzugeben und die gefütterten Umhänge herauszuholen. Normalerweise genügte die Jacke vollkommen. Schließlich fuhr er Motorrad mit dem Ding. Doch Wind und Kälte fanden jede noch so kleine Lücke und nutzten diese mitleidslos aus.

Kurz vor der Abzweigung zur Nokturn Gasse, in der Nähe von Florish & Blotts, wartete seine Cousine. Narzissa hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere und wirkte nervös. Sirius' Cousine konnte, wenn sie wollte, eine süße Maus sein. Leider wollte sie dies selten. Sie war nicht hässlich, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte das Aussehen einer Göttin, aber leider die Aura eines Porzellanpüppchens. Sie gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe lediglich dekorativ zu wirken. So sah jeder in ihr auch nur noch die Dekoration. Hatte sie keinerlei andere Ambitionen? Sirius versuchte gar nicht erst hinter diese weibliche Logik zu steigen. Narzissa war schlank, fast hager, hochgewachsen und hatte ein herzfömiges Gesicht, dessen einziger Makel – wenn es denn einer war – eine etwas zu lange Nase war. Sie hatte wundervoll geschwungene Augenbrauen, wie sie die Bildhauer der Antike schmal und elegant zu meißeln verstanden. Sie hatte langes blondes, zu albernen Ringellöcken frisiertes Haar und hellblaue Augen, eine absolut rare Kombination in den Genen der Blacks. Andromeda, seine Lieblingscousine, und Bellatrix hatten beide schwarzes Haar und graue Augen, wie er selbst auch. Regulus schlug ganz in den Black'schen Mannesstamm und besaß neben pechschwarzem Haar auch noch schwarze Augen, in denen es zwischen Pupille und Iris keinerlei Kontrast gab. Narzissa hingegen war – wie Sirius gerne sagte – die Quotenblondine. Manchmal vermutete er sogar böse, dass Onkel Cygnus eventuell ein Kuckuckskind sein eigen nannte. Doch wenn Narzissa einen gewissen Blick aufsetzte, genau den, mit welchem sie Remus und ihn gerade musterte, dann konnte selbst der größte Zweifler die Vaterschaft Cygnus Blacks nicht mehr verneinen. Dieser Blick lag in der Familie. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich Sirius, als er und Remus auf die Wartende zugingen.

Narzissa war in einen dunkelblauen langen Mantel gehüllt, dessen Ärmel und Kapuze schwarzes Fell zierte. Ihr Hände steckten in einem schwarzen Fellmuff und Sirius war sich sicher, dass die ewig frierende Cousine sogar noch Handschuhe trug. Er kam sich mit seiner Stoffhose und der Lederjacke, dem Schottenschal und seinen Halbschuhen regelrecht sommerlich und vergleichsweise ärmlich gekleidet vor, wenn er sie so betrachtete. Nun gut, er fror sogar noch mehr, wenn er sah, wie dick sie eingepackt war.

„Also, Narzissa, was willst du?", fragte er, ohne sie zu grüßen oder auch nur Interesse an ihrem Befinden vorzugaukeln. Er stellte sich in den Häusereingang neben Florish & Blotts, wo er vor dem eisigen Wind geschützt war. Als es zu schneien begann – wieder einmal, als ob es nicht für den späten Herbst genügen würde, was an diesem weißen Mist heruntergekommen war – schlug er den Kragen seiner Jacke etwas hoch und machte Remus Platz, sich ebenfalls unterzustellen.

„Na, was sind wir heute vielleicht gut gelaunt!", erwiderte Narzissa gallig und zog eine Schnute. Sie bildete sich wirklich ein, sie wäre seit der Verlobung etwas Besonderes und bekäme aufgrund ihres Schmollmunds alles, was sie wollte. Doch mit ihm würde sie das nicht abziehen können!

„Komm zum Punkt! Wie du bemerktest, ist es um meine Laune nicht gerade zum Besten bestellt!", gab er genervt zurück.

„Ich bin... ich habe... nun, na ja...", stotterte sie. Sie wiegte den Kopf hin und her und ihre Ringellöckchen hüpften, zumindest die, die unter der Kapuze hervorlugten. Sie wirkte einfach nur albern... süß... und dennoch albern.

„Wenn du mich hergebeten hast, um mich vollzustottern, dann verschwinde ich wieder, Narzissa! Schick mir eine Eule, wenn du deine Sprache wiedergefunden hast!", zischte Sirius unwirsch und war schon auf halbem Weg, als ihre Hand aus dem Muff hervorschnellte und sich auf seinen Arm legte. Das feine weiße Ziegenleder schmiegte sich eng an die schlanken Finger, als handle es sich um Seide.

„Ich denke nicht daran, dich gehen zu lassen! Du schuldest mir etwas!", fauchte sie und wagte es tatsächlich ihn am Kragen zu packen. Verärgert wollte er die Hand seiner Cousine wegwischen, doch als er in ihre Augen blickte, ließ er sie gewähren. Dieser flehende Blick ging ihm zu Herzen, obwohl sich sein Verstand dagegen sträubte.

„Ach ja? Moony, sag mir doch, schulde ich einem Mitglied meiner heiß geliebten Familie irgendetwas?", wandte er sich darum zynisch seinem Freund zu. Remus lehnte lässig mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an der Häuserwand und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ach was!", empörte sich Narzissa. „Wer redet denn von Familie! Die ist mir doch egal! Ich rede von mir und meinem Baby!"

Das hatte gesessen. Sirius war verblüfft und sah seine Cousine von oben bis unten an. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf Narzissas schlanke Taille. Noch war nichts zu sehen. In welchem Monat mochte sie sein? Vor allem, wer war der Vater? Daher kam diese leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen, daher lag dieses Flehen in ihren Augen. Doch, was zum Henker, wollte sie von ihm? Was ging ihn ihre Schwangerschaft an? Sein Zorn auf seine Familie ließ ihn ungerecht werden. Eigentlich hatte Narzissa nichts mit dem schändlichen Verhalten seines Vaters zu tun, dennoch war sie eine Black; das genügte. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass sein Verantwortungsgefühl die Oberhand über seinen Schmerz und seine Wut gewann. Er wollte es einfach nicht!

„Jemand ist freiwillig mit dir ins Bett gestiegen?", kam auch prompt sein boshafter Kommentar. „Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht von mir, dir zu helfen!"

„Sirius!", ermahnte ihn Remus.

„Oh doch, ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir hilfst und du wirst mir helfen, wenn du erfährst, was ich für dich herausgefunden habe!", ignorierte Narzissa Sirius' Einwurf und Remus' vorwurfsvolles _Sirius._

Sirius schluckte hart. Remus hatte natürlich Recht.

„Entschuldige! Was sagt denn dein Verlobter dazu?", stichelte Sirius dennoch weiter. Er konnte nicht anders. Narzissa senkte den Blick und strich ihm betont konzentriert die Schneeflocken von Revers. Dann sah sie ihn direkt an und aus ihren Augen sprach das schlechte Gewissen schlechthin. Sirius packte sie bei den Oberarmen und zog die Brauen zusammen. Es war ihm egal, dass sie den Kopf einzog und Falten auf ihrer Stirn erschienen, weil er ihr wehtat.

„Was hast du...!" Er brach ab. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ein Wort, das die Familie gegeben hatte, einfach so hinterging. Egal ob er die Familie hasste oder nicht, niemand konnte sich den Zorn ausmalen, den ein gekränkter Lucius Malfoy und ein Voldemort, der seine Pläne durch ein naives Geschöpf durchkreuzt sah, empfinden musste.

„Na nichts! Glaubst du, ich würde mit einem anderen als Lucius schlafen? Er ist der Vater beziehungsweise wird der Vater werden! Aber er... er weiß es nicht!", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Sirius kaum etwas verstand. Er stand kurz davor auszuflippen, als Remus neben ihm auftauchte.

„Aber wenn es Malfoy ist, ist es doch kein Problem!", meinte er leise.

Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ob es ein Problem ist. Malfoy verschiebt, seit Narzissa 17 ist, die Hochzeit und meint immer, sie sei noch zu jung für eine Ehe!"

„Ich bin 24, ich bin alt genug! Du schläfst doch auch schon seit Jahren mit allen möglichen..."

Sirius warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, der sie prompt zum Schweigen brachte.

„Es geht hier nicht um mich!", schnarrte er, dann holte er tief Luft. „Jetzt wird Malfoy sie heiraten müssen! Das Kind wird den Makel der unehelichen Zeugung haben. Wenn alles hart auf hart kommt, wird Lucius sogar bezweifeln können, dass es von ihm ist. Niemand wird ihm einen Vorwurf machen. Die Familie mal ausgeschlossen. Narzissa sollte jungfräulich in die Ehe gehen." Sirius rieb sich die Schläfen. Die Ader auf der linken Seite begann verdächtig zu pochen, so wütend war er. Dabei ging es ihn eigentlich nichts mehr an.

„Es ist egal", fuhr er fort, „ob er sie ge... ich meine, ob er sie als erster hatte oder ein anderer. Mich wundert, dass er das nicht sofort gemacht hat, dann wäre er sie los gewesen. Aber anscheinend kann sich ihr _netter,_sogenannter Verlobter nicht aus den Zwängen seines _Gurus_befreien. Jungfräulichkeit war Teil des Vertrags zwischen beiden Familien, sonst hätte die Zeremonie niemals am Steinkreis zu Beltaine stattfinden dürfen", erklärte Sirius seinem Freund und redete sich in Rage. Narzissa war in sich zusammengeschrumpft und musterte betont gleichgültig die Umgebung. Sie friemelte an einen merkwürdigen Anhänger herum, der entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem in Silber gefassten Drachenzahn hatte. Sirius ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Als sie einen Punkt fixierte, wich alles Blut aus ihren Wangen. Verwundert griff er nach der Hand, die den Anhänger hielt.

„Narzissa?", fragte Remus schließlich und folgte ihrem Blick. Er stieß Sirius an, der seine Cousine prompt in den Häusereingang schob und sie den Blicken anderer entzog. Er presste sie gegen die Häuserwand und verdeckte sie mit seinem Körper.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich gesehen hat. Was", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Narzissa es hören konnte. „Willst du nun von mir?" Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig versöhnlich. Angst hatte in ihren Zügen gelegen, die seine Beschützerinstinkte weckte.

Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen, als sie meinte: „Ich will nicht nach Hause zurück! Ich kann es momentan nicht! Du kennst meinen Vater! Er wird mich umbringen."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er bezweifelte stark, dass sein Onkel eine seiner Töchter umbringen würden, abgesehen von Andromeda, die er liebend gerne zum Mars katapultieren würde. Dennoch vergötterte Cygnus das Trio viel zu sehr. Wie gesagt, nur bei Andromeda war er sich nicht so sicher.

„Nimm mich für einige Zeit bei dir auf!", bettelte Narzissa derweil.

„Vergiss es! Wenn Onkel Cygnus dich bei mir findet, wird _mein_hochverehrter Vater es auch erfahren und dann..."

Sirius stieß sich zornig von der Wand ab und eilte Richtung Tropfender Kessel. Was bildete sich diese Person denn eigentlich ein? Hatte er ein Schild auf der Stirn kleben, auf dem _Samariter_ geschrieben stand? Er bezweifelte, dass sie wusste, was ein Samariter war, doch liebte er diesen Muggelvergleich.

„Sirius!", brüllte Narzissa energisch.

_Verflixt!_

Mindestens ein Dutzend Köpfe drehten sich nach ihnen um. Sirius blieb stehen und wartete, bis sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Remus folgte ihr zügig, rutschte auf dem glatten Boden aus und musste sich an Narzissa festhalten, um nicht zu fallen. Das brachte wiederum sie beinahe zu Fall. Sirius streckte eine Hand aus, die sie sofort ergriff. Ängstlich blickte sie sich um, doch die Person, die sie in Schrecken versetzt hatte, war verschwunden oder untergetaucht. Mit der Hand tastete sie nach dem Anhänger.

„Wenn du mich mitnimmst, sag ich dir, wo _sie_ist!", enthüllte sie atemlos.

Sirius war verblüfft. Er drückte ihre Hand und zog sie an sich, bis ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. Narzissa war beinahe so groß wie er, sodass beide sich in gleicher Augenhöhe befanden.

„Du weißt, wo sie ist?", raunte er.

Sie nickte.

„Sag es mir!", forderte er.

„Bist du verrückt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und beäugte die Menge argwöhnisch. „Erst, wenn wir bei dir sind. Ich will nicht, dass Papa mich in die Mangel nimmt."

„Ich will einen Hinweis!"

„Nein!"

„Narzissa, ich warne dich! Ich werde dich hier stehen lassen und dann bist du mit deinem Problem allein!", drohte Sirius. Remus kicherte, was ihm einen bitterbösen Blick beider eintrug.

„Wage es ja nicht, mir zu drohen, Sirius Black! Wenn du mich hier stehen lässt, dann wirst du nie erfahren, wo sich dein kleines Schätzchen aufhält!"

„Aber...", hob er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn. Ihre hellblauen Augen hatten sich prompt mit Tränen gefüllt und ihre Unterlippe bebte sorgenvoll.

„Bitte, lass es nicht zu, dass ich mich Papa stellen muss. Du weißt, wie er ist."

Sirius atmete entnervt auf. Sie hatte gewonnen. Er konnte sie sogar sehr gut verstehen. Die Black'schen Männer waren allesamt herrisch in ihrer Art. Er selbst natürlich nicht, er bildete die berühmte Ausnahme. Sirius nickte also, nahm sie am Ellenbogen und führte sie durch die Winkelgasse in den Tropfenden Kessel, von wo aus sie sich, gefolgt von Remus, zu seinem Appartement aufmachten. Dass sich Remus über die beiden mehr als köstlich amüsierte, verdrängte Sirius gekonnt. Die Verwandtschaft ließ sich absolut nicht verheimlichen. Wenn zwei Black'sche Dickköpfe aufeinanderstießen, stand Stress an der Tagesordnung.

Narzissa schwieg den Weg über und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Sirius vermutete, dass dies ihr erster Ausflug ins London der Muggel war. Sie sog förmlich Informationen und Eindrücke auf. Dass sie selbst Aufmerksamkeiten auf sich zog, bemerkte sie nicht. Insgeheim amüsierte sich Sirius darüber, dass die affektierte Narzissa aufgrund ihrer Kleidung Opfer spöttischer Bemerkungen wurde. Sie war im London des Jahres 1979 eine Kuriosität und wirkte, als wäre sie einem Kostümfilm entsprungen oder frisch vom Laufsteg eines Yves Saint Laurent gehüpft, der gerade London aufmischte.

Sirius zog sie mit sich und hatte arge Mühe, nicht Carissas Aufenthaltsort aus ihr herauszuschütteln. Geduld als Tugend wurde seiner Meinung nach weit überschätzt. Momentan würde er brachiale Methoden, wie chinesische Wasserfolter und peinliche Befragungen à la Inquisition vorziehen. Doch er gab dieser Neigung nicht nach. Er kannte die Sturheit seiner Cousinen gut genug. Die Black-Schwestern schalteten auf stur, wenn sie in die Enge getrieben wurden und das wollte er nicht riskieren.

°

° tbc °

* * *

**AN:**

**Yves Saint Laurent  
**

Bekannter französischer Modedesigner, der in den 70er/80er Jahren seinen Durchbruch auch in der Londoner Oberschicht hatte.


	3. Treffpunkt Winkelgasse

3. Treffpunkt: Winkelgasse

_Na und?_ Dann war sie eben schwanger. Dafür konnte er nun wirklich nichts. Schließlich hätte sie ja nicht mit ihm schlafen müssen. Er hatte sie definitiv nicht gezwungen sich ihm hinzugeben. _Sie_ hatte _ihn_ verführt. Er war ja auch nur ein Mann und warum hätte er sich nicht nehmen sollen, was sie ihm so freizügig angeboten hatte? Er konnte nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass sie so dumm war und geglaubt hatte, sich etwas beweisen zu müssen. _Ihn_traf keinerlei Schuld. Außerdem, was wollten sie alle von ihm? Er wusste ja nicht einmal mehr genau, wie sie beide überhaupt im Bett gelandet waren. Nur eines war ihm nach wie vor in Erinnerung: Es war kein sehr schönes Erlebnis gewesen. Der nächste Tag hatte ihm einen Kater beschert: Einen, der sich gewaschen hatte, von blauen Flecken einmal ganz abgesehen. Das war ihm seit seiner Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts nicht mehr passiert, was immerhin acht Jahre zurück lag. Lucius Malfoy stapfte mit zügigen Schritten durch die verschneite Winkelgasse. Schnee in London war eigentlich eine Ausnahmerscheinung. Wann schneite es schon einmal in der englischen Metropole? Eben! Selten bis gar nicht. Diese widrigen Witterungsbedingungen trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, seine ohnehin schon miserable Stimmung zu heben. Das Gegenteil war der Fall: Seine Laune verschlechterte sich zusehends und dabei hatte der Tag so gut begonnen:

Der Abschlusstag der Koboldbörse Ende November war ihm stets einer der liebsten gewesen. Das Gold im Familienverlies in Gringotts vermehrte sich zusehends, dass es eine wahre Freude war. Gold beruhigte wahrlich sehr. Selbst der Schnee, der in der Nacht gefallen war, hatte ihm seine gute Laune nicht verderben können. Er war frohen Mutes geblieben, als es wieder zu schneien begann. Er hatte sogar gesummt, als er _Malfoy House_ in der _Curzon Street _ganz in der Nähe vom _Berkley Square_ verlassen hatte. Seit er die Verantwortung für das große Vermögen der Malfoys auf seinen Schultern trug, war es ihm stets ein Vergnügen gewesen zuzusehen, wie schlaue Investitionen dieses noch vermehrten.

Die Bankgeschäfte der Familie hatten Lucius folglich nach Gringotts geführt, wo ihm ein vergnügter Mr. Orion Black samt Frau, Walburga, über den Weg gelaufen war. Lucius war mehr als froh gewesen, dass es sich nicht um seinen zukünfigen Schwiegervater gehandelt hatte, sondern um dessen Schwager. Mr. Orion Black war ihm einfach sympathischer. Auf der letzten inoffiziellen Sitzung der Todesser hatten beide hervorragend über Frauen philosophieren können. Lucius liebte diese inoffiziellen Sitzungen zwar nicht sonderlich, doch wurde von der rechten Hand Seiner Lordschaft einfach erwartet anwesend zu sein. Auf dieser inoffiziellen Sitzung - Suafgelage mit anschließender Beinahe-Orgie - in der vergangenen Woche hatte Mr. Orion Black, damit geprahlt, seinem missratenen Sohn eine Lehre in Sachen Ehre und Verpflichtung gegenüber der Familie erteilt zu haben. Etliche Gläser Rotwein und zwei dicke Zigarren später war er dann ins Detail gegangen und hatte erklärt, seinen Sohn vor _„dem schändlichen Einfluss eines billigen Individuums"_ befreit zu haben. Lucius hatte schallend gelacht. Er verabscheute den Cousin seiner Dauer-Verlobten mehr, als er sagen konnte. Sirius Black bekam in der Regel alles, was er wollte: Seien es Frauen, Aufträge als Maler oder oder oder... Wenn Lucius sich Mühe gab, würde er viele Bereiche aufzählen können. So war Lucius nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass es Sirius Black ganz Recht geschah, einmal seinen Kopf nicht durchsetzen zu können. Wer sich weder um die Familie noch um das Ansehen des Blutes Gedanken machte, verdiente es einfach nicht anders. Er, Lucius, konnte ja auch nicht alles haben, was er wollte. Im Gegenteil: Er musste sogar jemanden _nehmen_, obwohl er ihn _nicht_wollte. Warum sollte es anderen also besser gehen als ihm?

Lucius kannte Orion Blacks Ruf gut genug, um aus dem Gehörten die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. So war er sich sehr sicher, dass es sich bei diesem _„billigen Individuum"_ um niemand anderen als die eigene abgelegte oder damals vielleicht noch nicht abgelegte Geliebte gehandelt haben musste, die den Fehler beging, seinen Sohn ihm vorzuziehen. Pech, so lief das eben.

Bei dem Geganken, dass ihm das kleine Mäuschen schon wieder leidtat, war Lucius beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen. Ein Malfoy kannte kein Mitleid! Wenn er sich jedoch überlegte, dass seinem eigenen Mäuschen so etwas Schreckliches passieren könnte, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Normalerweise lag ihm Mitleid gar nicht. Es war das unangenehmste, unwürdigste Gefühl, das ihm jemals zugemutet worden war. Aber seit er sein kleines Kätzchen kannte, machte er sich ab und an doch Gedanken über seine Mitmenschen. Offen nach außen trug der diese Anwandlungen selbstverständlich nicht. Als rechte Hand Seiner Lordschaft hatte er schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren.

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, so hatte er sich beruhigt, lagen die Dinge bei ihm und seinem Schätzchen auch etwas anders. Zum einen hatte sein Vater, Abraxas Malfoy, bereits das Zeitliche gesegnet und somit fiel das Black'sche Problem – Vater-Sohn-Konflikt – weg und zum anderen wäre seine Verlobte das einzige Problem. Sie könnte etwas gegen sein Kätzchen haben. Doch schätzte Lucius Narzissa Black als viel zu naiv ein, um überhaupt zu bemerken, dass er seine Triebe anderweitig befriedigte und auslebte: Nämlich dort, wo es Spaß machte. Lucius' Mutter sagte ohnehin zu allem in der Regel „Ja", egal worum es sich handelte und sie die Gelegenheit, sich angemessen darüber zu echauffieren, weidliche ausgenutzt hatte. Ihr Hauptanliegen war, dass die Familie nicht in einen Skandal verwickelt wurde, wobei Skandal im Auge des Betrachters lag und stets das Kriterium der Öffentlichkeit besitzen musste.

Nein, die Gefahr, dass seine Eroberungen der Familie schaden würden, bestand seiner Ansicht nach nicht. Seit dem Tod seines Vaters hatte es keinen Skandal mehr gegeben und er, Lucius Malfoy, würde alles in seiner Machtstehende tun, dass es zu keinem weiteren öffentlichen Eklat käme. Die Betonung lag natürlich auf _öffentlich._

Und dann das!

Nichts Böses ahnend war er also am Morgen dieses vorwinterlichen letzten Novembertages in die Winkelgasse gegangen, um sich seinen Pflichten zu widmen, als ihn diese Nachricht ereilte: _Sie_war schwanger. Nicht etwa, dass _sie_ es ihm gesagt hätte. Oh, nein! Von seinem Schwiegeronkel in Spe auf den Stufen von Gringotts nach Anschluss seiner Börsengeschäfte hatte er erfahren müssen, dass Narzissa Black guter Hoffnung war. Wie das hatte geschehen können, war ihm ein Rätsel!

Nach einer Vielzahl höflicher Floskeln und Nettigkeiten hatte Orion Black auf die Frage nach seinem Wohlbefinden laut ausgerufen: „Bestens! Einfach phänomenal, mein guter Lucius. Nicht nur, dass Sohnemann noch immer Trübsal bläst, nein, es wird auch Familiennachwuchs erwartet."

Und genau an diesem Punkt begann der Tag stetig mieser zu werden. Die erste neue Flocke schwebte während ihrer Unterhaltung zur Erde und ließ sich auf Mr. Blacks schwarzem Umhang nieder. _Noch mehr Schnee_, freute Lucius sich innerlich. Eigentlich hasste er Schnee, doch das Weiße sah auf dem Schwarz so wundervoll aus, dass er sich einfach freuen musste.

„Sie freuen sich darüber, Sir, dass Ihr Sohn einen Bastard gezeugt hat?", hatte Lucius dennoch verblüfft gefragt und einen bitterbösen Blick seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertante geerntet.

„Nonsens, Malfoy! Eine meiner nichtsnutzigen Nichten hat sich schwängern lassen!", kam bissig von der drallen Dame.

Lucius schluckte und rechnete nach. Andromeda? Was für ein alberner Gedanke, die hatte mit ihrem kleinen Schlammblut-Balg genügend Stress. Nymphadora war, so glaubte er, gerade fünf Jahre alt. Wer interessierte sich schon für Familienmitglieder, die Mesalliancen eingegangen waren. Es blieb noch Bellatrix. Bella war zwar schon länger mit Rodolphus verheiratet und, wie man hörte, führten beide ein ausgesprochen ausschweifendes Leben. Doch schwanger? Rodolphus war einfach zu... na ja Rodolphus eben. Zu Lestrange passten einfach keine Kinder und Bellatrix war zu machtversessen, um Kinder zu riskieren und sich mit diesen die Karriere bei den Todessern zu verderben. Lucius unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, bei dem Gedanken, dass Bellatrix mitten in einem Treffen mit Seine Lordschaft diesen in einer wichtigen Rede unterbrach, weil sie den kleine Rudi wickeln musste. Er schluckte das Gelächter hinunter. Über Seine Lordschaft scherzte man nicht, nicht einmal auf eine harmlose Art und Weise. Es blieb also nur noch Narzissa. Wer hatte es gewagt, sich an seiner Verlobten zu vergehen? Mittlerweile hatten sich etlichte Flocken auf dem schwarzen Umhang Mr. Blacks häuslich niedergelassen. Schnee! Nun fühlte Lucius sich durch ihn gestört.

„Ich werde diesen Mistkerl umbringen!", blaffte Lucius. Er hegte zwar keinerlei Absicht, Narzissa demnächst zu seiner Frau zu machen, allerdings bedeutete dies noch lange nicht, dass andere sie anfassen durften. Sie gehörte ihm, seit sie sich am Steinkreis verlobt hatten. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, er hatte sie erst einmal am Hals. Andererseits, wenn sie nicht mehr Jungfrau war, blieb ihm noch eine Chance, dieser erdrückenden Falle zu entkommen. Jungfräulichkeit, so stand es nun einmal im Vertrag, war Grundvoraussetzung. Die alten Riten mussten vollständig gewahrt bleiben, wenn sich auf sie eingelassen wurde. Was für ein hirnrissiger Blödsinn. Nie wieder würde er sich auf ein solches Ritual einlassen.

„Siehst du, meine Liebe? Er kann doch denken!", hatte Mr. Black spöttisch zu seiner Frau gesagt und dann hinzugesetzt: „Denken Sie gar an Selbstmord, mein Junge? Das wird Seiner Lordschaft aber gar nicht gefallen. Wen, glauben Sie, wird er zu seiner neuen Rechten Hand machen? Severus Snape? Etwas jung, finden Sie nicht? Gerade erst zwanzig, der Gute. Aber sehr ehrgeizig!"

Lucius hatte förmlich spüren können, wie seine Augen groß und größer wurden und nahezu aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen drohten. _Verdammt_, sie hatte doch gesagt, sie könne... Dieses kleine Biest hatte gelogen. Erst hatte sie ihn dreist verführt und dann... sie hatte einfach so gelogen!

„Sie sind sich doch hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, dass wir nun auf Einlösung des Verlöbnisses bestehen werden? Sie sollten die Kleine ja schon bei ihrer Volljährigkeit heiraten. So war es vor Jahren beschlossen worden. Zu jung zum Heiraten kann sie Ihnen nun ja nicht mehr sein, nachdem sie für Ihr Bett bereits alt genug gewesen ist. Sie sollten sich beeilen und bei meinem Schwager vorsprechen, bevor er es erfährt. Und wagen Sie ja nicht, sich auf diese alberne Jungfrauen-Klausel zu berufen. Sie hätten meine Nichte nicht anzufassen brauchen, so aber...", lachte Mr. Black und hatte mit den Händen gewedelt. Den hatte er mal sympathisch gefunden? Lucius befürchtete, dass ihn seine Menschenkenntnis im Stich ließ.

Damit hatten sich die beiden verabschiedet und Lucius buchstäblich im Regen oder vielmehr im Schnee stehen lassen. Der Tag war ein einziges Desaster. Ein Stein fiel ihm aber dennoch vom Herzen, denn wenn Narzissas Vater noch nicht wusste, was mit seinem Töchterchen war, war vielleicht noch etwas von seinem Junggesellendasein zu retten. Ob er trotz der Drohung seines Schwiegeronkels in Spe, sich ja nicht auf die Jungfrauen-Klausel zu berufen, gerade durch diese aus der lästigen Angelegenheit käme? Bisher hatte er es stets geschafft, sich dem Versprechen zu entziehen. Sollte das nun vorbei sein? Nein, es musste ein Möglichkeit geben. Er wollte sich die Fesseln der Ehe noch nicht anlegen lassen. Er war doch erst 25 und damit für eine dauerhafte Verbindung noch viel zu jung. Notfalls würde er sie zwingen, das Kind loszuwerden. Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und starrte in die Luft. Seine Mutter würde ihn enterben, erführe sie davon. Also fiel diese Möglichkeit auch aus.

Lucius setzte sich mit grimmiger Miene in Bewegung und ignorierte den zunehmenden Schneefall. Er hatte so gute Laune gehabt, als er Gringotts verließ und nun war diese dahin. Die meisten Passanten wichen ihm aus. Seine Miene musste die perfekte Warnung vor unerwünschter Kontaktaufnahme sein. Doch kam er nicht weit, denn die Stimme, die nach ihm rief, versetzte ihn nahezu in einen komatösen Zustand. Alles musste sich an diesem Tag gegen ihn verschworen haben.

„Lucius", trällerte sie und schon sah er sich seiner Bald-Schwägerin und ihrem schweigenden Schatten Rodolphus gegenüber. Der Mann erweckte stets den Eindruck unter akutem Sodbrennen zu leiden. Er war groß, dunkelhaarig, mit Augen, deren Iris sich kaum von der Pupille unterschied. Stets wirkte er wie eine Bedrohung auf zwei Beinen. „Dich hier zu sehen, würde mein Herz erwärmen, ließe ich es zu", zwitscherte Bellatrix.

„Bellatrix! So charmant wie immer!", grüßte er bissig, um den genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu überspielen, und nickte Rodolphus stumm zu. „Du wirst mich entschuldigen! Ich habe es eilig."

„So leicht entkommst du mir nicht, Lucius!", kicherte Bellatrix und versperrte ihm den Weg. Sie war so ganz anders als Narzissa. Sie hatte dieses herrlich schwarze Haar und diese hellen grauen Black-Augen, die so gar nicht zu ihrem Wesen passten. Beides suggerierte Weichheit und Schüchternheit, doch Bellatrix war alles andere als weich und schüchtern. Hinter der Fassade ihres Gesichts, das von einem Künstler der Renaissance nicht schöner hätte komponiert werden können, lauerte ein Wesen der Apokalypse, verschlagen und bösartig. Auch ihr Körper schien in seiner nahezu perfekten Harmonie der Idee eines Künstlers entsprungen zu sein. Lucius war es unverständlich, wie die Modewelt es den Damen auch im Winter erlaubte, trotz der Kälte und der vielen Lagen Stoff so viel von ihren Körperformen zu offenbaren. Doch Bellatrix' Wesen... Nun gut, wen interessierte ihr Wesen, wenn sie ein Augenschmaus par excellence war? Na und? Dann war sie eben bissig, böse, zynisch, giftig und besessen. Goldregen war auch giftig und dennoch sah er ihn gerne an. Bellatrix stellte eine ausgesprochen heiße Mischung dar, wenn man ihn nach seiner Meinung fragte. Allerdings war ihm ihre Zunge viel zu spitz, von den merkwürdigen Angewohnheiten und Vorlieben ganz zu schweigen. Die waren selbst ihm zu viel. Alles an ihr schrie nach Verruchtheit. Sie war eine Frau, an der er sich nicht die Finger verbrennen wollte. Schließlich hing er an seinem Leben.

„Eilig hast du es, Lucius? So so, eilig hast du es also. Hast du das gehört, Rodolphus? Der Vater meines ungeborenen Neffen hat es eilig!", spottete sie.

Lucius hatte bereits einen Schritt getan, die beiden zu umrunden und seinen Weg fortzusetzen doch ihre Worte ließen ihn abrupt stoppen, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gerannt.

„Du... du weißt es?", stotterte er untypisch herum.

Bellatrix lächelte süffisant und meinte dann: „Oh natürlich, Narzissa ist ein vertrauensvolles Lämmchen, das mir all seine Geheimnisse anvertraut. Was glaubst du wohl, von wem die Familie weiß, dass sie guter Hoffnung ist? Oder hast du gedacht, dass Onkelchen diese Information von meinem dummen Schwesterherz erhalten hätte? Du solltest recht bald meinem Vater einen Termin für das Fest aller Feste nennen, denn heute Abend werde ich die Katze aus dem Sack lassen!"

Lucius zählte langsam bis zehn und erwartete fast, die Zahlenfolge noch neunmal wiederholen zu müssen, um seine Wut zu bezähmen. Wut! Genau, Wut war eine herrliche Sache. Doch wäre es noch herrlicher, ihr auch Ausdruck verleihen zu dürfen. Allerdings hing er _wirklich_ an seinem Leben und an seiner herausgehobenen Stellung ebenso, sodass er einen Mord unter Gleichgestellten nicht riskieren wollte. Sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater würde ihm den Tod seiner Lieblingstochter niemals verzeihen, selbst wenn er Narzissa vom Fleck weg heiraten würde. Cygnus Black würde warten, bis die Ehe geschlossen und erneut vollzogen worden wäre. Dann würde er ihn einsperren und so lange warten, bis das Baby da wäre – nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch der Vater war – und schließlich würde er mit nur wenigem Bedauern seine Tochter zur Witwe machen. Lucius schluckte. Außerdem war es mit einem gewissen Risiko verbunden, in der Öffentlichkeit ein solches Aufsehen zu erregen. Kein Skandal mehr, hatte er sich geschworen. Schon genügend Hexen und Zauberer in der Winkelgasse tuschelten über sie. Er sah sich forschend um und stutzte. Eine große schlanke Gestalt drückte sich nicht allzuweit von ihm entfernt in eine Häuserecke in der Nähe von Florish & Blotts. So rasch, wie sie sein Misstrauen erregt hatte, so rasch verschwand es auch wieder. Was hatte er mit dieser Gestalt zu tun? Nun gut, sie kam ihm bekannt vor, das war aber auch schon alles.

„Ich sehe, du weißt ihr Vertrauen vollauf zu schätzen, Bellatrix! Rodolphus, Bellatrix, entschuldigt mich, ich muss wirklich weiter", reagierte er so gelassen als möglich auf Bellatrix, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein Hauch von Drohung in seinen Worten mitschwang. Eines war sicher in seinem Kopf vermerkt: Wenn er Narzissa tatsächlich heiraten sollte, würde er ihr als erstes ein Tagebuch kaufen und als zweites würde er ihren Umgang mit Bellatrix extrem einschränken, wenn nicht gar ganz verbieten. Dieses _naive Kind_ brauchte _strenge_ Führung, so sah es doch aus. Lucius' Blick ruhte auf Bellatrix, jedoch konnte er nicht umhin, der Gestalt einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie trampelte im Schatten der Ecke von einem Bein aufs andere, als warte sie auf etwas oder jemanden.

Bellatrix räusperte sich und forderte Lucius Aufmerksamkeit zurück. Er hob seine Augenbraue, sah die einen Kopf kleine Bellatrix von oben herab an, warf demonstrativ sein Haar über die Schulter und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Sage mal, mein Freund und zukünftiger Schwager, hast du gefunden, was Karkaroff junior verloren hat?", fragte sie mit lauerndem Blick. Lucius zählte bis zehn. Igor Karkaroff junior war für ihn momentan das, was das rote Tuch für den Stier. Zum einen hatte er es gewagt, in seinem Revier zu wildern und zum anderen hatte er einen kostbaren Gegenstand verschlammt, der enorm wichtig für eventuelle weitere Pläne Seiner Lordschaft war. Lucius atmete mehrmals tief durch. Seine Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und sein Blick besaß jene arrogante Herablassung, die bisher nahezu jeden eingeschüchtert hatte. Bellatrix bildete keine Ausnahme.

„Das lass nur meine Sorge sein", erwiderte er mit kalter Arroganz in der Stimme und setzte süffisant an Rodolphus gewandt hinzu: „Lupin lässt dich übrigens fragen, ob er sein... Spielzeug neulich bei dir vergessen hat. Du möchtest es ihm das nächste Mal mitbringen!"

Er ließ die aufkreischende Bellatrix und den perplexen Rodolphus stehen. Lestrange würde eine Menge Prellungen auf dem Brustkorb haben, wenn Lucius die Kraft bedachte, mit der Bellatrix gerade auf ihren ahnungslosen Gatten einschlug. Als ob er sich mit Lupin über sexuelle Gewohnheiten unterhalten würde; als ob er sich überhaupt mit einem solchen Kretin befassen würde. Grinsend setzte Lucius seinen Weg fort und spürte bei jedem Schritt ein gewissen Maß an Befriedigung.

Während des Gesprächs war ihm eingefallen, in Gringotts noch etwas vergessen zu haben. Wenn seine Zeit als lediger Mann nun vorbei sein sollte, dann hieß es, mit einigen Dingen, die seiner _neuen_Familie nicht gefallen würden, abzuschließen. Nach Gringotts würde er sich sofort zu Mère Griseldis begeben müssen, um auch dort einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Das Dumme war nur, dass Lucius wieder nicht so weit kam, wie er wollte. Er musste, um zu Gringotts zu gelangen, direkt bei Florish & Blotts vorbei und sah sich wieder mit der Gestalt konfrontiert, die mittlerweile mit zwei Männern zusammenstand. Lucius stutzte einen Moment, dann wandte die Frau einem der Männer das Profil zu und Lucius hielt überrascht die Luft an. _Narzissa!_Dieses Profil kannte er zu genau. Eifersucht kroch in ihm hoch. Nach einer Weile konnte Lucius auch einen Blick auf die beiden Männer werfen.

Sirius Black und Remus Lupin sahen genervt, frustriert und verzweifelt aus, während Narzissa einen höchst durchtriebenen Eindruck machte. Er war beeindruckt. So kannte er sie gar nicht. Für ihn war sie stets das Püppchen mit ausdrucksloser Mimik und affektierte Gestik gewesen. Die Neugierde trieb Lucius Malfoy dazu, näher an die drei heranzuschleichen und so einen Teil des Gesprächs mitzubekommen. Cousin und Cousine waren damit beschäftigt, sich nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen, so fiel es ihm relativ leicht sich zu nähern. Remus Lupin schien den Schlichter zu spielen.

„... verschwinde ich wieder, Narzissa!", zischte Black gerade und wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, doch Lucius staunte über die Heftigkeit, mit der seine Verlobte dem Mann entgegentrat. Ihre Hand schnellte aus dem Muff hervor und packte ihn am Arm. Sie war beinahe so groß wie Sirius und musste kaum den Kopf heben, um diesem in die Augen sehen zu können. Es überraschte Lucius Narzissa so zu sehen. Offenbar besaß sie mehr Temperament, als ohre kühle Fassade ihr zugestand. Warum hatte sie nie ihr wahres Ich gezeigt? Wieso erweckte sie immer den Eindruck eine blutleeren Frau zu sein, die niemand zu berühren wagte, aus Angst davor, sie könne in Ohnmacht fallen oder sich etwas brechen? Bisher hatte er sie nur kalt und unnahbar erlebt, unfähig, sich intelligent mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Ich denke nicht daran, dich gehen zu lassen! Du schuldest mir etwas!", fauchte sie und ging Black sogar an den Kragen.

„Achja? Moony, sag mir doch, schulde ich einem Mitglied meiner heiß geliebten Familie auch nur irgendetwas?" Black klang recht zynisch und beeindruckte Lucius beinahe. Das Gespräch weckte vermehrt sein Interesse. Er spitzte die Ohren und tat so, als interessiere ihn die Auslage des Buchhändlers besonders. Anscheinend war doch etwas Wahres daran, dass Sirius bei den Blacks endgültig unten durch war. Nun gut, dieser Bengel war auch eine Schande für eine anständige Schwarzmagierfamilie. Geschah ihm nur recht.

„Ach was, wer redet denn von Familie! Die ist mir doch vollkommen egal. Ich rede von mir und meinem Baby!"

Lucius schlug eine Hand vors Gesicht und fühlte, wie seine Kieferknochen knackten, so sehr biss er die Zähne zusammen, um nicht vorzuschnellen und Narzissa übers Knie zu legen. Beinahe wäre er gegen das Schaufenster der Buchhandlung gefallen. Wie konnte diese dumme Person es wagen, mit ihrer Schwangerschaft hausieren zu gehen? Genügte es denn nicht, dass bereits ein guter Teil der Familie es wusste? Musste sie dies nun auch noch Sirius Black, dem Ausgestoßenen, und dessen dämlichem Freund erzählen? Musste sie es in die Welt hinausposaunen? Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Verflixtes Frauenzimmer! Die Schlinge um seinen Hals zog sich langsam zusammen. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er dachte an sein Schätzchen und sah sich bereits indirekt um das heutige Vergnügen betrogen, doch das würde er nicht zulassen. Erneut verwarf Lucius seine Pläne. Wenn Narzissa zu solchen Mitteln griff, würde er keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen. Er wollte die Dinge bei Mère Griseldis beenden? Er würde sie beenden, nur eben auf eine andere Art und Weise.

„Oh doch, ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir hilfst und du wirst mir helfen, wenn du erfährst, was ich für dich herausgefunden habe!", fauchte Narzissa gerade ihren Cousin an.

Lucius zuckte zusammen. Er hatte einen Teil der Unterhaltung verpasst, was ihn ärgerte. Erwartete sie etwa, dass er es dulden würde, dass ein anderer seinen Sohn erzog? Natürlich würde es ein Sohn werden. Ein Malfoy zeugte immer einen Sohn, das war Tradition. Ein Malfoy zeugte einen Sohn und verheiratete diesen dann mit einer Tochter aus reinblütigem Hause. Er seufzte. Groß war die Auswahl an reinblütigen Bräuten wahrlich nicht. Sie wurde auch immer kleiner. Narzissa erschien ihn im Hinblick auf die sonstigen Kandidatinnen, noch die beste Wahl zu sein. Dann drang die volle Bedeutung ihres Einwurfs in seinen Verstand. Was hatte sie für Sirius herausgefunden? Lucius grübelte und spitzte weiter die Ohren. Doch die drei tuschelten nur noch. Lucius versuchte sich dichter an die drei heranzupirschen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie seine Verlobte ab und an gedanklenverloren mit ihrer Kette spielte. Vor einem Monat hatte sie sie noch nicht gehabt. Wer wagte es, seiner Verlobten Geschenke zu machen!? Er war einen genaueren Blick darauf, doch konnte er nicht erkennen, um was es sich handelte.

Schließlich hörte er Remus' fragendes „_Narzissa?"_ und hielt die Luft an. Er riskierte einen weiteren Blick und sah sich direkt mit den erschrocken aufgerissenen blassblauen Augen seiner Verlobten konfrontiert.

_Verflixt!_ , fluchte Lucius stumm. Er wandte sich ab und tauchte unter.

Dann eilte Sirius Black mit energischen Schritten an ihm vorbei und nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks später, kreischte Narzissa den Namen ihres Cousins durch die gesamte Winkelgasse. Lucius klingelten die Ohren und er hoffte, das würde sich legen, bis er bei _Mère Griseldis _einkehren würde. Seine Verlobte hatte ein ausgesprochen lautes und vor allem schrilles Organ. Wie er dies in einer Ehe ertragen sollte, war ihm schleierhaft. Doch ein Malfoy liebte die Herausforderung. Er machte Anstalten, den dreien zu folgen, als er Narzissas Vater entdeckte. Egal wie sehr ihn das Gehörte auch entsetzte, zugleich wütend und neugierig machte, er würde schon auf dem einen oder anderen Weg erfahren, was seine Verlobte und ihr Cousin ausbaldowerten. Ein Malfoy ergriff niemals die Flucht, sondern trat einen wohl geordneten Rückzug an. Vor Mr. Cygnus Black auszuweichen, fiel in die Rubrik „geordneter Rückzug". Rasch eilte Lucius nunmehr erneut die Winkelgasse Richtung Gringotts hinauf. Er hatte wichtige Vorkehrungen zu treffen, sollte sein Vorhaben gelingen.

Wenn er bald den Bund der Ehe einging, musste er seine Angelegenheit regeln. Eines dieser Dinge würde sein kleines Kätzchen betreffen. Seit einigen Tagen hatte er sich bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht, die junge Frau endgültig zu sich zu holen. Narzissas Schwangerschaft hätte ihn beinahe von diesem Vorhaben abgebracht. Wäre sie nicht zu ihrem Cousin gerannt und ihm so in den Rücken gefallen, hätte er sicherlich endgültig den Kontakt zu seinem Schätzchen abgebrochen. So jedoch trugen die Ereignisse des Tages lediglich dazu bei, sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben umso rascher in die Tat umzusetzen. Eigentlich musste er Narzissa dankbar sein, seine Unlust sich zu entscheiden, in eine Notwendigkeit verwandelt zu haben.

Sein koboldischer Sachbearbeiter in Gringotts staunte nicht schlecht, als er einen Teil des Gewinns in ein neu angemietetes Verlies schaffen ließ. Noch erstaunter war der altgediente Kobold allerdings, als Lucius Malfoy auf jemand anderen eine Zugangsberechtigung ausstellen ließ und zudem einen horrenden Betrag in bar aus seinem privaten Verlies, das zusätzlich zu dem der Familie existierte, abhob.

Auf die eine oder andere Art zufrieden mit sich und seinen Entscheidungen kehrte Lucius Malfoy der Zaubererbank den Rücken und schritt die Treppen hinunter. Erwartungsfroh vor sich hin summend schlenderte er die Winkelgasse entlang und bog in die Nokturn Gasse ein. Er war sich sicher, dass ihm seine _Bitte_nicht abgeschlagen werden würde. Die Summe in seinem Lederbeutel enthielt mehr, als nötig war, seine Investorentätigkeit bei Griseldis zu beenden und zudem das Kätzchen freizukaufen. Nur zwei Dinge vermiesten ihm seine gehobene Stimmung etwas. Das eine war Narzissa. Von wem hatte sie diese Kette? Wilderte schon wieder jemand in seinem Revier? Das zweite war die eigene Unsicherheit. Was wäre, wenn sein Kätzchen sich weigerte ihm zu folgen?

°

° tbc °


	4. Ein besonderes Angebot

4. Ein besonderes Angebot

Carissa stand hinter der Theke und bereitete den Schankbereich für den späten Betrieb vor. Das Etablissement hatte zwar noch geschlossen und dennoch betrat gegen fünf Uhr an diesem Abend ein abgehetzt wirkender junger Mann selbiges durch die Vordertür. Carissa erschrak und sah sich kurze Zeit später den bettelnden Augen Igor Karkaroffs gegenüber. Er roch nach Angst und Panik, ein Geruch, der Carissa nur allzu vertraut an ihm war.

„Du musst mir helfen!", forderte er flüsternd. Carissa legte den Kopf schief. Übertrieb er nicht etwas? Sie hatte ihn zwei Wochen nicht gesehen und nun erschien er hier einfach und verlangte, dass sie ihm helfe? Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, nahm ein Glas und schenkte ihm großzügig einen Whiskey ein. Mit einer Handbewegung gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er trinken solle.

Igor setzte sich, stürzte den Alkohol in einem Schluck die Kehle hinunter und hustete kurz. Das Glas behielt er in der Hand. Mit der anderen löste er die Verschlüsse seines russischen Mantels und begann mit herrlich rollendem Akzent: „Ich habe kein Wahl,_Duscha_. Ich muss da durch, doch du musst mir helfen! Ich habe dir doch den Zahn und die Kette gezeigt."

Carissa nickte. Sie hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tresen gestützt, die Finger ineinander verschlungen und das Kinn darauf gebettet. Sie gestattete sich eine entspannte Haltung, die sie vor kurzen noch nicht hatte einzunehmen gewagt. Kaum einer ging noch das Risiko ein sich ihr zu näher, sie unsittlich zu berühren oder gar anzügliche Angebote zu unterbreiten. Carissa wusste genau, dass sie diese Rücksichtnahme nichte anderem verdankte, alsder Aufmerksamkeit, die Lucius Malfoy ihr entgegenbrachte. Er galt allgemein als ein Mann, der keinen Spaß verstand und eifersüchtig wie ein Emir über seinen Besitz wachte. Die Ruhe vor den Übergriffen anderer hatte es ihr ermöglicht, ihre Wirkung auszuprobieren, ohne die Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen. So sah Igor sich in diesem Moment mit einem Blick konfrontiert, der ihn noch mehr zu schwitzen brachte. Er kramte sein Taschentuch hervor und tupft sich hastig den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu!", warf Igor ihr vor und stopfte das Tuch wieder in seine Tasche. Seine Stimme Zitterte. Carissa lächelte entschuldigend, tätschelte ihm die Hand und kam zu ihm herum. Sie setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihm, nahm seine Hand in ihre und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Igor war schon irgendwie süß. Es überraschte sie nicht wirklich, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte, denn welcher junge Mann von einundzwanzig Jahren steckte nicht ab und an in Schwierigkeiten?

„Du hast mir den Zahn und die Kette doch zurückgegeben, nicht wahr?"

Sein Blick war flehend; sein unterschwelliger Vorwurf war beleidigend. Carissa richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf und zog ihre Hände zurück. Seine Berühungen taten ihr nur noch weh. Wie konnte er ihr unterstellen, etwas behalten zu haben, was ihr nicht gehörte? Ihr Gesicht wurde zu einer Maske der Verachtung. Sie war wütend und warf ihm einen kalten verächtlichen Blick zu, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Igor senkte den Blick. Er starrte ins Glas und wirkte er einfach nur noch verloren, so verloren, dass Carissa kalte Fassade beinahe einstürzte.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich habe schon überall gesucht. _Er_will_ihn_ haben und ich weiß nicht, wo ich _ihn_ gelassen habe."

Carissa wurde beinahe schwindelig. Er machte sie verrückt. Wie sie auf die Idee gekommen war, er könne sie aus diesem Etablissement herausholen, war ihr schleierhaft. Sie seufzte und konzentrierte sich auf ihn. Doch er reagierte nicht. Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht und legte ihre Hand leicht unter sein Kinn.

_Wer käme denn noch in Frage?_, versuchte sie ihn gedanklich zum Reden zu bringen. Sie hoffte, ihre Geste wäre eindeutig.

„Ich bin schon bei allen gewesen, denen ich diese Kette gezeigt habe. Niemand hat sie. Du bist meine letzte... eigentlich meine vorletzte Chance! Mein Vater wird mich umbringen, wenn er die Kette nicht bald wieder bekommt, um sie dem Meister zu geben! Vielleicht lässt er es auch den Meister selbst tun. Meine Familie ist nicht für ihren herzlichen Umgang miteinander bekannt." Er klang verzweifelt. Carissa tätschelte ihm den Rücken, zog aus ihre Schürze einen Zettel und einen Bleistift und notierte:

„_Verloren?"_

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe sie immer getragen."

„_Sicher?"_, schrieb sie dahinter und dachte bei sich, dass er sie, wenn er sie so vielen gezeigt hatte und sie nunmehr suchte, nicht immer getragen haben konnte.

Er schob den Zettel ärgerlich zur Seite. Schulternzuckend schrieb Carissa ein weiteres Wort.

„_Gestohlen!"_

Er war ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Meinst du? Natürlich, sonst hättest du es nicht geschrieben. Das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit. Aber wer würde so etwas stehlen?"

Carissa lachte auf. Weshalb ihr früher nicht aufgefallen war, wie unbedarft Igor war, war ihr ein Rätsel. Er hatte einfach nicht das Zeug zum ernsthaften Schwarzmagier. Das erkannte sie mit Sicherheit. Schließlich schlief sie mit einem und hatte jahrelang bei einem anderen Staub gewischt.

„_Kostbar!!! Wichtig!!!__Artefakt!!!"_ Sie unterstrich die drei Wörter mehrmals dick und tippte energisch darauf herum.

„Ich weiß", schniefte Igor. Er kramte sein Taschentuch wieder hervor und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll. Carissa umrundete die Theke erneut und vernichtete den Zettel. Es musste niemand wissen, was zwischen ihnen „besprochen" worden war.

„Dennoch kann niemand etwas mit dem Zahn anfangen. Er ist doch nur alleine. Einer alleine bewirkt nichts!", erklärte Igor weinerlich und raufte sich die Haare. Carissa machte besänftigende Gesten und verdrehte die Augen. Sie berührte ihn zart am linken Unterarm.

„Lass das!", brüllte er und hielt sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht die Stelle unterhalb der Ellenbeuge. Carissa wich erschrocken zurück und starrte den jungen Russen missbilligend an. Ein aus dem Keller kommendes Gerumpel enthob Igor Karkaroff einer Antwort. Rasch schloss er seinen Mantel und stürmte zur Tür. Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, der sie verletzten sollte. Doch als Carissa ihr undurchdringliches Gesicht beibehielt, setzte er verbal nach: „Ich dachte du wärst anders. Ich dachte, du würdest mich verstehen und mir helfen, aber du bist auch nicht besser als eine von diesen... diesen _Huren!"_

Er drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Pub. Die Tür knallte geräuschvoll ins Schloss. Carissa stand wie paralysiert hinter der Theke und griff mechanisch nach einem Handtuch. Sie nahm sich ein Glas und polierte es.

Hatte er vielleicht Recht? War sie wirklich nicht besser als die anderen Mädchen? Wie wütend er geklungen hatte, als er sie beleidigen wollte. Hatte er das? Fühlte sie sich beleidigt? Carissas Hände begannen zu zittern. Sie stellte das Glas weg, da sie befürchtete, es ansonsten fallen zu lassen. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. Er hatte Recht. Sie war nicht besser als die anderen. Die Umgebung hatte abgefärbt. Wann hatte sie zum letzten Mal wahrhaftig und ehrlich gelacht? Wann hatte sie zum letzten Mal jemandem zugelächelt, weil er ihr sympathisch war und nicht weil er eine gut gefüllte Geldbörse hatte? Sie hatte Igor ja auch ausnutzen wollen und hätte es auch getan, wenn Lucius Malfoy nicht ihren Weg gekreuzt hätte.

Sie warf wütend das Handtuch auf den Tresen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Zorn hinausgebrüllt, doch das blieb ihr versagt. Unvermittelt, ohne dass Carissa es gewollt hätte, kam ihr das Bild ihres blonden Beschützers in den Sinn. Ja, ihn hatte sie angelächelt, weil er ihr sympathisch war. Bei ihm war ihr Lachen ehrlich gemeint. Allmählich verschwand ihre Wut. Was scherte es sie, dass ein noch nicht erwachsener dummer Zauberer sie _Hure_nannte, wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach? Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr oberhalb der Thekenwand. In nur einer Stunde machte das Pub auf. Bis dahin musste sie noch die restlichen Gläser polieren, die Getränke auffüllen und sich selbst herrichten. Sie lächelte, als sie eifrig mit den Arbeiten begann und summte leise vor sich hin. Igor und sein Zahn-Problem hatte Carissa in weite Ferne gedrängt. Was ging es sie an?

Mère Griseldis randalierte derweil im Keller und so lange keine groben Flüche in einer fremden Sprache aus dem Kellerloch drangen, wusste Carissa, dass es der alten Dame gut ging.

Kaum, dass Carissa die restlichen Gläser einsortiert hatte, ging die Tür zum Schankraum erneut. Der zweite zornige junge Mann schneite – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – in den Schankraum. Er hatte Schnee in den Haaren und auf dem samtigen gefütterten Umhang, der seine breiten Schultern umspannte.

„Mère Griseldis!", brüllte er. Carissa zuckte zusammen. Sie trat um die Theke herum und erkannte Lucius Malfoy, ihren maskierten Venezianer, blonden Beschützer. Er war außer sich vor Wut. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Er war stets der beherrschte junge Mann gewesen, der um sich die Aura eines emotionslosen Menschen gewoben hatte, der haargenau wusste, was er tat. Sicher, er war auch schon übler Laune gewesen und Carissa hatte gelernt, ihn in dieser Stimmung den ersten Schritt tun zu lassen.

Er setzte noch einmal an, verstummte, als er sie sah, und kam rasch auf sie zu. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte mit der anderen ihre Wange. Er lächelte leicht. Fragend blickte er sie an. „Kätzchen, wo ist Mère Griseldis?" Er war nach wie die pochende Ader an seiner schläfe zeigte.

Carissa deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Kellerluke, die zu den Vorratsräumen führte. Dann suchte sie verwundert seinen Blick.

„Ein schrecklicher Tag!", war seine einzige Reaktion.

Er ließ sie los, legte seinen Mantel ab, forderte ein Glas Brandy, schüttelte den Schnee aus seinem langen offenen Haar und machte es sich auf einem Barhocker bequem. Carissa beugte sich über die Theke und angelte nach einer Flasche Brandy und einem dazugehörigen Glas. Während sie den Alkohol öffnete und einschenkte, beobachtete sie, wie Lucius sinnend die Handschuhe auszog und auf die Theke legte. Der Schal folgte. Wieso war ihr nie aufgefallen, dass er wie eine der griechischen Statuen aussah, wenn er ihr das Profil zuwandte? Sie errötete, senkte den Blick und konnte ncht verhindern, dass ihre Hand zitterte.

„Weißt du, wie das ist, wenn sich jeder und alles gegen dich verschworen hat und dir kein Ausweg mehr bleibt? Wenn sich die Schlinge so um deinen Hals legt, dass du, wenn du auch nur einen Schritt machst, drohst zu ersticken?" Er begleitete jedes seiner Worte mit ausladenden Gesten, die Carissa schmunzeln ließen. Lucius zeichnete sich sonst durch eher sparsamen Umgang mit seinen Händen aus, jedenfalls wenn er sprach. Seine Gestik war eher reduziert, sparsam und wenn er seine Hände einsetzte, dann in wenigen eleganten Bewegungen. Lucius verzog kaum eine Miene, wenn er sonst redete, lediglich die Augenbrauen hoben oder senkten sich. An diesem Tag jedoch hätte selbst ein Tauber anhand seiner Mimik alles verstanden, auch ohne Lippen lesen zu können.

Carissa reichte Lucius das Glas. Er nahm es lächelnd, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie zu sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss unters Ohr. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie sich an ihn schmiegte, die Augen schloss und genoss. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie er es schaffte, sie jedes Mal so zu vereinnahmen. Alles andere war ihr egal, solange er in ihrer Nähe war. War er es nicht, begann sie zu grübeln. Sie seufzte zufrieden. Das Gefühl, das er beschrieb, war ihr mehr als bekannt, doch wunderte sie sich, dass es auch ihm nicht fremd war. Er hatte doch alles, was er wollte? Lucius Malfoy war privilegiert geboren worden und besaß ausreichend Vermögen, um sich aus schwierigen Situationen herauszumanövrieren, notfalls herauszukaufen. Er trank seinen Brandy, strich ihr mit dem Finger über die Wange und ahnte nichts von ihren Gedanken.

„Du bist so süß", begann er, „so unschuldig."

Carissa errötete und dachte an Igor, der sie nur eine knappe halbe Stunde zuvor als _Hure_ beschimpft hatte. Sie war alles andere, nur nicht unschuldig. Sie wandte den Kopf beschämt zur Seite. Doch Lucius Finger legten sich unter ihr Kinn und zwangen sie, ihn anzusehen. „Du wirst dieses Gefühl sicher niemals kennenlernen. Du passt gar nicht hierher. Du gehörst in ein schönes Haus, mit einem Dutzend Bewunderern, die dich umgeben und die Schönheit deiner dunkelblauen Augen in Gedichten besingen. Auch wenn sie kitschige Edelsteinvergleiche enthalten. Tiefschwarz wie der Onyx oder leuchtend wie ein Lapislazuli!"

Carissa warf ihm einen Blick zu, der nur verblüfft amüsiert genannt werden konnte – so hoffte sie – Lucius lächelte ironisch. Niemals würde er sie mit Bewunderen teilen, das spürte sie. Im Keller rumpelte es wieder. Carissa war sich sicher, dass Griseldis bald auftauchen würde. Sie versuchte sich von Lucius zu lösen, doch er hielt sie fest.

Er vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. „Hmmm", entfuhr es ihm, "du duftest selbst, wenn du nach Spülmittel und Tischwachs riechst, besser als alles, was ich je vor die Nase bekommen habe!"

Indigniert legte Carissa eine Hand auf seine Stirn und musterte ihn besorgt. Lucius lachte, nahm ihre Hand und gab jeder Fingerspitze einen Kuss. Dann versenkte er seine Lippen auf ihren Puls am Handgelenk. Carissa schnappte nach Luft. Dieses Kribbeln war verheißungsvoll.

„Du denkst, ich rede im Fieberwahn?"

Sie nickte hastig, er schmunzelte er nur. Dann hielt er Carissas Körper stumm mit seinen Armen umschlossen. Carissa erwiderte den Druck. Wieso waren die Männer heute allesamt in solch merkwürdiger Stimmung? Ob es am Wetter lag? Warum sagte Lucius nicht einfach, was er wollte?Sie strich ihm übers Haar und vergrub die Finger in den seidigen Strähnen seiner blonden Pracht. Sie liebte dieses Haar. Es war so weich, so geschmeidig. Es schimmerte wie gesponnenes Mondlicht. Sie seufzte, innerlich entsetzt über diese schwülstigen Vergleiche, die ihr Verstand hervorbrachte, wenn er sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Wie ängstlich sie gewesen war, als sie sein Interesse geweckt hatte.

Es war an jenem Abend gewesen, an dem das Pokerspiel stattgefunden hatte. Sie kannte Lucius Malfoy damals noch nicht und dennoch wusste sie instinktiv, dass er alles über sie wusste. Er hatte sie beobachtet und sie nicht einen Abend aus den Augen verloren, wie er ihr später gestand. Einmal waren sie sich bereits begegnet. Damals hatte Griseldis sie vor dem Übergriff Orion Blacks bewahrt. Kurz danach war ihr Lucius Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen. Er hatte die gleiche Venezianische Maske getragen wie Orion. Während dieser ominösen Begegnung hatte Carissa beinahe an ihrem Verstand gezweifelt. Damals war sie in Lucius' Bann geraten. Sein Duft und sein Blick verfolgten sie nach diesem ersten Treffen sogar in ihren Träumen. Doch gab er sich ihr in den Tagen darauf nicht zu erkennen. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihn zu riechen, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie glaubte, die Quelle dieses Duftes entdeckt zu haben, war er verschwunden.

Erst an dem Pokerabend hatte er sich ihr zu erkennen gegeben. Er hatte ihr etwas von Lebenslinien und Steinen, Schwierigkeiten und Liebe erzählt, ohne dass sie den Zusammenhang hatte verstehen können. Zu sehr war sie allein dadurch abgelenkt gewesen, endlich das Gesicht des maskierten _Venezianers_zu sehen.

Er war schön. Er war schön wie die Sünde, eine Verführung sondergleichen. Sie war sich verrucht und verdorben vorgekommen, in seiner Gegenwart nur daran zu denken, ihm zu gefallen und ihn zu erfreuen. Sie war wie von Sinnen gewesen, hatte sich bereits zwischen seidigen Laken liegen sehen und ihn wie Adonis in Person auf sich zukommen fühlen. Doch erinnerte sie sich, dass Mère Griseldis es ihr nicht gestattete, mit Kunden aufs Zimmer zu gehen. Er hatte ihre Hand fest in seiner gehalten und sie, ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen Gäste zu nehmen, die Theke entlanggeführt. Er hatte sie in den leeren plüschigen Salon gezogen und sie hatte gezögert. Sie hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und sich eher halbherzig geziert. Doch er hatte nur charmant gelächelt und ihr einen zierlichen Schlüssel gezeigt. Kurze Zeit später war sie von ihm in einen Raum geführt worden, den sie noch nie betreten hatte. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und sich der Schlüssel leise zweimal drehte, war sie erschrocken zum Ausgang geeilt und hatte am Knauf gerüttelt. Sanft waren seine Arme gewesen, liebkosend zärtlich seine Hände, beruhigend einschmeichelnd seine Stimme.

„_Keine Angst, Kätzchen. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich jemand wie Dreck behandelt. Küss mich einfach und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, lass ich dich gehen!"_, hatte er gesagt und Carissa hatte sich bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass sie ihm glaubte. Er hatte ihre den Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt und dann gewartet. Dieser verführerischen Stimme hatte sie nicht widerstehen können, nicht widerstehen wollen. Fest hatte sich ihre Hand um den kleinen goldenen Gegenstand geschlossen, während ihre Lippen wie von selbst ihren Weg auf seinen Mund gefunden hatten. Scheu und zärtlich war diese erste Berührung gewesen. Dann hatte er die Initiative ergriffen und fordernd von ihrem Mund Besitz ergriffen. Noch immer prickelten ihre Lippen, wenn sie an diesen ersten Kuss mit Lucius Malfoy dachte. Danach hatten sie sich geliebt und obwohl Carissa sich beschämt danach in seinem Armen in den Schlaf geweint hatte, war sie eine Stunde später aufgeräumt und mit einem gewissen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit erwacht. Noch immer in seinen Armen. Sein ernstes Gesicht, seine grauen Augen, sein ganzes Verhalten hatten ihr damals bestätigt, keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Berauscht von dieser Erinnerung hatte Carissa die Gegenwart beinahe vergessen.

„Sie ist schwanger!", platzte es aus Lucius heraus und riss Carissa derb aus ihren schönen Gedanken. Er knallte das Glas auf den Tisch. Carissa zuckte in seinem Arm zusammen, doch Malfoy hielt sie weiter umfangen. „Ich versteh nicht, wie sie mich derart hintergehen konnte!", schnaubte er. „Sie hat mir gesagt, sie könnte nicht schwanger werden, weil ihre fruchtbaren Tage noch nicht daseien, was auch immer das bedeutet. Nun ist das Biest schwanger. Und was ist? Ich erfahre es über drei Ecken. Diese falsche Schlange hat es noch nicht einmal für _nötig_ gehalten mich _persönlich_darüber zu informieren!", wetterte er.

Carissa verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und blickte ihn dann mit schiefem Lächeln an. Als er weiterreden wollte, wiederholte sie es und als sie endlich merkte, dass er sich entspannte, brach sie den Kuss ab. Zu frisch war die Erinnerung an die erste Begegnung, als dass sie es wagen wollte weiter zu gehen. Doch es war beinahe schon zu spät. Sie hatte Lucius' Begehren deutlich gespürt. Abstand war das sinnvollste Mittel, seiner leichten Entflammbarkeit zu entgegenzuwirken.

„Ist das die beste Therapie, um mich von meinem Selbstmitleid zu heilen?", fragte er sie. Carissa nickte, schmunzelte und zappelte in seinen Armen herum. Er ließ sie nicht los.

„Ah, du weißt aber, dass du andere Dinge nun auch therapieren müsstest?"

Carissa machte eine ausholende Handbewegung, die die gesamte Lokalität umfasste. Dann warf sie der Uhr einen Blick zu und zuckte theatralisch mit den Schultern. Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. Sie wusste genau, dass diese Geste _Na und _heißen sollte. Es war ihm in der Tat Vieles egal. Dennoch wusste sie genau, dass er alles vermied, was einem öffentlichen Skandal gleichkäme. Sex in einem Pub gehörte in diese Rubrik, Sex in einem Hinterzimmer desselben Pubs war etwas anderes, Sex in einer dunklen Häuserecke war grenzwertig. Carissa schlug ihm verspielt gegen die Brust und erntete einen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Ich weiß, du meinst, ich brauche mich nicht zu wundern, dass sie mir nichts gesagt hat, weil ich so..."

Carissa sah ihn eindringlich an und versuchte ihm die Wörter_aufbrausend, hitzköpfig _und_ jähzornig _einzusuggerieren.

„... so... manchmal so unbeherrscht bin?"

Carissa nickte. Innerlich ärgerte sie sich, da sie offenbar doch nicht über die Macht verfügte, jemandem gedankliche Mitteilungen zukommen zu lassen. Allerdings traf _unbeherrscht_ den Nagel auf den Kopf. Sie hätte _manchmal_zwar weggelassen, dennoch war diese Selbsteinschätzung bemerkenswert passend.

Lucius lächelte verschmitzt. Er drehte den Barhocker etwas, bugsierte sie zwischen seine Beine, umfasste mit beiden Händen ihre schmale Taille und ließ sie über ihre festen hinteren Rundungen gleiten.

„Du bist die beste Medizin für einen unberechenbaren Mann wie mich. Therapiere mich weiter!"

Mit einer energischen Handbewegung fischte er aus seiner Hosentasche eine schweren Beutel heraus und warf ihn auf den Thekentisch. Verwirrt musterte Carissa ihren Gönner. Sie fühlte sich beleidigt und nun doch zur Käuflichen degradiert, ein Eindruck, den er ihr noch nie vermittelt hatte. Seufzend nickte sie, senkte den Blick und griff nach seinem Gürtel. Lucius erkannte ihr Missverstehen, schnappte sich ihre Hände und sie eisern umfangen.

„Nein! Du verstehst mich nicht! Ich werde nicht mehr herkommen. Aber ich will dich bei mir haben und zur Abwechselung auch einmal dich verwöhnen", erklärte er rasch in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Ich darf dich doch mitnehmen?" Er nippte einen Kuss auf ihren Hals. „Ich darf dich doch anfassen?" Ein weiterer folgte, dieses Mal auf die Kehle. „Ich darf dich doch verwöhnen?" Er vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Ausschnitt und sog ihren Duft genüsslich ein.

Carissa keuchte auf. Sie spürte seine Zunge in der Mulde zwischen ihren Brüsten. _Du willst mich mit dir nehmen? Mich verwöhnen? Wie ein Haustier?_, wollte sie ihn fragen, doch sie schloss sie die Augen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn gewähren. Fast unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wollte sich nicht zu einem Schoßtier degradieren lassen.

„Meinst du, dass Mère Griseldis dich gehen lassen wird?", erkundigte er sich. Er klang so rührend und süß, so ungeduldig und doch mit der ihm eigenen Note in der Stimme. Er wirkte in diesem Moment auf Carissa, wie ein kleiner Junge im Spielzeugladen, der unbedingt eine ganz bestimmte Spielsache zu Weihnachten haben wollte. Sie hob leicht die Lider. Sein intensiver Blick erzeugte Gänsehaut auf ihrem Nacken.

Heftig atmend, erschrocken über die eigene Reaktion, machte sich von ihm los. Dieses Mal war sie geschickter und flinker; so griff er ins Leere. Sie flüchtete sich hinter die Ladentheke. Endlich konnte sie klarer denken. Was machte er nur mit ihr, dass sie wahrhaftig den Verstand in seiner Gegenwart zu verlieren drohte, nein ihn verlor?

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er vorschlug. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Heftig atmend griff sie das nächstbeste Geschirrtuch und begann mit fahrigen Bewegungen den Thekentisch zu putzen. Sie betrachtete ihren Gönner aus dem Augenwinkel, der sie ihrerseits mit seinen Blicken verfolgte. Dieser arrogant gelangweilte Ausdruck in seinen Augen mte Carissa noch unsicherer als sie es ohnehin schon war. Sie verabscheute zu starke Selbstsicherheit. Selbstbewusstsein war nie verkehrt, doch Selbstsicherheit war eine gefährliche Sache, sie artete leicht in Selbstherrlichkeit aus und diese Grenze verschwamm bei Lucius Malfoy ab und an, vor allem dann, wenn er diesen Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

„Oder willst du nicht mit mir kommen?", fragte er sie nach einer Weile. Die Art und Weise, wie er es sagte, ließ keine Weigerung zu. Carissa wich seinem Blick aus. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und erschrak, als das Glas, in dem Lucius' Brandy gewesen war, neben ihr im Abspühlbecken landete. Spritzer erkalteten Abwaschwassers verteilten sich halb auf dem Thekentisch und halb auf ihrem Gesicht. Carissa schnellte herum und schlug überrascht die Hand vor den Mund. Er atmete schwer und seine eisgrauen Augen blitzten herausfordernd.

_Grau!_Sirius' Iris bahnte sich den Weg aus den verdrängten Erinnerungen an die Oberfäche. Sie schluckte und versuchte ihrem Verstand zu befehlen, die Bilder dorthin verschwinden zu lassen, woher sie gekommen waren.

„Willst du mit mir kommen?", fragte Lucius sie noch einmal. Er klang sehr leise und schien sich nur mühsam beherrschen zu können. Was würde er tun, wenn sie sein Angebot ablehnte? Er war von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, dass sie ja sagen würde.

Aber warum sollte sie auch ablehnen? Das war es doch, was sie die ganze Zeit gewollte hatte?! Sie wollte aus dieser Gegend verschwinden. Sie wollte diesem Etablissement den Rücken kehren und endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Carissa seufzte. Lucius fragte nur, weil es ihm seine Manieren geboten, das hatte sie längst erkannt. Wenn sie bei Mère Griseldis bliebe und er nicht mehr käme, dann verlöre sie ihre Sonderstellung und würde gleich allen anderen wie Dreck behandelt werden. Abgesehen davon, dass Mère Griseldis ihr mehrmals zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie sich für diese _Arbeit_nicht eignen würde, welch andere Option hätte sie dann noch? Sie sei zu sehr ein _Gefühlsmensch!_

Carissa fröstelte. Das würde bedeuten, sie hätte mit Lucius nur geschlafen, weil sie ihn von Anfang an sympathisch fand.

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Wenn sie mit Lucius ging, würde sie sich wieder in ein Abhängigkeitsverhältnis begeben, dieses Mal sogar freiwillig. Sicher, er war anders als Orion Black, doch war sie schon einmal einem Mann, einem Schwarzmagier, auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert gewesen. Andererseits bestünde so die Möglichkeit, dass Sirius sie zumindest nicht hier fände. Es wäre ihr mehr als peinlich, er würde sie bei Mère Griseldis sehen. Vielleicht bekäme sie dann auch die Möglichkeit ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen?

Carissa nickte und war über das jungenhafte Lächeln, das plötzlich auf Lucius' Gesicht erschien, einigermaßen erstaunt. Wie viele Facetten hatte dieser Mann eigentlich?

In diesem Moment erschien Mère Griseldis. Carissa zuckte ertappt zusammen und setzte energisch ihre Arbeit fort. Sie rieb heftig auf dem Schanktisch, dass sie fast glaubte, die erste Lackschicht abzuhobeln. Carissa hoffte, beschäftigt genug zu wirken, um nicht Mère Griseldis' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Huch, Mr Malfoy, Sie sind heute aber recht früh. Hat Carry Ihnen schon einen Brandy angeboten? Carry...", begann die Inhaberin übereifrig mit leicht singender Stimme.

„Ich will sie zu mir holen!", erklärte Lucius ohne Umschweife.

Carissa wagte einen Blick auf Griseldis und schluckte. Die ältere Dame wirkte wie ein Karpfen, der auf dem Trockenen lag. Sie schnappte nach Luft und wollte etwas sagen, doch dann schien sie es sich anders überlegt zu haben. Sie hob einen Finger und wandte den Blick zwischen ihr und Lucius hin und her. Als Lucius ihr betont den prallen Geldbeutel zuschob, stahl sich ein breites Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Frau.

„Aber natürlich können Sie sie mitnehmen, Mr Malfoy. Ich nehme an, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit damit auch der Vergangenheit angehört?", meinte sie, schätzte mit einem Blick das Gewicht des Beutels ab und überschlug die Anzahl der Galleonen, die sich in diesem befanden. Carissa verstand nicht, Lucius Malfoy war einer der Förderer des Etablissements? „Aber", setzte Griseldis fort, „tun Sie mir und der Kleinen einen Gefallen! Sollten Sie ihrer überdrüssig werden, bringen Sie sie nicht zurück! Lassen Sie sie nicht in Großbritannien, sondern schicken Sie sie irgendwo hin, wo niemand sie kennt!"

Carissa reagierte verblüfft auf Mère Griseldis' Ausführungen. Die alte Frau deutete Carissas Blick richtig und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Doch Carissa fühlte sich keineswegs beruhigt, sondern eher am Rande eines hysterischen Gelächters.

„Kein Angst, Kindchen, der _Typ,_der dich hergebracht hat, kommt nie darauf, dass du aus meinem netten kleinen Unternehmen ausscheiden könntest. Er hat außerdem Hausverbot. Seine beiden Muggel_freunde_wissen gar nicht, wie du aussiehst. Ich glaube, sie erinnern sich nicht einmal daran, dass es dich überhaupt gegeben hat. Dennoch ist es besser, mit allem zu rechnen", erklärte sie, während sie Carissa in den hinteren Salon führte, die Treppe hinaufschob, den Gang entlag zog und in ein ihr fremdes Zimmer führe. Es sah aus und roch nach Mère Griselsis. Aus einem der Kleiderschränke suchte die Dame des Hauses relativ unauffällige Sachen heraus, die es Carissa ermöglichen würden, ohne Schwierigkeiten mit Lucius zu gehen.

„Eines noch! Erzähle deinem Gönner nie..."

Carissa deutete auf ihre Kehle und zuckte mit dem Schultern. Wie sollte sie bitte etwas erzählen?

„Du wirst schon sehen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, der Schweigezauber sei permanent? Das hab ich mir doch nur ausgedacht. Du stehst seit einem Monat unter dem Fluch. Er wird nicht ewig andauern. Schließlich sterben wir alle mal!"

Carissa riss die Augen auf. Sie gab ein zynisches Schnauben von sich.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Ich meine doch, sobald Mr Orion Black das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, wirst du ohnehin frei sein. Bis dahin besteht eine Möglichkeit, diesen Fluch loszuwerden, darin dich zu entspannen. Versuche dich von deinem Trauma zu lösen, oder so... Ich denke, wenn du dich längere Zeit sicher und geborgen fühlst, wird der Zauber schon verschwinden. Also, erzähle deinem Gönner nie, dass der Mann, der dich hergebracht hat, ein Black ist. Lucius Malfoy ist mit Narzissa Black, der Nichte dieses Mannes, verlobt und wie man hört, hält die Familie nichts von unstandesgemäßen Verbindungen. Gegen seinen ältesten Sproß geht Orion mittlerweile so offen vor, dass es fast peinlich ist. Die ganze Zaubererschaft tuschelt über ihn. Orion ist dabei, seinen Erstgeborenen aus den Annalen streichen zu lassen. Sirius Black habe die falschen Freunde, so heißt es. Mr Malfoy ist Schwarzmagier mit Stammbaum, vergiss das niemals! Er ist vermögend und von altem Adel. Sobald du seinem Ruf schaden könntest, wird er dich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, entfernen. Noch einen Skandal, wie der, den sein Vater verursacht hat, werden weder Malfoy noch seine Mutter riskieren. Also halte dich zurück!"

Carissa nickte stumm. Mère Griseldis ahnte gar nicht, wie unangenehm es ihr wahr, sie von Sirius reden zu hören. Carissa glaubte nicht, wovon und vor allem wie Mère Griseldis mit ihr sprach. Der älteren Dame lag anscheinend doch etwas an ihr. Carissa schwor sich, dass der Name Black nicht über ihre Lippen kommen würde, solange sie in Malfoys Gunst stand. Bedingung war natürlich, dass sie ihre Sprache wiederfand. Sie glaubte sie nicht daran, dass es so einfach war, wie Mère Griseldis es sich vorstellte.

Als sie fertig ausstaffiert war, in Hose, Stiefel, Hemd, Pullover, Mantel mit Kapuze und Schal, alles recht notdürftig zusammengesucht, schob ihr Griseldis noch eine Tasche mit notwendigen Kleidungsstücken in die Hand.

„Darin sind auch Zahnpasta und Zahnbürste, Kindchen. Und nun geh, lass ihn nicht warten! Sonst wird er ungeduldig."

Carissa umarmte die ältere Frau und formte mit den Lippen ein Danke. Dann eilte sie die Treppe hinunter und ließ sich von Lucius Malfoy am Ellenbogen in die Dunkelheit führen. Sie wusste, es war ein Abenteuer, auf das sie sich einließ, doch sie wollte um nichts in der Welt an diesem Ort bleiben.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Lucius wartete nicht sehr lange auf seine neue _Errungenschaft._ Es war kein wirklich spontaner Entschluss gewesen, Carissa freizukaufen und sie mit sich zu nehmen. Was er heute in der Winkelgasse erlebt hatte, hatte seine Entscheidung eigentlich nur noch forciert. Er hasste es Spielball zu sein und er hasste es hintergangen zu werden. Narzissa strebte eine Ehe an, die er nicht wollte, aber auch nicht verhindern konnte.

Narzissa und Carissa: Auch wenn sich ihre Namen so ähnelten, hatten die beiden Frau rein gar nichts gemein. Narzissa war langweilig und Carissa ging ihm unter die Haut. Er hatte mehr Rücksicht bei ihr an den Tag gelegt, als er es je für einen anderen Menschen getan hatte – sein Mutter ausgenommen. Er hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, sie beim ersten Mal nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verführen und zu umgarnen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es durchaus etwas Reizvolles hatte, das Spiel zwischen Macht und Lust, Verführung und Leidenschaft zur Gänze auszukosten. Es war erregend und quälend zugleich gewesen: Eine Erfahrung, die er um nichts in der Welt missen wollte. Dabei wäre sie ihm beinahe gar nicht aufgefallen.

Mère Griseldis hatte ihn auf die zierliche Dunkelhaarige hingewiesen. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass sich ihr neuer Schützling nicht für das Leben einer Prostituierten eigne, weil sie sich nicht von ihren Emotionen befreien könne. Da Lucius sich in der Regel nicht mit den Mädchen einließ, sondern sie lediglich betrachtete und sich an ihren mehr oder wenig subtilen Versuchen, ihn ins Bett zu bekommen, amüsierte, war Carissa für ihn eine Herausforderung gewesen. Sie war nicht käuflich, dennoch war sie es. Ein Paradoxon, das Lucius auszukosten gedachte. Er hatte sich eingestanden, die Kleine mehr als attraktiv zu finden. Zuerst war es lediglich ein Spaß gewesen, sie zu becircen, sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, sie zu studieren und genau kennen zu lernen. Dann hatte er ihr mit seinem _Duft_– einem geschickten, als Parfüm getarnten, nicht lange wirkenden Liebestrank – den Verstand vernebelt. Ein Teil dieser speziellen Mischung haftete stets dann an seiner Kleidung, wenn sie sich in seiner Nähe befand. Die Enthüllung und der erste _Kontakt_ an dem Pokerabend hatten den dritten Schritt gebildet.Carissa war neugierig und dennoch scheu gewesen. Es hatte ihm unsägliches Vergnügen bereitet mitzuerleben, wie sie sich im Netz von Verführung, Begierde, Reiz und Verlockung verfing. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es ebenso erregend sein konnte selbst zu verführen wie verführt zu werden. Die Geduld, die Lucius bei ihr hatte aufbringen müssen, war ein weiterer erregender Punkt in diesem Spiel aus Passion und Hingabe gewesen, ein quälender doch aufreizender.

Er war sich ihrer sicher. Er erkannte verliebte Blicke, wenn er sie sah. Der Liebestrank war nicht länger nötig, sie willig zu machen. Sie war auf den Geschmack gekommen und dennoch hatte sich Griseldis' Plan, Carissa durch ihn auf den Geschmack zu bringen, ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Auch wenn sie sich ihm willig und mit Freunden hingab, so mied sie intimen Kontakt zu anderen Kunden nach wie vor.

Seine Leidenschaft für sie, war ganz allmählich einem schleichenden Gift gleich in ihm erwacht. Er wollte sie um sich haben. Sie sollte zu seiner Verfügung stehen und ihm, nur ihm, dieses Lächeln schenken. Er wollte der einzige Mann sein, zu dem sie mit diesen fragenden dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Augen aufsah. Niemand außer ihm durfte sie besitzen. Sie hatte seine Schimpftriaden mit einem Kuss, einem herrlichen und dennoch kleinen Kuss, unterbrochen. Er stöhnte auf. Schon allein der Gedanke daran verursachte ihm ein prickelndes Gefühl. Hastig drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und versuchte das Dunkel der Ecken zu durchdringen. Doch er war allein. Niemand hatte sein Stöhnen gehört. Er hasste es, wenn andere sie auch nur anstarrten. Es war ihm ein Vergnügen gewesen, dem jungen Karkaroff ein blaues Auge zu verpassen. Warum hatte er sich auch an die herangemacht und gewagt, Hand an sie zu legen?

Lucius tigerte vor der Theke hin und her. Er war bereits in Mantel und Schal und zog sich die Handschuhe über, als Carissa Carter mit einer kleinen Tasche erschien. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie nur so wenig besaß. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Er neigte nicht zur Naivität, doch es wunderte ihn sehr, dass Carissa nichts vom Verdienst gesehen hatte, den er Mère Griseldis jeden Tag hatte zukommen lassen. Sie wirkte so zierlich und zerbrechlich wie eine Nymphe. Sie würde zauberhaft in dunklem Blau und samtigem Grün aussehen. Lucius war aufgeregt. Carissa verkörperte das komplette Gegenteil von Narzissa und deswegen begehrte er sie.

Ohne sich bei Mère Griseldis zu verabschieden, packte Lucius Carissa am Ellenbogen. Er dirigierte sie hinaus auf die Straße und lenkte ihre Schritte in die der Winkelgasse entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er ahnte nicht, dass Mère Griseldis sich zufrieden die Hände rieb, weil sie ein Problem erfolgreich auf jemand anderen abgewälzt hatte, zwar in anderer Form, aber sie war es los und das genügt ihr. Lucius wich derweil geschickt einigen Passanten aus, die zu Mère Griseldis' Stammgästen gehörten. Einmal konnte er eines der Gespräche im Vorbeigehen mitverfolgen

„_Sag mal, ist das nicht die Kleine, die bei der alten Griseldis hinterm Thresen steht?" _

„_Quatsch, der Herr dort ist Lucius Malfoy. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass der sich hier mit einer von Griseldis' Mädchen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt? Mit denen gibt der sich doch nur ab, wenn es niemand sieht, falls überhaupt. Du musst sie verwechseln. Das muss..."_

Lucius warf den Sprechern einen finsteren Blick zu und zog Carissa weiter mit sich. Dass sie kaum nachkam, war ihm egal. Schließlich hatte er die Stelle erreicht, von der aus er ohne Schwierigkeiten in die Nähe seines Londoner Stadthauses apparieren konnte. Er zwinkerte Carissa zu und presste sie mit einem Arm fest an sich.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

„Nicht loslassen, Schätzchen!", orderte Lucius. Und schon fühlte sich Carissa herumgewirbelt, bis sie schließlich in einem kleinen wilden Park landete. Carissa schluckte, als sie die Gegend erkannte. Sie wusste, dass es eine Menge Sehenswürdigkeiten in der Nähe gab und fragte sich, ob Lucius sie wenigstens eine besuchen lassen würde oder ob er sie wegsperren würde, wie einen kostbaren Schatz in einen Tresor.

„Wir sind gleich da", raunte er und Carissa hörte Vorfreude in seiner Stimme. Sie standen noch eine Weile eng aneinander gepresst im Schnee. Sie suchte seine hellen Augen und nahm ein warmes Funkeln in ihnen wahr. Sie schmiegte die Wange an seine Brust und spürte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf. Es Gefühl von Wärme stieg in ihr auf. Er wiegte sie leicht und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Mit einem Mal wurde diese Nähe jedoch beängstigend. Carissa merkte, wie Lucius sich verspannte und sie von sich schob.

_Nicht!_, wollte sie sagen, doch sie schwieg, dachte das Wort noch nicht einmal zu ende.

„Später!", flüsterte er, hob ihr Kinn und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre. Seine Zunge stieß kurz gegen ihre Zähne. Noch bevor Carissa reagieren konnte, löste er sich endgültig von ihr. Er warf einen Blick in alle vier Richtungen und nahm sie wieder beim Ellenbogen. Er führte sie durch den Schnee über die nächste Straße und hielt auf eine der eleganten Häuserfronten zu. Er tat, als suche er etwas in seinem Umhang, doch murmelte er lediglich einige Worte in die obere Tasche. Carissa stockte der Atem. Eines der Häuser leuchtete mit einem Mal auf und offenbarte, dass es eigentlich separat, von den anderen getrennt stand. Die Lücken zwischen ihm und den anderen waren lediglich verblüffend reale Sinnestäuschungen, auf die jeder, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel hereinfallen musste.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie fragte sich, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatte. Würde Lucius, wenn sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, über sie herfallen? Oder würde er sie weiter so zuvorkommend behandeln, wie er es bei Mère Griseldis getan hatte? Ihre Unsicherheit stieg. Lucius' Unruhe gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

_Vergiss nicht,_ warnte sie ihre innere Stimme, _er ist Schwarzmagier!_

°

° tbc °

* * *

AN:

Duscha - Seele, ist ein russisches Kosewort

* * *

**AN 1:**

Bei der Beschreibung, wie das Haus sich in London verbirgt, habe ich mich vom Fim „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix" inspirieren lassen. Ich fand es witzig, wie das Haus seinen schmalen Gang offenbarte, durch den kaum zwei Personen zu passen schienen.

* * *

**AN 2:**

Da ich es am Montag nicht geschafft habe, dieses Kapitel hochzuladen, versuche ich, in dieser Woche noch ein zweites so weit fertig zu bekommen, dass es am Donnertag früh hier gelesen werden kann. Dann wird es mit Sirius weitergehen. Schließlich hat er Narzissa am Hals, was kein solch angenehmes Anhängsel wie Carissa ist.


	5. Fast erdrosselt

5. Fast erdrosselt

Hätte Sirius geahnt, wie nahe er seiner Geliebten gewesen war, hätte er seine Cousine mit ihren Problemen einfach stehen lassen und wäre zu Carissa geeilt. Doch nun hatte er die Jüngste der Black-Schwestern am Hals, während sein Kätzchen noch immer ihrer Rettung harrte. Narzissa verschwieg nach wie vor beharrlich, was sie eigentlich wollte, und nörgelte ansonsten hemmungslos herum. Sie schimpfte über die Muggel, ärgerte sich über Sirius, dass er sich weigerte zu apparieren, fauchte Remus an, der ihr anscheinend zu nahe kam und setzte so die Geduld ihrer beiden Begleiter einer harten Bewährungsprobe aus. Der Schnee ging Sirius mittlerweile auf die Nerven. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt, die Flocken wirbelten nur so herum und piekten ihm in die Wangen, verfingen sich in seinen Wimpern. Die Feuchtigkeit der Straße drang langsam aber stetig in seine Schuhe. Er schlug den Kragen hoch und zog die Schultern ein. Am liebsten hätte er Narzissa gepackt und ihr wissen aus ihr herausgeschüttelt, doch das ging ja nicht. Er war ja einer von den _guten_ Jungen. Er kickte einige Kieselsteine aus dem Weg.

Der einzige Freund, der ihn verstehen würde, war noch immer auf Hochzeitreise; Peter, ebenfalls sogenannter Freund, der sich perfekt als Babysitter eignen würden, war wieder einmal unauffindbar; und Remus, sein einziger Ansprechpartner und natürlich auch ein sehr guter Freund, hüllte sich, seit sie die Winkelgasse verlassen hatten, in Schweigen. Dass Lupins Augen dabei so amüsiert funkelten, reizte Sirius umso mehr. Doch Black versuchte diesen offenkundigen Verrat seines Freundes mit höflicher Ruhe und ernormem Gleichmut zu ertragen. Verrat war es in seinen Augen, denn wie konnte sich Remus amüsieren, während er den Ärger hatte und Carissa noch immer unauffindbar war?

Endlich hatten sie sein Zuhause erreicht. Remus wollte sich verabschieden, doch Sirius packte ihn hart am Oberarm und zischte leise: „Du bleibst und wirst mich nicht eine Minute mit dieser Plage alleine lassen!"

Sirius überging das spöttische Nicken und die unterwürfige Verbeugung mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Die Spannung im Lift war elektrisierend. Würde einer auch nur etwas Falsches sagen, würde Sirius durchdrehen. Remus schien seine Verfassung richtig einzuschätzen, denn sein _Freund_war sichtlich darum bemüht nicht zu lachen, sondern interessiert die Deckenbeleuchtung zu begutachten. Sirius warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, als ein Glucksen aus Remus' Richtung zu hören war. Narzissa hingeben bekam von seiner Gereiztheit nichts mit. Seit ihrer Kindheit war sie es gewohnt, dass alles nach ihrem Willen geschah. Seit etlichen Jahren war ihr eingetrichtert worden, sie sei wichtig und alle anderen minderwertig. Mit dieser Überzeugung nahm sie kaum wahr, was in anderen Menschen vorging. Narzissa war eine von diesen egozentrischen Personen, deren einzige Aufgabe darin bestand, dekorativ zu sein und sich selbst wichtig zu nehmen. Naivität gepaart mit Arroganz und der festen Ansicht, stets richtig zu liegen, ergaben eine gefährliche Mischung. Da Narzissa fest daran glaubte, was ihr eingetrichtert worden war, tat sie auch nichts, was andere vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnte. Sie gebärdete sich oberflächlich, egoistisch und dekorativ, also traute niemand ihr auch mehr zu. Mehr gab es nach Sirius' Meinung über seine Cousine nicht zu sagen.

„Mir tun die Füße weh!", nörgelte Narzissa weinerlich. Sirius sah sich mit eine, vorwirfsvollen Blick konfrontiert, der ihm die Schuld daran gab. Er reagierte nicht. Er war wirklich ein lieber und netter Mensch, wenn man ihn nicht reizte. Er wusste sogar, wie er sich beruhigen konnte, wenn er es darauf angelegt. Er war wirklich sehr geduldig und ausgesprochen sanft, in der Tat. Ja, man könnte ihn sogar einen Engel nennen, weil er seiner Cousine noch nicht an den Hals gegangen war, obwohl sie es verdiente und der _gefallene__Engel_ in Sirius ihn nahezu anflehte, der nervigen Plage an die dürre Verbindung zwischen Rumpf und Kopf zu gehen. Doch Sirius konnte sich beherrschen. Ja, er war wahrlich...

„Mir! Tun! Die! Füße! Weh!", quengelte Narzissa weiter. Sie hatte diese lästige Art, jedes Wort zu betonen, als stünden etliche Ausrufungszeichen dahinter.

„Dann zieh endlich diese verdammten Schuhe aus und lauf barfuß! Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass deine Stiefelchen für das Londoner Pflaster nichts taugen!", fauchte Sirius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen am Ende seine Geduld. Remus gluckste und erntete einen weiteren zornigen Blick.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht barfuß gehen und außerdem sind die Schuhe von _Pasquale_!",brachte Narzissa empört hervor.

Sirius zählte bis zehn.

„Und wenn die Schuhe von _Gnocchi_ wären, wäre es mir egal!", zischte Sirius und stellte befriedigt fest, dass sogar Remus den amüsierten Blick verloren hatte.

„Das heißt _Gucci_, du Banause!", belehrte sie ihn mit erhobenem Haupt.

Sirius ignorierte den Einwurf und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Als ob er nicht wüsste, dass die italienische Modemarke sich nicht nach Kartoffelklößchen benannt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Ironie_zulegen und es bei Bedarf hochhalten? Zwecklos, die Blondine würde es nicht kapieren. Sirius unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Gleich waren sie in seinem Appartement und dort würde er sich ins Bad verkriechen, eine heiße Dusche nehmen und an Carissa denken. Er tat das ohnehin alles nur für sie, um ihretwillen ertrug er seine Cousine.

„Wann gibt es etwas zu essen? Schwangere müssen viel essen, weil sie doch zu zweit sind!", fragte Narzissa und begründete ihre Frage in einem Atemzug. Sie sog die Luft ein.

Sirius schloss die Augen und Remus bemühte sich noch immer ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen. Endlich hielt der Fahrstuhl. Es war die längste Liftfahrt seines Lebens gewesen, wie Sirius verdrießlich bemerkte. Black stürmte hinaus und gab Remus ein Zeichen mit Narzissa noch vor der Tür zu warten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie den Eindruck bekam, dass er allmählich versumpfe. Nun gut, gegen seinen Geruch konnte er auf die Schnelle nichts tun und magisch wollte er diesem nicht zuleibe rücken. Dann roch er eben etwas nach Schweiß. Schließlich waren sie auch eine ganze Strecke gelaufen. Narzissa duftete wahrscheinlich noch immer wie ein Röschen. Bei der Wolke an Parfüm, die sie umgeben hatte, als sie in der Winkelgasse aufeinander trafen, musste der Geruch jetzt einigermaßen normal dosiert sein.

Sirius' stellte indigniert fest, dass sein Appartement einem Schlachtfeld glich. Mrs Potter hatte ihm den einen oder anderen Zauberspruch beigebracht, mit dem er rasch Ordnung schaffen konnte und die Wohnung zumindest den Anschein erweckte, regelmäßig geputzt zu werden. In fünf Minuten war alles erledigt. Sein Appartement_strahlte_,im Vergleich zum vorherigen Zustand; die Küche war sauber, sein Schlafzimmer gelüftet und aufgeräumt, das Bad glänzte und nicht eine Fluse Staub war zu entdecken. Bei Merlin, wie sehr er die Zauberei liebte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Narzissa spazierte herein.

„Ah", meinte sie, „hier wohnst du also! Nicht schlecht für jemanden, den Onkel Orion nicht unterstützt. Ich dachte, du würdest allmählich versumpfen. Schließlich riechst du ja auch schon streng genug. Vom Geruch des Mannes kann Frau übrigens auf den Zustand seines Hauses schließen. Wusstest du das? Tja, Ausnahmen bestätigen anscheinend die Regeln."

Sirius hielt es für besser, zu schweigen und sich in die Küche zurückzuziehen. Er verspürte Lust auf Tee oder etwas Stärkeres.

Narzissa wollte die Stufen in den Wohnbereich hinuntersteigen, als Remus meinte: „Einen Moment! Du musst die Schuhe ausziehen, sonst gibt es Flecken auf dem Teppich."

Narzissa machte einen Schmollmund, zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte gelangweilt: „Und wenn schon, ein Zauber und die Flecken sind weg! Außerdem müssen die Hauselfen doch beschäftigt werden!"

„Schuhe aus, sonst findest du dich eher draußen wieder, als du _Pasquale_ sagen kannst!", brüllte Sirius aus der Küche, der das Spektakel durch die geöffnete Durchreiche mitbekommen hatte.

Er setzte Teewasser auf und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich sofort ins Bad zurückzuziehen, doch verdrängte er diesen Wunsch. Er schälte sich aus den feuchten Sachen und schlüpfte in eine trockene Jeanshose und einen warmen Pullover. Schließlich kehrte Sirius mit einer Decke und warmen Sachen unter dem Arm zurück in den Wohnbereich. Er musste schon grinsen, als Remus und Narzissa sich mit blitzenden Augen und angemessener Entfernung gegenüberstanden und anschwiegen. Selbst den beherrschten Remus, den nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen vermochte, war von Narzissa bereits an den Rand eines Wutanfalls gebracht worden. Sirius reichte Remus rasch die trockene Kleidung und scheuchte ihn ins Bad. Narzissa schälte sich derweil aus ihrem warmen Mantel und lehnte die Decke ab.

„Nein danke, ich weiß ja, wie ich mich kleiden muss, damit ich nicht friere. Aber ein Tee wäre eine hervorragende Idee und ich nehme auch einen Muffin, wenn du einen hast. Aber nicht diese ordinären amerikanischen Dinger!", orderte sie und Sirius hätte sie am liebsten geschüttelt, um ihr den überheblichen Ton auszutreiben. Schließlich war er weder ihr Hauself noch ihr Buttler. Sirius schnappte sich den Zauberstab und der geforderte Tee erschien vor Narzissa.

„Jetzt setz dich endlich und sag mir, was du wirklich willst! Oder beabsichtigst du, mir erst dann mitzuteilen, wo sich Carissa befindet, wenn dein Kind zur Welt gekommen ist und jeder sieht, dass es blond wie sein Vater ist und die gleichen Augen hat?", giftete er.

Narzissa ließ sich leider nicht reizen. Sie nahm affektiert Platz und fuhr sich ordnend über die Ringellöckchen. Die Frisur saß perfekt und Sirius wusste genau, dass ihre Handgriffe nur die Zeit bis zur Antwort überbrücken sollten. Carissa hatte das nie nötig gehabt.

„Also?"

„Was also?", äffte sie ihn nach. „Natürlich werde ich nicht so lange warten. Also wirklich! Du denkst wohl, ich sei nur auf meinen Vorteil bedacht? Na ja, vielleicht bin ich das wirklich, aber... ach was soll's! Sirius...?" Ihre blassblauen Augen füllten sich wie auf Befehl mit Tränen und ihr Gesicht nahm genau den zerknirschten Ausdruck an, der so manch anderen dazu getrieben hätte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten und ihr alles zu versprechen, was es zu versprechen gab. Natürlich wäre sie dann in heftiges Schluchzen ausgebrochen, hätte sich wiegen lassen und stünde als Opfer dar. Bei Merlin, wie er diese Maschen hasste.

„Was?", fragte Sirius stattdessen ungerührt. Ihr Gehabe hatte auf ihn keine Wirkung. Er hatte seine Cousine nach der Verlobung erlebt, und gesehen, wie sie sich bei Familienfesten verhielt. Er kannte ihre Schwestern und wusste, dass sie die schauspielerisch Begabteste der drei war. Jedenfalls war er mit ihr bis vor dieser verdammten Verlobung verhältnismäßig gut klargekommen. Allerdings war Andromeda immer seine liebste Cousine gewesen. Die Mutterschaft und ihre Ehe mit Tonks, dem Muggelstämmigen, hatten sie noch sympathischer gemacht. Sirius liebte die kleine Nymphodora einfach, auch wenn er sie kaum zu Gesicht bekam.

„Er... er will mich nicht!", platzte es aus Narzissa heraus. Sie friemelte an ihrer Kette herum, ließ diese dann los und zupfte an einem nicht vorhandenen Fussel weiter. Sie schien Sirius' Blick um alles in der Welt zu meiden.

„Aber er hat doch mit dir geschlafen!", rief Sirius nicht gerade sehr taktvoll aus und bohrte unwissentlich in der Wunde herum, die sie im Herzen trug.

„Danke vielmals!", giftete sie. Narzissa sprang auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und begann zu zetern. „Streue noch Salz in die Wunde! Sicher hat er mit mir geschlafen, aber was meinst du, was das für ein Akt war? Glaubst du, er sei nüchtern gewesen? Das kannst du vergessen." Sirius bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen und glaubte schon, Lucius hätte sie genötigt, bis sie dann fortfuhr: „Ich musste ihn abfüllen und auch dann war nicht wirklich willig. Ich musste ihn anbetteln, dass er es mit mir macht. Aber das brachte auch nichts. Er ist schnarchend auf dem Bett zusammengebrochen. Ich musste einen Zauber anwenden, damit er konnte. Zum Glück hat Bellatrix mir den beigebracht. Sonst wäre nichts daraus geworden. Aber es war eklig und einfach nur widerlich! Darum habe ich eigentlich keine Lust mehr darauf, es überhaupt noch einmal zu machen! Es hat...", sie errötete, „verdammt wehgetan!"

Sirius war bemüht ernst zu bleiben. Er hielt sich die Hand über den Mund und wischte sich über die Mundwinkel, um ja sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich auch nicht nach oben verzogen, sondern ihm einen ernsten Ausdruck verliehen, indem sie dort blieben, wo er sie hinschob. Er bemühte sich wirklich, doch die Vorstellung, seine Cousine um Sex mit ihrem Verlobten betteln zu sehen, war eine harte Prüfung, die er kaum bestehen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass es wehgetan hatte, ließ ihn sie bedauern, doch die Vorstellung eines sturzbetrunkenen, unter einem illegalen Potenzzauber stehenden Lucius' erheiterte ihn zu sehr. Als Mann fand er es natürlich nicht sehr witzig, als Sexobjekt missbraucht zu werden und in gewisserweise gegen seinen Willen Geschlechtsverkehr zu haben. Aber Voldemorts Rechte Hand zur Untätigkeit verbannt und zum Spielball seiner Dauer-Verlobten degradiert zu wissen, war etwas anderes. Es musste ein Bild für die Gründer gewesen sein. Sirius räusperte sich und flehte, dass seine Stimme sich nicht überschlug.

„Du... du... hast ihn abgefüllt?", fragte er. Hmm, ein guter Anfang, er klang recht... neutral. Narzissa nickte ernst und klimperte heftig mit den Wimpern.

„Was... was hast du ihm denn gegeben?" Sirius quiekte fast. _Nicht gut_, schalt er sich.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und dachte kurz nach. „Also Wodka", zählte sie auf, „Rotwein, ein Glas Brandy, einen Kräuterlikör, ach ja und eine halbe Flasche Whiskey und ich glaube ein Starkbier oder war es Ale? Keine Ahnung, warum?"

Sirius hielt es nicht aus. Obwohl er wirklich, wirklich, ernstlich darum bemüht war, es zu verhindern, gelang es ihm nicht. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. In einer kurzen Pause, die er zum Luftholen brauchte, meinte er außer Atem: „Und da wunderst du dich, dass er nicht wollte und konnte und, als es doch ging, nicht feinfühlig war? Du hast ihn nicht abgefüllt, du Dummchen! Du hast ihn an den Rand einer Alkoholvergiftung gebracht und dich ihm danach aufgezwungen! Das mag kein Mann. Stell dir vor, er hätte das mit dir gemacht! Du hättest Vergewaltigung gebrüllt und dein Vater hätte den Täter auf der Stelle kastriert. Außerdem würde selbst dem sexversessensten Typen die Standfähigkeit verlassen, wenn er so viel Alkohol getrunken hätte. Da geht einfach nichts mehr außer schlafen!"

Narzissa ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen, ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Dann meinte sie vollkommen naiv und ungekünstelt: „Ehrlich? Dann hat sich also wegen des Alkohols übergeben und nicht meinetwegen?" Eine verräterische Röte überzog ihre blassen Wangen.

Sirius grinste und nickte. Sie war einfach nur süß in ihrer Naivität, süß, anstrengend und verbohrt und stur, aber eben auch süß und naiv.

„Also, war das jetzt alles?", hakte Sirius nach. Er wurde wieder ernst und fing einen Blick von Remus auf. Wann sein Freund das Bad verlassen hatte, hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Nun musste er sich an der Wand abstützen und lachte stumm in seine Faust. Sirius zog die Brauen hoch und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Das Lachen hatte ihm gut getan, doch er wollte wissen, wo sich Carissa aufhielt und bisher hatte Narzissa ihm nicht einmal einen Beweis dafür gegeben, dass sie es tatsächlich wusste. Sie hatte nur über ihr erstes Mal mit Lucius geredet. Das war mehr, als er jemals hatte wissen wollen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und die Löckchen wippten. „Am nächsten Tag setzte er mir eine Schüssel mit dicker Sahne vor und ein Stück Buttercremetorte. Ich hasse dicke Sahne und Buttercremetorte! Er meinte, ich würde für blaue Flecken sorgen und keiner hätte es gerne, wenn er beim... du-weißt-schon-was... von Knochen aufgespießt würde. Er findet mich zu dünn!", schniefte sie vernehmlich. Sie fischte sich ein Taschtuch aus ihrer Kleidertasche und tupfte sich die Nase. „Er findet mich hässlich und er will mich nicht!" Sie heulte auf.

Sirius zog die Stirn kraus. Er war wirklich ein guter Mensch, er lachte nicht, obwohl ein Blick auf Remus, der gerade, die Hand vor den Mund gepresst, zurück ins Badezimmer eilte, genügt hätte, um erneut loszuprusten.

„Ähm", meinte Sirius und beugte sich zu seiner Cousine hinüber. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und drückte sie leicht. „Ich glaube, du verstehst da etwas falsch. Egal wie dick oder dünn du bist, wenn die Technik nicht stimmt, wird es immer unbeabsichtigte blaue Flecken geben."

Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf. Sie entzog Sirius die Hand, in der sie das Taschtuch hielt, und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum.

„Ja, ja!", rief sie enthusiastisch. „Genau das Gleiche hat Bella auch gesagt. Sie hatte gesagt, dass Rodolphus merkwürdige Vorlieben hat und sie ihm die Flecken sogar absichtlich beibringen muss."

Sirius kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. _Nur nicht lachen. Erneutes Lachen verletzt sie! Junge, bleib ernst! Wenn du lachst, schmollt sie und dann erfährst du nie, was du wissen willst._ Er räusperte sich vernehmlich und meinte mit merkwürdig belegter Stimme: „Nun, Rodolphus ist ein... ein schwieriger Mann und deine Schwester sehr bemüht darum ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Was kann ich jetzt für dich tun, damit du mir sagst, wo Carissa ist?"

Nun war es heraus. Er fühlte sich von blassblauen Augen merkwürdig fixiert. Narzissa straffte sich und sagte: „Ich will, dass er mich liebt. Und du wirst mir zeigen, wie ich es anstellen muss!"

„Was?", schrie Sirius, sprang auf und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und seine Cousine. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und begann hin und her zu tigern. Ab und an musterte er Narzissa mit verwirrtem, dann wieder mit zornigem Blick.

„Bist du verrückt? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Wie soll ich dir bitte zeigen, wie man die Liebe eines Mannes gewinnt? Wer hat dich denn auf diese schwachsinnige Idee gebracht?" Sirius blieb stehen und winkte dann ab. „Ich kann mir schon denken, Bella hat gesagt, dass..."

Narzissa nickte eifrig und hob dann aufmüpfig ihr Kinn. „Oh ja, sie hat gesagt, dass du mit Lupin zusammen bist und ihm die, wie sie sagte,_Eier kraulst_, oder so ähnlich. Du musst also wissen, was ich anstellen muss, um einen Mann zu erobern! Schließlich hast du ja einen."

Sirius fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Er griff sich an die Stirn und war dem Verzweifeln nahe. Seine Cousine sei süß? Er musste an Geschmacksverirrung leiden. Dieses Aas! Narzossa hatte offenbar keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach. Sie glaubte, einen Mann abfüllen zu müssen, um ihn ins Bett zu kriegen. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung von suptiler Verführung, dabei genügten Kleinigkeiten wie das passende Ambiente, die richtige Kleidung und das richtige Parfüm. Dann unterstellte sie ihm auch noch homosexuell zu sein. Was würde noch kommen? Sirius war hin und hergerissen zwischen Lachen, Weinen und einem Mord. Er ertappte sich komischerweise dabei, dass er von der Idee recht angetan war, sie in einen _interessanten_Menschen zu verwandeln. Es wäre eine Herausforderung, aus diesem Püppchen eine Frau aus Fleisch und Blut zu zaubern.

„Narzissa, sag bitte nicht, dass du gelogen hast und nur...", vergewisserte er sich. Mit einem Mal hatte ihn die Furcht gepackt, seine Cousine hätte sich bei ihm nur aus egoistischen Gründen eingeschlichen und die Informationen über Carissa lediglich als Eintrittskarte benutzt.

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ach was! Keine Angst, ich habe Papa und Onkel Orion vor kurzem belauscht. Papa hat Onkelchen vorgeschlagen die kleine _Hure_ zu einer Mutter zu bringen."

Sirius Augenlid begann zu zucken. Seine Finger hatten das Bedürfnis, nach etwas zu greifen und dieses zu würgen.

„Was für eine _Mutter!_",flüsterte Sirius. Er weigerte sich lauter zu sprechen, da dieses _lauter_in Brüllen ausgeartet wäre.

„Hmmm", überlegte seine Cousine. Sie ahnte nicht einmal, wie nahe sie daran war, Opfer eines Verbrechens zu werden. Sie berührte mit dem Zeigefinger der Rechten ihr Kinn und klopfte mit diesem ein paar Mal konzentriert auf ihr kleines Grübchen. „Mutter... es klang französisch. Hmm, Mère Griseldis, genau, ah, ich weiß. Sie hat ihren _Puff_ in der Nokturn Gasse. Lucius hat es mir mal erzählt. Nun ja eigentlich hat er es Rodolphus erzählt, der es Bella erzählt hat und sie hat es mir erzählt."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, schnappte sich seine Jacke. Er schlüpfte in den ersten feuchten Schuh und versuchte auf einem Bein hüpfend den Schnürsenkel zu binden. Das Gleiche tat er mit dem zweiten.

„Sag Remus, dass ich gleich wieder da bin! Wehe du erzählst ihm, dass du der Ansicht bist, wir seien zusammen, der faltet dich hochkant zusammen."

Schon war er zur Tür hinaus und wollte sie hinter sich gerade ins Schloss fallen lassen, als Narzissa schrill schrie: „Sirius Black, wirst du mir nun helfen?"

„Ja ja!", brüllte Sirius und schlug die Tür zu. Er hätte alles gesagt, nur um endlich in die Nokturn Gasse zu können.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sirius stürmte in den Tropfenden Kessel, in die Winkelgasse, durch die Winkelgasse, in die Nokturn Gasse und in Mère Griseldis' Etablissement. Die kreischenden Schrumpfköpfe mokierten, dass der Zutritt erst ab 21 sei. Doch Sirius ignorierte sie. Er war noch nie in einem solchen Laden gewesen. So sehr hatte er es noch nicht nötig gehabt, um die Dienste eines Freundenmädchens in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen. Er brauchte generell nur ein Mädchen anzulächeln und schon hatte er sie da, wo er sie haben wollte: Auf seinen Kissen in seinem Schlafzimmer zwischen seidige Laken und in der Regel unter sich. Ansonsten tat es auch Handarbeit.

Sirius war von Tabakrauch und alkohololischen Ausdünstungen wie eingenebelt. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis sich seine Augen an das Zwielicht gewöhnt hatten, aber auch dann reizte ihn der beißende Geruch noch zu Tränen. Er versuchte die Düfte zu analysieren und den vertrauten Odeur Carissas darunter wahrzunehmen, doch vergeblich. Er wagte sich weiter vor und konnte nicht anders, als jedes umhereilende Mädchen, jedes auf dem Schoß eines Mannes sitzende Geschöpf ausgiebig zu mustern. Er war froh, Carissa nicht unter diesen freimütig agierenden Dingern zu sehen. Verwirrt legte er den Kopf schief. Eines der Mädchen saß rittlings auf dem Schoß eines Mannes, der gierig an ihren Brüsten saugte. Er zwinkerte mehrmals. Seine Fantasie hatte ihm einen Streich gespielt. Dort saß niemand. Wut stieg in ihm auf, unbändige Wut auf seinen Vater, der sie in diese Kaschemme gebracht hatte.

Eine schwere Hand legte sich ihm auf die Schulter. Sirius verdrehte die Augen, langte danach und wollte sie ärgerlich wegschieben, doch schien sie wie angeklebt.

„Hey, Kleiner, du hast hier drinnen nichts verloren, wenn Orgienabend ist!", knurrte es gut einen halben Meter über ihm. Sirius warf einen Blick nach hinten und sah sich nicht etwa einem Menschen gegenüber, sondern einer spechenden Wand. Die Muskelmauer mündete irgendwann in einem Hals, der den Umfang einer schlanken Frauentaille hatte. Darüber wölbte sich ein Doppelkinn, welches zu einem feisten Gesicht gehörte, das noch nicht einmal im Babyalter gelacht haben mochte. Sirius war in der Pranke dieses Riesen gefangen, der ihn mittlerweile zu sich herumgedreht hatte. Mit einem lächerlich kleinen Zahnstocher – größer wirkte der Zauberstab nicht in seiner Hand – fuchtelte er vor Sirius' Gesicht hin und her. Rowdys in einer Muggelbar Manieren beizubringen, um Carissa zu retten, war die eine Sache, doch dieser wandelnde Wand zu trotzen, war eine andere.

„Swallow?"

Sirius unterdrückte ein unpassendes Grinsen. Der Türsteher wurde_Schwalbe_genannt, dabei hätte _Rhinozeros_eher mit seinem Äußeren übereingestimmt.

„Mère Griseldis?"

„Schmeiß den Jüngling raus, sonst bekomm' ich Ärger mit der Aufsicht!"

Die Stimme hatte ihren Ursprung hinter der Theke. Sirius sah Swallow an und versuchte sein jungenhaftestes sympathischstes Grinsen.

„Macht nichts, Kleiner, in knapp zwei Jahren darfst du rein. Verstehst sicher, dass das hier die Spielzeuge der Großen sind. Komm schon, ich bring dich raus!"

Ein Arm landete um Sirius Hals und er wurde von dem Muskelberg in Richtung Ausgang gelotst.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, dass ein so hübscher Junge bei einer von diesen da sein Geschick unter Beweis stellen will. Dir laufen die Süßen doch sicher scharenweise nach." Er griff sich ungeniert zwischen die Beine. „Bist sicher auch gut ausgestattet. Ich kann leider nicht mehr, Nierensteine, das tut verdammt weh, will ich dir mal sagen. Da vergeht einem ,Fit im Schritt'. Training macht einfach keinen Spaß mehr."

_Zu viel Information!_, dachte Sirius bei sich, aber behielt sein Grinsen bei. Vielleicht ließ diese _Schwalbe_sich ja doch erweichen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch die Wand redete weiter: „Wieso suchst du dir nicht eine nette Braut, die noch nicht mehr Männer auf der Matratze hatte als Mère Griseldis Jahre auf dem Buckel?"

„Ich will mit keiner von denen ins Bett! Ich suche jemanden!", keuchte Sirius. Der Arm lag schwer um seiner Kehle. Allmählich wurde die Luft knapp. Mehr vermochte er einfach nicht herauszuwürgen. Vielleicht resultierte sein Grinsen auch daher. Der riesige Kerl merkte das und lockerte seinen Griff, ohne Sirius jedoch damit die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich aus seinen Fängen zu befreien.

„Sie suchen alle nur jemanden. Mancher für eine Nacht, andere für einen Monat, der nächste eine fürs Leben und der vierte nur für zwei Minuten. Aber nur selten findet einer eine!", seufzte Swallow. Er hatte Sirius zur Tür hinausgeschoben und versperrte sie mit seinem massiven Körper.

„Aber ich suche wirklich jemanden. Sie ist zierlich, hat wunderschöne dunkle Augen, eigentlich sind sie blau. Aber sie wirken schwarz. Sie hat langes schwarzes Haar und ist grazil wie eine Nymphe und mit herrlichen Lippen", sprudelte Sirius energiegelanden los. Er suchte über die Schulter des Türstehers einen Blick in den Innenraum zu erhaschen.

„Ach so, du meinst das Kätzchen, das niemals ein Wort gesagt hat."

Sirius stutzte und starrte den Muskelberg entgeistert an. Kein Wort gesagt hat? Ihr Mund stand in der Regel nur dann still, wenn sie entkräftet oder sehr verärgert war. Was hatten ihr diese Monster angetan? Er stürzte vor und packte Swallow am Kragen. Wie lächerlich er dabei für einen Außenstehenden wirken musste, war ihm egal.

„Was habt ihr Carissa angetan?", fauchte er. Die Schwalbe ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, sondern löste beinahe sanft Sirius' Finger von seiner Kleidung.

„Sie kam schon so zu uns; besser gesagt, wurde gebracht. Mère Griseldis hat die Kleine richtig ins Herz geschlossen und heute einem ihrer Investoren mitgegeben. Der hat sich für sie interessiert. Das Mädchen ist nichts fürs Gewerbe, weißt du? Zu viele Gefühle. Ist besser so für die süße Maus. Für diesen Laden hier" – er deutete mit den Kinn hinter sich – „ist sie viel zu schade gewesen! Zu viel Klasse verdirbt das Geschäft, wie es so schön heißt."

Sirius' Herz sackte in die Magengegend und drohte noch tiefer zu rutschen. Das konnte und durfte nicht wahr sein. Sein Vater! Sein Vater musste das gewesen sein. Er hatte sie wieder zu sich geholt. Er würde sich an ihm rächen.

„Wohin..."

Doch Swallow schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte schon genug gesagt und schloss einfach die Tür vor Sirius' Nase. Black brüllte. Er schlug mit der Faust gegen das Holz und ging keuchend in die Knie. Die Tür war stabiler als seine schmerzende Hand und er wollte sich einfach nicht ernsthaft verletzen.

„Sie ist erst seit heute weg! Erst seit heute!", schimpfte Sirius leise. Wenn Narzissa nicht so viel um den heißen Brei herumgeredet hätte, wäre er seinem Vater zuvorgekommen. Es sei denn, dass dieses kleine Miststück Bescheid wusste. Sirius sprang auf und rannte zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück. Sie musste ihn absichtlich hingehalten haben. Die Familie steckte immer unter einer Decke. Er würde ihr den dürren Hals umdrehen.

°

° tbc °

* * *

**AN:**

**Pasquale** – ist ein von mir für die FF erdachter Schuhdesigner aus Italien. Sollte es tatsächlich einen Designer dieses Namens geben und dieses Labels, dann bitte ich um Nachsicht. Die Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen wären rein zufällig.

**Gnocchi –** Kartoffelklöße. Ausgesprochen lecker im Übrigen.

**Gucci** – italienisches Designerlabel für Mode und Accessoires, das bereits seit 1923 exitiert. Ich musst an den grottigen Spice-Girls-Film: „Spice World" denken, in dem Posh Spice (sprich: Mrs Victoria Beckham) stets und ständig auf das kleine Schwarze und das neue Schwarze von Gucci hinweist. Das war mal ein netter Running Gag im Freundeskreis, nicht dass sich in meinem Freundeskreis jemand Gucci wirklich leisten kann. ;)


	6. My unfair Lady

6. My (un)fair Lady

* * *

Remus hatte sich Bad verschanzt und lachte Tränen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. So naiv konnte eine Frau mit 24 Jahren doch gar nicht mehr sein. Er saß auf dem Fußboden und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Sobald er tief Luft holte, erinnerte er sich an Sirius verzweifeltes Gesicht und prustete erneut los. Erst trieb Narzissa ihren Verlobten beinahe in eine Alkoholvergiftung und dann wunderte sie sich, dass er nur widerwillig mit ihr schlief, es ihr kein Vergnügen bereitete und er sich nach der Nacht auch noch übergab. Lucius tat ihm sogar ein wenig Leid. Remus schlug sich vergnügt auf die Schenkel. Eigentlich war es ja wirklich mies von ihm gewesen, ins Bad zu flüchten, aber er hatte einfach nicht anders können. Es war schließlich Sirius' Familie nicht seine. Er rappelte sich auf, schob die trockenen Sachen zur Seite, ging ans Waschbecken und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihm ein junger Mann entgegen, der sehr vergnügt aussah. Das braune kurz geschnittene wellige Haar war von einigen silbernen Fäden durchzogen, die ihn älter wirken ließen als zwanzig. Scharf gezeichnete Falten liefen von den Naseflügeln hinab zu den Mundwinkeln und verliehen ihm einen melancholischen Ausdruck. Auf der Stirn machten sich einige feine Narben bemerkbar, die ihn jedoch nie gehindert hatten, seinem ungewöhnlichen Job nachzugehen. Seine bernsteinfarbenen, erfahren wirkenden Augen funkelten, als wohne ein Feuer in ihnen, das Wärme und Geborgenheit suggerierte. Remus zwinkerte sich zu, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich das Gesicht. Er fand sich selbst nicht unbedingt attraktiv, verglichen mit Sirius, doch besaß er eine Art und eine Ausstrahlung, die ihn interessant machten. Sogar für sich selbst. Remus war niemals eitel gewesen, doch hatte er die naheliegenden Dinge auch nie ignoriert.

_Was?_, schrie Sirius mit einem Mal. Remus ließ das Handtuch fallen und eilte aus dem Bad.

Gerade als er um die Ecke biegen wollte, hörte er Narzissa sagen: _„Oh ja, sie hat gesagt, dass du mit Lupin zusammen bist und ihm die... wie sagte sie? Die Eier kraulst, oder so!"_

Remus stoppte abrupt. Seine Wangen brannten, sein Magen schmerzte und er schaffte es gerade noch, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu legen, um nicht Opfer der erneuten Lachsalve zu werden. So einen ordinären Spruch hätte er der stets kultiviert wirkenden Narzissa gar nicht zugetraut. Remus lachte stumm. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden ein Dutzend Hauselfen _Irish Tapdance _auf seinem Zwerchfell ausüben. Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck war einfach nur göttlich. Seine Wangen glichen glühenden Heizkissen. Das war doch nun wirklich lange her und dennoch reagierte Sirius wie ein pubertierender Teenager darauf. Obwohl Black selbst gerne darauf anspielte und ihm, Remus, die Röte in die Wangen trieb, durfte ein anderer noch lange keine Anspielungen auf diese Affäre wagen. Remus selbst wäre einer Wiederholung nicht abgeneigt, allerdings ging seine Sehnsucht nicht so weit, die Freundschaft zu Sirius aufs Spiel zu setzen. Sirius verbuchte ihre kurze Passion füreinander doch eher unter die Rubrik _neckisches Zwischenspiel. _Für Remus war es alles andere als das gewesen. Noch einmal würde er es nicht durchstehen. Die Freundschaft zu Sirius wäre unwiederbringlich dahin. So sah sich Remus einfach anderweitig um. Auch wenn es schwer fiel, einen Mann zu finden, der sich sowohl vom Körper als auch von Wesen her mit Sirius Black messen konnte.

Das feuchte Hemd fühlte sich mittlerweile unangenehm auf der Haut an. Außerdem begann er zu schwitzen. Remus schluckte und versuchte vergeblich seine Gedanken wieder in saubere Bahnen zu lenken.

Im Augenblick hielt er sich bewusst im Hintergrund und wartete vergnügt darauf, wie Sirius sich aus dieser Lage herauswinden würde. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass sich die Geschichte um ihrer beider Affäre vor allem in einer Familie so eisern hielt, die so snobistisch war wie die Blacks. Remus musste einräumen, dass er sich wirklich sehr häufig bei Sirius aufhielt, so häufig, dass er bereits eine eigenen Zahnbürste in Blacks Appartement hatte. Der Eindruck konnte durchaus entstehen, sie beide hätten eine Beziehung. Doch der Grund war ein anderer. Remus fühlte sich in seiner eigenen Familie nicht sehr wohl. Sein Bruder war tot und seine Schwester ein nerviges Etwas, das nur aus Geheimnissen zu bestehen schien; für ihr Alter war sie viel zu häufig unterwegs. Im Augenblick war sie irgendwo in Ägypten. Seine Eltern behandelten Remus zwar ausgesprochen höflich aber auch irgendwie distanziert, er war und blieb nun einmal ein Werwolf. Seine Eltern akzeptierten das, doch hasste Remus die mitleidigen Blicke, denen er sich im „Kreis seiner Lieben" ausgesetzt war. Daher hielt er viel lieber bei Sirius oder bei James auf und begann in der Welt herumzureisen.

Als die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel, schrack Remus aus seinen Gedanken auf. Irgendwie war er enttäuscht, dass Sirius ihn nicht mitnahm, um Carissa zu retten. Er mochte die Kleine sehr gerne und hatte die wenigen Gespräche mit ihr mehr als genossen. Sie war witzig und versprühte, wenn sie es darauf anlegte einen ganz besonderen Charme. Remus lockerte seinen klammen Hemdkragen mit einem Finger. Wenn er an Carissa Carter dachte, wurde ihm recht warm. Sie hatte ihn beeindruckt und er bildete sich ein, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Auch wenn er sich nie mit einer Frau einlassen würde, ließen ihn einige dennoch nicht kalt. Die zierliche Carissa war einfach nur heiß. Sie duftete wie ein Strauß Maiglöckchen, sah aus wie die personifizierte Sünde und dennoch weckte sie Beschützerinstinkte. Remus seufzte. Sie war gefährlich. Er an Sirius' Stelle hätte auch alles stehen und liegen lassen, nur um zu ihr zu eilen und sie zurückzuholen. Obwohl es beruhigend war, dass sie nicht wieder bei Papa Black hausen musste, fand er ihren Aufenthaltsort alles andere als angenehm. Sogar er hatte vom _Chez Mère Griseldis _gehört. Remus gestand sich ein, dass er sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit Carissa Carter freute, es aber auch gleichzeitig fürchtete.

Verdächtige Laute aus dem Wohnbereich rissen ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Narzissa Black war ein weiterer Grund, warum er glaubte, Sirius' habe ihn in der Wohnung gelassen. Einem Mitglied der Familie Black, egal ob nun männlich oder weiblich, war einfach nicht zu trauen. Sirius bildete die obligatorische Ausnahme. Die Geräusche waren eindeutig. Die süße Cousine seines Freundes nahm gerade eine akribische Inspektion der Schubladen und Schränke in der Wohnung vor. Eine süßlich schwere Parfümwolke waberte Remus entgegen, als sich Narzissa dem Schlafbereich des Appartements näherte. Dieser Duft würde selbst einenTypen, der _**es**_diringend nötig hatte, in die Flucht schlagen. Das Mädchen brauchte Hilfe und die nicht zu knapp.

„Kann ich dir... helfen, Narzissa?", fragte Remus, als sich die Cousine seines Freundes in das Schlafzimmer stehlen wollte. Er schlenderte zu ihr hinüber und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Wand. Dass er auf der anderen einen nassen Fleck hinterlassen hatte, irgnorierte er. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt studierte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck genau. Sie wirkte ertappt und lächelte kokett.

„Remus", säuselte sie kess. „Ich wollte mir nur anschauen, wo ich schlafen werde." Sie machte Anstalten, die Klinke zu betätigen. Remus' Hand schnellte vor und packte sie am Gelenk. Ihr Blick war alles andere als begeistert. Sacht zog er die Finger Narzissas in seine Armbeuge und dirigierte die junge Frau sanft, aber mit Nachdruck, in den Wohnbereich zurück.

„Meine liebe Narzissa, ich denke, dass du dich mit der Couch wirst begnügen müssen. Wie ich Sirius kenne, wird er das Schlafzimmer für sich und Carissa haben wollen. Die Couch lässt sich in ein sehr bequemes Bett umfunktionieren. Notfalls sogar für... zwei." Er konnte es nicht lassen. Er machte eine Pause, die das letzte Wort bedeutungsschwer im Raum schweben ließ.

Narzissa riss die Augen auf und zappelte an seinem Arm herum. Dann senkte sie die Lider, versuchte sich in einen lächerlichen Schlafzimmerblick und zog einen Schmollmund. Als sie zusätzlich noch affektiert mit den Wimpern zu klimpern begann, war es beinahe um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Remus fühlte sich gut unterhalten. Spätestens jetzt hätte sie den letzten Typen, der _**es**_dringend brauchte, vertrieben.

„Weißt du, Remus, du bist doch ein Mann", begann sie mit honigsüßer Stimme. Sie übernahm die Führung und zog ihn tiefer in den Wohnbereich hinein.

Am liebsten hätte Remus mit einem _Ach, ehrlich? A_uf ihre lächerliche Frage geantwortet, doch er hielt sich zurück und versuchte ernst zu bleiben

„Nun, vorhin war jedenfalls noch alles da, wo es sein sollte", gab er gespielt erleichtert zu und erntete ein Kichern. Narzissa fiel eindeutig aus ihrer selbst gewählten Rolle. Sie hatte wahrlich noch viel zu lernen. „Was kann denn ein **Mann** für dich tun?"

Narzissa hatte ihn mittlerweile zur Couch gelotst und sich gesetzt. Remus ließ sich von ihr auf die Sitzfläche ziehen und beobachtete still vergnügt ihre weiteren Versuche, ihn auf einen Überfall vorzubereiten.

„Weißt du, vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen, da mein werter Cousin seine... nennen wir sie mal Gespielin, aus diesem Etablissement herausholt."

Und schon hatte sie es vergeigt. Remus schüttelte den Kopf, zog die Augenbraue hoch und musterte das herzchenförmige Gesicht mit den hellblauen erwartungsvollen Augen. Sie konnte so niedlich sein, wenn sie den Mund hielt und gerade mal keine ihrer einstudierten Mienen abspulte.

„Du meinst, ich soll dir helfen, weil ich ja Zeit habe, da Sirius jemand anderen hat, der ihm die... _Eier krault_?"

Remus lachte vergnügt, als Narzissa ihn entgeistert anstarrte. Die junge Frau keuchte entsetzt auf. Er zwickte sie schmunzelnd ins Kinn und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Nichts für ungut. Aber wenn du dich noch einmal herablassend über Sirius oder Carissa äußerst, werde ich dich vor die Tür setzen, und glaube mir, er wird nichts dagegen haben. Deine Vorstellung eben war grauenvoll. Eigentlich sollte ich dich mit_fauligen Eiern_ bewerfen. Sei froh, dass ich es nicht tue."

Sie schnappte nach Luft, doch brachte Remus sie durch eine einfache Geste zum Schweigen.

„Da dies nun geklärt ist, Folgendes: Deine Aktion war so leicht zu durchschauen, dass es schon peinlich war. Sag doch einfach, was du willst, ohne um den heißen Brei herumzureden! Männer haben es nicht gern, wenn ihre Männlichkeit in Frage gestellt wird. Außerdem ist Direktheit mal eine nette Abwechselung und es beugt Missverständnissen vor."

Narzissa wirkte zerknirscht und senkte den Blick. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Schnute.

„Bei Papá hat es auch immer funktioniert! Ich brauchte ihm nur etwas vorzusäuseln und schon habe ich alles bekommen, was ich wollte. Wieso soll das denn jetzt falsch sein?", empörte sie sich.

Remus verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich auf den Couchtisch, nahm ihre Beine zwischen seine, langte nach ihren Händen und drückte diese kalten schlanken Finger sanft. Er suchte Narzissas Blick und konnte sich selbst in ihren klaren Pupillen erkennen.

„Hier geht es nicht um deinen Vater, sondern um den Mann, den du liebst. Du liebst Lucius doch?"

Narzissa nickte langsam. Ihre Augen bekamen einen verträumt wehmütigen Ausdruck. Ihre Wangen waren von leichter Röte überzogen. Dennoch wirkte sie traurig und irgendwie verzweifelt.

„Es ist aber hoffnungslos", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Dann stutzte sie und warf Remus einen kritischen Blick zu. „Du hast gelauscht?", warf sie ihm vor.

„Was hast du gedacht? Natürlich! Woher hätte ich das sonst mit den _Eiern..._"

Narzissa rief theatralisch: „Oh, bitte, sprich es nicht noch einmal aus, das ist mir so peinlich!"

Remus lachte schallend. Sie vermochte ja sogar zu kontern, wenn sie wollte. Sirius' Cousine überraschte ihn. Die Mühe, sie besser kennenzukernen, würde sich offenbar lohnen.

„Jetzt auf einmal? Ich habe wirklich den Eindruck, dass du deinen Charme nur dann entfalten kannst, wenn du andere ärgern möchtest. Warum versuchst du nicht einmal Malfoy zu ärgern? Vielleicht landet ihr dann in hemmungslos leidenschaftlichem Sex auf dem Teppich und tut lauter verruchte, unaussprechliche, unanständige, so richtig richtig unanständige Dinge", neckte er sie.

Narzissa errötete entzückend und Remus musste sich arg zusammenreißen, sie nicht zu weit zu reizen. Sie war der Typ Frau, der sich bis zu einem gewissen Punkt reizen ließ, und eifrig mitmachte, doch war die Grenze überschritten, zornig und vor Wut weinend die Runde verließ. Remus wusste nicht, wo ihre Grenze lag, also überspannte er den Bogen lieber nicht.

„Ich will doch nur, dass er mich mag", kam es kläglich von ihr.

„Ach, Narzissa, die Menschen wollen immer nur, dass derjenige, den sie lieben, sie auch liebt und wenn dieses _liebt_ auch nur aus ein wenig _Mögen_ besteht."

Er setzte sich zu ihr, nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her. Zuerst wehrte sie sich, doch dann ließ sie sich fallen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und Remus ertrug mit Engelsgeduld den penetranten Geruch ihres Parfüms. Sein fein ausgeprägter Geruchssinn nahm es ihm zwar übel, doch würde er es verkraften.

„Malfoy ist ein stolzer und ehrgeiziger Mann. Ich denke, dass es ihm nicht behagt, in eine gezwungene Ehe eingewilligt zu haben. Er will Karriere machen, auch wenn ich seinen Weg nicht gerade akzeptabel finde. Wir stehen einfach auf verschiedenen Seiten", erklärte Remus leise. Narzissa wollte etwas erwidern, doch er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Eine Ehe", setzte er fort, „hört sich für ihn sicher wie ein Gefängnis an. Du musst zugeben, dass Männer wie er und Frauen wie du ein Problem bei der Partnerwahl haben. Dieser Zwang, eine reinblütige Braut oder einen reinblütigen Bräutigam zu finden, muss mehr als lästig sein. Ich verstehe euch wirklich nicht. Aber was ich verstehe, dass Männer sich mit 25 in der Regel als zu jung betrachten, um sich ewig zu binden. Natürlich gibt es Ausnahmen. So etwas wie Scheidung gibt es nur bei den Muggeln. Du musst Lucius davon überzeugen, dass alles zu seinem Vorteil sein wird und er nicht nur einem Befehl folgt, sondern..."

„Aber Seine Lordschaft wollte es doch so und er war nicht dagegen!", warf sie heftig ein. Narzissa betrachtete eingehend ihre Handfläche, als würde sie etwas suchen. Remus schluckte. Nun lag ihrerseits ein Finger auf seinen Lippen und gebot ihm zu schweigen. Dann begann sie leise zu reden: „Ich war damals schon in ihn verliebt. Als wir uns in Hogwarts trafen, war er eine Klasse über mir. Dennoch war er in meinen Augen schon so erwachsen und ich, ich war nur eine Erstklässlerin. Er stänkerte mit vielen meines Jahrgangs herum, doch mich ignorierte er einfach. Als ich in der vierten war, war ich eine von vielen, die ihn anschmacheten, kleine Zettelchen mit seinem Namen schrieben und Herzchen drumherum malten. Ich habe sogar einen Liebestrank gebraut, als ich in der sechsten war, und ihn in seinen Kürbissaft gemischt, doch Severus hat mich erwischt, den Becher umgeworfen und mich zusammengebrüllt." Das leichte Lächeln ließ sie weicher wirken und zum ersten Mal waren ihre Lippen und ihr gesamtes Antlitz entspannt. Wenn sie so sanft und ruhig sprach, hatte ihre Stimme nicht mehr diese schrille Nuance. Sie war sogar angenehm.

„Das muss man sich mal vorstellen. Eine 16jährige von einem Erstklässler zusammengefaltet." Sie lachte und klang ehrlich amüsiert. „Dabei waren wir damals schon seit einem Jahr _verlobt_. Er hasst mich!"

Remus strich ihr mit federleichten Bewegungen über den Rücken. Er ließ sie weiterreden und ab und an schmunzelte er. Als sie geendet hatte, schniefte sie und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Nase. Remus grinste. Natürlichkeit stand ihr um so vieles besser, als dieses affektierte Gehabe. Sie konnte mehr sein, als ein gezierte Püppchen, das lediglich dekorativ zu sein hatte. Seiner Erfahrung nach sahen die Menschen nur das, was sie sehen wollten. So kam er nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens auf eine absonderliche Idee.

„Ich habe einen Plan, Narzissa Black!", rief er begeistert. „Sirius und ich werden dich umstylen und ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn Carissa hier ist, sie den einen oder anderen Tipp hat, wie du Lucius für dich gewinnen kannst. Heiraten wird er dich ja so oder so, aber in der Hochzeitsnacht wirst du ihn verführen, dass er danach keine andere mehr will, sondern nur noch dich. Du musst ihm die Frau hinter der Puppe zeigen! Du musst deinen Charme spielen lassen!"

Remus schaute sie herausfordend an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch es kam keine. War sie etwa doch schwer von Begriff? Er schnippte mit den Fingern und hatte endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was bitte", keifte sie los, sprang auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, „ist an meinem Styling nicht in Ordnung? Das ist gerade der letzte Schrei in Paris! Du und mein erbärmlicher Cousin werdet nicht an mir herumfingern und von dieser kleine Nutte lasse ich mir erst recht keine Tipps geben! Ich habe schließlich Stil!"

„Ach ja? Wo? Wo ist er denn?", brüllte Remus. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, packte Narzissa am Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Leise, sorgfältig jedes Wort abwägend erwiderte er: „Noch ein Wort und ich garantiere für nichts. Du willst Hilfe? Ich biete sie dir an! Aber solltest du noch einmal deine niederträchtigen Gedanken aussprechen oder einen Menschen beleidigen, an dem mir sehr viel liegt, dann werde ich deinem Vater sagen, wo du zu finden bist und vor allem, was du getan hast!"

Er griff nach ihrer Kette und spielte mit dem Anhänger. Remus hasste es, laut zu werden. Doch dieses Zierpüppchen trieb ihn zur Weißglut. Sie hatte schließlich Hilfe gewollt und anstatt alles anzunehmen, was ihr geboten wurde, lehnte sie es wegen ihrer Vorurteile ab.

Verärgert schnappte sie nach seiner Hand. „Sie ist mein!"

Remus ließ ihren Anhänger fahren und zuckte die Schultern. Er kannte Artefakte wie dieses und fragte sich, wie eine Frau wie sie an derlei antikes Relikt gekommen war. Sie schwiegen sich an und belauerten sich. Remus würde dieses Mal nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Sie hielt seine Hände weiter umfangen. Das leichte Kribbeln verstörte sie, das allein der Kontakt zu seiner Haut in ihr auslöste. Narzissa stöhnte innerlich. War sie schon so weit sich sexuell von jedem angezogen zu fühlen? Sie hatte _**es**_doch gehasst. Wieso verlangte ihr Körper dann nach Zärtlichkeit und nach mehr?

„Was...", begann sie nach einer Weile zögerlich, „was stimmt denn an meinem Styling nicht?" Ihre Hände lagen um sein Handgelenk und übten steten Druck aus. Sie kam Remus' Mund immer näher. Er ahnte, was sie vorhatte und handelte. Er griff nach ihrem Kinn und hielt es umfangen. Er tat, als wolle er sie küssen und als sie bereits die Augen schloss und die Lippen spitzte, meinte er lax: „Dein Make-up ist zu dick aufgetragen, dein Parfüm zu aufdringlich!" – sie riss die Augen auf und war empört. Sie hatte einen Kuss gewollt und nun? Sie schnappte nach Luft und wollte lospoltern – „Moment, bitte! Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Deine Frisur mag ja in Paris der letzte Schrei sein, allerdings doch eher auf den Haute-Couture-Modenschauen und nicht im Alltag. Genügt das, oder soll ich fortfahren?"

Narzissa ließ ihn los, hob abwehrend die Hände und schwieg. Remus ergriff eines ihrer Löckchen und zupfte daran.

„Du kannst, wenn du willst, so charmant sein. Du musst lernen dich zu bewegen und diese dämliche gekünstelte Art ablegen. Wenn du schon spielst, dann bitte so, dass niemand es bemerkt." Er führte sie hinter die Couch. „Sexy, meine Süße, ist das Schlüsselwort. Sexy und heiß und dennoch elegant!", erklärte er. Er ließ sie abrupt los und begann zu laufen. Er wusste genau, wie er wirkte. Sie kicherte zwar hinter ihm, doch das war ihm egal. Seine Hüften schwangen bei jedem Schritt in perfekten gleitenden Bewegungen nach links und rechts. Mit den Armen balancierte er den Körper aus. Der Stoff seiner Hose schmiegte sich reizvoll an sein Gesäß. Seine Schultern blieben auf gleicher Höhe. Er drehte sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung um und blieb stehen. Er legte den Kopf etwas schräg und blickte Narzissa unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und wurden von dem Ansatz eines Lächelns umspielt. Narzissas ungläubiger Blick reizte Remus zum Lachen, doch er hielt sich zurück.

„Wo... wo hast du... woher kannst du das?", fragte sie und deutete auf seine Hüfte. Remus schmunzelte. Er kam auf die gleiche Art und Weise zu ihr zurück und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.

„Die Kunst", flüsterte er und kam ihr ganz nahe. Seine Lippen berührten beinahe ihr Ohr. „Die Kunst liegt im Gleichgewicht. Mit richtig hohen Schuhen gehst du beinahe automatisch so. Es geht einfach nicht anders. Der Körper will sein Gleichgewicht, die Balance, behalten."

Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Hüften und nahm verwundert wahr, dass Narzissa zu zittern begann, als mache seine Nähe sie nervös. Doch das war unmöglich. Sicher, sie hatte ihn küssen wollen, doch zittern? Narzissa war eine Frau, die für ihn absolut ohne Reiz war. Er mochte blonde Frauen nicht sonderlich, weil er unangenehme Überraschungen hasste. Die meisten wirkten wie Engel, die kein Wässerchen trüben konnten, doch wehe, sie ließen die Maske der Unschuld fallen, dann waren die meisten von ihnen Dämonen. Bei brünetten und rothaarigen rechnete er stets mit einer Überraschung. Bei ihnen fühlte er sich wohler. Nicht das sie berechenbar wären, da stand Merlin vor, aber sie überraschten in der Regel auf angenehme Art und Weise. Carissa war das beste Beispiel. Sie sah wie die personifizierte Sünde aus und dennoch hatte sie diese süße unschuldige Art offenbart, die ihn reizte und seinen Beschützerinstinkt weckte. Er verfluchte sich, dass dieser Instinkt ihn im Stich gelassen hatte.

„Versuch zu schauen, als wolltest du mich ins Bett bekommen!"

Narzissa kniff die Augen zusammen und wirkte eher wie ein kurzsichtiges Frettchen als eine Frau, die ihre Reize einsetzte.

„Ähm... Schlafzimmerblick lassen wir lieber aus. Versuche es offen und herausfordernd! Versprich mehr, als du zu halten gedenkst, Süße!"

Narzissa warf ihm einen verheißungsvollen, offenen Blick aus hellblauen Augen zu. Automatisch zuckte sie mit der linken Augenbraue und Remus schnappte nach Luft. Das war es. Sie musste einen Magneten hinter der Iris haben. Er konnte sich nicht lösen. Narzissa wirkte weder verkrampft noch gekünstelt. Er wollte fortfahren, doch die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Narzissa kreischte erschrocken auf und Remus befürchtete, einen Tinnitus bekommen zu haben. Rasch verschanzte sich die junge Frau hinter dem barfüßigen Remus und lugte über seine Schulter in Richtung Tür.

Einem Racheengel gleich stand Sirius im Eingang. Seine hellgrauen Augen richteten sich auf seine Cousine. Sein Gesicht drückte Zorn, beinahe blanken Hass und unterschwellige Enttäuschung aus. Sein nasses Haar ringelte sich keck in der Stirn und hinterließ Wassertropfen auf seinen Schultern und dem Boden. Remus war irritiert. So verstört hatte er Sirius bisher nur zwei Mal erlebt und beide Male war das Ziel seiner ungezügelten Wut sein Vater gewesen. Musste er sich Sorgen um Narzissa machen? Wo war Carissa? Was war geschehen?

Narzissa klammerte sich an Remus' Schultern und zitterte erneut. Dieses Mal aus Furcht und nicht aus unterschwelliger Erregung.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Sie ist weg!_, schrie es in seinem Innern. Sirius starrte auf die verschlossener Tür seines Appartements. Der Schnee auf seinen Schultern und seinem Kopf war bereits geschmolzen und tropfte auf den Boden. Unter seinen Schuhen bildete sich eine immer größer werdende Pfütze aus Schmelzwasser. Sirius Haar war nass, sodass es ihm in kleinen Locken in die Stirn fiel. Er hatte geglaubt, seine Wut auf Narzissa drosseln zu können, doch je länger er vor seiner Appartementtür verharrte, desto mehr steigerte er sich in diese Wut hinein. Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er stieß die Tür auf und blieb zwischen den Türpfosten stehen. Narzissa schrie wie am Spieß und verschanzte sich hinter Remus. Beinahe bedauerte Sirius seinen Freund, der die volle Ladung Schrei abbekommen hatte. Doch er war zu wütend und zu enttäuscht, um andere Empfindungen als Wut zuzulassen.

„Du!", brüllte Sirius und fixierte seine Cousine. Er wusste genau, wie er wirkte. Er musste infernalisch aussehen mit seinen schwarzbewimperten blitzenden hellgrauen Augen. Narzissa gab Remus als Barrikade auf und wich zurück. Abwehrend hielt sie ihre Hände empor, doch Sirius kannte kein Erbarmen. Mit langsamen raubtierartigen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und hinterließ auf den hellem Laminat und den empfindlichen Teppichen eine breite Schmutzspur.

„Du kleines Aas!", zischte er. Er eilte auf sie zu, packte sie am Hals und ehe Remus auch nur eingreifen konnte, drückte Sirius sie an die Wand. Narzissa japste und krallte sich an Sirius' Armen fest.

„Sag mir, ob du wusstest, dass sie heute fortgebracht werden würde!", brüllte Sirius. Remus zuckte zusammen und eilte auf die beiden zu.

„Sirius, das kann nicht wahr sein!", raunte er.

„Doch Remus, Carissa wurde von Mère Griseldis heute ihrem sogenannten Gönner mitgegeben. Es kann sich nur um meinen Vater handeln. Und ich wette, meine liebe Cousine wusste davon."

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Nein!", krächzte sie. „Bitte glaube mir, ich wusste wirklich nichts davon!", keuchte sie weiter.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", schrie er. Er angelte nach seinem Zauberstab und drückte ihn ihr gegen die Kehle. „Lüg! Mich! Nicht! An! Ich werde es in deinen Augen sehen, ob du die Wahrheit sagst oder nicht! Wusstest du davon?"

Narzissa schloss die Augen. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. Der Druck seines Zauberstabs gegen ihren Kehlkopf nahm zu. Sirius machte ihr Angst. Sie zitterte und ihre Nägel gruben sich willkürlich in seinen Arm. Sirius zischte und schrie sie noch einmal an. Er wollte erneut wissen, ob sie ihn absichtlich hingehalten hatte. Keuchend riss sie die Augen auf. Mit unverhohlener Angst blickte sie ihm in in die dunklen, vor Zorn geweiteten Pupillen.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst, Sirius!", japste sie und versuchte zu schlucken.

„Sirius! Lass sie los!", forderte Remus. Er klang so beruhigend und dennoch autoritär, dass Sirius ihn irritiert anblickte.

„Du glaubst ihr?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja! Warum sollte sie lügen?"

Sirius schnaufte. Er verstaute seinen Zauberstab, doch ließ er seine Cousine noch immer nicht los. Sein Blick glitt zwischen ihr und Remus hin und her. „Hat sie dich jetzt auch schon um den Finger gewickelt?"

„Werde nicht ungerecht!", ermahnte Remus und forderte: „Schau sie dir an!" Er legte seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter und deutete auf die zitternde Narzissa. Sirius erstarrte. Die Lippen seiner Cousine färbten sich bläulich. Ein schmales Rinnsal Speichel suchte sich seinen Weg ihren Mundwinkel entlang. Sirius brauchte nur noch ein wenig fester zuzudrücken und schon würde sie... Er ließ entsetzt über sein Tun Narzissas Hals los. Seine Cousine hustete, hielt sich die Kehle und sank benommen gegen ihn. Sirius reagierte instinktiv und fing sie auf.

„Ich schwöre dir", flüsterte sie, „ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass sie heute weggebracht werden würde."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er gab Narzissa an Remus weiter und rannte ins Schlafzimmer. Er warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Heiße Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung bahnten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. Der stolze Sirius Black warf sich aufs Bett und weinte stumm vor sich hin. Er hasste sich. Wie hatte er es so weit kommen lassen? Beinahe hätte er einen Menschen kaltblütig getötet, mit seinen eigenen Händen. Selbst wenn seine Cousine gewusste hätte, dass Carissa nicht länger bei dieser Frau war, hätte er sich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen. Er war nicht besser als sie alle, er war nicht besser als alle anderen Blacks.

Leise, ganz leise wurde die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Sirius nahm es kaum wahr. Als sich eine warme Hand schwer auf seine Schulter legte, brach es aus ihm heraus. Er warf sich an die Brust des Mannes und weinte hemmungslos. Er schämte sich seiner Tränen nicht. Warum sollte ein Mann nicht weinen? Tränen waren nicht nur etwas für Frauen. Sirius verkrallte sich im Hemd seines Trösters. Er nahm Remus' Geruch wahr und eine Spur des schweren Parfüms, das Narzissa bevorzugte.

„Habe ich sie jetzt endgültig verloren?", fragte Sirius. Seine irisierenden Augen hefteten sich an Remus Lippen, begierig jedes Wort in sich aufzunehmen.

„Nein, Tatze, ich glaube nicht, dass du sie endgültig verloren hast. Narzissa ist der Ansicht, dass jemand anderes sie mitgenommen haben muss. Sie meinte, dass dein Vater sonst vergnügter gewesen wäre, hätte er so etwas geplant. Sie meinte auch, du solltest noch einmal hingehen und dir den Mann beschreiben lassen."

Sirius nickte.

„Entschuldige!", flüsterte er. Beschämt ließ er Remus' Hemd los und strich ein paar Mal über die Tränenflecke, die erhinterlassen hatte. Er ahnte nicht, wie schwer sich Remus zusammenreißen musste, in diesem Moment nichts Falsches zu tun.

Sirius richtete sich auf und kroch ans Kopfende des Bettes, um sich anzulehnen. Remus tat es ihm nach. Beide saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Sirius nieste und fluchte. Er trug noch immer seine feuchten Sachen und war auf dem besten Weg sich zu erkälten. Stöhnend kletterte er aus dem Bett und begann sich zu entkleiden. Remus starrte an die Decke, um auch dieser Versuchung aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als Sirius nur noch barfuß und in Hosen dastand, fragte Black: „Wo steckt das kleine Biest jetzt eigentlich?"

„Hmm?", quietschte Remus. „Achso, Narzissa. Sie ist im Bad und bestaunt die blauen Flecke, die du auf ihrem zarten Hals hinterlassen hast."

Sirius zog den Gürtel aus den Laschen und warf ihn auf den Haufen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hat, ihr so wehzutun."

Er fuhr sich aufgeregt durchs Haar, sodass es zu allen Seiten abstand. „Wie konnte ich ihr wehtun!" Er ging zum Kleiderschrank, öffnete ihn und fischte sich eine legere Hose heraus. Jetzt zog er sich zum wiederholten Mal an einem Abend um. Er ließ die feuchte Hose fallen und die Boxer folgten ihr. Remus starrte gebannt auf das Deckengemälde.

„Du musstest eben Dampf ablassen. Das müssen wir alle irgendwann einmal." Seine Stimme klang irgendwie belegt. „Sage mal, seit wann hast du eigentlich Narzissa an deiner Decke?"

„Was?", kreischte Sirius. Er hüpfte den Fuß im zweiten Hosenbein verkantet hinüber zum Bett und starrte die Decke an. Tatsächlich. Direkt neben Carissas Ebenbild lag eine blonde Nymphe, die entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Cousine hatte.

„Nein!", gab Sirius hilflos von sich. Remus grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Macht nichts! Zieh dich lieber an, sonst stellt mein _Freund_ die Lauscher auf!", forderte Remus mit Augenzwinkern und deutete auf seinen Schritt. Sirius trug nur im Winter Unterhosen und dann auch nur, wenn er nicht daheim war. Er folgte Remus' Blick, richtete sich grinsend auf und knöpfte betont langsam und gelassen seine Hose zu, ohne seinen Freund aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich schaffe es also immer noch, dich zum Sabbern zu bringen, Moony?", neckte Sirius.

„Werde nicht albern, Black!", zischte Remus und machte es sich wieder am Kopfende bequem. Er schlug die Beine übereinander, um sein Problem zu verdecken. Natürlich schaffte es Sirius immer noch ihn mit nur einem Blick oder einer Geste heiß zu machen, doch das musste der eitle Kerl nun wirklich nicht genau wissen. „Wir müssen wegen Narzissa miteinander reden. Sie hat durchaus Temperament, aber setzt es falsch ein. Sieh sie dir an! Kein Wunder, dass Malfoy sich nicht für sie interessiert. Sie treibt sogar Männer wie dich in Flucht."

Sirius nickte und warf sich mit nackter Brust rücklings aufs Bett. Er verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und starrte an die Decke. „Männer wie mich? Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach komm schon. Vor Carissa hast du doch alles, was Rock trug zwischen deinen Seidenlaken willkommen geheißen."

Sirius grinste süffisant und schloss die Augen. „Sie riecht zu süß und zu schwer für ihr Alter. Was benutzt sie eigentlich?"

„Fleur d'Amour", nuschelte Remus.

„Bei Merlin, noch aufdringlicher geht's jawohl nicht!", polterte Sirius. Remus gab ihm nickend Recht. „Mutter nennt so etwas_Nuttendiesel_. Der einzige Muggelbegriff, den sie ohne Gezeter in ihren Wortschatz aufgenommen hat. Dabei weiß sie nicht einmal, was Diesel ist."

Die beiden schwiegen. Nach einer Weile meinte Sirius: „Wirklich Fleur d'Amour?"

Remus nickte grinsend.

„Nimm mich! Ich will dich!", keuchte Sirius und gackerte los. Doch das Lachen erreichte seine Augen nicht. Remus seufzte und schlug Sirius mit dem Kissen auf die Brust.

„Du hilfst ihr nicht, wenn du dich über sie lustig machst. Neues Make-up, neues Parfüm, neue Dessous und ein wenig peppigeres Outfit und schon..."

„... vergiss die Ringellöckchen à la Grècque nicht", warf Sirius ein.

Remus nickte. Diese Ringellöckchen passten nun wirklich nicht mehr zu einer Frau.

„Wir sollten außerdem ihr Selbstbewusstsein stärken. Laufen kann sie ja, richtig sexy und wenn ich das sage, will es etwas heißen."

Sirius zog den rechten Mundwinkel hoch und zwinkerte. „In der Tat, Milano hat seine Spuren bei dir hinterlassen."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. Er hätte diesem Bastard von Freund niemals erzählen dürfen, dass er auf der Modewoche in Mailand als männliches Modell gearbeitet und dort mehr als nur Laufstegerfahrungen gesammelt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er England nur für eine Zeit den Rücken kehren wollen und war in Italien einem heißen Modellagenten in die Arme gelaufen.

„Spaß beiseite, wie willst du das anstellen?", hakte Sirius nach und hielt das Kissen auf, das Remus ihm ins Gesicht zu drücken versuchte.

„Wir gehen mit ihr in _die Bar_", erklärte Remus und kämpfte um das Kissen

Sirius stutzte. Hatte Remus _die Bar_ gesagt? Er verstärkte seine Anstrengungen, zwang den Freund nieder, kletterte auf Remus' Beine und fixiert das gerötete Gesicht seines Freundes.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Remus Lupin, ich habe im _New Romantic_ einen Ruf zu verlieren!", empörte Sirius sich. Dann setzte er zögernd hinzu: „Ich wollte dort erst wieder mit Carissa erscheinen und nicht mit einer anderen Frau."

Sirius rollte von Remus und legte seinen Kopf direkt neben seine Hüfte. „Ich vermisse sie so", wisperte er und krümmte sich zusammen. Remus runzelte die Stirn. So hatte es Sirius noch nie erlebt. Er strich ihm sacht über die bloße Schulter und als ruhige Atemgeräusche erklungen, rutschte er hinter und zog die Decke über ihn.

„Du wirst sie wiedersehen, dessen bin ich mir sicher", flüsterte Remus in die Dunkelheit.

Sirius bewegte sich und umarmte Remus im Schlafen. Er zog ihn an sich und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Remus erstarrte. Ein anderer Teil von ihm zeigte reges Interesse. Es würde eine lange unerfüllte Nacht werden. Remus versuchte sich zu entspannen und begann sämtliche Schulleiter aufzuzählen, die seit Gründung Hogwarts dokumentiert worden waren. Endlich schlief er ein.

°

° tbc °

* * *

**AN 1: Update**

Ich versuche jeden Montag ein Kapitel online zu bringen. Sollte es einmal nicht klappten, versuche ich, als Wiedergutmachung, zwei Kapitel innerhalb der Woche online zu bringen. Es wird 16 Kapitel geben. Davon sind bisher 13 Kapitel fertig geschrieben und das Endkapitel – ja, ein Happy Ending – ist auch zu Tüten und Papier. Ihr seht, es gibt einen großen Vorlauf.

**AN 2:**

**Fleur d'Amour ** irgendein armes Duftwässerchen heißt bestimmt „Blume der Liebe". Es ist so herrlich klischeebehaftet, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte, den Namen hier zu verwenden. An ein bestimmtes Produkt habe ich nicht gedacht und wenn, wäre es unfair, es hier zu nennen.

**AN 3:**

„**My (un)fair Lady" **- kleine Analogie zum Musical „My fair Lady" von Alan Jay Lerner und Frederick Loewe basierend auf George Bernard Shaw Bühnenstück „Pygmalion".


	7. Mein Heim ist mein Schloss

7. Mein Heim ist mein Schloss

Diese Villa war nicht einfach nur eine Villa; sie kam Carissa wie ein Schloss vor. In den drei Jahren, die sie in der Muggelwelt gelebt hatte, hatte sie einiges im Fernsehen gesehen und konnte es nun kaum glauben, dass ihr Gönner sie in eines dieser steingewordenen Traumgebilde führte. Dort wohnten nur Filmstars, wichtige Menschen und Vertreter der High Society und eben die Malfoys. Sie schritten durch ein gusseisernes Tor und gingen den akribisch vom Schnee befreiten Pfad hinauf zur Haupttür. Lucius plauderte charmant mit ihr, wies sie auf die architektonischen Besonderheiten hin und fühlte sich in der Rolle des galanten Kavaliers sichtlich wohl. Carissa quittierte seine Aufmerksamkeiten gleichermaßen mit einem warmen Lächeln und dem erwarteten Staunen. Sie deutete auf die Säulen, die das Portal zierten und gleichzeitig als Stützen für eine Terrasse dienten, und zeigte sich angemessen beeindruckt.

Aber sie fühlte sich verlogen, da sie lediglich eine Rolle spielte. Je näher sie dem Haus kamen, desto unsicherer wurde sie. Sie warf dem gusseisernen Tor hinter sich einen flehendlichen Blick zu. Am liebsten wollte sie auf der Stelle kehrt machen und durch dieses einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen eilen, Lucius und der Abhängigkeit den Rücken kehren. Doch Carissa brachte weder den Mut, noch die notwendige Entschlossenheit dafür auf. Lucius schien ihr Ansinnen zu ahnen. Sein Griff um ihren Oberarm verstärkte sich, obwohl er sie nach wie vor charmant unterhielt. Als Carissa den Kopf hob, glaubte sie, eine Bewegung hinter der Gardine im Terrassenzimmer entdeckt zu haben. Sie sah genauer hin und erspähte die Silhouette einer hochgewachsenen Frau. Doch im gleichen Moment verschwand diese. Lucius hatte nichts davon mitgekommen oder ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er erklomm die Stufen und reichte Carissa die Hand.

„Vorsicht! Es ist glatt. Deine Schuhe sind feucht. Du könntest ausrutschen", ermahnte er sie. Er nahm sie wieder sicher beim Ellenbogen und schob sie ins Haus.

Carissa betrat die Eingangshalle und sah sich um, sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das Haus der Blacks betreten zu haben.

Es war ebenso üppig ausgestattet, wie das Haus ihrer ehemaligen Arbeitgeber, doch wirkte dieses hier wesentlich heimeliger, ja, liebevoller eingerichtet. Jemand machte sich die Mühe, eine angenehme Atmophäre zu schaffen und überließ nicht alles den Angestellten. Dies hier war kein Mausoleum, dies hier war ein Zuhause. Carissa wich einen Schritt zurück und prallte prompt gegen Lucius festen Körper. Schmale, kräftige Hände umfassten ihre Schultern und zogen sie dichter an diesen heran.

„Na na na, so furchteinflößend ist dieses Haus doch gar nicht", flüsterte er verführerisch. „Es ist mein Heim, mein Schloss. Auf _Malfoy Mansion_ ist es im Winter zu kalt, weswegen meine Mutter und ich das halbe Jahr in der Stadt, hier in_Malfoy House_, verbringen." Er streichelte über ihre Oberarme, fasste um sie herum und knöpfte ihr über die Schultern hinweg den Mantel auf. Sein warmer angenehmer Atem streichelte ihre Wange. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, die sie der Furcht vor den Schatten der Vergangenheit zuschrieb, er jedoch der freudigen Erwartung. Lippen nippten an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Carissa war dankbar, dass sie in Lucius eine Stütze hatte. Ihre ihre Knie hätten sonst nachgegeben.

Carissa warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und er erwiderte ihn selbstsicher. Seine Augen, häufig kalt und gefühllos, sahen warm auf sie herab. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ein und dasselbe Grau solch unterschiedliche Schattierungen offenbaren konnte. Sie ließ sich von ihm aus dem Mantel helfen und Schal und Handschuhe abnehmen. Sofort eilten dienstbeflissen zwei Hauselfen herbei, die sich der Sachen annahmen. Einer schleppte Carissas Kleidung und der andere ihre Tasche die Treppen hinauf. Als einer der Hauselfen stolperte, nahm der Druck von Lucius' Händen auf ihren Schultern unangenehm zu, als würde Zorn in ihm schwelen. Carissa folgte den beiden Hauselfen interessiert mit den Augen und erstarrte. Ihr Blick blieb an einem lavendelfarbenem Rocksaum haften, der den oberen Treppenabsatz bedeckte. Er bewegte sich und glitt die Treppen hinunter. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Trägerin für Carissa vollständig zu erkennen war. Das schlohweiße Haar trug diese zu einem eleganten Knoten auf dem Hinterkopf aufgetürmt. Sie war schlank und groß; ihre Erscheinung an Eleganz kaum zu übertreffen. Carissa wurde gemustert. Klein und unbedeuten fühlte sie sich unter diesem Blick. Obwohl Lucius seine Hände nicht von ihren Schultern nahm und ihre Schulterblätter mit den Daumen beruhigend massierte, kroch Panik in Carissa hoch.

„Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund, mein Sohn, unangemeldet einen Gast in mein Haus zu bringen, der offensichtlich nicht zu unseren Kreisen gehört!"

Die Stimme der Dame, sie mochte Mitte fünfzig sein, klang melodiös und sehr samtig. Mrs. Malfoy setzte die Worte so gezielt und betont, dass Carissa den Eindruck gewann, dass Englisch nicht ihre Muttersprache sein konnte. Die hellen Augen, nur eine Nuance dunkler als die Lucius', ruhten auf Carissa und schienen sie hypnotisieren zu wollen. Carissa konnte nicht anders, sie musste den Blick bewegungslos erwidern. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dieser Frau und Lucius war verblüffend. Auch unter seinem Blick kam sie sich wie das Kaninchen im Angesicht der Schlange vor: Furchtsam und paralysiert, unbedeutend, ja minderwertig.

„Meine Mutter", wisperte Lucius. „Alter böhmischer Adel!" Seine Lippen liebkosten wie zufällig ihre Wange. Carissa hielt die Luft an und drängte sich noch dichter an ihren Gönner. „Keine Angst! Sie bellt nur, beißt aber nicht", flüsterte er weiter und setzte mit verführerischer Stimme hinzu: „Anders als ich, Schätzchen. Ich beiße."

Ein Schauer jagte Carissa über den Rücken. Es war eine angenehme Vorstellung, die Lucius in ihr hervorrief. Dennoch gelang es ihr, die Luft leise und langsam aus ihren Lungen entweichen zu lassen, in der Hoffung, er würde ihre Erregung nicht spüren.

Derweil schritt Mrs. Malfoy die restlichen Stufen hinunter. Sie durchmaß mit bedächtigen, würdevollen Schritten die Halle, bis sie neben ihnem Sohn und dem unerwünschten Gast stand. Carissa vermochte es noch immer nicht die Lider zu senken.

„Mutter, ich weise dich nur ungern darauf hin, dass dies _mein_Haus ist. Bei Vaters Tod ist es in _meinen_ Besitz übergegangen", reagierte er endlich auf den Vorwurf, den seine Mutter erhoben hatte. Carissa stutzt, schaffte es, sich von Mrs. Malfoy loszureißen und sah hinter sich. Lucius hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln im Gesicht und den freundlichen Zug in seinen Augen nicht verloren.

„Papperlapapp! Es ist egal, ob Abraxas es dir hinterlassen hat oder nicht. Es wäre zumindest höflich und – nebenbei bemerkt – auch sehr nett von dir mir deinen Besuch vorzustellen. Hat deine Mutter dir keine Manieren beigebracht?", stichelte die Dame weiter und Carissa glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Diese schlanke Dame, die trotz ihrer Größe so zerbrechlich wie eine Porzellanfigurine wirkte, hatte offenbar mehr Sinn für Sarkasmus, als sie Lucius' Mutter zugestanden hätte.

„Da mein Junge seine Manieren allem Anschein nach vor der Haustür zurückgelassen hat... nun ja... Seien Sie herzlich Willkommen in_Malfoy House,_ ich bin Ludmilla Eugenie Malfoy, die Mutter des reizenden jungen Mannes, der sie hergebracht hat. Und Sie sind?"

Carissa fühlte sich untergehakt, von Lucius fortgerissen und zur Treppe geschoben. Sie war überwältigt von diesem Empfang und allmählich verkroch sich ihre Angst in die tieferen Gefilde ihres Ichs. Sie öffnete den Mund, dann schloss sie ihn wieder und warf Lucius einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„Sie kann nicht reden, Mutter. Ihr Name ist Carissa Carter und sie wird eine Zeitlang bei uns bleiben", sprang Lucius ein. Er legte endlich seinen Mantel ab und ließ Schal und Handschuhe folgen. Er deponierte beides auf einem der Sessel, die nur zu Dekorationszwecken an den Wänden standen. Das Stirnrunzeln seiner Mutter ignorierte er. „Ich möchte dich bitten, Mutter, sie in den grünen Salon zu bringen. Ich muss mich dringend frisch machen. Wir müssen zudem reden. Ich glaube, ich kann einer Hochzeit nicht länger ausweichen."

Lucius' Mutter ließ Carissa prompt los und eilte zu ihrem Sohn. Sie legte ihm mahnend die Hand auf den Oberarm und musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Du kannst dieses Mädchen doch nicht heiraten!", gab Ludmilla verblüfft zu bedenken.

„Wer redet denn von Carissa! Ich muss Narzissa heiraten... Verdammt, mir fällt erst jetzt auf, wie ähnlich sich die Namen sind!", bemerkte Lucius und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durchs Haar. Carissa unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er hatte seine Mutter scheinbar missverstanden, wie sie der Miene der Dame entnehmen konnte.

„Dass du nicht unsere Gast meintest, war mir an und für sich klar. Egal wie reizend das Mädchen auch sein mag, darf ein Malfoy sich nicht unstandesgemäß verehelichen. Du weißt, der Ruf des Blutes darf nicht vernachlässigt werden!"

Ludmilla warf Carissa einen Blick zu, der entschuldigend sein sollte. Doch Carissa fühlte sich gar nicht beleidigt. Sie wusste, dass Geblüt und Ansehen Familien wie den Malfoys mehr bedeuteten als alles andere. Schließlich hatte sie jahrelang im Haus der Blacks gearbeitet und wusste, wie Leute wie diese dachten.

„Aber wir waren uns doch darüber einig, erst die konkreten Pläne Seiner Lordschaft abzuwarten", flüsterte Ludmilla. Dennoch bekam Carissa jedes ihrer Worte mit. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sich ihr Gehör so verbessert hatte. Ob es eine Nebenwirkung des Zaubers war, unter dem sie stand? Möglich wäre es. Sie rieb sich die kalten Hände. Carissa hatte es drei Jahre lang ohne großartige Zauberei ausgehalten. Doch nun vermisste sie ihren Zauberstab. Ein kleiner Wärmezauber und ihre Hände wären warm. Sie seufzte leise und fragte sich, ob ihre Sachen noch bei Sirius standen. Mutter und Sohn gestikulierten in der gleichen sparsamen Art. Dennoch war unschwer zu erkennen, wie aufgebracht beide waren. Nie hätte Carissa es für möglich gehalten, dass graue Augen Funken sprühen konnten, aber sie taten es.

„Wir wollten abwarten", setzte Ludmilla fort, „wie sich _Seine_ Pläne entwickeln. Sollte etwas schief gehen, bist du mit einer Frau verbunden, die du nicht liebst und..." - sie stockte und legte sich schockiert die Händer über die Brust - „Bei Merlin, du hast die Finger nicht von ihr lassen können!"

Lucius wollte etwas sagen, doch seine zerbrechlich wirkende Mutter machte eine energische Geste, die ihn zum Schweigen brachte, noch bevor er den Mund überhaupt hatte öffnen können. Carissa amüsierte sich köstlich. Allerdings hütete sie sich davor, es allzu offen zu zeigen.

„Ich fasse es nicht!", schnappte Mrs. Malfoy. Ihr rechter Zeigefinger bewegte sich bedrohlich vor Lucius' Nase auf und ab. „Wieso hast du nicht warten können, bis ein anderer sie vor dir nimmt? Dann hätte die Eheschließung ohne jeden Tumult verhindert, im Schlimmsten aller Fälle sogar annuliert werden können. Und nun? Ist sie etwa schwanger? Lucius Malfoy, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du auch an mich und meine Familie zu denken hast! Ein Bastard ist in der gesamten Geschichte meines Geschlechts niemals vorgekommen! Und wir können unsere Familientradition bis zu Karl dem Großen, wenn nicht gar weiter, zurückverfolgen", echauffierte sich die Dame.

Carissa errötete. Mutter und Sohn musterten sich gerade wie Gladiatoren vor einem Kampf. Blicke schossen zwischen beiden hin und her, als wollten sie einander abschätzen. Faszinierenderweise blieben ihre Mienen nahezu unbewegt. Carissa wurde unwohl zumute. Wo war sie hier hineingeraten? Um sich zu beruhigen, riss sie sich vom interessanten Schauspiel, das Mutter und Sohn boten, los. Eingehend betrachtete sie die geschackvollen Bilder, die den Eingangsbereich zu _Malfoy House _zierten. Die Dame des Hauses hatte einen Händchen für Innenausstattung und offensichtlich eine Schwäche für die Maler der deutschen Romantik.

„Vielen Dank, Mutter! Du bist mir eine große Hilfe! Aber es ist zu spät! Ja, Narzissa ist schwanger. Zumindest behauptet sie das. Außerdem hat sie es Bellatrix erzählt und du weißt, wie sehr Bellatrix es genießt, Geheimnisse anderer auszuplaudern. Mittlerweile weiß die ganze verdammte Familie Black Bescheid! Und wenn ich sage die gesamte Familie, dann meine ich auch die gesamte. Das schließt Onkel und Tante ebenso ein wie verstoßene Cousins und deren Freunde!"

Carissa hielt den Atem an. _Verstoßene Cousins und deren Freunde_, hatte Lucius gesagt. Ihre Gedanken glitten zu Sirius. Ob er sie suchte? Sie stieß die Luft langsam wieder aus und bemühte sich, die Aufregung, die der Name _Black_ bei ihr ausgelöst hatte, in den Griff zu bekommen. Als Ludmilla neben ihr erschien und sie erneut unterhakte, versuchte sich Carissa in einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln. Sie weißhaarige Dame sah erregt aus, doch hielt sie dies nicht davon ab, bezaubernd zu wirken.

„Schaffen Sie sich niemals Kinder an, meine Liebe. Auf der einen Seite sind sie die reine Freude und auf der anderen verursachen sie mehr Ärger als eine Horde wütender Wichtel aus Wales oder Cornwall. Ich habe keine Ahung, woher die kommen. Im Moment neige ich zu der Annahme, dass der Ärger die Freude bei Weitem überwiegt. So, und Sie haben also das Interesse meines Sohnes geweckt?", fragte sie, während sie die Stufen hinaufgingen und einen langen Korridor ansteuerten, der in den Ostflügel zu den Gästezimmern führte.

Carissa fühlte den brennenden Blick Lucius' in ihrem Nacken. Sie sah über die Schulter und ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Die hellen Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Es war unverkennbar Begehren, das über sein Gesicht huschte. Carissa vermochte nicht in Worte zu fassen, wie er auf sie wirkte. Rasch drehte sie sich um und schluckte hart. Lucius fühlte sich offenbar prächtig unterhalten. Ein leises Lachen drang an ihr Ohr und Carissa wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ludmilla Malfoy zu.

„Sie sind die erste Bekannte, die Lucius heim bringt, seit er elf war. Damals war es das Mädchen von nebenan gewesen. Mittlerweile hat sie Familie ruiniert und sitzt im St Mungus. Schwerer Fall von magisch manischer Depression, unheilbar", plauderte die Dame unbeirrt weiter.

Carissa war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Mienenspiel ihres Sohnes mitbekommen hatte und einfach nur zu höflich war, um Anspielungen darauf fallen zu lassen. Die junge Frau hörte nun aufmerksam zu und begleitete die Ausführungen ihrer Gastgeberin mit den entsprechenden Gesten. Sie sehnte sich nach Ruhe und einigen Momenten für sich. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen. Endlich hielten sie vor einer hohen Tür. Ludmilla öffnete sie und Carissa fühlte sich in ein Märchen versetzt.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Ludmilla lächelnd. Die Genugtuung und Freude, die Carissas Erstaunen in ihre auslösten, standen ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dass Carissa ihr entfernt bekannt vorkam, ahnte die junge Frau nicht.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sie kam sich in dem Zimmer ausgesprochen klein und fehl am Platze vor. Es war für eine Prinzessin gemacht und nicht für eine Frau wie sie. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass sie noch vor knappen sechs Wochen in einer Muggelkneipe gearbeitet und sich mit einem Tablett vor den Übergriffen Betrunkener geschützt hatte, dann glaubte sie jetzt zu träumen. Die Erfahrungen der letzten Wochen schienen in der Tat unwirklich zu sein. Dieser Traum hatte so schrecklich begonnen und versprach nun so wundervoll zu werden: Wundervoll und dennoch nur ein Traum. Carissa stand bewegungslos vor dem breiten Himmelbett, dessen Vorhänge aus samtenem Grün in weichen Wogen an den Pfosten befestigt waren. Silberfarbene Posamente zierten die Stoffkanten und bildeten an den Bögen des Himmels tropfenförmige Abschlüsse. Der gleiche Stoff hing an den hohen Fenstern, die Carissas verzerrtes Bild mehrfach widerspiegelten. Hinter ihr gab es eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit zwei einladenden Diwanen und zierlichen Sesseln und einer breiten Bücherwand. Zwei weitere schmalere Bücherwände verbargen rechts und links neben dem Himmelbett Ankleidezimmer und Bad, wie Ludmilla Malfoy ihr freudestrahlend offenbarte.

Carissas Mantel und Schal befanden sich bereits in der ansonsten leeren Garderobe. Sie entdeckte auch die Tasche mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die Mère Griseldis ihr mitgegeben hatte.

„Machen Sie jetzt frisch und zögern Sie nicht, einen der Hauselfen nach mir oder meinem Sohn zu schicken", meinte Ludmilla, ganz die fürsorgliche Hausherrin. Dann erschien ein Elf mit einem Paket und sie fuhr fort: „Mein Sohn bittet Sie, dieses kleine Geschenk anzunehmen! Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie heute lieber auf dem Zimmer speisen wollen. Ab morgen möchte ich Sie jedoch bitten, mir im Frühstückssalon Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Carissa war nie sehr begabt in _Small Talk_ gewesen und so machte sie eine freundliche Miene und nahm so viel Information wie möglich auf. Sie war froh nicht antworten zu müssen, da sie befürchtete zu stammeln.

Nachdem der Hauself verschwunden war, wandte sich Mrs. Malfoy direkt und sehr ernst an sie. Ihre Stimme war nach wie vor samtig. Dennoch glaubte Carissa einen leicht drohenden Unterton herauszuhören, als die Dame sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind und vermutlich will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich weiß nur, dass Sie im Moment gut für meinen Sohn sind. Daher werde ich auch nicht fragen, wo Sie beide sich kennengelernt haben. Dass die Gegend nicht die beste gewesen sein kann... nun, darüber breite ich den Mantel des Schweigens", seufzte sie mit gnädigem Nicken. „Sollte sich jedoch etwas daran ändern, sollten Sie ihn oder mich in Verlegenheit bringen oder in einen Skandal verwickeln, dann sind Sie hier nicht länger willkommen. Sie werden sich ohnehin schon wundern, warum ich es zulasse, dass Lucius seine Geliebte in dieses Haus bringt!" – Carissa schnappt nach Luft – „Nein, ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie mich ausreden, danach wird dieses unerquickliche Thema nicht wieder zur Sprache gebracht werden! Ich liebe meinen Sohn sehr und jedem, der ihm wehtut oder schadet, werde ich persönlich einen_Unverzeihlichen_ auf den Hals jagen! Ich denke, wir haben uns verstanden!"

Carissa nickte, obwohl sich in ihrem Inneren ein Sturn zusammenbraute, senkte sie ergeben die Lider. Hätte sie ihre Stimme, hätte sie der Dame schon gesagt, was sie von ihr hielt. Sie hatte Ludmilla Malfoy offenbar falsch beurteilt, ja unterschätzt. Zu gerne hätte sie dieser Frau mitgeteilt, dass sie gar nicht die Absicht hatte Lucius zu schaden. Doch nichts als ein Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Ludmilla musterte sie aufmerksam, die Ablehnung verschwand aus ihren Augen und machte Interesse Platz. Sie packte Carissa fest am Kinn und nötigte sie den Mund zu öffnen. Kurz danach fühlte Carissa wie ihre Unterlider ein Stück heruntergezogen wurden, um kurz darauf wieder an Ort und Stelle zu sein.

„_Permanenter _Schweigezauber?", fragte Ludmilla nach einer Weile. Carissa nickte. Ihr entging nicht, dass Mrs. Malfoy _permanent_ eigenartig betonte. „Armes Kind, du musst jemanden sehr geärgert haben. Aber das kriegen wir schon hin und dann kannst du mir erzählen, wer das gewesen ist. Mit_Finite Incantatem _ist dem nicht beizukommen, so viel konnte ich sehen. Na, kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. So Kindchen, nun ruhe dich am besten aus! Du bist viel zu blass und viel zu dünn!"

Ludmilla tätschelte ihre Wange, rauschte aus dem Raum und Carissa fühlte sich verwirrter den je. Mrs. Malfoy schien sie nach dieser kurzen Standpauke – wenn es denn eine war – adoptiert zu haben. Erst sprach sie diese Drohung aus und dann duzte sie sie mit einem Mal. Diese Frau war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie war merkwürdig. Aber auch Lucius war anders als der Lucius, den sie bei Mère Griseldis kennengelernt hatte. Carissa hatte erlebt, wie er mit anderen umging: Herablassend, befehlend, arrogant und selbstverliebt mit einer Spur Egozentrik. Zu ihr war er anders gewesen: Zuvorkommend, charmant und reizend, natürlich auch egozentrisch, dennoch anders. Welcher war nun der richtige Lucius Malfoy? Dieser blonde Schönling mit dem Körper eines Adonis stellte für Carissa eine Versuchung dar. Er war die reine Verlockung. Wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, vermochte sie keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wenn er sie ansah, lief es ihr heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter. Wenn er sie anlächelte, stand sie kurz davor, sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reizen und _Ja, nimm mich! z_u brüllen.

_Sirius, hilf mir!_, schrie es in ihr. Sie wusste genau, dass Lucius definitiv nicht der Richtige für sie war. Begierde, es war reine Begierde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Lust, Erotik, schlichte Befriedigung der Triebe. Sirius... Sirius war Zärtlichkeit, war Emotion... Sirius war Liebe!

Carissa seufzte, setzte sich aufs Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. War sie schon so verrucht, dass sie nur an ihre Gelüste dachte? Ihre Wangen wurden heiß und sie wusste, dass sie einer Tomate glich. Carissa spielte, um sich abzulenken, mit der Schleife, die das Paket umgab. Unschlüssig, ob sie es öffnen sollte oder nicht, spielte sie so lange herum, bis das Band lose um den Karton lag. Sie hob von Neugierde getrieben den Deckel und hielt vor Überraschung den Atem an. Ein bezauberndes Hauskleid lag darin. Es war im Stil des frühen 19. Jahrhunderts gehalten und eindeutig für den Winter gemacht. Wie konnte er wissen, dass sie diese Mode liebte? Das Kleid war ein Traum: Ein samtenes Weinrot mit schwarzen Besätzen, welches unter der Brust gerafft wurde. Insgeheim hatte Carissa befürchtet, dass das Päckchen Kleidung enthalten könnte, wie sie sie damals im Muggelpub getragen hatte oder in den ersten Tagen bei Mère Griseldis. Doch dass Lucius sie wie eine Dame ausstaffieren würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Rasch schlüpfte sie ins Badezimmer, wo alles für einen Gast vorbereitet worden war, machte sich frisch und zog das herrliche Kleid an. Zusammen mit der Unterwäsche und den Strümpfen, die sie noch im Paket gefunden hatte, fühlte sie sich rundherum präsentabel und ausgesprochen wohl. Niemals war sie so verwöhnt worden. Sie war Lucius wirklich dankbar. Doch im hintersten Teil ihres Verstandes meldete sich die kleine Stimme, die sie davor warnte, dass Männer, die solche Geschenke machten, auch ungefragt Gegenleistungen einfordern konnten und es auch beabsichtigten.

_Er wird mir nicht wehtun!_, sagte sie sich immer wieder und glaubte fest daran.

Carissa fühlte sich trotz des kostbaren Kleides noch immer deplaciert, doch vergnügte sie sich die Zeit des Wartens, indem sie die Bücherwände einer eingehenden Musterung unterzog. Die Auswahl war beeindruckend. Wie sah wohl die eigentliche Bibliothek aus? Sie zog einen der Bände heraus und ließ ihn erschrocken fallen.

_Dentes Hydrae!_, las sie stumm._ Die Zähne der Hydra? _Erinnerungen an Igor Karkaroff junior und seine Monologe über antike magische Artefakte und schwarze Praktiken flammten in ihr auf. Geräuschvoll schlug eine Tür im Parterre des Hauses zu. Rasch hob Carissa das Buch auf und stellte es zurück an seinen Platz. Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und entdeckte Boccaccios_ Decamerone_. Carissa schmunzelte. Dieses Buch erinnerte sie an Sirius. So strich sie beinahe liebevoll über den ledernen Buchrücken und die goldenen Letter.Carissa wunderte sich Muggelliteratur in Malfoy House zu finden, obwohl allgemein bekannt war, wie wenig die Malfoys von Nichtzauberern und Halbblütern hielten.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Lucius. Er war unbemerkt eingetreten.

Erschrocken krallte sie sich in den Kleiderstoff fest. Sie beruhigte sich erst, als er ihr ein Glas Rotwein über die Schulter reichte und mit seinem eigenen dagegen stieß. Das Kristall klirrte hell. Carissa nickte, starrte jedoch sturr auf die Bücher. In einem Zug trank sie den Wein und ließ das Glas zwischen den Fingern kreisen.

„So durstig?", flüsterte Lucius amüsiert in ihr Ohr. „Oder bist du nervös!"

Carissa schluckte und schloss die Augen, als sie seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spürte. Sein Duft betörte sie. Sie war nervös, so nervös wie es nur irgend ging. Sie hatte das Gefühl, auf eine Schlucht zuzusteuern und wusste nicht, ob sie diese heil würde überspringen können. Es gab kein Zurück. Carissa hatte die Luft angehalten, wie ihr der unangenehme Druck in ihrem Brustkorb verriet. Langsam stieß sie sie aus.

„Ich dachte es mir, dass ich mit dem Kleid deinen Geschmack getroffen habe", kam Lucius' Stimme von weiter entfernt. Carissa drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er Abstand zwischen sich und sie gebracht hatte. War er auch nervös? Aber warum? Carissa lächelte. Sie neigte den Kopf und bedankte sich. Das Kleid war wirklich sehr schön und das Zimmer ein Traum. Mit kurzem Stirnrunzeln registrierte sie, dass er nur einen dunkelgrünen Hausmantel trug, der über der Brust auseinanderklaffte und helle makellose Haut freigab, und dazu eine schwarzseidene Hose. Zudem war er barfuß. Carissa räusperte sich und wandte sich rasch wieder den Büchern zu. Ihre Hormone spielten verrückt. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf ihn gestürzt und diese herrliche Haut mit den Lippen gekostet. Nervös zwirbelte sie den Stiel des Glases zwischen den Fingern.

„Carissa?", lockte Lucius schmeichlerisch. Sie reagierte und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Lucius lehnte sich gegen die Sessellehne und ließ seinen Zeigefinger in der Luft kreisen. Folgsam reagierte sie und vollführte eine einfache Pirouette.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Ihre Augen leuchteten in so dunklem Blau, dass Lucius es kaum erkennen konnte. Das weinrote Kleid stand ihr. Das schwarze Haar war kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Ihre Wangen hatten einen samtig rosigen Schein. Die Schatten unter den Augen, Resultat der schlechten Luft im _Chez Mère Griseldis_, gaben ihrem Gesicht den Hauch eines Mysteriums und unterschwelliger Melancholie. Sie war hinreißend. Sie war so zart gebaut, dass er anfangs Angst gehabt hatte, sie zu verletzten, wenn er sie berührte. Daher hatte er gefragt, ob er es tun dürfe. Es war eine spontane Eingebung gewesen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er ahnte, dass sie es als Rücksicht interpretierte und er ließ sie in dem Glauben. Dabei hätte er sie auch berührt, wenn sie es verneint hätte. Niemand schlug ihm etwas ab. Niemand!

Genießerisch nahm er einen Schluck Rotwein und betrachtete sie weiter. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Der rosige Hauch auf ihren Wangen mutierte zu einem Rot und ganz langsam trat dieser verruchte Ausdruck in ihre Augen, den er so liebte. Sie vermochte es ihn mit perfektem Schlafzimmerblick zu mustern. Ob sie ahnte, welche Wirkung sie auf ihn ausübte und was ihr Verhalten in ihm hervorrief? Der Trank, nur wenige Tropfen, die er ihrem Wein beigemengt hatte, entfaltete seine volle Wirkung. Er war zufrieden.

Sie bewegte sich mit der Grazie einer Tänzerin. Lucius' Schritt reagierte prompt auf die geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Er war kein Mann, der Hand anlegte. Doch wusste er Geduld und das Spiel um Macht und Verführung und letztendlich Kapitulation zu schätzen. Zumindest seit er sie kannte.

Er hatte sich über Carissa Carter schlau gemacht. Auch wenn er von dem, was er herausgefunden hatte, nicht beeindruckt war. Sie kam aus ärmlichen Verhältnis, war eine mittelmäßige Hexe, dennoch war sie in Ravenclaw gewesen, was ihm ein Rätsel war. Auch der Sprechende Hut konnte sich irren. Sie war nach Hogwarts von der Bildfläche verschwunden und dann bei Griseldis aufgetaucht. Warum sie ihm in Hogwarts nie aufgefallen war, war leicht zu erklären. Ein Slytherin interessierte sich einfach nicht für Mädchen aus anderen Häusern. Jetzt bedauerte er es. Sie wäre damals schon eine nette Trophäe auf seinem Bettlaken gewesen. Sie musste nur zwei oder drei Jahrgänge unter ihm gewesen sein.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er. Carissa lächelte und wandte ihren Blick wieder den Büchern zu.

_Drachenjagd, Drachenmagie, Antike Monstren: Ein Handbuch zur Verwendung ihrer Bestandteile, Geheimnisse alter Schlangenarten _las er in Gedanken mit. Er wusste genau, wo welches Buch in diesem Raum stand. Sie tat es, um sich abzulenken, doch ihm entging der begehrliche Blick nicht, den sie über seine Brust hatte schweifen lassen, bevor sie sich von ihm abwandte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verbergen. Sie war entflammt. Ein triumpfales Gefühl bemächtigte sich seiner. Seine Brust schwoll innerlich an. Er wollte sie. Er wollte ihr das Kleid bis zur Taille schürzen und sie von der Unterwäsche befreien. Er wollte sich Befriedigung und ihr Lust bereiten – seltsamerweise auch geben und nicht nur nehmen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie herrlich es war, sie vor Ekstase keuchen und stöhnen zu hören, und sie schwer atmend unter und auf sich liegen zu haben.

Katzengleich löste er sich von der Sofalehne, das Glas stellte er auf den nahen Tisch und trat hinter sie. Er umfing sie mit starken Armen und drückte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken. Er presste sie an sich. Ihr Gesäß passte perfekt zu seinen Lenden. Sie musste spüren, wie erregt er war; sie musste spüren, was sie mit ihm tat.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Carissa keuchte auf. Sein Begehren drängte an ihren Po und lechzte nach Erlösung. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper – ein fleischgewordener Eisenring, der sie unerbittlich festhielt und dennoch sanft und beruhigend war. Sie fühlte sich sicher.

„Ich darf doch?" Wieder war er die Höflichkeit in Person. Sie nickte. Selbst wenn sie nicht zugestimmt hätte, hätte er wohl seine Lippen wiederholt auf ihren Nacken gepresst und sie wäre ihm nicht böse gewesen. Sie konnte es nicht. Er besaß enormes Geschick darin, andere das tun zu lassen, was er wollte. Er ging galant mit Worten um und wenn das, was Carissa gehört hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach, schreckte er auch vor weniger subtilen Methoden nicht zurück. Erpressung war die harmloseste darunter. Sie sog tief die Luft ein, badete in seinem Duft, der ihr die Sinne vernebelte.

Er berührte ihren Hals mit den Fingerkuppen, strich sanft über ihre Haut. Carissa schloss die Augen. Der samtige Flaum an ihrem Haaransatz richtete sich vor freudiger Erwartung auf. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, ließ ihr kaum Zeit zum Atmen. Sie fühlte Lucius nahe hinter sich. Seine Rechte umfing nach wie vor ihre Taille. Seine Linke strich über ihre Kehle. Warme, weiche Lippen saugten sich in ihrem Nacken fest. Seine Zunge streichelte die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr. Sie seufzte. Trotz des störenden Stoffes spürte sie seine Erregung mehr als deutlich. Er presste sie immer fester an sich, sodass sie, um Luft zu bekommen, von selbst ihre Rückseite gegen seinen Schoß presste.

„Oh, Schätzchen!", flüsterte er sinnlich. Das Glas entglitt ihrer Hand und zerbarst auf dem Boden. Sie hob die Arme und umfasste mit ihren Händen seinen Nacken. Lucius verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Hals, nippte an der weichen Haut ihres Ohrläppchen, sog daran und ließ die Zunge über ihre Ohrmuschel schnellen. Seine Hände liebkosten ihren Bauch mit trägen Bewegungen, die sie beinahe wahnsinnig machten. Sie wollte seine Finger an anderen Stellen spüren und doch auf diese erregende Berührung nicht verzichten

„Du erlaubst?", raunte er und noch bevor sie antworten konnte, glitt seine Rechte über ihre Brust, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten. Seine Finger kneteten und streichelten, drückten mal sanft mal weniger sanft. Seine Linke glitt hinunter zu ihrem Schritt. Während er sie weiter mit seinen Lippen in den Wahnsinn trieb, raffte seine Hand den Stoff des Kleides, bis er ihre Schenkel liebkosen konnte. Carissa zuckte zusammen, sie wand sich in seinen Armen und entlockte Lucius ein wohliges Lachen.

„So ist es recht, Schätzchen. Merkst du, was du mit mir machst?", flüsterte er verführerisch und setzte sein Spiel unbarmherzig fort. Er streichelte ihre bloßen Schenkel über dem Strumpf und ließ seine Finger höher gleiten. Carissa presste die Beine zusammen, klemmte seine Hand zwischen den Schenkeln ein und streckte ihm ihr Gesäß entgegen. Lucius lachte. Er beugte sich weiter über sie. Nur noch einen Moment und sie würde völlig im Rausch gefangen sein. Widerstand war zwecklos, Widerstreben sinnlos.

Flink drehte sie sich in seinen Armen, ohne dass er wusste, wie ihr das gelungen war. Nun standen sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Carissa fixierte seine Augen und suchte den Punkt in der Iris, den sie besonders liebte: Der kleine dunklere Fleck, der gerade so oberhalb der Pupille zu entdecken war. Der einzige Makel in diesem perfekten Gesicht. Ohne diesen Flecken aus den Augen zu lassen, schob Carissa ihre kühlen Finger unter Lucius' Hausmantel. Sie ließ die Fingerkuppen über die feste makellose Haut gleiten und beobachtete seine Mimik.

Genießerisch schloss dieser die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hände nestelten an ihrer Frisur, lösten sie nach und nach, bis das schwere schwarze Haar einem Wasserfall gleich über ihren Rücken floß.

Carissa öffnete den einzigen Knopf, der den Hausmantel zusammenhielt und schob ihn auseinander. Sie versenkte ihre herrlichen Lippen auf seine Haut, ließ ihre Zunge über seine glatte Brust schnellen. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss seinen Geschmack. Ihre Lippen tasteten sich zu seiner Kehle vor. Carissa musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihren Mund auf die empfindliche Stelle unterhalb des Adamsapfels pressen zu können. Ihre Zunge schnellte hervor, leckte über die weiche, empfindliche Haut. Langsam schoben ihre Hände den störenden Mantel von seinen Schultern. Streichelnd, liebkosend, quälend sanft und langsam erkundeten ihre Finger jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers und Lucius genoss es spürbar. Sein Freund gebärdete sich ungeduldig unter dem seidigen Stoff seiner Hose in der Hoffnung auf Freiheit. Carissa ließ ihre Finger über den Bund dieser letzten Hülle gleiten. Während ihre Lippen weiter an seinem Hals nippten und ihre Rechte sich an seinen Schultern festkrallte, stahl sich ihre Linke in den Hosenbund, um Lucius Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Doch er hielt sie davon ab. Unerbarmherzig lag seine Hand um ihr zartes Handgelenk und gebot Carissa in ihrem Treiben Einhalt.

„Noch nicht!", zischte er mühsam beherrscht. Er erschauderte, als ihr lasziver Blick ihn betrachtete. Ihre kleine rosa Zunge tauchte zwischen den Lippen auf und befeuchtete sie. Sie legte den Kopf schräg, trat einen Schritt zurück. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, suchten ihre Hände die Knöpfe auf der Rückseite des Kleides. Mühsam öffnete sie einen nach dem anderen. Als sich das Oberteil des Kleides locker um ihre Schultern legte, zog Lucius es vorsichtig herunter, als enthülte er eine kostbare Statue aus italienischem Marmor.

Der weinrote Stoff bauschte sich um ihre Füße. Lucius umrundete Carissa und liebkostete ihre Gestalt mit seinen Blicken. Sie war so bildschön und wirkte so verlockend, wie sie mit ihrem langen Haar in weinroten Dessous und zarten Strümpfen vor ihm stand. Sie schien so zerbrechlich, dass Lucius sich fragte, ob er das Recht dazu hatte, sie so zu behandeln. Doch der kurze Moment, in dem sein Gewissen sich meldete, verflog rasch.

Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und schritt mit ihr langsam zum Bett. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf diesen anbetungswürdigen Mund. Als Carissa die Lippen leicht öffnete, wusste er, dass er ihr nicht würde widerstehen können; er wollte es auch nicht. Hungrig ergriff sein Mund von ihrem Besitz. Er gab sich keine Mühe, sie mit seiner Zunge zu verführen. Er forderte Einlass und dieser wurde ihm gewährt. Sein Kuss war brennend, fordernd, zügellos, unbeherrscht und gierig.

Carissa ließ sich in ihren Emotionen treiben. Lucius' Lippen brachten sie um den Verstand, obwohl sie bisher nur ihren Mund in Besitz nahmen. Keuchend lösten sich beide voneinander. Carissa hatte kaum Zeit Luft zu holen, als Lucius sie unsanft aufs Bett legte und schon über ihr war. Seine Lippen vergruben sich in ihren Hals. Er saugte, küsste, liebkoste, biss sie sanft, brachte sie zum Stöhnen. Er schnippte wie nebenbei mit den Fingern und ihr Büstenhalter löste sich. Er zog ihn, ohne die erregende Tortur an ihrem Hals zu unterbrechen, von den Schultern, über die Arme und warf ihn hinter sich. Seine Finger glitten über ihre Brust und kneteten sie fest. Er lag halb auf ihr, drängte sein Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel. Seine Hand verließ ihre Brust und drängte unaufhaltsam zu ihrem Schritt vor.

Carissa keuchte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich ihm entgegenbäumen oder dieser köstlichen Folter entfliehen sollte. Instiktiv schnellte ihre Hand vor und hielt Lucius' am Handgelenk fest. Doch dieser zögerte nicht. Er blickte ihr unnachgiebig in die Augen, entwand sein Gelenk ihrem Griff, packte ihre Unterarme und zwang sie über ihren Kopf. Erschrocken keuchte Carissa auf. Er grinste. Es war ein arrogantes Grinsen, das Carissa Leidenschaft für den Moment abkühlte.

„Ein Malfoy nimmt sich, was er haben will, Schätzchen!", flüsterte er frivol. Dennoch verbarg der zärtliche Ton die unterschwellige Drohung nicht. Er küsste sie nicht länger, sondern beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Eine Hand fixierte ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf, während seine andere auf Wanderschaft ging. Seine Finger nahmen ihre Erkundung wieder auf. Sie glitten über ihre bloßen Arme, fuhren den sanften Schwung ihres Schlüsselbeines nach, huschten über das Brustbein und umkreisten zart ihre Brust. Carissa keuchte auf. Sie schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wenn ich deine Brust küssen möchte, dann küsse ich sie!", hauchte er neckend.

Er ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen. Seine Lippen senkten sich über ihre feste Knospe. Seine Zunge umkreiste sie, liebkoste sie. Seine Zähne knabberten, bis Carissa lustvoll aufstöhnte.

„Wenn", wisperte er und ließ die Zunge erneut über die schimmernde Knospe schnellen. Er pustete über die feuchte die Haut und lachte zufrieden, als Carissa quiekte. „Wenn ich deinen Bauchnabel mit Küssen traktieren möchte, werde ich es einfach tun!"

Carissa starrte ihn unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. Seine grauen Augen wirkten verschleiert, doch seine Miene verschmitzt. Er ließ ihr Gesicht nicht aus den Augen, als seine Zunge eine imaginäre Linie zwischen Brustbein und Bauchnabel zog. Seine Hand wanderte über ihr Knie. Er streichelte mit federleichten Bewegungen die Innenseite ihres Schenkels. Während seine Zunge ihren Bauchnabel erkundete und Carissa vor Erregung schier barst, schlüpften seine schlanken Finger in ihr Höschen und trieben sie mit trägen Bewegungen an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Carissa keuchte, wand sich unter ihm, wölbte ihm den Unterleib entgegen, um ihn im nächsten Augenblick wieder von diesen sagenhaften Fingern zu entfernen. Was machte er mit ihr? Sie war bereit, mehr als bereit für ihn und dennoch quälte er sie. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und keuchte. Sie wollte seinen Namen schreien, doch mehr als ein Stöhnen kam nicht aus ihrer Kehle. Dann nahmen seine Lippen von ihrem Mund Besitz. Sie reagierte enttäuscht, als er die Hand aus ihrem Höschen zog und versuchte ihre Hände seinem Griff zu entwinden. Er tat ihr den Gefallen. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in sein Haar. Ihre Zungen neckten einander. Sie wollte mehr, viel mehr von ihm. Ihre Hände tasteten über seinen Rücken. Neckend ließ sie ihre Nägel über die feste geschmeidige Haut gleiten. Lucius zischte. Er richtete sich auf und Carissa fühlte sich mit einem Mal einsam und verlassen.

Mit dem Ausdruck gierigen Verlangens musterte Lucius die Frau auf der grünseidenen Bettwäsche. Rasch, beinahe hektisch, sprang er auf und entledigte sich der Hose. Er war mehr als bereit und Carissa musste sich zwingen, den Blick von seinem Schritt abzuwenden und ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Auffordernd spreizte sie die Beine, doch Lucius lachte nur. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Mit quälender Langsamkeit glitten seine Hände ihre Beine empor, über ihre Knie bis zu den Hüften und fassten schließlich nach dem Höschen. Er zog es ihr langsam aus und warf es zur Seite. Carissa musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als es dekorativ auf dem Nachttischchen landete.

Dann war er über ihr. Sein Gewicht drückte sie in die Kissen, sein Duft umfing sie, wie ein warmer Mantel. Sie umschlag ihn mit ihren Arme und Beinen. Er war heißblütig, ihr blonder Geliebter, und er nutzte ihr Entgegenkommen weidlich aus. Er küsste sie mit Inbrunst, streichelte sie im Schritt, ließ seine Zunge über ihre heiße Haut gleiten. Als Carissa keuchend, sich vor Lust windend, ihre Hand zwischen ihren Körpern zu seinem Begehren gleiten ließ und es umfasste, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr.

Sie hielt die Luft an, als er sie nahm und sie mit aller Inbrunst an den Rand der Erschöpfung liebte.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Lucius ließ den Blick über seine schlafende Schöne schweifen. Er hatte, seit er sie kannte, den Eindruck, sie hielt sich zurück, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Dieses Mal hatte er es beinahe geschafft, sie ganz entfesselt zu sehen. Deshalb ließ er sich jedes Mal etwas Neues für sie einfallen. Dass er dabei mit Aphrodisiaka hantierte und verbotene Liebestränke in geringer Dosis verwendete, konnte er ausreichend vernünftig begründen. Sie sollte in seinen Armen vergessen und er half eben etwas nach. Sie war lieblich und auf dem besten Wege ihm zu Kopf zu steigen wie ein ausgezeichneter Wein. Sie ging ihm unter die Haut.

„Es liegt nicht an dir!", flüsterte er. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Du musst vergessen!"

Er zog die Decke über ihre bloßen Schultern und trank in Ruhe ein weiteres Glas Rotwein. Trotz der Magie hatte er das Gefühl, sie gab ihm nicht alles. Er seufzte. Als sie im Schlaf zu zucken begann und sich gegen seine Umarmung wehrte, stieg Zorn in ihm auf. Irgendjemand hatte ihr wehgetan und dann die Perfidie besessen, ihr – wie seine Mutter ihm erklärt hatte – einen Schweigezauber auf den Hals zu jagen. Gebrochen werden konnte der Fluch nur durch ihre eigene Kraft oder indem der Zauberer, der diesen gesprochen hatte, getötet wurde oder aber diesen selbst aufhob. Mit Vergnügen würde er diesem Mistkerl den letzten der _Unverzeihlichen _auf den Hals jagen. Wie sie es selbst schaffen konnte, würde nur die Zeit zeigen._Geborgenheit_, hatte seine Mutter gemeint, sei der Schlüssel.

„Armes Schätzchen! Und wenn ich dich an jemand anderes verlieren muss. Hauptsache ist, du vergisst den Schmerz!", sagte er leise in die Nacht. Im gleichen Moment erkannte er, dass er sich selbst belog. Er wollte, dass sie sich bei ihm geborgen fühlte, nur bei ihm. Ein Malfoy trennte sich freiwillig von nichts, was er einmal besaß. Lucius starrte an den verspiegelten Betthimmel und blickte in sein eigenes von Leidenschaft gezeichnetes Gesicht. Es drang genügend Licht durch die Fenster. In der Eile hatte er vergessen, die Portieren zuzuziehen. Lucius zwinkerte sich zu. Seine Lippen waren geschwollen, seine Augen leuchteten in einem so intensiven hellen Grau, wie er es von sich nicht kannte. Sein silbrig blondes Haar lag wirr auf den Kissen und vermengte sich mit ihrer schwarzen Pracht. Es wirkte verheißungsvoll. Lucius genoss das Bild. In seinen Armen hielt er ein graziles Wesen, dessen Haut noch eine Spur blasser als seine war. Lucius seufzte und zog sie näher an sich heran. Sie wären ein Traumpaar, das Aufsehen erregen könnte. Doch...

Widerwillig dachte er an Narzissa. Sie war so ganz anders gewesen. Obwohl er so betrunken wie noch nie in seinem Leben gewesen war, konnte er sich noch an einiges erinnern, was vor guten zwei Monaten geschehen war. Doch niemals hätte er vermutet, dass sie schwanger werden würde. Er fluchte leise, weil sich trotz seiner Abneigung gegen sie, ihr Gesicht in seinen Verstand drängte, wenn er mit anderen Frauen schlief. Sie musterte ihn dann mit strengem Blick und diesem lächerlichen Schmollmund. Er rümpfte die Nase. Er fand sie alles andere als attraktiv. Wie hatte sie es wagen können, sich ihm aufzudrängen?

_Idiot, _schalt er sich. Carissa stieß ihn im Traum erneut an und ihre Hand rutschte unter seinen Bauchnabel. Nur wenige Millimeter fehlten und sie würde seine Scham berühren. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als die Lust sich wieder regte.

_Denke an etwas anderes!_, befahl er sich. _Denk an den Nordpol, nein, denk an Narzissa!_

Augenblicklich flaute das Begehren ab. Erleichtert seufzte Lucius. Dann schloss er die Augen und im Dämmerzustand, jeder Grenze zwischen Wachen und Schlafen, glaubte er zu hören, wie Carissa wohlig seufzte. Kurz danach hatte Lucius die Grenze zur Traumwelt überschritten.

°

° tbc °


	8. Verflixt und Verwunschen

8. Verflixt - Verwunschen

Carissa hatte die Nacht genossen und zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich ausgeruht und entspannt. Das Frühstück mit Mrs. Malfoy hatte sie ebenso gut überstanden wie eine Führung durch das Haus. Nun stand sie am Fenster und beobachtete die Spatzen im Schnee. Die Kälte erzeugte ein leichtes Flirren in der Luft. Sie berührte die Fensterscheibe sacht mit den Fingerkuppen und hauchte gegen die Scheibe; ihr Atem ließ die Winterlandschaft vor ihren Augen verschwinden. Mit zarten, federleichten Bewegungen schrieb sie einen Namen auf das Glas. _Sirius!_Sie seufzte. Es war eigenartig. Wenn sie in Lucius' Nähe war, verdrängte sie den Gedanken an Sirius. Dann war die Erinnerung an ihn wie ein entferntes Echo, er irgendwie unwichtig, nahezu bedeutungslos. Sirius Black schrumpfte zu einem Schatten aus ihrer Vergangenheit zusammen. Wenn Lucius jedoch nicht in ihrer Nähe war, dann kehrten die Erinnerung an und die Gefühle für Sirius mit großer Intensität zurück und mit beidem das schlechte Gewissen. Dann erinnerte sie sich an seine Berührungen, als hätte sie sie erst gestern genossen. Dann erschien ihr die Leidenschaft, die sie mit Lucius teilte wie ein unwirklicher Traum und dennoch sprachen die Spuren, die seine Lust auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatte, gegen einen solchen. Carissa fühlte sich schlecht und schmutzig. Sie betrog ihn, so kam es ihr vor; sie betrog_beide_und hatte auch noch Spaß an diesem Verrat.

Verärgert schob Carissa die Gedanken beiseite. Sie redete sich ein _Lucius_ nicht Sirius zu vermissen, sie glaubte nur glücklich zu sein, wenn sich _Lucius_ in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Eine andere Erklärung für ihre merkwürdige Stimmung kam ihr nicht in den Sinn. Sie war verwirrt und es gelang ihr nicht, das Chaos ihrer Gedanken und Emotionen zu ordnen. Sie verabscheute es verwirrt zu sein.

Sie war im Hause ihres Gönners keine Gefangene, dennoch würde er sie nicht so ohne Weiteres gehen lassen. Lucius Malfoy war kein einfacher Mann. Er war in mancherlei Hinsicht recht kompliziert. Er war herrisch, arrogant, anmaßen, selbstgerecht und dennoch zu tiefen Gefühlen fähig, die ihn sanft und liebenswert erscheinen ließen. Carissa war in seinen Armen erwacht, nachdem sie die vergangene Nacht unter seinem Dach miteinander verbracht hatten. Er war zärtlich und einfühlsam gewesen, aber auch gleichermaßen fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Sie ahnte eher, dass sie einen Alptraum gehabt haben musste, als dass sie es wusste. Die schlimmen Bilder waren dann wie von Geisterhand einem Hauch von Geborgenheit gewichen. In diesem Moment musste Lucius sie in den Arm genommen haben. Erst dann hatte sie ruhig und traumlos geschlafen.

Als sie erwacht war, waren seine hellen Augen und das leichte Lächeln um seine fantastisch geschwungenen Lippen nur wenige Milimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt gewesen. „Guten Morgen, Schätzchen!", hatte er sie begrüßt. Ihre Wangen brannten noch immer von seinen Küssen. Diese Erinnerung war so greifbar, warum nicht die ihrer leidenschaftlichen Vereinigung? Carissa war mehr als verwirrt. An die Küsse konnte sie sich entsinnen, dann den Beischlaf nicht.

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe, auf der Sirius' Name bereits verblasste. Was hatte sie getan, dass ihr das Schicksal Steine solchen Ausmaßes in den Weg legte? Das konnte doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass sie Orion Black beleidigt hatte? Diese Mann konnte nicht so mächtig sein, dass er über das Schicksal gebot. Das war unmöglich. Sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Scheibe. Das leise Klirren des Glases entlockte ihr ein Stöhnen. Sie hörte nicht, wie die Tür zum Salon leise geöffnet wurde und Ludmilla Malfoy erschien.

Ludmilla war sehr überrascht, die junge Frau in der Bibliothek und in Gedanken versunken vorzufinden. Sie betrachtete Carissa mit einer Mischung aus Wohlgefallen und Ablehnung. Wohlgefallen löste die junge Frau in ihr aus, weil sie ruhig und gelassen, hübsch anzusehen und dennoch temperamentvoll genug war, das Interesse ihres Sohnes zu wecken, was kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Schließlich war Lucius Malfoy wählerisch. Die Ablehnung war darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie befürchtete, diese junge Frau könnte ihren Sohn in einen weiteren Skandal verwickeln. Den konnte sich die Familie nicht leisten. Die Malfoys waren zwar vermögend, ungeheuer vermögend sogar, doch Lucius' Stellung durfte auf keinen Fall gefährdet werden. Seine Lordschaft betrachtete, nach Abraxas' Unfähigkeit sich zu beherrschen, Lucius mit Argusaugen. Ludmilla war geschickt genug sich und dadurch auch ihrem Sohn mehrere Optionen offenzuhalten. Die Gunst des Dunklen Lords war eine Drahtseilakt ohne Netz in einer schwindelerregenden Höhe. Egal was geschehen würde, die Familie würden einiges unbeschadet überstehen, es sei denn, ein weiterer unerquicklicher Skandal wäre dieses ,Was'. Das oder Ungehorsam würden die Gunst Seiner Lordschaft rasch ins Gegenteil verkehren.

Ludmilla hatte beschlossen, Carissa Carter eine Chance zu geben, wollte sie jedoch nicht aus den Augen lassen. Sie hatte Lucius eine Ehe mit Narzissa ausgeredet, solange es ging. Mit einer Schwangerschaft der Kleinen hatte sie niemals gerechnet. Lieber hätte sie Carissa an Stelle der Black-Tochter gesehen, doch auch sie stellte nicht gerade die perfekte Wahl dar. Ihr fehlte neben der gesellschaftlichen Stellung ein entscheidender Punkt: Die Reinheit des Blutes. Carissa war die Tochter zweier Halbblüter, wie Lucius ihr gesagt hatte, und damit alles andere als ebenbürtig. Das spielte das „Wesen" eine eher untergeordnete Rolle. Da sich Lucius nunmehr selbst in eine Pattsituation gebracht hatte, befürchtete Ludmilla, diese ungewollte Verbindung mit der Familie Black nicht mehr aufhalten zu können. Carissa konnte für Ludmilla unter diesen veränderten Voraussetzung zu einer Option werden, die so niemals geplant gewesen war. Mit Hilfe der jungen Frau würde sie stets Einfluss auf ihren Jungen haben, und wenn sich dieser auch nur darauf beschränken würde, die Blacks und Lucius sich nicht zu nahekommen zu lassen. Die Blacks waren und blieben ihr suspekt.

Mrs. Malfoy beobachtete Carissa einige Zeit. Es wunderte sie, dass die junge Frau noch nicht auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Von allen ungewöhnlichen Menschen, die ihr Sohn sonst anzog, war Carissa der ungewöhnlichste Fall. Ihr Sohn hatte einen Faible für obskure Gestalten. Seine sogenannten Freunde Crabbe und Goyle waren nur zwei Beispiele. Sie waren nicht dumm, doch fehlte ihren der gewisse Schliff, den Ludmilla bevorzugte. Den einzigen Freund, den sie mehr oder weniger duldete, war Severus Snape; dieses in sich gekehrte, düstere Zaubertrank-Genie war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Snape sagte nie etwas Unüberlegtes und er war schwer zu durchschauen. Er war ein ernsthafter junger Mann, der seine Gefühle in seinem Herzen verborgen hielt, falls er überhaupt welche hatte. Mit den Zabinis kam sie auch gut aus. Doch Carissa Carter umgab dieses Geheimnis, das Ludmilla gerne lüften wollte. Sie hatte beschlossen, alles in ihrer Machtstehende zu tun, um dem Mädchen die Sprache zurückzugeben. Vor die Tür setzten, konnte sie es dann immer noch, wenn sie nicht in ihren Plan passte.

Ludmilla schloss die Tür ebenso leise, wie sie sie geöffnet hatte. Ihr Gast reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Tiefe Melancholie sprach aus Carissas Haltung.

„Guten Tag, meine Liebe! Ich war der Ansicht, du würdest bis zum Dinner in deine Gemächern bleiben", begrüßte Ludmilla die junge Frau. Erschrocken schnellte diese herum und riss die schönen dunklen Augen auf. Dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie erwiderte höflich nickend den Gruß.

„Komm, Carissa, wir müssen einiges besprechen", bat sie. Ludmilla deutete mit der Hand auf die Sitzgruppe in der Nähe des offenen Kaminfeuers und nahm Platz. Es amüsierte sie, dass Carissa etwas zögerte, sich dann aber mit geradem Rücken auf der Sesselkante niederließ. Offenbar besaß sie mehr Stil als gedacht.

„Du kannst es dir ruhig bequem machen, meine Liebe. Ich beiße nicht", beruhigte Ludmilla sie. Carissa räusperte sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Ludmilla zog die Augenbrauen hoch, da sie das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen ihres Gegenübers wahrnahm. Dann errötete die junge Frau ganz reizend.

„Ah, lass mich raten! Mein Sohn hat bereits behauptet, ich würde bellen, jedoch nicht beißen? Nun, sei es drum. Es geht um den Schweigezauber, unter dem du stehst."

Carissa wurde ernst und nickte. Es war nicht Ludmillas Art, um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

„Ich würde dich ja bitten, mir alles zu erzählen, doch das scheidet wohl aus", witzelte Mrs. Malfoy und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.

Carissa fand diesen Einwurf nicht sehr lustig, doch machte sie gute Miene zum scheinbar bösen Spiel. Eine Frau wie Ludmilla war ihr noch nie begegnet. Sie war eindeutig eine Dame, die offenbar sehr viel auf Anstand und Ansehen achtete, es selbst jedoch mit dem Taktgefühl nicht so genau nahm. Mrs. Malfoy redete und redete, Carissa nickte oder schüttelte den Kopf, je nach dem, was zutraf oder nicht.

Wie lange dieses einseitige Gespräch bereits andauerte, wusste Carissa nicht. Doch irgendwann knurrte ihr Magen, sodass Ludmilla überrascht ihren Redefluss unterbrach. „Ah, wie rasch die Zeit bei einer angeregten Konversation doch vergeht! Es ist bereits Zeit für den Tee. Normalerweise haben wir einge Gäste zur Teestunde, doch ist es mir gelungen, die Verabredungen für heute auf einen andere Tag zu verschieben. Ich finde es wichtiger, mich heute lediglich dir zu widmen!"

Carissa machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich beleidigt oder geehrt fühlen sollte. Beides besaß einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

„Lucius wird bald erscheinen. Seine Angelegenheiten sollten dann erledigt sein. Er lässt den Tee niemals aus."

_Lucius' Angelegenheiten?_, dachte Carissa und legte den Zeigefinger ans Kinn.

„Die Sanierung von _Malfoy Mansion_ ist noch nicht abgeschlossen und mein Sohn verbringt sehr viel Zeit auf dem Landsitz. Er will, sobald es möglich ist, dorthin übersiedeln. Ihm ist das Leben in London zuwider. Zu viele Muggel haben sich in dieser Gegend niedergelassen. Das behagt weder ihm noch mir. Allerdings würde ich es bevorzugen die kalten Wintermonate auch weiterhin in der Stadt zu verbringen. Na, wir werden sehen!"

Carissa konnte nichts anders tun, als die Stirn zu runzeln, was Ludmilla zum Glück nicht mitbekam. Ihren musternden Blick hatte Carissa in den letzten Stunden bereits zu fürchten gelernt. Ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy wollte die Sanierung des Landsitzes selbst überwachen? Dafür hatte er doch sicher jemanden eingestellt, der die Aufsicht führte, jeden Morgen nach London apparierte, Bericht erstattete und mit neuer Order wieder verschwand? Dahinter musste mehr stecken. Doch Carissa verwarf den Gedanken. Schließlich ging es sie nichts an. Oder doch? Ihre Neugierde war geweckt. Sie grübelte, während Ludmilla von Klein-Lucius auf dem Eisbärenfell erzählte, und kam nur auf zwei plausible Gründe für seine Abwesenheit. Entweder er traf sich mit Seiner Lordschaft oder ihm hatte ein schwierigeres Gespräch bevorgestanden: Mit seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater.

Carissa folgte ihrer Gastgeberin in den Salon, wo die aufmerksamen Hauselfen bereits den Tee vorbereitet hatten. Ohne in ihrem Redeschwall innezuhalten, reichte Mrs. Malfoy ihr eine Tasse Tee und ein Körbchen mit Stickgarn. Die Bitte, dieses doch farblich zu sortieren, kam so ganz selbstverständlich, dass Carissa nicht abzulehnen wagte. Wie nebenbei langte sie nach einem englischen Muffin und biss herzhaft hinein.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Wie lange sie bereits in dem kleinen Alkoven im letzten Tageslicht gesessen hatte, das Stickgarn sortierte und ihrer „monologisierenden" Gastgeberin zuhörte, wusste sie nicht. Ihr Tee war bereits kalt und Mrs. Malfoys Umschreibungen für das Ausbleiben ihres Sohnes wurden immer einfallsreicher. Einige der _Nettigkeiten_waren so fantasievoll, dass Carissa ganz begeistert war, schließlich schaffte Ludmilla es, nicht ein einziges Mal ins Ordinäre abzurutschen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Salon und Lucius Malfoy stürmte herein. Er trug noch immer seinen warmen Umhang und hatte sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen, seine Handschuhe auszuziehen.

„Dieser arrogante Bastard!", fluchte er und warf seinen Spazierstock auf das nächste Sitzmöbel. Er zupfte energisch an den Handschuhen und echauffierte sich weiter: „Es war ihm ein Genuss, ein wahres Vergnügen, mir, ausgerechnet mir!, die Bedingungen für diese Fusion... Mutter, er nannte _es_wirklich Fusion! Diese Krämerseele!" Der gefütterte Umhang folgte dem Spazierstock. „Für diese Fusion zu diktieren. Diese Ehe wird eine Farce!", rief er aus.

Carissa starrte auf den wütenden Mann, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Wo war der reduziert gestikulierende Mann geblieben, den sie im_Chez Mère Griseldis _hatte kennenlernen dürfen? Wo war der sanfte Mann, der sie so zärtlich an diesem Morgen geweckt hatte?

Noch hatte er sie offenbar nicht bemerkt. Wer achtete schon auf jemanden, der verborgenen operierte, selbst wenn sich diese _Operation_im Sortieren von Stickgarn erschöpfte? Sie hatte einen perfekten Blick auf den Salon. Ludmilla schien vom Auftreten ihres Sohnes, der sich ein großzügiges Glas Cognac einschenkte, nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung schüttete Lucius den Alkohol die Kehle hinunter und stellte das Glas so heftig auf den Tisch, dass es zerbarst.

„Lucius, lass bitte meine Einrichtung in einem Stück", bat Ludmilla und stickte in aller Ruhe weiter.

„Das ist _meine_ Einrichtung, Mutter! _Meine_!", fauchte er. „Fusion! Eine Ehe als Fusion zu bezeichnen. Der Mann hat keinen Anstand!", empörte er sich und ließ sich auf einen freien Sessel fallen. „Er hat die Mitgift um die Hälfe gekürzt!"

Carissa zog sich weiter hinter den Vorhang des Alkoven zurück und hantierte hastig mit den Fäden.

„Was hast du erwartet? Du schiebst diese Ehe, mit der ich nach wie vor ebensowenig einverstanden bin wie du, seit dieser Farce von Verlobung immer weiter auf. Du sagst, du seist zu jung, du wollest es langsam angehen lassen und nach sechs Jahren des Hinhaltens landet ihr beide doch im Bett. Wie sie es geschafft hat, dich zwischen ihre Beine..." - „Mutter!" - „... ihre Beine zu bekommen, ist mir ein Rätsel. Aber du warst nun einmal dort und musst nun die Konsequenzen tragen. Wenn das Kind da ist, kannst du die Vaterschaft noch immer anzweifeln. Dein Wort stünde gegen ihres. Wir wissen beide, dass Seine Lordschaft in erster Linie dir zugetan ist. Du bist sein Kronprinz, wenn die kursierenden Gerüchte wahr sind, versteht sich. Also, entspanne dich und lass es auf dich zukommen!"

Lucius hing im Sessel und fuhr sich konzentriert über die Wange. „Fusion!", zischte er.

Carissa sortierte schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Ihre Hand lag auf ihrem Herzen und sie atmete schwer. _Lucius!_Dieser Lucius machte ihr irgendwie Angst und dennoch faszinierte er sie. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal nicht von ihm umgarnt und dieses himmlische Gefühl des Schwebens hatte sich auch nicht eingestellt. Sie sah nur ihn. Sie sah den tobenden Lucius und schwor sich, niemals Gegenstand dieser Wut zu sein. Sie sah den grübelnden Lucius, der eine steile Falte zwischen den Brauen bekam, wenn er verärgert schaute, wie in diesem Moment. Sie sah den nicht ganz so akkuraten Lucius, dessen Anzug zerknittert war und war einfach nur hingerissen. Sie fuhr sich erschrocken mit der Hand über die Wange. Hatte sie ein Faible für _Bad Guys _entwickelt und es nicht bekommen? Carissa dachte an die vergangene Nacht. So vieles lag im Nebel. Vereinzelt nur tauchten Bilder auf und die ließen sie erröten. _Merlin, was habe ich nur getan?!, _dachte sie und schloss beschämt die Augen. Sirius' Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Sein Blick war kalt und hart, seine Miene ablehnend und tadelnd. Seine Lippen bewegten sich. _,Wie konntest du nur!', _konnte sie in Gedanken ablesen.

_Wie konntest du nur, Carissa!_, dachte sie und schluckte.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Lucius nach einer Weile.

Carissa erschrak und warf versehendlich eines der Kissen hinunter, die sie sich in den Rücken gestopft hatte. Schon wurde der Vorhang des Alkoven beiseite geschoben und sie sah sich einem lächelnden Lucius gegenüber. Sie konnte nicht anders, als dieses sagenhafte Lächeln zu erwidern. Die Selbstvorwürfe waren vergessen und sie wieder in seinem Zauber gefangen. Eine Wärme machte sich in ihrem Leib breit, die ihr peinlich war und ihr die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Wieder brachte allein seine Anwesenheit ihren Verstand durcheinander.

Lucius nahm ihre Hand und drückte erst einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche und dann einen auf ihre Stirn. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, als er mit den Fingerkuppen ihren Scheitel entlangfuhr und zärtlich ihre Wange streichelte. Carissa lächelte, senkte die Lider und ließ sich in dieses sonderbar fremde Gefühl hineingleiten. Es war so simpel und doch so wunderbar, dass sie es auf ewig festhalten wollte: Geborgenheit. Verwundert berührte sie ihren Hals. Sie räusperte sich, hustete und bekam keine Luft.

„Mutter!", brüllte Lucius, zog Carissa aus dem Alkoven und landete mit ihr knieend auf dem Teppich. Heftig schlug er ihr auf den Rücken und presste sie gleichzeitig an sich, um ihr Halt zu geben.

„Mutter!", schrie er panisch. Doch Ludmilla war bereits zur Stelle und reichte Carissa ganz Herrin der Lage ein Glas Wasser, das sie gierig leerte. Ein letztes Mal räusperte sie sich.

„Danke", krächzte sie. Es war ganz natürlich sich zu bedanken, doch... vor Schreck glitt ihr das leere Glas aus der Hand und blieb unversehrt auf dem Teppich liegen. Verwirrt und überrascht suchte sie Lucius' Blick. Ihre Augen huschten zwischen der ungläubig schauenden Ludmilla und dem überlegen grinsenden Lucius hin und her.

„Wiederhole es!", forderte Ludmilla leise.

_Danke_, formte Carissa, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Entsetzt blickte sie von Lucius zu Ludmilla und wieder zurück. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, doch vergeblich. Ihre Stimme erklang nicht noch einmal. Dafür hatte sie entsetzliche Schmerzen in der Kehle, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

„Hervorragend!", begeisterte sich Ludmilla.

Carissa musterte sie giftig und trank gierig eines weiteres Glas Wasser leer, das ein fürsorglicher Hauself ihr irritiert reichte.

„Hervorragend?", gifte Lucius. Das überlegene Grinsen war wie weggefegt. „Mutter! Sie hat Schmerzen und nur ein einziges Wort gesagt! Was für einen Grund gibt es, darüber zu jubeln?" Er klang wütend. Seine Hände krallten sich in Carissas Schultern fest. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an seinen Arm und lehnte ihren schmerzenden Körper gegen seinen. Sie schluckte, würgte, schluckte erneut, wischte sich fahrig über die Augen und schämte sich für ihr Verhalten. Als würde eine Gräte in ihrer Kehle stecken, so schrecklich war dieses Gefühl.

„Schmerzen gehören dazu!", stellte Mrs. Malfoy kategorisch fest, zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel. „Sie soll sich nicht so anstellen. Jedenfalls hat sich meine Theorie bestätigt. Nach einem guten Monat und mit einem Gefühl von Geborgenheit wird der Schweigezauber gänzlich negiert sein. Das muss ich dringend notieren. Natürlich wäre es leichter, den Zauberer ausfindig zu machen und zu töten oder zu zwingen, den _omnipotenten Finite Incantatem_ anzuwenden, doch so geht es auch. Es dauert eben nur länger und ist schmerzhafter. Carissa, wenn du dich erholt hast, wäre es schön, wenn du das Stickgarn weitersortieren würdest. Meine Augen sehen diese feinen Farbnuancen im Winter einfach nicht mehr."

Damit sprang die grauhaarige Dame wie ein junges Mädchen aus dem Sessel und rauschte aus dem Salon. Lucius und Carissa blickten ihr verwirrt hinterher. Carissa räusperte sich nach wie vor und drückte mittlerweile ein Taschentuch auf Mund und Nase. Als Ludmilla Malfoy wie ein Derwisch wieder in den Salon hineinrauschte, einen Packen Bücher unter dem Arm, hustete Carissa erneut heftig, weil sie vergeblich versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Lucius zog sie noch enger an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken. Er warf seiner Mutter einen undeutbaren Blick zu.

„Raus mit euch beiden!", forderte Mrs. Malfoy unbeeindruckt. "Ich werde in meinem Salon arbeiten. Hinaus und ruft mich erst, wenn es Zeit fürs Dinner ist!"

Mit hektischen Handbewegungen und weiteren _verbindlichen_Worten wurden Carissa und Lucius aus dem Salon getrieben. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und sie starrten auf selbige.

„Ich sollte ihr wohl sagen, dass es _mein_Salon ist und ich ihr lediglich _gestatte_ihn zu nutzen", meinte Lucius mit blitzenden Augen.

Carissa nickte. Ihre Hand ging automatisch zu ihrer Kehle. Sie stützte sich von einem erneuten Hustenanfall geschüttelt an der Wand ab und beäugte das Taschentuch. Es war so blütenweiß wie ehedem. Sie hätte aufgrund der Schmerzen erwartet Blutspritzer auf dem weißen Stoff zu sehen. Überrascht tastete Carissa ihren Kehlkopf ab, bis Lucius ihre Hand in seine nahm und ihr die Fingerspitzen küsste. Er nahm ihr das Taschentuch ab und tupfte ihre Mundwinkel trocken.

„Das wird vergehen. Sobald du deine Sprache wieder hast, wird auch der Schmerz vergehen", beruhigte er sie. „Und das da" - er zog sie sanft am Haar, bis sie ihm ihre Kehle darbot, und fuhr zärtlich mit der Zunge über ihren Kehlkopf - „ist nur äußerlich!"

Carissa nickte. Sie glaubte ihm und vertraute ihm. Obgleich sie sich wunderte, woher dieses Vertrauen kam, hinterfragte sie es nicht. Sie war froh ihn in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Lucius nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie in sein Arbeitszimmer. Unpassenderweise hatte er dort ein verboten dekadent wirkendes Canapee stehen, auf welchem er sie ablegte. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und gab ihr einen stürmischen Kuss. Die Hauselfen eilten mit einer Schüssel kalten Wassers herein und Lucius nahm das Tuch, das ein Hauself namens Dobby trug, machte es nass und legte es Carissa auf die Stirn.

Lucius seufzte und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust. „Der Besuch bei meinem Schwiegervater in Spe stand an. Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt. Da ist mir sein Bruder doch lieber."

Carissa schloss angewidert die Augen. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich in Lucius' Schulter. Sie begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Als Lucius das bemerkte, richtete er sich überrascht auf. Was hatte er denn gesagt? Wieso reagierte sie so? Er verstand es nicht.

„Carissa, meine Ehe ist kein Grund für dich, sich so gehen zu lassen! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Du bist meine Geliebte. Meine Ehe wird nichts an unserer Beziehung ändern! Narzissa muss sich damit abfinden, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen. Notfalls wirst du ihr als Gesellschafterin meiner Mutter vorgestellt, dann kannst du sogar im Haus bleiben. Von Ehe...", erklärte er, da er nicht verstand, was in ihr vorging. Doch sie legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und lächelte entschuldigend.

Dann drängte sie sich unter Lucius hinaus, das Tuch fiel zu Boden, sie stand hastig auf und sie flüchtete schwankend zum Fenster. Mittlerweile verschwand auch die letzte Spur der Dämmerung, der letzte Rest Wärme verflog, sodass sich die Tautropfen des Tages wieder zu Eiszapfen verwandelten und die monotonen Geräusche, mit denen sie auf das Fensterbrett geprallt waren, nachließen.

„Carissa!", rief Lucius ärgerlich. Er wusste nicht, was in ihr vorging, wieso sie so heftig reagierte. Er erhob sich und trat hinter sie. Er packte sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie energisch zu sich herum. „Was, bei Salazar, hast du?", fragte er sie weich, als es sah, wie blass und verstört sie war. „Hat es etwas mit mir zu tun oder mit den Blacks?", hakte er nach. „Seit ich von ihnen rede, bist du so verstört."

War es ehrliche Sorge oder doch nur sein Besitzanspruch auf sie, der ihn dahin trieb?

Carissa wand sich in seinen Armen und wich seinem Blick aus. Sie konnte ihn nicht direkt ansehen. Jetzt würde er sie dazu auffordern, ihre Sachen zu packen und sie dann des Hauses verweisen. Doch sollte sie sich irren.

„Was hat Black getan?", fragte Lucius nach. Seine Kiefer knackten unkontrolliert, so sehr bemühte er sich um Geduld und Fassung. Seine kühle Fassade erschreckte Carissa, doch sie musste den letzten Schritt tun. Sie schluckte, hustete erneut und starrte auf die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

„Ich verstehe", meinte er nach einer Weile. Er klang ruhig und gelassen. Doch mittlerweile kannte Carissa ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es in seinem Inneren brodelte. Als Lucius die Hand hob und ausholte, ging Carissa automatisch in Deckung. Doch die Faust landete nicht in ihrem Gesicht, auf dieses war sie nie gerichtet gewesen, sondern gegen die Scheibe. Verdächtig klirrte das Fenster.

„Dachtest du, ich würde dich schlagen?", fragte Lucius entsetzt. Tränen rannen unaufhörlich über ihr Gesicht. Sie nickte und rechnete mit allem, nur nicht damit. Er stieß sie nicht empört von sich, er fasste sie sanft beim Kinn und zwang sie behutsam ihn anzusehen. „Ich werde dir nie wissentlich wehtun. Du bist nicht mein Feind! Du warst die Geliebte Orion Blacks?", fragte er weiter.

Der sanfte Druck seiner Finger erreichte mehr, als Gewalt es vermocht hätte. Carissa schluchzte auf und nickte erneut. Sie warf sich an seine Brust und umklammerte seinen Körper wie eine Ertrinkende. Alles, was in den letzte Wochen geschehen war, die Entführung, die Vergewaltigung, an die sie sich zu erinnern glaubte, die ersten Tage im Bordell, das Wiedersehen mit Orion Black, sein unbeherrschtes Gebahren, die Schläge, die Furcht, das Versteckspiel. Alles kam in diesem Moment hoch. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie geweint hatte, nur dass sie sich erneut auf dem Canapee wiederfand, noch immer in seinen Armen.

„Er hat dich mit seinem Sohn erwischt?", bohrte Lucius weiter. Sie lehnte an ihm, er streichelte ihren Rücken und gab ihr genau jenes Gefühl, dass sie zu ihrem ersten Wort seit dem Fluch gebracht hatte.

Sie nickte langsam und senkte die Lider.

„Und dann hat er dich in das Bordell gesperrt?"

Sie schwieg.

„Nein, das ist nicht seine Art. So wie du zusammengezuckt bist, muss er mehr als das getan haben. Er ist kein Mann, der von langer Hand plant oder weiß, sich in Geduld zu üben. Er nimmt sich das, was er will, wann er es will und es wo er es will. Darum warst du also drei Jahre von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Du hast dich vor ihm verborgen."

Carissa nickte. Diesem Mann blieb offenbar nichts verborgen.

Lucius wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind und unterdrückte das Verlangen, das ihre Nähe immer in ihm auslöste. Ihr Hals lag so verletztlich, so verlockend vor seinen Augen. Er hätte den Kopf nur etwas zu neigen brauchen und seine Lippen hätten die sanfte Haut liebkosen können. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er wollte sie nicht verletzten. Der minimale Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens machte sich in seinen Gedanken breit. Er hatte sie mit Magie so manipuliert, dass sie sich seiner Gegenwart nicht entziehen konnte und dabei unterschätzt, dass diese stets in beide Richtungen wirkte. Selbst jetzt schwang in seinem Parfüm eine geringe Note dieses speziellen Pheromons mit.

Langsam wurde ihr Weinen leiser. Schließlich sackte sie erschöpft in seinen Armen zusammen. Lucius hob sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer empor. Vorsichtig bettete er sie auf die seidenen Kissen und legte die Decke über sie. Er streichelte ihre Wangen, küsste ihr Stirn und begab sich zur Sitzecke. Mit einem Buch ließ er sich dort nieder und würde warten, bis sie wieder erwachte. Dabei wäre es so leicht gewesen, sie zu nehmen. Doch er versagte sich dieses fragwürdige Vergnügen. Die kleine Hexe hatte sich einen kleinen Teil seines Herzens zu eigen gemacht. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte. Doch die Tatsache ließ sich nicht leugen.

_Lucius, sei bloß wachsam!_, ermahnte er sich.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

„Nein!", fauchte Sirius und stellte die Musik ab. Er kam sich vor, als wäre er im falschen Film. Narzissa bewegte sich, als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt. Dabei war es doch nun wirklich nicht schwer, dem Rhythmus der Musik zu folgen und die Hüften im Takt nach links und rechts zu schwingen. Remus hatte es ihr so häufig gezeigt, dass selbst er es konnte. Dennoch schaffte die Frau es einfach nicht, gleichzeitig den Takt der Musik und ihre eigene Wirkung im Auge zu behalten. Und da hieß es, Männer könnten nicht mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig tun. Remus, in Hemdsärmeln mit verwaschenen Jeans, locker sitzendem Gürtel und barfuß, schüttelte den Kopf und eilte zu Narzissa. Er trat hinter sie, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüftknochen und machte die Bewegungen gleichzeitig mit ihr. Er drückte mit seinem linken Knie in ihre Kniekehle und übte gleichermaßen Druck auf ihre Hüfte aus.

„Lockerer! Du musst lockerer in der Hüfte sein! Du wirkst einfach nur steif. Deine Bewegungen müssen aber rund sein. Stell dir vor, du würdest auf einem Seil balancieren. Fuß vor Fuß setzen, die Spitzen etwas nach außen und dann ein gekonnter Schwung mit der Hüfte und schon hast du das perfekte Gegengewicht zu deinem Körper. Balance ist alles! So und nun los. Mach es mir nach! Und immer sexy! Sexy! Sexy!" Er ließ sie los und nickte ihr zu. „Pass auf, wie ich es mache und tu einfach das gleiche! Noch einmal!"

Sirius ließ die Musik wieder laufen und rubbelte sich derweil das klatschnasse Haar trocken. Er hatte endlich, nach Tagen wieder einmal geduscht und sich dabei mit dem Gedanken an Carissa Erleichterung verschafft. Die Nacht hatte er von ihr geträumt. Er träumte zwar jede Nacht von ihr, doch in dieser hatte er sie beinahe fühlen und schmecken können. Er interpretierte dies als gutes Omen dafür, sie bald wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können.

Remus glitt Sirius entgegen. Lupin setzte Fuß vor Fuß, als schritt er eine imaginäre Linie ab. Mit seinen Hüften hielt er das Gleichgewicht. Seine Hände hatte er auf seinen Hüftknochen plaziert. Sirius musste schlucken. Ob er wollte oder nicht, Remus' Gang machte ihn einfach an. Dieses Laufen war einfach nur heiß, sexy. Remus hatte Sirius erreicht und posierte vor ihm, dann drehte er sich um und kehrte auf die gleiche Art und Weise zu Narzissa zurück.

Sirius hängte sich das Handtuch über den Kopf und schluckte. Er war einfach nur... angespannt. Daran lag es. Er war einfach nur angespannt und brauchte dringend Entspannung. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass ein feuchter Traum von Carissa, eine erleichternde Dusche und ein sexy Gang von Remus seine Hormone dermaßen in Alarmbereitschaft versetzten. Sirius lugte unter dem Handtuch hervor. Von hinten wirkte die ganze Angelegenheit namens Remus noch interessanter.

„Siehst du? Und nun du!", forderte Remus Narzissa derweil auf, die ihn perplex anstarrte.

Narzissa schluckte hörbar. Sie legte die Hände auf die Hüftknochen, schüttelte die albernen Lockentuffs, von denen sie sich nicht trennen mochte, starrte Sirius direkt in die Augen und schritt auf ihn zu. Sie setzte die Füße genau auf eine Linie, wie Remus es ihr gesagt hatte. Sie legte allen Schwung in die Hüften, die wie von selbst nach links und rechts pendelten. Sie wirkte selbstbewusst und sexy. Automatisch nahm ihr Blick einen lasziven Ausdruck an. Ihre Augen hefteten sich Sirius ins Gesicht. Der hatte mittlerweile das Handtuch geschickt über seinem Schoß drapiert und seinem Gesicht einen recht konzentrierten Ausdruck gegeben. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein kleines, sehr verheißungsvolles Lächeln. Sirius nickte im Takt. Narzissa hatte den Dreh endlich raus. Sie posierte vor Sirius, drehte sich um und kehrte zu Remus zurück.

Remus grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Über ihren Schützling hinweg, sah er Sirius an. Sein Blick war nicht zu missdeuten. _Sie hat es_, schien er zu sagen und Sirius nickte. Narzissa hatte es. Doch der Gang alleine genügte nicht. Er erweckte zwar Aufmerksamkeit, doch was war Aufmerksamkeit, wenn diese nicht anhielt?

„Woher kannst du das eigentlich, Remus?", fragte die Blondine und schritt die Distanz zwischen beiden Männern noch einmal ab. Es machte ihre sichtlich Spaß.

„Milano!", kam die knappe Antwort.

„Kenn ich den?", fragte sie und posierte vor Sirius.

„Das ist eine Stadt, kein jemand. Vielleicht sagt dir Mailand eher etwas", erklärte Sirius.

„Ah! Mailand, das kenne ich natürlich", erklärte sie und überbrückte die Distanz zu Remus. „Lernt man das in Mailand?", löcherte sie weiter, ohne aus dem Takt zu fallen.

„Wenn du als Model aushilfst? Ja!", flüsterte Remus. Prompt fiel Narzissa aus dem Takt und landte an Remus' Brust. Sirius lachte.

„Entschuldige, ich... ich... ich geh' noch einmal", stotterte seine Cousine und Sirius konnte ohne die Angst vor Problemen das Handtuch vom Schoß nehmen. Diese Reaktion hatte er erwartet. Der schüchterne, scheue, leicht melancholisch wirkende Remus mit feinen Narben auf der Stirn war nun wirklich nicht das perfekte Beispiel für einen Dressman. Er hatte während der letzten Sommerferien in Hogwarts und einige Monate danach als Model in Mailand gearbeitet und sich so das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts und das weitere Leben finanziert. Aufträge in München, Paris und London waren gefolgt. So konnte es eben gehen. Wenn sein Agent gewusst hätte, dass er nicht nur ein Zauberer, sondern auch ein Werwolf war, hätte er ihm dennoch Aufträge verschaffen können, hatte ihm Remus erklärt.

„_,Was? Sie sind einmal im Monat krank? Ach, das ist nicht weiter wild. Typen wie Sie sind so schwer zu bekommen, dass wir das gerne in Kauf nehmen. Selbst als Werwolf würde ich Sie nehmen'"_, hatte Remus den näselnden Tonfall seines letzten Arbeitgebers in Mailand nachgeahmt und beide waren sie in Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Remus' Agent und ab und an Liebhaber hatte einfach die richtigen Kontakte an der Hand, die gerade markante Dressmen buchten. So kam es auch, dass Remus für die Neuerscheinung in der Londoner Modeszene bereits gelaufen war: Vivienne Westwood. Es war keine große Modenshow gewesen, sondern nur eine kleine Präsentation unter Insidern.

Sirius gluckste. Narzissa drehte eine dritte Runde. Sie schien Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben. Black verbarg seine Vergnügtheit hinter einer undefinierbaren Maske. Als Narzissa Sirius so dasitzen sah, fiel sie aus der Rolle und trippelte wieder auf ihn zu.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und kniete neben ihm nieder. Sirius sah auf und zwinkerte.

„Du bist aus deiner Rolle gefallen", schnarrte er. „Aber lass es gut sein! Jetzt zeig' uns einmal, wie du tanzt! Ich habe keine Lust, mich deinetwegen im_ New Romantic _zu blamieren!"

Narzissa zog eine Schnute und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Sirius stöhnte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte mit erhobenem Zeigefinger: „Das solltest du dir rasch abgewöhnen. Was meinst du, wie albern es aussieht, wenn eine erwachsene Frau so gekünstelt mit den Wimpern klimpert? Das geht gar nicht und die Schnute jagt die Typen eher in die Flucht, als dass sie sie zur Jagd animiert. Du bist keine zwölf mehr."

Narzissa schnappte nach Luft. „Ich wirke albern?", fragte sie ungläubig und warf Remus einen nach Unterstützung heischenden Blick zu. Als dieser nickte, landete sie auf dem Boden und blieb verwirrt dort sitzen. „Wieso hat mir das noch nie jemand gesagt?"

„Hmm", machte Remus. Er war herübergekommen und kniete neben Narzissa nieder. „Hättest du denn zugehört und es geglaubt?", stellte er die Gegenfrage. Als Narzissa den Kopf schüttelte, lachte er und meinte: „Na siehst du! Dann brauchst du dich auch nicht zu wundern."

Sirius schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und die Musik änderte sich. Ein Lied ertönte, das Narzissa nicht kannte, doch begriff sie sofort, was von ihr erwartet wurde.

„Wenn ihr zwei denkt, ich mache mich hier vor euch zum Klops, indem ich tanze, dann irrt ihr euch!", fauchte sie. Sie zog die hohen Schuhe aus und warf sie in eine Ecke. Dann krabbelte sie auf die Füße und wollte sich verkrümeln, als starke Hände sie in der Hüfte packten und herumwirbelten. Nichts Böses ahnend hatte sie Sirius am Hals. Mehr oder weniger. Er legte ihr den linken Arm um die Taille. Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf ihrem Rücken, sodass die gespreizten Finger fast zwischen ihren Schulterblättern lagen. Sirius' Linke packte nun ihre Rechte und schon tanzte er mit ihr durch den Raum. Remus lachte schallend. Sirius hatte ein altes Lied aus den frühen 70ern ausgewählt, das er liebte, seit er Muggelmusik kannte.

„_,I beg your pardon, I've never promised you a rose garden'"_, trällerte Sirius und schwofte mit Narzissa durch die Wohnung. Als sie lachend auf der Couch landeten, schlug Remus die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Er wusste genau, dass Lieder dieser Art in der Bar nicht gespielt werden würden.

Narzissa gackerte wie eine Besessene, als Sirius ihr empört ein Kissen auf den Bauch drückte und spitz meinte: „Lach' nicht, ich liebe das Lied!" Carissa hatte es ihm vorgesungen, genau. Das Kissen landete in seinem Gesicht.

„_,I beg your pardon, I've never promised you a rose garden!'"_, intonierte Narzissa. Sie traf nicht einen Ton, doch steckte ihre Kakophonie an. Remus lachte laut auf. Sirius bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben – er wollte an Carissa denken und außerdem schmollen – doch Remus, seines Zeichens Werwolf, hatte auch eine Lache wie ein hundeartiges Raubtier. Er gackerte wie ein Dingo mit Zahnweh, wenn er in Hochform war.

„Remus bitte, ich kann nicht mehr! Mein Bauch!", japste die Blondine und legte den Kopf auf die Sofalehne. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte erneut, als Remus absichtlich schnorchelte. „Meine Bauchmuskeln! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich welche habe!", kicherte sie und regte damit die Freunde erneut zum Lachen an.

Nach einer Weile beruhigten sich die drei wieder.

„Das tat gut", meinte Narzissa nach einer Weile. Doch schon wurde sie rot. Sie legte die Hand behutsam auf ihren Bauch und konzentrierte sich. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, seit sie mit Lucius geschlafen hatte.

„Lachen hat noch keinem Baby geschadet, Cissy", beruhigte Sirius und fragte sich, wann Narzissa zu Cissy geworden war.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Lucius Malfoy saß neben Carissas Bett und beobachtete den Kampf seiner Geliebten gegen die Bettdecke. Das ging seit einer Stunde so, doch wagte er nicht, sie beim Träumen zu stören. Sie keuchte, dass es ihm das Herz zerriss. Sie stöhnte, dass er sich dafür schämte, sich dadurch leicht erregen zu lassen.

Er schwenkte den Cognac träge im Glas herum und nippte gedankenverloren daran. Er wusste, dass ihm die Hände gebunden waren, solange ihm Informationen über Carissas Zustand und Blacks Vorgehen fehlten. Er war bei Mère Griseldis gewesen, die ihm nichts hatte sagen wollen oder können. Orion Black hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm etwas hatte verraten wollen, war ihre Zunge angeschwollen, sodass sie aufgeben musste, um nicht an dieser zu ersticken.

Lucius seufzte. Blass und erschöpft mit verschwitztem Gesicht lag Carissa nun ruhig zwischen den Laken und schien zu schlafen.

„Nein! Nicht!", hörte er sie heiser flüstern. Die nächsten zwei Worte innerhalb weniger Stunden. Der Hustenkrampf, der folgte, machte sie wach. Lucius setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und half ihr sich zu beruhigen. Nach einer Weile fühlte er ihre Hand in seinem Schritt.

Er sah sie an und erkannte in ihren dunklen Augen die Auffordernung, mit ihr zu schlafen. Gern kam er dem nach. Dieses Mal nahmen weder er noch sie sich Zeit zum Vorspiel. Schnell sollte es gehen, um die Dämonen ihres Traumes zu vertreiben. Erschöpfung würde sie traumlos schlafen lassen.

Lucius machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, dass zur Abwechselung sie einmal ihn benutzte.

°

° tbc °

* * *

AN - Vivienne Westwood: Modedesignerin, die durch ihre Bühnenkostüme für ,Sex Pistols' bekannt geworden ist. Sie prägte den sogenannten Glam Rock mit und gilt heute als eine der extravagantesten Modedesignerinnen der Welt. 


	9. Der Feind

9. Der „Feind"

„Diese albernen Ringellöckchen haben die Mannequins von _Yves St. Laurent_ gerade erst auf dem Laufsteg bei den Prêt-à-Porter getragen! Ich denke nicht daran, mich von ihnen zu trennen! Sie sind _en vogue_", fauchte Narzissa.

Remus wurde von dem Gekeife wach. Es war bereits weit nach Mittag, als er schlaftrunken aus dem Zimmer tapste. Die Hose hing ihm tief im Bund. Er war erst spät zur Ruhe gekommen, weil Sirius neben ihm recht aktiv gewesen war. Albträume hatten den Armen wohl gequält und waren dann von einem recht eindeutigen abgelöst worden. Irgendwann hatte sich Sirius sogar an Remus' Brust gekuschelt und hatte diesen so völlig vom Schlafen abgehalten. Als Blacks' Knie in Lupins' Schritt gelandet war, hatte es ihm arge Mühe gekostet, nicht laut aufzuschreien. Es war alles andere als angenehm gewesen, zumal die Nähe zu seiner ehemalige Affäre recht unanständige Gedanken in seinem Kopf heranreifen ließ und unangenehme Folgen hatte. So hatte Remus lange wach gelegen und war erst gegen Morgen eingeschlafen.

„Es ist mir egal, ob sie _en vogue _sind oder _avant-garde_ oder _antique, à la grecque _oder was-weiß-ich!", brüllte Sirius und fuchtelte wie wild mit dem Zauberstab. „Sie sind albern und so werde ich dich nicht mit ins _New Romantic_ nehmen!"

Narzissa hatte ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls gezogen und stach Löcher in die Luft. „Ich warne dich, Black! Ein falscher Atemzug und du bist blond!"

Sirius zuckte zusammen und ging auf Abstand. Einmal hatte er versucht, seine schwarze Mähne zu blondieren. Er wollte sich von den Blacks abheben und zeigen, dass er nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Doch es war gänzlich in die Hose gegangen. Vier Wochen hatte er in Hogwarts mit giftgrünen Haaren herumlaufen müssen, weil Poppy sich geweigert hatte einen Gegenzauber auszusprechen. Dummheit müsse bestraft werden, hatte sie damals gesagt. So brachte Sirius lieber Abstand zwischen sich und Narzissa. Diese Jugendsünde war prägend gewesen.

Remus kicherte und wurde prompt von beiden angefahren.

„Misch dich nicht ein, Lupin!", kam es synchron.

Abwehrend hob er die Hände und machte beschwichtigende Gesten. Es war verblüffend, wie ähnlich Cousin und Cousine doch agierten. Sirius versuchte nun Narzissa die Situation diplomatisch plausibel zu machen.

„Wenn du deinem Verlobten gefallen willst, dann musst du dich von diesen Korkenziehern wirklich trennen!", erklärte Sirius. Seinen Zauberstab ließ er trotz seines diplomatischen Versuchs nicht sinken. Er traute Narzissa nicht. Ein Schutzschild gegen die Art von Fluch, die Narzissa vorschwebte, würde rasch gesprochen sein.

„Aber meine Löckchen sind niedlich!", ereiferte sie sich und spielte an einer vorwitzigen Strähne, die sich aus den tuffigen Gebilden oberhalb der Ohren gelöst hatte. Remus legte den Kopf schräg. Er bemühte sich wirklich, nicht zu lachen. Doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten. Er fragte sich, wie Narzissa diese Tuffs hinbekommen hatte. Sie waren noch fülliger als am vorherigen Abend. Ob sie so geschlafen hatte?

Mittlerweile umkreisten Narzissa und Sirius einander. Die Couch bildete das Zentrum eines nahezu perfekten Kreises. Sie belauerten sich und bemerkten nicht, wie albern sie wirkten. Remus nagte an seinem Daumen herum, nur um still zu sein. Diese Szene war zu grotesk, sodass er lieber nichts riskieren wollte. Mit einem Black alleine würde er noch fertig werden. Er kannte Sirius gut genug, um zu wissen, wie geschickt er im Duellieren war. Narzissa traute er mittlerweile alles zu. Sie war weder so unschuldig noch so vertrauensselig, wie sie zu sein vorgab.

„Narzissa", versuchte Sirius es sehr ruhig und gelassen. Allerdings fiel Remus der aggressive Unterton auf. „Glaub mir! Ein Mann will keine Frau, die _niedlich_ist. Niedlich ist etwas für Kinder und Backfische! Männer wollen verführt werden! Niedliche Frauen verführen keine Männer! Sie sind zum ins Regal stellen und dekorativ sein! Männer wollen aber Sex..."

Remus prustete los und flüchtete ins Badezimmer. Der Wabelbeinfluch, den Sirius so gerne auf seine Freunde jagte, wenn diese in ärgerten, ging daneben. Vergessen waren die guten Vorsätze, die ihn bis dahin am lauten Lachen gehindert hatten. Doch das angeblich vorrangige Bedürfnis des Mannes auf ein einfaches Wort reduziert zu sehen und diese Erkenntnis ausgerechnet von Sirius Black zu hören, war zu viel für Remus' Selbstbeherrschung.

„Wage es ja nicht, sobald wieder herauszukommen, Lupin, sonst jage ich dir etwas anderes als den alten Wabelbein an den Hals!", brüllte Sirius. Remus lachte noch lauter und schloss sich sicherheitshalber ein.

Narzissa starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf Sirius. Mühsam bezwang dieser einen aufkommenden Lachkrampf. Er wusste genau, welcher Art die Verwirrung seiner Cousine war.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid Freunde?", kam auch prompt die erwartete Reaktion. Sie deutete sichtlich irritiert mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung Bad.

„Sind wir auch", erklärte Sirius Schultern zuckend.

„Ja, aber weshalb willst du ihn verfluchen?"

„Weil _er_ ein verdammter Bastard ist, der offenbar seine Prioritäten neuordnen sollte!" Sirius richtete die letzten Worte lautstark dem Bad entgegen. Lediglich das Rauschen der Dusche kam als Antwort und ein vergnügtes Pfeifen, das Sirius als Vivaldis ,Herbst' interpretierte.

„Na also, geht doch!" Sirius nickte zufrieden. Da Remus erst einmal unter der Dusche war, hatte er genügend Zeit, seiner Cousine die Lockentuffs _auszureden_. Er brauchte keine Prinzessin Leia mit dauergewellten Schnecken, die ihn in seiner Stammbar dem Gelächter der Gäste ausliefert. Star Wars hatte zwar auch seine Fantasie angeregt, doch die Frisur dieser Prinzessin war einfach der Liebestöter schlechthin gewesen.

„Nun zu dir, Cissy", wandte er sich an Narzissa und wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich denke..."

„Ich werde dich nicht an meiner Frisur herumfingern lassen! Was weißt du schon von Damenfrisuren? Schau dich doch an! Du warst seit Monaten nicht mehr beim Friseur und das, was du da auf dem Kopf hast, ist bestenfalls ein Mob!", gab sie mit vermeintlicher Schlagfertigkeit zurück.

Sirius jedoch reagierte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: „Wer mein Haar wann geschnitten hat, geht dich nichts an! Und jetzt lege gefälligst den Zauberstab hin und tu, was ich dir sage! Je eher du dich beugst, desto eher hast du es hinter dir und wir sind dich los!"

Narzissa schüttelte stur den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ohne den Zauberstab auch nur ansatzweise aus Sirius' Blickfeld verschwinden zu lassen. „Nein! Erst sagst du mir, warum du meine Locken nicht magst! Und mich wirst du erst dann los, wenn ich einen Ehering mit den Initialen N.M. an meinem Finger habe!"

Sirius verdrehte stöhnend die Augen. _Er_ hatte sich nicht so angestellt, als Carissa ihn von seiner Mähne befreit hatte, obwohl er sich mit langem Haar wesentlich erotischer vorgekommen war. Sehr verwegen, herb, maskulin... auf eine sehr... freibeuterische Art. Den letzten Einwurf Narzissas überging er besser.

„Carissa", murmelte er und schob eine kecke Locke hinters Ohr, die sofort in ihre Ausgangslage zurückhüpfte, „hat mir vor wenigen Wochen die Haare geschnitten!"

Narzissa wirkte zerknirscht. Sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie nicht nur in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten, sondern bis zum Hals in ein ganzes Fettfass hineingeraten. Natürlich war ihr Carissa egal, sehr egal sogar. Hier ging es einzig und allein um sie, Narzissa Black, zukünftige Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, und das allein zählte. Carissa war doch nur das Lockmittel. Unbewusst griff sie nach der Kette, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich noch an ihrem Platz befand.

„Versuche es doch wenigstens einmal. Es tut doch nicht weh! Die Dinger sind doch rasch wieder vorhanden, wenn du es willst", drängte Sirius. Er kam sich dumm vor, seine Cousine anzubetteln die Frisur zu ändern. Demonstrativ steckte Sirius seinen Zauberstab in die Gesäßtasche seiner Hose und zeigte Narzissa seine unbewaffneten Hände.

Misstrauisch beäugte diese den Mann vor sich. Es kam ihr merkwürdig vor, dass er so sanft sprach, da er kurz zuvor noch getobt hatte und einem seiner besten Freunde einen unangenehmen Fluch hatte an den Hals jagen wollen. Sollte sie ihm trauen?

„Männer, Narzissa... Männer wollen Frauen, die sie reizen und verlocken. Ringellöckchen sind zwar sehr süß, aber doch nur bei kleinen Mädchen von vier Jahren, die ihren Papi um den Finger wickeln wollen. Willst du immer nur niedlich sein? Niedlich und langweilig und lediglich dekorativ?"

Das hatte getroffen. Narzissa liebte es, ihren Vater um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Ihr Papa war immer mit allem einverstanden, wenn Narzissa eine süße Schnute zog, mit einem ihrer Löckchen spielte und mit feucht schimmernden Augen ein scheues _Bitte_hauchte. Mr. Black strich das Wort ,_Nein'_dann aus seinem Wortschatz und Narzissa bekam alles, was sie wollte. Wieso funktionierte das bei Lucius Malfoy nicht und wieso hatte auch ihr Cousin etwas dagegen? Ihn konnte sie auch nicht um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren.

„Meinst du... ich sollte... verführerischer herüberkommen? Meine weiblichen Reize ausspielen?", machte sie einen zaghaften Versuch.

Sirius nickte grinsend.

„Männer wollen verführt werden und Frauen umworben. Doch Männer umwerben nur die Frauen, von denen sie annehmen, sie würden von ihnen verführt", hauchte Sirius mit erotischer Stimme. Er dachte an Carissa. Sie war ein einziges Versprechen an Verführung und Sex gewesen. Er bekam jetzt noch feuchte Hände, wenn er an die Nacht vor James' Junggesellenabschied dachte. Er hatte geschmollt und sie hatte ihn verführt, bis sie die Rollen getauscht hatten. Sirius seufzte.

Narzissa kicherte. Ihren Cousin mit verklärtem Blick und leicht geröteten Wangen zu sehen, war ein vollkommen unbekanntes Bild für sie. Seine hellgrauen Augen funkelten verträumt und sein Mund hatte dieses kleine wissende Lächeln, das Narzissa bisher nur bei Bellatrix gesehen hatte, wenn diese in verruchten Fantasien schwelgte. Das wollte sie auch, in erotischen Fantasien schwelgen und diese Realität werden lassen.

Sirius erwachte aus seiner Starre und räusperte sich peinlich berührt. Jedes Mal, wenn er an Carissa dachte, verhielt er sich wie ein Traumtänzer. „Jedenfalls, bei Frauen, die lediglich die Gabe haben dekorativ den Arm eines Mannes zu zieren, versuchen die wenigsten ihr Glück", schloss Sirius und versuchte erneut, die Locke hinters Ohr zu schieben.

Narzissa legte den Kopf schief und ließ ihren Cousin nicht aus den Augen. „Was sollte ich denn heute deiner Meinung nach tragen? Das kleine Schwarze von _Gucci_ oder das Karierte von _Burberry_oder doch das Rote von_Armani _oder doch eines von... hmm... _Dolce und Gabbana_?", grübelte sie laut. Der neckende Unterton entging Sirius angesichts der Namen, mit denen er schon wieder bombardiert wurde.

„Armani? Macht der überhaupt Damenmode? Wer sind _Dolce und Gabbana_" Gucci kannte er natürlich. Remus hatte auf der Mailänder Modewoche bereits einmal mit Vertretern der Firma zutun gehabt. Burberry nicht zu kennen wäre für einem Engländer ebenso blamabel wie für einen Polen das Nichtwissen über die Herkunft des Papstes. Aber _Dolce und Gabbana_?

„Armani macht seit vier Jahren Damenmode. Und nein: Dolce und Gabbana gibt es natürlich nicht", plapperte Narzissa gelangweilt und begann geistesabwesend ihre Lockentuffs aufzulösen und die Partien auf dem Hinterkopf zu stapeln. „Ich finde aber, dass es gut klingt. Gäbe es so ein Modelabel, würde ich bei ihnen einkaufen. Egal ob es Kleidung oder Schuhe oder Accessoires oder Möbel wären", nuschelte sie mit einem halben Dutzend Haarnadeln zwischen den Zähnen. „Ich denke, eines Tages wird es sie geben. Meine Aura sagt mir das."

Sirius fuhr sich durchs Haar. Wieso mussten Mitglieder seiner Familie immer einen Knacks haben? Narzissa war rein vom Verhalten her auf dem Niveau eines Teenagers geblieben und hatte nun offenbar ihre Neigung fürs Wahrsagen, besonders für das Zweite Gesicht entdeckt. Bellatrix war auf dem besten Weg sich in eine Sex besessene Domina zu verwandeln; wenn man dem, was man so hörte, Glauben schenkte. Sein eigener Bruder war so dämlich gewesen, sich den Todessern anzuschließen und er... nun, Sirius betrachtete sich selbst als einzig normalen in der Familie.

Noch nie in seinem Leben war Sirius so froh, die Badezimmertür aufgehen zu hören. Remus erschien munter pfeifend. Lediglich ein Handtuch trug er um seine schmale Hüften geschlungen und scherte sich nicht darum, dass andere ihn sahen. Sirius grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass auch in Remus eine exhibitionistische Ader steckte. Sirius' Miene nahm erst einen verblüfften Ausdruck an, als sein Freund mit tropfenden Haaren Narzissa erst zuzwinkerte und dann recht maskulin zum Schlafzimmer schlenderte. Sirius schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn und stöhnte innerlich gequält auf.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm durchschaute Narzissa das Manöver keineswegs. Sie hielt die Luft an. Die Haarnadel fielen von ihr unbemerkt zu Boden. Sie hatte in Remus immer den Bücherwurm gesehen, der sich lieber in der Bibliothek herumtrieb, während sich Sirius und James mit ihrem allgegenwärtigen Schatten, Peter Pettigrew, auf dem Quidditchfeld tummelten oder Severus Snape quälten. So hatte sie den stillen Remus noch nie gesehen. Er besaß zwar keinen wirklichen Waschbrettbauch, dennoch zeichneten sich die Bauchmuskel zart ab. Allmählich verstand sie, warum er Modellaufträge angeboten bekam. Seine Haut hatte einen samtigen Schimmer und Narzissa glaubte fast, zu fühlen wie weich und zart sie sich anfassen musste. Die verblassten weißen Narben störten sie nicht. Sie zogen sich wie feine Linien über die Brust. Sie erschienen so gleichmäßig, als wären sie von einem Konstrukteur mit einem Lineal auf dem Reißbrett gezogen worden. Das Handtuch reichte ihm von den Hüftknochen bis knapp unter das Knie, dennoch konnte Narzissa einen Blick auf Remus' wohlgeformte glatte Waden erhaschen. In ihren Gedanken sah sie wundervolle Knie, die in muskulöse lange Schenkel übergingen und schließlich in einem knackigen Hintern...

Narzissa stieß die Luft aus und errötete vor Scham, den Gedanken zu einem unerhörten Ende zu bringen. Remus verschwand lächelnd im Schlafzimmer und so konnte sie einen Blick auf eben jenen vollkommenen Po erhaschen. Wie sehr bedauerte sie, dass dieser von einem Handtuch verhüllt war. _Er ist ein Athlet_, schrie eine Stimme ekstatisch in ihrem Inneren. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl innerer Anspannung machte sich in ihrem Unterleib breit. Es fühlte sich an, als wären Dutzende Ameisen den Weg in ihren Körper eingedrungen und erkundeten diesen nun. Sie hasste es. Sie hasste es, die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen zu verlieren. Ihre Bewegungen wurden fahrig, als sie die Haarnadeln vom Boden aufklaubte und in ihren Lockentuff am Hinterkopf rammte.

Sirius schnaubte erheitert. Entweder war diese Show, die Remus abgezogen hatte und die so untypisch für ihn war, die Rache dafür, dass er Lupin in der Nacht als Kuscheltier missbraucht hatte oder Remus wollte Narzissa zeigen, wie sehr der Anschein von Verlockung Interesse wecken und die Fantasie anspornen konnte. Sirius entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit. So schüttelte er amüsiert den Kopf, als er die Reaktion seiner Cousine bemerkte. Sie hatte die Suche nach Spangen aufgegeben, nestelte in Ermangelung dieser an ihrem Kleid herum und bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Ihre Augen waren auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür gerichtet, fixierten sie förmlich. Sirius nahm diese Gelegenheit wahr, trat hinter Narzissa und stahl ihr leise und unbemerkt den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Mädchen hatten Remus in Hogwarts nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Die meisten hatten, wie Sirius wusste, über den schüchternen Remus Lupin böse Witze gerissen, in bemitleidet oder sogar belächelt. Es hatte durchaus eine Reihe an hübschen Mitschülerinnen gegeben, die sich für ihn erwärmt hatten, doch Remus hatte seinerseits keinerlei Interesse an Mädchen bekundet. Dass sich Narzissa, die trotz ihres albernen Gehabes eine schöne Frau war, nun von Remus, dem schüchternen Gelegenheits-Dressman, dermaßen in den Bann ziehen ließ, betrachtete Sirius als Kompliment für seinen Freund. Natürlich barg es auch Gefahr.

„_Sie verstehen nicht, dass er sich nicht für sie interessiert", _hatte Lily Sirius damals, nach ihrem ersten Mal in Bad der Vertrauensschüler erklärt._ „Sirius, so ist das nun einmal. Er ist ein gut aussehender Junge, er hat diese tragische Aura um sich, die uns Mädchen richtig verrückt macht. Du weißt schon, Muttergefühle und so. Er hat diesen niedlichen Dackelblick und schaut, wenn er glaubt, dass niemand es bemerkt, so traurig aus seinen großen Bernsteinaugen, dass einem das Herz aufgeht. Sie sind nur enttäuscht, dass er, der so groß und schlank, so intelligent und attraktiv ist, sich nichts aus ihnen macht. Also wundere dich nicht, dass sie über ihn schlecht reden. Neid der Besitzlosen würde ich fast sagen und Enttäuschung kann ein böser Ratgeber sein und uns ungerecht werden lassen." _Sie hatte Recht wie eigentlich immer.

Narzissa seufzte und zerfloss beinahe vor Entzücken. Sirius schluckte einen neckenden Kommentar hinunter. Da drehte sie sich zu ihm herum, klatschte in die Hände und flüsterte mit einer sehr angenehmen Stimme: „Er ist ein so attraktiver Mann. Wie schade, dass er auf Männer steht. Ich würde Lucius glatt für ihn sausen lassen und mein Kind mit ihm großziehen, einfach nur, um diesen Anblick zu genießen." Narzissa schlug auf eine sehr anziehende Weise die Augen auf und musterte Sirius eindringlich. Sirius' Augenbraue trat in Kontakt zu seinem Haaransatz. Seine Cousine hatte einen sagenhaften Augenaufschlag. Sie wirkte mit dieser intensiven Geste der Lider keineswegs kindlich affektiert, sondern sexy und fraulich. Erstaunlich, was eine einzige, unbewusst eingesetzte Bewegung ohne Effekthascherei ausmachen konnte. Dabei vermochte er nicht einmal zu sagen, was genau sie anders gemacht hatte.

Das Schweigen, das sich im Wohnbereich nun ausbreitete, war unangenehm. Narzissa ordnete konzentriert ihre Locken auf dem Hinterkopf und Sirius blickte aus dem Fenster. Remus hatte sehr lange geschlafen, sodass die Mittagszeit bereits seit zwei Stunden vorüber war. Eine Eule ließ sich auf dem Fensterbrett nieder und Sirius atmete auf. Endlich hatte er etwas zu tun. Er holt den Vogel zu sich, nahm das Briefchen und las still die hastig hingekritzelten Zeilen.

Mad-Eye Moody teilte ihm mit, dass der Orden unangenehme Nachrichten über Voldemort hatte. Aus berufener Quelle war durchgesickert, dass Voldemort offenbar etwas gegen die Potters plante. Was, war nicht herauszufinden. Moody berichtete weiterhin, dass ein gewisses Artefakt von Bedeutung sein sollte. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er schalt sich einen Narren, die Braut eines Todessers in seiner Wohnung umzustylen, während der Orden Voldemort ausspionierte und er, wenn nicht gerade auf der Suche nach seinem Kätzchen, eigentlich dort gebraucht wurde. Der Nachsatz jedoch ließ ihn innerlich aufatmen. Offenbar hatte sein Vater beim Verschwinden Carissa Carters aus dem _Chez Mère Griseldis _dieses Mal seine Finger nicht im Spiel gehabt. Orion Black soll getobt haben, als er von diesem Vorfall erfahren hatte. Endlich war jemand seinem Vater in die Quere gekommen und Sirius bedauerte, es nicht selbst gewesen zu sein.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich, die Eule erhob sich und flatterte auf Remus zu. Sie ließ sich auf seine Schulter nieder und begann sein Haar liebevoll zu sausen. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Wieso Moody immer diese liebestolle Eule schickt, ist mir ein Rätsel. Nie geht sie mir von der Pelle."

„Du bist eben ihr Typ. Dein Duft nach Wald und Wiesen muss es ihr angetan haben", neckte Sirius, faltete die Nachricht zusammen und ließ sie in seiner Gesäßtasche verschwinden.

Narzissa kicherte. Als ihr Blick dem Remus' begegnete, überzog reizende Röte ihre Wangen und sie schlug rasch die Augen nieder. Lupin deutete fragend auf die junge Frau und Sirius winkte nur ab. Was so viel heißen sollte wie: Nicht fragen, einfach akzeptieren!

Remus nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Niemand hatte behauptet, beide wären so etwas wie Frauenversteher.

Sirius hatte vor Ankunft des Briefes eine Idee gehabt. Nun, da Narzissa doch kooperativ war, würde ein neues Outfit die Sache um einiges erleichtern und die Tatsache, dass sich dieses mit Locken aller Art nicht vertragen würde, konnte erheblich im Feldzug gegen den „Feind" helfen. Er eilte ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete seine Schränke. Irgendwo musste er noch das eine oder andere Kleidungsstück haben, das Narzissa passte. Schließlich waren Frauen bei ihm ein und aus gegangen, bevor Carissa wieder in sein Leben getreten und diesem dann erneut so brutal entrissen worden war. Sie hatten immer einige Dinge bei ihm vergessen und er hatte diese einfach in die Schränke geräumt. So fand Sirius in der hintersten Ecke, versteckt hinter seinen wenigen Seidenhemden, ein Ensemble, das dem Anlass entsprechen würde. Er hatte sich mittlerweile mit Remus' Idee arrangiert, Narzissa in einen Nachtclub am lebenden Objekt experimentieren zu lassen. Allerdings war nichts, was seine Cousine in ihrem spärlichen Gepäck hatte, für diese Umgebung gemacht. Sirius holte eine schwarze Leggins hervor, fand dazu eine pinke Corsage mit schwarzen Spitzenbesatz und eine durchsichtige Bluse aus schwarzem Chiffon, die bis zum Bauchnabel offen getragen wurde und die weit übers Gesäß reichte selbst bei einer großen Frau wie Narzissa. Ein breiter pinker Gürtel und pinke Plateaustiefel würden das Ensemble vervollständigen. Tja, Gina hatte am meisten zurückgelassen. Sirius hasste zwar pink, doch Narzissa würde es vielleicht mögen. Notfalls mussten sie es eben rasch umfärben.

Mit diesen Kleidungsstücken über dem Arm erschien Sirius im Wohnbereich. Er warf das Bündel auf die Couch und meinte darauf zeigend: „Lass mal sehen, wie dir die Kleider passen!"

Narzissa zierte sich; sie zeterte und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz. Sie warf den beiden vor, eine _Käufliche_aus ihr machen zu wollen. Sie suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab, verlangte wütend nach ihm und drohte schließlich beide mittlerweile schallend lachenden Männer in Frösche zu verwandeln und einem französischen Koch zu schenken. Im Endeffekt wurde es Sirius zu bunt: Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und im Nu trug Narzissa die entsprechenden Kleidungsstücke. So würde sie unter den Romanticism-Anhängern im Club eine recht gute Figur machen.

„Das war illegal!", brüllte Narzissa und nestelte an ihrem Ausschnitt herum. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann war der Zauber eben illegal gewesen. Der Zweck heiligte in diesem Fall die Mittel.

„Fast perfekt", jubelte Remus und führte die schmollende Blondine vor den Ganzkörperspiegel, den er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs in den Wohnbereich geschafft hatte. „Du siehst verdammt heiß aus", bestätigte Remus und pfiff anerkennend.

Sirius fing den Blick seiner Cousine aus dem Spiegel heraus auf und stimmte seinem Freund innerlich zu, wenn diese vermaledeiten Ringellöckchen nicht die Gesamtkomposition verunstaltet hätten. Obwohl sie die Tuffs bereits beseitigt hatte, kringelten sich noch immer diese schrecklichen Korkenzieher. Missmutig zog Sirius die Stirn in Falten. Narzissa zupfte an der Bluse herum und besah sich von allen Seiten. Sie beugte sich vor und warf einen prüfenden Blick in ihr nicht sehr üppiges Dekolleté. Sie schob ihren Busen zurecht und hüpfte die Belastbarkeit der Corsage testend auf und ab. Ihre Oberweite blieb wohl verborgen in den Körbchen. Sirius grinste. Schließlich drehte Narzissa ihren Hintern dem Spiegel zu und musterte ihn kritisch über die Schulter hinweg. Sie ließ skeptisch ihre Hand darüber gleiten und zupfte erneut an der Bluse. Dann wackelte sie mit dem Gesäß.

„Hmm", machte sie, „ist das nicht ein bisschen wenig?" Ihre Hand glitt über ihren Bauch.

„Nein, Cissy, im Gegenteil, das ist noch zu viel", beruhigte Remus sie und Sirius fing ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf. „Also nicht dein Hintern", erklärte Remus hastig. „Der ist gut so, wie er ist. Bloß nicht weniger. Eher noch etwas..."

Narzissa zog die Nase kraus und gab ihrem Mund einen spöttischen Zug. Remus verschluckte den Rest seiner Worte.

„Wird das meinem Baby auch nicht schaden? Dieses Mieder ist doch etwas eng, oder nicht?"

„Du bist im zweiten Monat! Solange du dich wohlfühlst, atmen kannst, das Zwerchfell frei genug ist, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen", beruhigte Remus sie. „Allerdings solltest du darauf achten, dass dich niemand stößt oder du fällst."

Narzissa nickte, strich sich erneut über den Bauch und übte einen arroganten Blick.

„Dein Outfit ist gut so, wie es ist!", bestätigte Sirius schmunzelnd und löste sich von der Couch, an der er gelehnt hatte. Fest entschlossen schritt er auf Narzissa zu, die ihn mit den Plateaustiefeln um einige Zentimeter überragte. Sirius packte Narzissa kurz entschlossen bei den Schultern und drehte sie erneut dem Spiegel zu.

„Schließe deine Augen!", befahl er und sie gehorchte prompt. Dann griff er ihr ins Haar und löste die Haarnadeln mit geschickten Fingern. Als Narzissa protestierend ihre Finger auf Sirius' Hände legte, trat Remus hinzu. Er nahm sie bei den Handgelenken und verschaffte Sirius so die Möglichkeit fortzufahren.

„Beruhige dich und verlass dich auf uns! Du wirst begeistert sein. Die Typen werden auf dich stehen. Glaub' mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und hörte Narzissa ein zaghaftes _Wirklich?_ von sich geben. Das wahre Problem seiner Cousine war Unsicherheit, die sie in den Mantel der Arroganz hüllte. Das mochte manchem als Widerspruch erscheinen, doch hatte er viele Menschen kennen gelernt, denen Selbstbewusstsein fehlte und diese Tatsache mit übertrieben stolzem Gehabe zu überspielen versuchten. Natürlich brauchte es eine Zeit diese Leute herauszufiltern. Aber am Ende verrieten sich die Blender immer.

So sammelte Sirius nach und nach die Nadeln aus Narzissas Haar und dachte dabei an die herrlich schwarze Flut, die Carissa besaß. Er schloss die Augen und vergrub die Finger in die Locken. Sorgsam und zart trennte er die Mähne auf. Er zupfte Strähne um Strähne auseinander, dehnte sie in die Länge und lockerte die Strenge Pony-Partie, auf die Narzissa so sehr bestand. Sirius löste die Locken so stark auf, dass Narzissas blonde Kaskade weit über den Rücken fiel. Er zupfte mit geschlossenen Augen die Frisur zurecht und hätte beinahe laut geseufzt. Doch der Geruch warnte ihn davor sich der Illusion hinzugeben, die er vor Augen hatte. Die Frau vor ihm war nicht sein Kätzchen. Das Haar vor ihm war blond nicht schwarz. Es roch nach stark Rosen und nicht nach dezent nach Veilchen und Vanille. Die Frau vor ihm war seine Cousine und nicht seine Carissa.

„Fertig!", gab er nach einer Weile knapp von sich. „Mach die Augen auf!"

„Das bin ich?", fragte sie gerade heraus. Sirius blickte ihr Spiegelbild an und verzog den Mund zu einem gefälligen Lächeln. Während er sich auf die Frisur konzentriert hatte, hatte Remus ihr ein perfektes Make-up verpasst. Narzissa Black sah endlich wie ein Mensch aus und nicht länger wie eine Porzellanpuppe des frühen 19. Jahrhunderts.

„So und nun machen wir die Straßen Londons unsicher, Süße!", flötete Remus und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Als Narzissa nichts sagte, sondern brav in Richtung Ausgang stöckelte, hielt Sirius sie am Arm zurück.

„Jetzt doch noch nicht. Remus und ich müssen uns noch umziehen und dann" – er zog sie zu sicher heran – „darfst du einen Klaps auf den Hintern nicht auf dir sitzen lassen! Wenn dich im Club jemand so betatscht, dann wirst du ihm oder ihr..."

„Ihr?"

„Ja, ihr... entweder eine Ohrfeige geben oder du sagst einem von uns Bescheid! Wir werden uns dann darum kümmern."

Als Narzissa ihn verständnislos anstarrte, verdrehte er die Augen und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer.

„Erkläre du ihr, Moony, was sexuelle Belästigung ist. Ich muss mich umziehen!", brüllte er noch, dann warf er geräuschvoll die Tür ins Schloss.

°

° tbc °

* * *

**AN 1 – Begriffe und Erklärungen**

**à la grecque**

«Unter „Frisuren à la grecque" versteht man lockige, wallende Haare, einige Locken liegen vorne auf der Brust., tlw. mit Scheitel oder kürzeren Locken auf der Stirn oder aber kunstvoll zu Schleifen und Knoten geschlungene Frisuren.» Quelle: begann dieser als Herrenausstatter, nahm aber 1975 Damenmode mit in sein Repertoire auf.

**Burberry **

englisches Modehaus mit bis ins 19. Jahrhundert reichender Tradition (1856 gegründet), das vor allem durch das markante Burberry-Karo (house check) bekannt ist. Daran auch zu erkennen. Oft kopiert, nie erreicht. Besonderes Markenzeichen: Trenchcoat mit Futterstoff im house check.

**Dolce & Gabbana**

wurde erst 1985, also sechs Jahre nach der Erzählzeit dieser Geschichte, gegründet. Narzissa hat ihr einen ihrer recht sporadisch auftauchenden lichten Momente, in denen ihr inneres Auge „pulsiert". ;)

**Gucci **

Siehe Kapitel 5 „Fast erdrosselt"

**New Romantic**

Ein Bar, die auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist. Sicherlich wird es an einem Ort oder mehreren eine Bar oder Diskothek oder ein Café dieses Namens geben. Doch in dieser Geschichte habe und hatte ich keine bestimmte im Sinn, sodass eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten zufällig sind.

**New Romanticism**

Einigen muss ich nicht erklären, worum es sich dabei handelt. Eine Bewegung, die Ende der 70er und durch die 80er Jahre von England aus nach Europa überschwappte und sich als Reaktion auf die politisierenden Punkszene verstand. Sie zeichnet sich durch ihre Mode aus, wie zum Beispiel dem Hang zur Androgynität.

**  
Yves Saint Laurent **

vergleiche Kapitel 2 „Gute(r) Hoffnung"

* * *

**AN 2 – Bezüge zu den vorangegangenen Geschichten**

**Zum Junggesellenabschied **

Siehe - „Das Kätzchen in der Torte"

**Zu Lilys und Sirius' gemeinsamer Vergangenheit: (Bad der Vertrauensschüler)**

Siehe - „Eine etwas andere Ostergeschichte"

* * *

**AN 3:**

_Heute ist das Kapitel nicht einmal ganze acht Seiten lang, doch mehr wäre in diesem Fall ein zu viel gewesen. Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel, das den verheißungsvollen Titel „Verführung für Anfänger" trägt. _


	10. Verführung für Anfänger

10. Verführung für Anfänger

Sirius hatte ein ungutes Gefühl ausgerechnet eine Verfechterin der Reinblütigkeit in ein Bar mit einem aus Zauberern und Muggeln bestehenden Publikum zu bringen. Sie sah wirklich heiß aus, wie er mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Cousine wiederholt feststellte. Doch hatte sie noch immer nicht ihre leicht angewidert anmutende Art, ihre Nasenflügel aufzublähen, abgelegt. Möglicherweise machte sie diese herablassende Art auch wiederum interessant – natürlich nicht für ihn. Doch der Schein musste gewahrt bleiben. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. Nichteingeweihten mochten sie wie ein Paar erscheinen.

„Denke daran, nur zu Testzwecken! Du erwartest schließlich ein Baby und bist in festen Händen!", ermahnte er sie.

Narzissa nickte und blickte sich nervös um. Sie standen sich erst seit fünf Minuten in der Kälte und dennoch fror sie bereits erbärmlich. Sie war kurz davor umzudrehen und sich in Sirius' Appartement zu flüchten. Doch selbst wenn sie diesen Schritt getan hätte, wäre sie nicht weit gekommen. Remus hatte sich hinter ihr aufgebaut und Sirius hielt sie fest umfangen, eingekeilt zwischen zwei Männern, die zum Äußersten entschlossen waren, ihr Projekt zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss zu bringen.

Das Trio zog Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Wenn Narzissa an die gängige Muggelmode, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen ausgiebig hatte studieren können, dachte, dann wunderte sie sich doch über die Stilsicherheit der Leute, die nun in der Schlange vor der Bar standen. Remus und Sirius bildeten keine Ausnahme unter diesen. Narzissa sah sehr viel Leder und sehr viel Silberschmuck. Die meisten Männer wirkten auf eine sehr dekadente Art glamourös. Sirius trug eine enge schwarze Lederhose mit einem silbernen Kettengürtel. Sein weinrotes Seidenhemd war bis zum Ende des Brustbeins geöffnet und ermöglichte den Blick auf herrlich samtige glatte Haut. Seine schwarze Lederjacke und schwarze Stiefel vervollständigten sein Erscheinungsbild. Sogar silberne Ohrringe hatte ihre Cousin angelegt. Narzissa trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Rasch fühlte sie, wie Remus an ihre andere Seite trat und sie ebenfalls in der Taille umschlang.

„Ruhig, Liebes! Du siehst heiß aus", beruhigte er sie. „Kein Grund zur Sorge. Halt dich an das, was wir besprochen haben."

Narzissa warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu. Bisher hatte niemand von ihr Notiz genommen. Lediglich die Frauen musterten ihr Outfit und begannen dann am eigenen herumzuzupfen. Narzissa wollte ebenfalls nach der Corsage greifen, doch Sirius fing ihre Hand in der Bewegung ab und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Fingerkuppen.

„Nicht!", ermahnte er sie leise. Seine Miene wirkte, als würde er mit ihr flirten und ihr zärtliche Dinge ins Ohr flüstern und keineswegs Verhaltensmaßregeln. „Keine Unsicherheiten! Du siehst gut aus! An deinem Outfit gibt es nichts auszusetzen! Wenn ich das noch einmal sagen muss, zwinge ich dich Schneckenschleim zu schlucken!"

Unsicher, ob sie lachen sollte oder empört zetern, warf Narzissa Remus einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch der ignorierte sie und ließ seine Augen umherschweifen. Remus Lupin, der Bücherwolf, sah wirklich anders aus. Die melancholisch-tragische Aura, die ihn umgab, hatte sich im Verlauf der Jahre noch verstärkt. Die grauen Fäden in seinem braunen Haar verliehen ihm ein interessantes Aussehen. Er lenkte mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als ihm bewusst zu sein schien. Remus überragte Sirius und Narzissa um einige Zentimeter. Er war weniger düster gekleidet als ihr Cousin und dennoch glaubte Narzissa auch in ihm einen Anhänger dieser Musik – sie hoffte, dass es um Musik ging – zu erkennen. Remus trug dunkle Stoffhosen mit Schlag. Sein weißes Hemd saß locker um den schlanken drahtigen Oberkörper. Eine schmale schwarze Lederkrawatte hing lässig um seinen Hals. Dazu hatte er ein ebenfalls weißes Jackett gewählt. Die einzigen Accessoires, die wirklich auffielen, waren das breite Lederarmband mit dem Bernsteinsolitär, das sich um sein linkes Handgelenk schlang, und der breite Talmiring mit einem weiteren Bernstein. Nichts Schäbiges war an diesem Abend an Remus, sodass Narzissa zweimal hatte hinsehen müssen, um ihn überhaupt zu erkennen. Narzissa Black war hin und weg. Sie betrachtete die beiden Männer an ihrer Seite und bemerkte, wie ihr Selbstbewusstsein tatsächlich wuchs.

Schon waren sie beim Türsteher angelangt, der Remus und Sirius mit Handschlag begrüßte und sie in die Lokalität bat. Remus verabschiedete sich im Zwielicht und Narzissa musste sich auf Sirius als einzige Stütze in dieser notdürftigen Beleuchtung verlassen. Sein Arm löste sich von ihrer Taille, aber bevor sie sich verlassen vorkommen konnte, verwoben sich seine Finger mit ihren. Obwohl beide einander nicht wirklich mochten, wusste Narzissa, dass er sich um ihre Sicherheit sorgte. Mit ihm würde ihr nichts geschehen. Offenbar war Blut doch dicker als vermutet oder es war jener Anflug gryffindorschen Pflichtgefühls, welches selbst ein ehemaliges Mitglied dieses Hauses noch auszeichnete.

Allmählich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die schummrigen Lichtverhältnisse. Sie befanden sich in einem düster gehaltenen Eingangsbereich, der in drei Gänge mit Kerzenbeleuchtung mündete. Sirius deutete auf den mittleren und erklärte, dass es dort hinunter zu den Toiletten ging. Der rechte Gang führte zum privaten Bereich und war für die meisten Besucher gesperrt. Sirius schlug den linken Gang ein und führte Narzissa in den Barraum. Es roch nach frischem Rauch, Putzmitteln und schwerem Parfüm. Narzissa glaubte sogar, den unterschwelligen Geruch einer zerborstenen Flasche Bier wahrzunehmen. Das Geplauder der Anwesenden war das einzige Geräusch. Den größten Raum nahm eine quadratische Tanzfläche ein, die teilweise von hüfthohen Gittern umzäunt war. Dahinter hatte der Inhaber Tische und Stühle gruppiert. Auf der rechten Seite des Eingangs befand sich die dunkel vertäfelte Bar mit hohen Barhockern, deren Sitzflächen mit rotem Leder bezogen waren. Schräg dem Eingang gegenüber, direkt an einer Ecke der Tanzfläche, war ein kleines Podest errichtet worden, auf dem sich eine Vielzahl technischer klobiger Geräte befanden, an denen ein langhaariger Mann mit freiem Oberkörper herumwerkelte. Narzissa betrachtete eine Weile dessen Tun und wunderte sich, warum er immer und immer wieder, Strippen und Schnüre in die quaderförmigen Kästen stopfte. Dann drehte er an einigen Knöpfen, presste mit einer Hand die „Ohrenschützer" an sein linkes Ohr und begann heftig mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Narzissa hatte nie zuvor so etwas gesehen. Sie zupfte an Sirius' Ärmel, der sich derweil über die Anwesenden einen Überblick verschaffte.

„Was sind das für Geräte? Und was macht der Typ dort? Sirius, ist er krank?", fragte sie leise.

„Gina ist auch hier, Mist!", murmelte Sirius und wandte sich dann seiner Cousine zu. „Der Typ ist ein sogenannter DJ, Diskjockey. Davon gibt es noch nicht sehr viele. Aber Leute wie er sind die Zukunft der Musik, wenn du mich fragst. Die meisten Clubs und Pubs setzen noch auf Lifemusik. Georgie, ihm gehört die Bar, liebt das Moderne und Ausgefallene. Der DJ spielt zum zweiten Mal hier. Die Geräte sind Lautsprecher und Plattenspieler. Keine Ahnung, was er noch da oben noch hat. Frag mich nicht, wie das funktioniert! Davon habe ich keine Ahnung."

Narzissa nickte. Obwohl sie nichts von dem verstand, was Sirius ihr erklärt hatte, tat sie, als wäre das Gegenteil der Fall.

„Warte, bis er die ersten Platten abspielt! Er soll sehr gut sein, wenn man Georgie glauben mag. Ich habe ihn selbst noch nicht gehört. Aber wie ich Georgie kenne, wird dieser DJ eine gute Auswahl treffen."

Narzissa lächelte und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich beobachtet. Während Sirius zwei Flaschen Bier bestellte, suchte sie mit den Augen unauffällig nach dem Grund für dieses Gefühl. Sie blickte in das Gesicht eines hünenhaften Mannes, der lässig an der Wand lehnte und sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Verwirrt und leicht irritiert, wandte Narzissa sich gelangweilt ab und drängte sich enger an Black, der prompt seinen Arm um sie legte. Er drückte ihr ein Bier in die Hand und verfrachtete sie auf den nächsten Barhocker. Der Muskelberg folgte ihren Bewegungen und zwinkerte ihr dann noch frech zu. Er war nicht wirklich attraktiv. Er war einer dieser bulligen Männer, mit markantem Gesicht und kurzem Stoppelhaar, die eine Frau die Straßenseite wechseln ließen. Er trug eine riesige silberne Kreole in seinem rechten Ohrläppchen. Seine Jeans war verwaschen und nicht mehr sehr neu. Narzissa verglich diesen Mann unbewusst mit Sirius und Lucius. Er war ganz anders als die beiden, die bereits wie Tag und Nacht wirkten. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, die Verführungstipps bei diesem Mann auszuprobieren. Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, doch verspürte sie den Wunsch danach, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun. Sie positionierte sich adrett auf dem Barhocker und gab sich alle Mühe beim Trinken aus der Flasche sexy zu wirken. Nach einer Weile wandte sie sich wieder der Stelle zu, an der der Mann gestanden hatte, doch diese war leer. Enttäuscht zuckte sie die Schultern und stellte sich mental auf diese recht trübsinnige Angelegenheit ein, die der Abend wohl werden würde.

Als die Musik zu spielen begann, tauchte Remus neben ihr auf. Gleich beim zweiten Lied führte er sie auf die Tanzfläche. Eigentlich war es kein Tanzen: Es war ein unkontrolliertes Auf-der-Stelle-herum-zucken.

„Joy Division!", brüllte Remus über die Bässe hinweg und Narzissa nickte. Sie lächelte, als verstünde sie, doch in Wirklichkeit war ihr alles so gut wie egal. Sie mochte die Musik irgendwie, aber sie hasste die Lautstärke. Es war dennoch ein beruhigendes Gefühl, nicht die einzige zu sein, die zuckend auf der Tanzfläche stand, die Augen geschlossen hielt und vorgab Spaß zu haben.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Zwei Stunden später._

Das war ja einfacher, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Narzissa stand an der Theke und unterhielt sich blendend mit einem Typen, den sie sich nunmehr zum Opfer auserkoren hatte. Ihr erstes _Opfer _war verschwunden, sodass sie es nun mit diesem blondgelockten Schönling mit Veilchenaugen versuchte, der den gleichen Kleidungsgeschmack wie Remus hatte. Ihr _Flirt _spendierte ihre ein Bier nach dem anderen, die sie heimlich hinter dem Rücken verschwinden ließ. Sie war noch nie in einer Muggelbar gewesen; Black-Sein ließ das nicht zu. Doch stellte sie zunehmend fest, dass es ihr gefiel. Sie lachte aus vollem Hals, warf den Kopf dabei in den Nacken oder sie ließ ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen erscheinen, wenn lautes Lachen nicht mehr angebracht war. Sie amüsierte sich köstlich, obwohl das Gegenteil anfangs der Fall gewesen war.

Als sie einen Blick in die Menge warf, nahm sie das amüsierte offene Grinsen ihres Cousins und Remus' verlegenes Lächeln wahr. Sie ließen sie wirklich nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Doch sie verstand deren vergnügte Mienen ganz und gar nicht. Was machte sie denn großartig falsch? Sie flirtete, ließ ihre Reize spielen, versprach alles und hielt nicht und die beiden schienen sich eher am Rande eines Lachkrampfes zu befinden als vor Stolz zu bersten. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Schließlich bemühten sie sich an die Bar und keilten Narzissa ein.

Sirius beugte sich zu ihr herüber und schrie, um die Musik zu übertönen: „Unter all den Männern hier, findest du ausgerechnet den einzigen, der sich definitiv nicht mit dir einlassen wird!"

„Was?", brüllte sie gekränkt zurück und warf dem blonden Adonis einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der hatte nur Augen für Remus und schnupperte gerade gierig an dessen Hals. „Bin ich etwa so unattraktiv?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!", rief Sirius. „Du hast nur an einigen Stellen zu viel und an einer gewissen etwas zu wenig!", umschrieb er geschickt.

„Ist der etwa schwul?", explodierte sie, zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihren _Flirt_ und blickte Sirius verständnislos an. Als dieser grinsend nickte, fiel sie beinahe vom Stuhl und landete an der Schulter ihres Cousins.

„Hey, Black, dass du dich hier mal wieder blicken lässt! Und das in so attraktiver Gesellschaft!", schrie Narzissas nun-nicht-mehr-_Flirt_ und ließ die Hand über Remus' Gesäß gleiten. Allerdings zwinkerte er Narzissa entschuldigend zu und drückte der perplexen jungen Frau einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wäre ich an Frauen interessiert, Süße, wärst du meine erste Wahl", schrie er charmant in ihr Ohr. Dann warf er Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu. „Also, was treibt dich her? Wieder auf der Suche nach einer Tortenfüllung? Oder bist du dieses Mal ein wenig wählerischer?"

„Nein, Jonathan, dieses Mal nicht! Weder das eine noch das andere."

„Gina erzählte, du hättest dich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet, nachdem sie aus deiner Wohnung gestürmt ist. Hast du so rasch Ersatz gefunden?", bohrte Jonathan weiter, seine Hand fuhr fort, Remus' Gesäß zu streicheln. So entspannt hatte Narzissa den scheuen Remus noch nie in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen. Er lehnte sich tatsächlich ungeniert an den blonden Jonathan. Interessiert beobachtete Narzissa das Verhalten der drei Männer. Remus ließ sich gefallen, was sie hätte mokieren sollen. Merkwürdige Sitten herrschten in einer Bar. _Muggel!_, dachte sie und versuchte es mit einfachen Akzeptieren. Sirius wiederum gab sich als aufmerksamer Begleiter und dieser Jonathan als bereiter Liebhaber. Das ging über ihren Verstand. Drei Männer und so unterschiedliche Rollen?

„Das ist nur eine Ausnahme", erklärte Sirius gerade Jonathan. „Cissy muss sich austoben, sie heiratet demnächst!"

Narzissa glaubte sich verhört zu haben und knuffte Sirius, der gespielt keuchte und ihr dann den Arm um die Taille legte. Was war nur mit Sirius los? Doch sie kam nicht dazu darüber weiter nachzudenken. Ihr Cousin lauschte auf die Musik. Abrupt hoben sich seine Augenbrauen und ein verruchtes Funkeln trat in seine Augen...

„_,Strawberries Cherries and an angels kiss in spring...'"_, sang er, noch bevor überhaupt eine Textzeile zu hören war. Er klang recht schief, was Remus und den blonden Adonis an seiner Seite zum Lachen reizte.

„Nicht diese alte Nummer!", brüllte Jonathan und vergrub seine Nase lachend in Remus' Hemd.

Sirius ignorierte den Einwurf. Kurz entschlossen nahm er Narzissa bei der Hand, zwinkerte Remus und den aus dem Stoff schielenden Jonathan zu und schleifte sie ins Zentrum der Bar. Als sie auf der Tanzfläche standen, begann Sirius sie in einem heißen Rhythmus zum Takt der Musik umherzuwirbeln und sie passte sich ihm perfekt an. Schließlich fühlte sie sich atemlos und lachte an Sirius' Schulter gelehnt.

„Lächle!", rief er ihr ins Ohr. „Schau in die Runde und setze deinen Körper ein! Selbstbewusstsein ist die Zauberformel."

Schon war wieder Platz zwischen ihnen. Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern und tat, was Sirius ihr geraten hatte. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen und fühlte sich dabei himmlisch. Sie stand im Rampenlicht. Sie nahm die Blicke der Gäste wahr. Sie starrten sie an: Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen. Sie fuhr sich durch die lange Mähne und ließ eine Hand über ihre Wange gleiten. Ein Finger stahl sich von selbst zwischen ihre Lippen. Während sie eine Kuss darauf hauchte, senkte sie die Lider ein wenig und musterte die gesichtslosen Gestalten hinter Sirius kurz. Sie gab den Versuch, eine davon genauer erkennen zu wollen, auf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Cousin. Der tanzte an sie heran, plazierte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften, ging leicht in die Knie und schob sie mit sich. Sie ließ sich von ihm führen und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Sehr gut!", sagte er laut genug, dass sie es verstehen konnte. „Das Lied ist gleich vorbei, dann geh zur Damentoilette und mach dich frisch! Ich verspreche dir, sobald du wieder auf dem Weg nach oben bist, wird wenigstens eine Telefonnummer deine sein."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, sie vergaß zu fragen und schon war die Musik verstummt. Erhitzt, mit heißen Wangen und einem nicht verschwinden wollenden Lächeln ließ sie sich von Sirius von der Tanzfläche zu Remus und Jonathan führen. Sie fragte gar nicht nach, was eine Telefonnummer war. Sie fühlte sich himmlisch und das allein zählte.

Jonathan und Remus begrüßten sie mit anerkennendem Nicken. Die große Narzissa hatte mehr Rhythmus im Blut, als sie es selbst für möglich gehalten hatte oder nach diesem abstrusen ersten Gehversuchen zu erahnen gewesen wäre.

„Dann hat der _Rosengarten _ja doch geholfen", witzelte Remus und erklärte Jonathan kurz, was sich am Tag abgespielt hatte.

Narzissa kicherte, da sie an Remus' _‚Sexy... sexy... SEXY'_ dachte.

„Black?", säuselte sie in einer Musikpause. „Ich geh mich mal frisch machen!"

Sirius nickte nur gleichgültig, tätschelte ihr den Hintern und drückte ihr die Nase an den Hals. Für jeden Außenstehenden musste es so aussehen, als würde er sie küssen: Eine abwegige Vorstellung. Als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte, meinte er nur: „Wenn andere sehen, dass ich mich für dich interessiere, wird deren Interesse womöglich eher entfacht. Ich sage es nicht gerne, doch Männer sind Rudeltiere und jeder denkt, er hätte Alphatier-Qualitäten. Daher wollen die meisten Männer in erster Linie das, was andere bereits besitzen. Und wenn sie es haben, wissen sie nichts mehr damit anzufangen oder können es nicht. Alles Tarnung, Cissy", säuselte er. „Sei dennoch vorsichtig!"

Narzissa lachte auf. Sie musste zugeben, es gefiel ihr einen Abend nicht in Familienzwist zu verbringen und die Beschränkungen und den Verhaltenscodex außer Acht lassen zu können. _Cissy_, es war wie früher, nur das Sirius entsetzlich nach Bier roch, was wohl auch seine lockeren Reden entschuldigen würde.

„Du gehst aber hart mit deinen Geschlechtsgenossen ins Gericht." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, tätschelte erneut Narzissas Popo und drehte ihr dann den Rücken zu. Sie fühlte sich auf den Arm genommen, drehte sich empört um, stiefelte – sehr sexy – den Gang entlang und verschwand im mittleren. Sie stakste die Treppen hinunter zur Damentoilette, was auf den High Heels ein Abenteuer sondergleichen war. Dass sie tatsächlich eine Vielzahl an Blicken auf sich zog und gezogen hatte, bemerkte sie nicht.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

„Geh dich frisch machen!", keifte sie. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wartete, bis das Wasser klar und angenehm kühl herausgeschossen kam. Derweil musterte sie sich im Spiegel. Sie gestand sich ein, dass ihr diese neue Narzissa gefiel. Die wilde Mähne fiel ihr über die Schultern und reichte noch bis über ihre Brust. Ihre Lippen waren kaum geschminkt, während Remus ihre Augen stark betont hatte.

„_Deine Lippen musst du nicht hervorheben"_, hatte Remus gesagt und ihr den Lippenstift aus der Hand genommen. „_Lieber die Augen, sie sollen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Sie sollen mehr versprechen, als du zu halten gedenkst. Betone die Augen! Wenn du Lucius gegenüber stehst, wird er nichts anderes können, als in diesem Blau zu versinken."_ Dann hatte er gezwinkert und mit dunkler Mascara ihre hellen Wimpern getuscht.

Narzissa zog eine Grimasse und ließ das kalte Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen.

„Also du bist mit dem heißen Black hier, richtig?"

Narzissa drehte sich um und sah einer drallen Blondine ins Gesicht, die offenbar Remus' Ratschläge eher gebraucht hätte. Sie schien mehr Busen als Gehirn zu haben. Ringellöckchen umrahmten das Gesicht der Fremden, deren Kiefer ständig kauend in Bewegung war. Narzissa war irritiert. Ein Teil der Mähne türmte sich auf dem Kopf der Blondine und wenn Narzissa die Lage richtig einschätzte, dann wäre eine Nummer größer im Bereich Brustumfang nicht verkehrt gewesen. Sie fragte sich, ob die Massen beim Tanzen nicht ihrer eigenen Wege gehen würden. Hatte dieses Blondi sie etwa magisch zum Halten gebracht? Dabei wirkte sie auf Narzissa wie eine Muggel.

„Ja, und?", gab sie schließlich in ihrem arrogantesten Ton von sich, nachdem sie die erste Überraschung verdaut hatte.

„Bist du jetzt mit ihm zusammen? Ich bin Gina, seine Ex!", erwiderte Gina unbeeindruckt.

Narzissa hob als einzige Antwort eine Augenbraue. Der Name Gina sagte ihr etwas. Hatte Sirius nicht unangenehm überrascht reagiert, als er eine _Gina _entdeckte? Hatte Jonathan nicht vorher auch von einer _Gina_ gesprochen? Ruhig und gelassen schüttelte sich Narzissa die Wassertropfen von den Händen.

„Seine Ex?", rang sie sich doch zu einer Erwiderung durch, auch wenn sie am liebsten mit dem gut im Dekolleté verstauten Zauberstab geantwortet hätte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich meine Beziehung zu Black etwas angeht", fuhr sie fort und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Tu nicht so selbstgefällig! Bist du nun mit ihm zusammen oder nicht?", hakte Gina nach und Narzissa fühlte sich am Ellenbogen gepackt.

„Warum sollte dich das interessieren? Du bist doch nur seine Ex. Frage ihn doch selbst, wenn du etwas wissen willst!", gab Narzissa gelangweilt von sich und versuchte die lästige Gina abzuschütteln.

„Oh, dein Ton gefällt mir nicht. Erst ungefragt meine Klamotten tragen und dann auch noch pampig werden! Das habe ich ja gerne! Sage mal, hattest du auch schon Besuch von der rothaarigen Furie, die Sirius' Liebchen zu sein scheint?", plapperte das blonde Busenwunder los. Sie war sich offenbar sehr sicher, Narzissa verletzten zu können. „Die hat vielleicht eine Szene gemacht. Dabei war es wirklich ganz anständig. Es ist doch nichts dabei, wenn eine Frau, die es sich leisten kann, in einem Bunny-Kostüm aus einer Junggesellen-Papptorte springt. Ihr schien es jedenfalls nicht zu gefallen. Eigentlich wäre ich ja geblieben, doch Black hat Cognac auf mit gespuckt und es gibt Grenzen, die man nicht überschreiten sollte. Hat er dich auch schon geduscht? Er scheint darauf zu stehen."

Narzissa schwirrte der Kopf. _Die rothaarige Furie_ konnte nur Lily Potter ehemals Evans gewesen sein. Die Szene hatte sich sogar schon bis in Narzissas Kreise herumgesprochen. Es blieb nun einmal nicht aus, dass in der Familie getratscht wurde. Bellatrix war stets Quelle interessanter schlüpfriger Neuigkeiten. Diese Gina, dieses wandelnde Doppel-D, ging ihr auf die Nerven. Sie hatte ein grauenvoll schrilles Organ. Vor allem, wenn sie lachte, bebte in Kapstadt die Erde, nahm Narzissa an. Mit einem Mal weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen. Klang sie etwa genauso? Panik machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Das konnte nicht wahr sein; das durfte nicht wahr sein!

„Bist du taub? Ich rede mit dir!", brachte sich Gina bei Narzissa unangenehm in Erinnerung.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", gab Narzissa ungeduldig von sich, entwand der Blondine endlich den Ellenbogen und brachte einige Meter Abstand zwischen sie und sich. Sirius würde stolz auf sie sein, weil sie so ruhig blieb und so nett und freundlich zu einer Muggel war, obwohl sie sich so schrecklich langweilte.

„Ein Typ namens Joseph hat mich gebeten, dir das zu geben", erklärte Gina und deutete mit dem Kopf auf ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier, das sie zwischen den Fingern hielt. „Ich gebe es dir, wenn du mir sagst, ob du mit Black zusammen bist."

Narzissa zog verächtlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Den Accio-Zauber bekäme sie mittlerweile sogar ohne Zauberstab hin, wenn sie sich lang genug konzentrierte. Er war unter den legalen Sprüchen ihr liebster. Alles war schön, was die eigene Bequemlichkeit förderte. Doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Sie schritt mit wiegenden Hüften – wie Remus es ihr gezeigt hatte – auf Gina zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, bis sich ihr Mund direkt neben deren Ohr befand.

„Ich wohne sogar bei ihm", säuselte sie. „Er ist reizend, zuvorkommend und behandelt mich wie eine Lady, fast wie ein Familienmitglied. Er schaut keine andere Frau mehr an. Seine große Liebe ist die einzige, die seine Gedanken beherrscht." Narzissa war sich bewusst, dass sie nicht einmal log, sondern lediglich die Wahrheit etwas verdrehte und bestimmte Dinge verschwieg. Gina stand wie versteinert da. Narzissa nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand und gab ein süffisantes _„Danke sehr!"_ von sich.

Auf dem Weg nach oben, faltete sie den Zettel auseinander. Wenige Zeilen in großer, ungelenk wirkender Schrift waren hastig auf das weiße Papier geschrieben worden. Narzissa überflog das Briefchen.

„_Triff mich, wenn du Interesse hast, im Hinterhof! Nimm den Weg durch die privaten Räume. Würde mich freuen, Jo."_

Am liebsten hätte sie laut gejubelt. Es hatte funktioniert. Sie hatte sich in der Praxis bewährt. Hastig stopfte sie den Zettel in die Mulde zwischen ihren Brüsten und eilte den Weg entlang, den Jo ihr beschrieben hatte. Ohne auch nur Risiken und Konsequenzen in Erwägung zu ziehen, war sie überzeugt, die Lage fest im Griff zu haben.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

„Wo steckt sie?!", brüllte Sirius und schlug Remus hart auf die Schulter. Dieser unterbrach verwirrt das Gespräch mit Jonathan, wobei sich dieser unauffällig an Remus' Hals zu schaffen machte. „So lange kann _frau_ doch gar nicht auf dem Klo brauchen!", fauchte er.

Als Jonathan seine Lippen von Remus' Hals entfernte und heftig an Sirius' Ärmel zupfte, beugte sich Black zur aktuellen Affäre seines Freundes hinunter.

„Schau dir Gina an! Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie gerade einen Lottogewinn eingestrichen", meinte Jonathan und deutete auf die fröhlich gackernde Blondine, die gerade einen Stuhl bestieg und auf diesem ausgelassen tanzte. Sirius ahnte Schreckliches. Gina war alles zuzutrauen. Sie war zwar eine süße Maus, doch unberechenbar auf eine wenig subtile Art und Weise. Sirius ließ die beiden Männer ohne eine Erklärung stehen. Er rauschte zu Gina, packte diese am Arm und zog sie vom Stuhl. Unter Murren und Schimpfen schob er sie in den Vorraum und presste sie gegen die Wand.

„Wo! Ist! Sie!", flüsterte Sirius heiser. Doch Gina lachte nur und versuchte sich an ihn zu pressen. Ihre Hand wanderte in seinen Schritt und bewegte sich träge vor und zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht, von wem du redest, Schatz!", säuselte Gina und warf ihn ihren verruchtesten Blick zu. „Ich weiß, du willst mich. Lass diese dürre Bohnenstange doch links liegen. Du brauchst sie doch gar nicht. Willst du dir blaue Flecken holen, obwohl du es schön anschmiegsam und weich haben kannst?"

Sirius' Kiefermuskeln zuckte. Er packte Ginas Hand und zog sie aus seinem Schritt. Sie erregte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal, ihn dazu zu bringen, überhaupt an Sex zu denken. Sie hatte es offenbar darauf abgesehen, ihn wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Doch er hatte auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden und keinerlei Interesse. Er presste ihre Hand über ihren Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr. Sie schien zu glauben gewonnen zu haben. Sie schloss die Augen und hob verführerisch erwartungsvoll das Kinn. Doch Sirius' Lippen streiften lediglich ihren Wangenknochen, bis sie an ihrem Ohr lagen.

„Ich warne dich! Wenn du deine Finger im Spiel hast, werde ich dir jeden einzelnen brechen! Wo ist meine Cousine!?", drohte er gefährlich ruhig und weich. Gina erstarrte unter seinem Körper und schluckte hörbar.

„Deine... deine Cousine? Aber... aber"

„Wo ist sie!?" Einem Peitschenknall gleich, hart und laut, kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Im Hinterhof, mit einem Typen!", gab Gina gebrochen von sich. Schon hatte Sirius sie losgelassen und Remus, der unbemerkt neben ihnen erschienen war, einen Wink gegeben, ihm zu folgen.

Sirius entdeckte die beiden zuerst. Der Typ hatte Narzissa an die Wand gepresst und vergrub sein Gesicht gerade in ihrem Ausschnitt. Sirius erstarrte und bevor der fremde Mann überhaupt mitbekam, was ihm blühte, fand er sich auf dem Müllhaufen in einer Ecke des Hinterhofs wieder. Narzissa kreischte. Dann erkannte Sirius den Mann. Es war Joseph. Jener Joseph, der Carissa bereits auf unsittliche Weise berührt hatte.

Dann drehte Sirius durch.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Narzissa versuchte ihre Corsage wieder in die richtige Position zu ziehen, wurde aber von einem hüpfenden, keuchenden Joseph abgelenkt, dessen Schritt sich übergroß dem Betrachter entgegen wölbte.

„Bist du sicher, dass er nichts hat?", fragte Narzissa und starrte auf den hochroten Mann, der seine Lenden mittlerweile an der Mauer rieb. Narzissa wurde speiübel, doch sie beherrschte sich.

„Nein, ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, _dass_ er etwas hat", meinte Sirius gehässig und pustete lasziv über den Zauberstab.

„Was hast du ihm angetan? Black!", zischte Remus und wollte zum Muggel eilen, doch Sirius hielt ihn an der Ellenbeuge zurück.

„Na, was denn? Ich hab ihm nur einen Priapismus verpasst!", fauchte Sirius und wedelte hektisch mit dem Zauberstab. Kleine grüne Funken flackerte auf.

„Einen was?", fragte Narzissa und fingerte an der Verschnürung herum, die der Joseph gelöst hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, ihren Busen einzuklemmen. Ungeniert brachte sie ihn mit einem Ruck wieder in die richtige Position. „Was ist denn ein Priapismus?"

„Dein lieber Cousin hat diesem armen Muggel eine Dauererektion verpasst!", erklärte Remus mit vorwurfsvollen Blick in Sirius' Richtung und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Narzissa fragte sich, was daran so schlimm war. Andere Männer würden sich freuen, von Standschwierigkeiten befreit zu sein. Neugierig stöckelte sie auf Joseph zu, der mittlerweile mit den Händen heftig auf seinem Schritt herumdrückte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und war drauf und dran seinen gereizten Unterkörper freizulegen. Narzissa und Joseph trennte lediglich ein Meter, als er die Hose aufbekam und sie samt gerippter Unterhose in die Kniekehlen schob. Narzissa schrak zurück und kreischte. Das sah wirklich nicht schön aus. Irgendwie war sie der Ansicht, dass Joseph diese Dauererektion doch eher Schmerzen bereitete, als dass sie ihm gefiel. Lucius' Alter Ego hatte anders ausgesehen. Remus und Sirius waren prompt an ihrer Seite.

„Komm, ich brauche dich, du Luder!", keuchte Joseph und streckte die Arme nach Narzissa aus.

Remus schob sie hinter sich und versperrte dem Muggel den Weg.

„Joseph erst scharf machen und ihn dann im Regen stehen lassen. Das ist nicht fair!", brüllte der entblößte Mann. Seine Hände legten sich um sein Problem. Narzissa wandte sich entsetzt und angewidert ab. Dieser Muggel hatte wahrlich keinen Anstand.

„Oh Merlin, oh Merlin!", flüsterte Narzissa panisch. Sie fächelte sich mit einer Hand hektisch Luft zu und presste die Fingerspitzen der anderen entnervt an ihre Stirn. Doch es war wie bei einem Unfall. Sie musste einfach hinsehen, ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht. Eigentlich fand sie es sogar recht komisch und kicherte nach intensiver Betrachtung leise vor sich hin.

„Sirius, das kannst du ihm nicht antun!", schimpfte Remus und schob ihn und Narzissa aus der Reichweite des Mannes. Sicher war sicher, denn dieser rieb mit hektischen Bewegungen an sich herum, ohne dass es ihm sonderlich Spaß zu machen schien.

„Er hat Schmerzen! Tatze! Mach etwas dagegen, oder ich tu es!", forderte Remus.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", hakte Narzissa nach und musterte den Mann erneut, dessen Schmerz verzehrtes Gesicht sie nun keineswegs mehr zum Lachen trieb, obwohl sich an der Situation nicht viel geändert hatte.

Remus drehte sich ihr seufzend zu und erklärte: „Eine Dauererektion, also Priapismus, ist schmerzhaft und kann zu bleibenden Schäden führen. Impotenz ist nur eine Folge."

„Du meinst, _er kriegt keinen mehr hoch_, wenn sein _Lümmel _weiter so vorwitzig ist?", polterte sie ordinär los und zeigte auf die riesige Erregung. Sie hatte es wieder geschafft ohne Vorwarnung Obszönitäten von sich zu geben und das in so naivem Tonfall, dass sogar Remus für einen Augenblick vergnügt die Mundwinkel verzog. Sirius lachte und schlug sich auf die Schenkel. Remus verdrehte die Augen und meinte einen Moment später: „Dir sollten wir mal den Mund mit Seife auswaschen. Du du willst eine Dame sein?"

Narzissa zog eine Grimasse und entgegnete spitz: „Bellatrix hat gesagt, dass _Dirty Talk_ Männer erregt. Rodolphus verlangt sogar, dass sie ihn beschimpft, während sie..." Narzissa brach errötend ab.

Sirius wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Rodolphus steht in der Tat darauf. Allerdings solltest du nicht alles glauben, was deine Schwester dir erzählt. Bellatrix ist eine kranke Frau und Rodolphus... nun, ist eben Rodolphus", schloss er mit einem Seufzen, das nun wiederum Remus zum Lachen brachte.

Joseph suchte sich gerade stöhnend ein Mauerloch, doch fand er keines.

„Hmm", machte Narzissa. „Irgendwie sieht das nicht mehr schön aus. Nicht, dass es jemals schön ausgesehen hätte, aber irgendwie sieht es jetzt so... so... Willst du ihn nicht erlösen? Die arme Mauer wird schon ganz blass."

Remus gluckste und stellte sich die Ziegel der Mauer vor, wie sie allmählich die Farbe verloren.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran", entgegnete Sirius finster. „Dieser Mistkerl hat Carissa Gewalt angetan", setzte er beängstigend ruhig hinterher.Sirius „Ich werde ihn dafür büßen lassen!"

Narzissa verging das Lachen. Ihr Cousin meinte es ernst, sogar todernst. Sie eilte zu Sirius und legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber das macht es nicht ungeschehen, Sirius."

„Seit wann setzt du dich für Muggel ein?", fauchte er sie an.

„Seit wann quälst du sie?", fauchte Narzissa zurück. Beide standen sich gegenüber und warfen einander wütende Blicke zu.

„Dieses Schwein hat es verdient!" Sirius deutete auf den jaulenden Joseph, der gerade die bläuliche Spitze seines erregten Freundes angetippt hatte.

„Das ist egal, dann kastriere ihn lieber gleich und die Angelegenheit hat sich erledigt. Aber so weit willst du ja nicht gehen", entgegnete sie schnippisch mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gute Idee!", stellte Sirius fest und schritt auf Joseph zu, der gerade krampfhaft seinem Schritt Luft zufächelte, um den Schmerz zu lindern, diesen jedoch nur verschlimmerte.

Sirius hatte den hüpfenden Joseph beinahe erreicht, als Remus ihm den Weg versperrte.

„Lass es Tatze!", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Er ist es nicht wert. Willst du wegen dieses Abschaums Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekommen und dir deine Zukunft verbauen? Du wirst in Askaban landen! Willst du wirklich wie die Todesser Muggel quälen? Erlöse ihn, sonst tu ich es!"

Sirius seufzte und warf Remus einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu. „Noch fünf Minuten und die Frauenwelt wäre sicher gewesen", murmelte er. Dann wedelte er kurz mit dem Zauberstab und augenblicklich hing Josephs _Joseph _klein und desinteressiert in der kühlen Nachtluft. Erschöpft sank der Mann an der Mauer zusammen und keuchte, als habe er einen 800-Meter-Lauf hinter sich gebracht. Narzissa eilte auf den Muggel zu und suchte in seiner Tasche nach ihrer Kette. Er hatte sie ihr abgenommen, um nicht beim Erkunden ihres Ausschnitts gestört zu werden.

„Lass uns nach Hause verschwinden! Mir ist die Lust auf Tanzen vergangen!", brummte Sirius. Ohne auf die anderen beiden zu achten, stiefelte er durch die Bar zurück auf die Straße und schlug die Richtung ein, in der sich sein Appartement. Narzissa und Remus folgten ihm langsam.

„Du hast dich heute gut geschlagen", begann Remus im Plauderton. „Es gab niemanden, der nicht Notiz von dir genommen hat: egal ob Mann oder Frau."

„Ehrlich?", vergewisserte sich Narzissa und quietschte dabei vergnügt. Remus rollte mit den Augen. Dieses schrille Organ würden sie ihr nie abgewöhnen. Doch etwas war mit Narzissa geschehen. Die Art, wie sie den Kopf hielt, drückte Selbstbewusstsein aus. Sie war sich über ihre Wirkung völlig im Klaren. Ob dieser Moment anhielt, musste die Zeit zeigen. Remus beschloss, dass sie am nächsten Tag einkaufen gehen würden. Es musste sein, denn das Ensemble, das Narzissa trug, war das einzige Outfit, welches einigermaßen angemessen, jedoch kaum alltagstauglich zu nennen war.

„Das hat so viel Spaß gemacht", jubelte sie. Sie hakte sich bei Remus unter und plapperte in einem fort, bis sich endlich die Tür des Appartements zeigte. Narzissa ließ ihren Begleiter los unds schlüpfte in den Raum. Remus hingegen verabschiedete sich. Er wollte endlich wieder einmal eine Nacht bei sich zu Hause verbringen. Außerdem wartete ein dringendes Gespräch aus Milano auf ihn, von Jonathan ganz zu schweigen und auch dem Orden gegenüber hatte er die eine oder andere Verpflichtung. Die Nachricht, die Mad-Eye Moody ihnen geschickt hatte, konnte er schließlich nicht ignorieren.

Bevor sich die Fahrstuhltür hinter ihm schloss, hörte er noch, wie Sirius seiner Cousine zurief, dass er die Nacht auf der Couch schlafen würde. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte seinen Freund mehr als tief getroffen, jenem Mann zu begegnen, der Carissa zu nahegetreten war.

°

° tbc °

**AN 1 – Begriffe und Erklärungen**

**Joy Division **

eine englische Band – später New Order – die dem New Wave zugeordnet wird. Besonders charismatisch war der Frontmann Ian Curtis, dessen Tanzstil – geprägt durch epileptische Anfälle – vielfach nachgeahmt wurde.

**AN 2 – Bezüge zu den vorangegangenen Geschichten**

**Gina**

eine Gestalt aus „Das Kätzchen in der Torte". Gina hatte dort indirekt einen kurzen Auftritt als Tortenfüllung auf Probe. Dass sie sich einbildet, Sirius' Freundin gewesen zu sein, ist so in „Ds Kätzchen in der Torte" allerdings nicht zu finden. Gina spielt in diesem Kapitel auf die Begebenheit an, als Lily Evans hinter die Pläne zur Junggesellenparty für James gekommen ist.

**Joseph**

eine Gestalt aus „Das Kätzchen in der Torte". Joseph taucht dort im vierten Kapitel und noch einmal im letzten auf.

**Rosengarten/Rose Garden**

kam bereits im 7. Kapitel vor.

**AN 3 – Lieder**

**Rosengarten/Rose Garden**

ein Lied von Lynn Anderson. Gibt es – leider Gottes – auch als nervigen Klingelton. Rose Garden stammt aus dem Jahr 1970.

**Summer Wine**

Summer Wine entstand bereits 1967 und wurde von **Nancy Sinatra **und **Lee Hazlewood** gesungen.


	11. Die Kunst des Überredens

_Liebe Leser_

Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und aufgrund der Festtage wird es am kommenden Montag kein Update geben. Daher präsentiere ich Euch bereits heute Kapitel 11.

Ich wünsche Euch ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest im Kreise Eurer Lieben.

Eure Eos.

11. Die Kunst des Überredens

Carissa verbarg sich in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte etliche Tassen heißer Milch mit Honig vorgesetzt bekommen und nun die Muße, sich einige der Drachenbände der malfoyschen Büchersammlung zu Gemüte zu führen. An diesem Nachmittag war ihre Anwesenheit beim Tee mehr oder weniger nicht angebracht. Ludmilla Malfoy, die seit dem vergangenen Tag ganz begeistert rollenweise Ausarbeitungen über Schweigezauber anfertigte und diese Carissa in enthusiastischen Monologen zusammenfasste, hatte Gäste zum Tee: Den zukünftigen Schwiegervater ihres Sohnes sowie einige von Lucius' merkwürdigen Freunden. Carissa hatte die Halsschmerzen angeführt, um sich dieser Teeparty zu entziehen, und Ludmilla hatte lediglich ihre Hand getätschelt und verständnisvoll genickt. Die Halsschmerzen waren noch nicht einmal gelogen. Mitterweile waren sie zwar erträglich, doch in Momenten wie diesen war es gut, etwas empfindlich zu sein.

So saß Carissa in einem Traum aus dunkelblauem Samt mit locker im Nacken gebundenem Zopf auf einem der Diwane und las hoch interessiert eine Abhandlung über Drachen und ihre Erscheinungsformen in der griechischen Mythologie, als die Tür aufging und Lucius im Rahmen erschien. Carissa schrie erschrocken auf, ließ das Buch fallen und beruhigte sich erst, als sie Lucius erkannte. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Vergnügtheit an.

„Du ziehst es also vor, dich hier oben wie ein Feigling zu verschanzen? Meine Mutter hat dich gern um sich und du beraubst sie einfach dieses Vergnügens?"

„Lucius Malfoy!", ertönte die Stimme selbiger Frau hinter seinem Rücken. Carissa schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. _Lachen _löste generell einen Hustenreiz aus und den brauchte sie nun wirklich nicht, sonst würde einer dieser dienstbeflissenen Hauselfen mit einer weiteren Tasse heißer Milch mit Honig neben ihr stehen. Mittlerweile hasste sie dieses Gesöff. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nur noch aus Honig und Lactose zu bestehen. Sie schmeckte dieses Gemisch sogar noch, wenn sie atmete, widerstand allerdings dem Wunsch, sich alle fünf Minuten die Zähne zu putzen. Carissa räusperte sich, trank einen Schluss Wasser – Merlin sei Dank – und schon ließ das unangenehme Kratzen im Hals nach. Hinter Lucius tauchte in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein weißes Gebilde auf, das unschwer als auf dem Hinterkopf aufgetürmte Haarpracht Mrs. Malfoys zu identifizieren war. Carissa vermutete sogar, dass Ludmilla ihrem Sohn penetrant gegen den Rücken piekte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, sie will nicht und du hast es zu akzeptieren! Wenn mein Gast seine Ruhe will, dann wird das akzeptiert! Verstanden?", fauchte die Dame weiter.

„Sie ist _mein_ Gast, Mutter", presste Lucius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Carissa entschloss sich eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen und Lucius aus weit aufgerissenen Augen zu fixieren. Ein entnervter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Sie hatte diesen bettelnden Blick niemals so bewusst eingesetzt wie in diesem Moment. Ein sehr erfolgreicher Moment, denn Lucius Mimik erschien ihr weniger entschlossen und wesentlich zugänglicher als von vor wenigen Sekunden.

„Damit wirst du mich nicht beeinflussen, Carter!", zischte er um Kontenance bemüht. Sein Versuch, Haltung zu wahren, war einfach nur süß. Carissa kannte kein Mitleid. Sie klimperte kurz mit den Wimpern, zog die Brauen flehentlich zusammen, schluchzte kurz auf, schloss die Augen gepeinigt und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hätte Schauspielerin werden sollen, dachte sie bei sich, als Lucius' hörbares Schlucken ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sein Zorn schmolz sichtlich dahin, nahm einem fließenden Gewässer gleich Kontenance, Haltung und Distanz wie Treibgut mit sich.

„Ich kenne das! Du willst nur deinen Willen durchsetzen", meinte er, sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumend. Sein Blick wurde weicher und seine Haltung verlor die Strenge. Carissa legte die Hand aufs Dekolleté und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie schlug die Augen auf und langte mit der anderen Hand nach dem Buch, das ihr zuvor entglitten war. Sorgsam legte sie es geschlossen auf den Tisch und wandte Lucius dabei ihr Profil zu. Sie wusste genau, wie sie in diesem Moment wirkte: Wie ein hilfloses zerbrechliches Wesen, dem man einfach nicht wehtun durfte und dessen Wünsche _man(n) _zu respektieren hatte.

„Aber ich möchte dich an meine Seite haben, wenn _Er _kommt!", drang Lucius bettelnd in sie. Natürlich war es lediglich ein Schachzug von ihm, denn ein Malfoy bettelte niemals. Es war lediglich eine Frage des Standpunktes, wann Bettelei begann und wann es gerade noch akzeptables Bitten war, ohne die Erbärmlichkeit des Flehens. Sein Vorgehen unterschied von profaner Bettelei, da es sich um ein clevers taktisches Manöver handelte. Doch sie so dasitzen zu sehen, seine Mutter mit herrischer Miene hinter sich zu wissen und dennoch seinen Willen durchsetzen zu wollen, war wahrlich nicht einfach.

Lucius bewunderte Carissas eleganten Nacken und die gute Haltung. Wo sie das gelernt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Nicht einmal Narzissa hatte diese Gestik des Körpers, obwohl sie ihr von klein auf anerzogen worden war: gerades Gehen beinahe Schreiten, das Neigen des Kopfes, ohne in einen krummen Rücken zu fallen. Bellatrix war die einzige, die diese kultivierte Eleganz noch besaß, allerdings nur recht sparsam einsetzte und auch nur, wenn es ihren Zielen diente.

Seufzend schritt Lucius zu Carissa und setzte sich auf den Tisch, was seine Mutter empört protestieren ließ. Das zarte Gebilde ächzte unter seinem Gewicht und die Krümmung der Beine nahm ungesund zu, doch brach es nicht zusammen. Lucius nahm Carissas Hand von ihrer Brust und behielt sie in seiner. Seine Rechte glitt über ihre Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft ihre Haut. Als sie sich seiner Hand entgegen schmiegte, wusste er, dass der Zauber nicht gebrochen war, sondern sie noch immer in seinem Bann hielt. Das verwunderte ihn, denn nicht ein Tropfen des Elixiers war Carissa zugeführt worden und nicht der Hauch eines auf Carissa abgestimmten Duftes haftete an ihm. Carissa schlug die Augen auf. Vertrauensvoll sah sie an.

„_Sieh mich nicht so an!"_, wollte er brüllen, doch stattdessen sagte er: „Ich möchte dich an meiner Seite haben, denn ich will meinem Schwiegervater nicht alleine gegenübertreten. Er ist ein schwieriger Mann, doch Schönheit hat ihm stets viel bedeutet. Schau dir seine Töchter an! Sie sind allesamt – rein äußerlich – bezaubernde Wesen, egal, ob ich ihr Verhalten gutheiße oder nicht."

Ludmilla schnaubte und Carissas vertrauensvoller Blick nahm einen spöttischen Ausdruck an.

„So, wirst du sie nicht gerade davon überzeugen, am Tee teilzunehmen. So würde sogar ich mich weigern, wäre ich nicht Gastgeberin!"

„Danke! Mutter! Das ist nicht gerade hilfreich!", fauchte Lucius über die Schulter. Doch Ludmilla Malfoy stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das war auch nicht als Hilfe gedacht! Sohn! Glaubst du, dass eine junge Frau, die bisher nichts als Ärger mit Zauberern deines Formats" – ein empörtes Schnauben Lucius' schaffte es nicht Mrs. Malfoy aus ihren Konzept zu bringen – „ja, _deines_ Formats, hatte, sich freiwillig _denen _zum Fraße vorwirft? Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, wessen Handschrift dieser Zauber trägt? Ein einfaches _Silencio _ist rasch gesprochen. Jeder Erstklässler kann das. Aber _dieser _Spruch stammt von einem Meister der Zauberkunst, der schwarzen Zauberkunst. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er _Permanenter Schweigezauber_ genannt wird, weil es beinahe unmöglich ist, ihn zu lösen. Aber wem erzähle ich das.

Ich habe lange genug recherchiert, um zu mir sicher zu sein, dass nur vier lebende Zauberer diesen Schweigezauber in solcher Perfektion beherrschen. Einer davon ist Dumbledore, der sich kaum mit so jungen Dingern einlassen würde. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er zu edel ist, um schwarze Magie überhaupt anzuwenden. Ich bezweifle, dass er Frauen im Allgemeinen überhaupt etwas abgewinnen kann. Es gab da mal diese Gerüchte... na, lassen wir das.

Dann wäre da noch kein Geringerer als _Seine Lordschaft_ höchstpersönlich, dessen Typ die junge Dame hier einfach nicht ist. Er würde es eher auf Furien wie deine zukünftige Schwägerin abgesehen haben; falls er überhaupt erotische Fantasien hat, was ich bezweifle. Ich glaube eher, dass Macht allein ihn befriedigt."

„Mutter! Du redest von _Seiner Lordschaft_!", presste Lucius mühsam beherrscht zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Carissa drückte instinktiv seine Hand, obwohl ihre Miene besagte, dass sie mit seiner Mutter vollkommen einer Meinung war.

„Papperlapapp, ich sagte ja nur, dass er _würde_. Es ist lediglich eine _Hypothese. Konjunktiv! _Wenn das bereits Majestätsbeleidigung ist, lobe ich mir die Französische Revolution!"

„Mutter!", entfuhr es Lucius. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn seine Mutter, die immerhin aus einem alten böhmischen Adelsgeschlecht entstammte, _Königsmord_ guthieß, schien es ihr mehr als ernst zu sein. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Diese kriegerische Stimmung verhieß bei Ludmilla Malfoy nie etwas Gutes. Das letzte Mal hatte sie in dieser Verfassung seinen Vater bei Eis und Schnee auf die Straße gesetzt, weil dieser ein Erbstück, dass seit der Zeit des Jan Hus im Familienbesitz gewesen war, verloren hatte. Es hatte nicht geholfen, dass sich die Kette im Haus der Familie Zabini noch am gleichen Abend wieder anfand. Seine Mutter jetzt so zu sehen und diese Stimmung gegen sich selbst gerichtet zu wissen, gab ihm zudenken.

„Und dann wären da noch die Vertreter der dritten Kategorie, die letzten beiden", setzte Ludmilla Malfoy unbeirrt fort. „Meine Favoriten. Derjenige, dem ich es ungesehen zutraue, etwas so Abscheuliches zu tun, wenn jemand sein übermäßiges, allumfassendes, manisches Ego verletzt, ist Orion Black! Sein Bruder ist dazu zwar ebenfalls in der Lage, doch Druella würde ihn kastrieren, ginge er fremd. Also bleibt nur: Orion Black!"

Carissa schloss die Augen. Nun war es an Lucius ihre Hand zu drücken. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch, bis Lucius zischend die Luft einsog und diese erst wieder ausstieß, als der unangenehme Druck nachließ. Seine Mutter bekam nichts von dem mit, was zwischen ihm und Carissa Carter vorging. Sie registrierte nicht die Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen und erkannte auch nicht, dass die junge Frau ihren geliebten Sohn auf eine merkwürdige Art musterte, die nahezu an blindes, bedingungsloses Vertrauen grenzte. Sie wusste zwar, dass ihr Junge ab und an, um Zeit zu sparen, nachhalf, wenn er eine Frau erobern wollte. Doch dass er bei Carissa diese schmutzigen Tricks anwendete, war ihr nicht klar. Selbst wenn in diesem Moment keine Magie im Spiel war, hatte diese doch den Weg geebnet und in Carissa ein williges Opfer gefunden.

„Orion Black!", sinnierte Ludmilla mit einem Hauch an Zynismus in der Stimme. „Der perfekte Typ für etwas so Abartiges. Einer Frau die Stimme nehmen und sie dann sich selbst überlassen, um seine perfide Rache auszuüben; ja, das trägt eindeutig seine Handschrift! Bei dieser Ehefrau kein Wunder! Es gehen Gerüchte um, dass sie sich seit der Geburt dieses charmanten Regulus' ihrem Mann kategorisch verweigert. Also wird er wohl... seine, ähm, Triebe anderweitig..." Ludmilla hielt inne, da ihre Schlussfolgerungen keinerlei Reaktionen hervorriefen, und betrachtete die beiden genauer.

„Habt ihr mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte sie empört.

Beide nickten synchron, ohne sich aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Habe ich nun Recht?", erkundigte sie sich und klang sehr erbost.

Wieder nickten beide wie aus einem Reflex. Ludmilla keuchte. Sie hatte sich ihre Theorie mit Feuereifer zusammengereimt und nicht daran gedacht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie richtig lag. Dass Orion Black, von dem sie tatsächlich nicht sonderlich viel hielt, wirklich so verderbt war, schockierte sie.

Lucius riss sich von Carissas Anblick los und musterte seine Mutter. Es überraschte ihn, sie so entsetzt zu sehen. Zum ersten Mal erkannte er, dass sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie weit ein _Schwarzmagier _zu gehen bereit war, um seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen und seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Wenn sie wüsste, wie weit er, ein _Todesser der jungen Generation_, gehen würde, um _seine_ Ziele zu erreichen, würde sie ihn enterben, wenn sie könnte und aus den Annalen ihrer altehrwürdigen böhmischen Familie streichen. Sie würde ihre Sachen packen und nach Prag zurückgehen, das ihre Familie wegen des Krieges hatte verlassen müssen, des Dreißigjährigen Krieges, wie sie immer betonte. Lucius' Vater hatte Ludmilla eine Menge vorenthalten und ihn, seinen Sohn, gebeten, ihren Glauben nicht zu zerstören. Nun erkannte Lucius endlich warum. Seine Mutter würde nie Verständnis für das haben, was sein Vater und er getan hatten und er, Lucius, tat und noch tun würde. Sie hatte sich lediglich oberflächlich für schwarze Magie interessiert, das blieb nicht aus. Sie erkannte diese, wie ihre rasche Auffassungsgabe Carissas Schweigen betreffend bestätigte, doch anwenden konnte Ludmilla sie nicht. Dazu besaß sie einen zu ethisch geprägten Verstand und nicht den Willen es zu tun. Lucius jedoch kam in dieser Beziehung ganz nach seinem Vater. Es war auch sein Vater gewesen, der ihm erstmals von mächtigen Zaubersprüchen erzählt hat, deren Wirkung durch ein einfaches _Finite Incantatem_ nicht beeinträchtigt wurde. Er hatte lediglich eins und eins zusammenzählen müssen, nachdem er Carissas Reaktion auf den Namen Orion Black gesehen hatte, um zu begreifen, wen er vor sich hatte. Black hatte mit der Geschichte geprahlt und es passte einfach zu gut, als dass er würde falsch liegen können. Carissa Carter passte zu gut ins _Beuteschema_ der Black-Männer. Natürlich war es ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen, doch seine Ahnungen ließen ihn selten im Stich. Schließlich war auch er in der Lage zu erkennen, wenn jemand unter einem starken schwarzmagischen Fluch stand. So war es nicht schwer gewesen, Carissa durch das Stellen weniger Fragen und genaues Beobachten ihrer Reaktionen, die Wahrheit zu entlocken. Carissas Hand zitterte in seiner und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die junge Frau.

„Begleite mich und zeige, dass du Stolz hast!", forderte Lucius entschlossen mit sanfter Stimme. „Vielleicht weiß mein zukünftiger Schwiegervater ja, was zu tun ist? Wir werden ihn schon davon überzeugen, dass er dir zu helfen hat." Lucius beugte sich zu Carissa hinüber und berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen. Sie reagierte prompt und seufzte. Er löste den Kuss und sah sie eindringlich an. Endlich nickte sie. Zufrieden lächelte er und verschwand nach einem erneuten Kuss aus dem Gästezimmer.

„Egal wie, ich werde diesen vermaledeiten Zauber lösen und wenn ich diesen Bastard töten muss!", zischte er, doch nur seine Mutter konnte ihn hören.

Er ließ sie perplex und eine Geliebte irritiert zurück. Beide Frauen hatten keinen Schimmer davon, wie er es geschafft hatte, sie nach seinem Willen handeln zu lassen. Doch seine Gründe für Carissas Anwesenheit erschien beiden plausibel genug und nicht weiter zu protestieren.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Carissa langweilte sich. Sie langweilte sich so sehr, dass sie im Geiste bereits zum dritten Mal die Geschichte von _Kadmos und der Gründung der Stadt Theben_ durchgegangen war. Eine Sage, die sie gerade erst auf ihrem Zimmer gelesen hatte. Die ganze Situation, dieser sogenannte Tee, war ermüdend. Carissa fühlte sich mehr und mehr unwohl. Eigentlich hatte sie sich Teepartys lustiger vorgestellt. Wesentlich lustiger. Nun saß sie auf einem Stuhl, hatte eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, ihr drittes Gurken-Kresse-Sandwich bereits verspeist und noch immer waren Lucius und seine Gäste nicht über den Austausch bloßer höflicher Floskeln hinausgekommen. Obwohl sich die Herren schon lange nicht mehr mit Tee zufriedenstellten, sondern zu Getränken wie Rotwein und Whiskey übergegangen waren, dümpelte das Gespräch vor sich hin. Es breitete sich eine Art einschläfernde Ruhe über die Anwesenden aus, die mit der Schwüle vor einem heftigen Sommergewitter zu vergleichen war.

Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Schwiegervater in Spe geladen und dieser war nicht ohne seinen Busenfreund Igor Karkaroff, dem Vater des jungen Karkaroff, den Carissa kannte, gekommen. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden war verblüffend. Lucius nun wiederum mochte seinen Schwiegervater nicht ohne Unterstützung eines guten Freundes empfangen. Pascal Zabini, ein ruhiger, dunkelhaariger sehr blasser und großer Mann in Lucius' Alter, schien Carissa allerdings kaum die rechte Unterstützung gegen zwei gestandene Zauberer zu sein. Sie und Ludmilla waren die einzigen Damen. Während Zabini gelassen den Plaudereien der weißhaarigen Dame lauschte, machte sich in Carissa Überdruss breit. Ab und an fühlte sie sich gemustert, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie in die entsprechende Richtung zu sehen glaubte, richtete Cygnus Black seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Lucius. Dabei war sie sich ganz sicher, dass er sie zuvor mit seinen Blicken verschlungen hatte. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Sie kannte ihn vom Sehen und das behagte ihr gar nicht.

„So, Lucius", schnarrte mit einem Mal Cygnus Black nach einer erneuten Musterung und erzeugte so das erste ferne Donnergrollen des unausweichlichen Gewitters. „_Das _also ist der Grund, warum du meine Tochter so lange hingehalten hast!"

Das unangenehme Schweigen, das sich nun ausbreitete, riss Carissa aus ihren Gedanken und _Kadmos _verschwand in die Tiefen ihres Geistes. So plötzlich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, war keine sehr angenehme Erfahrung. Es bestand kein Zweifel, wer mit diesem _Das _ gemeint war. Sie suchte Lucius' Blick, doch das Oberhaupt der Malfoys ignorierte sie. Er hatte seinen Arm zwar auf die Lehne des Stuhles gelegt, auf dem sie saß, doch es herrschte keinerlei Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen. Dieses Nichtberühren hatte etwas Elektrisierendes, das sie noch nervöser werden ließ. Irgendetwas war anders.

„Hübsch ist sie ja, wenn auch auf eine recht, nennen wir es mal, _gewöhnliche_ Art. Weder Klasse noch Stil, mein Lieber! Ich hätte dir schon etwas mehr als ein abgelegtes Frauenzimmer zugetraut! Wo ist meine Tochter?"

Carissa warf Lucius einen Seitenblick zu und erstarrte. Das Gesicht ihres Geliebten war wie weißer Marmor; als handle es sich um das gemeißelte Konterfei eines griechischen Gottes. Nahezu vollkommen emotionslos musterte er Cygnus. Die charaktervollen Linien, die Lucius' Nasenflügel mit den Mundwinkeln verbanden, waren tiefer ausgeprägt, als Carissa es je bei ihm gesehen hatte. Malfoy stand eindeutig unter Spannung. Als sein Daumen ihre Wirbelsäule berührte, nahm Carissa rasch einen Schluck Tee zu sich, um ihre Überraschung zu überspielen.

„Klasse und Stil liegen im Auge des Betrachters, Black. Denken Sie nicht, dass Sie ihre Tochter überschätzen?", reizte Lucius schließlich, doch kam er nicht dazu, sich der Frage seines zukünftigen Schwiegervaters zuzuwenden. Dieser unterbrach ihn mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung, sprang auf und schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Möchte jemand noch eine Tasse Tee?", flötete Ludmilla dazwischen und nahm ihrerseits Cygnus Black den Wind aus den Segeln.

Carissa hätte gelacht, wäre sie nicht Ursache dieses Disputes gewesen. Es wirkte auf sie wie eine groteske Muggelkomödie: Zweiter Akt, Erste Szene, _Die Anwesenden sind im Salon versammelt und belauern sich gegenseitig, verunsichert und beglückt über das Verschwinden der Braut._

Carissa erhob sich und wollte gehen. So sehr sie Dramen aller Art auch liebte und vor allem von Shakespeare nicht genug bekam, so sehr hasste sie es, im Mittelpunkt eines solchen zu stehen. Als sie den harten Griff Lucius' um ihr Handgelenk fühlte, stöhnte beinahe vor Schmerz und Überraschung.

„Bleib!", befahl er knapp und sehr leise. „Bist du ein Feigling? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht! Willst du immerzu weglaufen? Oh, nein!", wies er sie kaum hörbar zurecht. Er erhob sich, zog sie an sich, sodass sie mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt stand. Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Taille und hielt sie fest umfangen, ohne ihr weiteren Schmerz zuzufügen. Carissa wusste, dass Lucius Recht hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht ewig verbergen und sich mit dem abfinden, was ihr geschehen war. Doch weglaufen war um so vieles leichter, als den Dingen die Stirn zu bieten.

„Sie wollten etwas sagen, Cygnus!", stichelte Lucius. Er legte es auf eine Konfrontation an. Er vergrub seine Nase ihn Carissas Haar und sog dessen Duft ein.

Cygnus Black ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen.

„Das ist eine Beleidigung, Malfoy! Ich habe bereits geduldet, dass dieses... dieses... Flittchen mit uns, die wir dieser Person weit überlegen sind, den Tee einnimmt, was allein schon einen Affront gegen mich, einen Black, einen Gast und deinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater darstellt. Aber das da geht zu weit! Uns sie als deine Geliebte auf so schamlose Weise zu präsentieren – Malfoy, ich bin..."

„... entsetzt? Schockiert? Ebenso wie ich. Sie scheinen dieses Mädchen genau zu kennen! Woher eigentlich? Warum begleitet meine Verlobte Sie denn heute nicht, wie wir gestern vereinbart haben? Haben Sie Ihre eigene Tochter nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, dass Sie nicht wissen, wo sie sich aufhält?"

Carissa zappelte vor Lucius' Brust. Sie zog an seinem Arm, doch dieser gab nicht nach.

„Na, Schätzchen, lass das! Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du nicht stillstehst!"

„_Ich bin nicht dein Schutzschild!"_, wollte sie brüllen. Doch hielt sie sich zurück. Zum einen, weil eh kein vernünftiger Ton herauskäme und zum anderen, weil sie nicht schon wieder husten wollte.

Stattdessen wurden Carissas Ohren heiß. Sie wusste genau, dass ihr die Schamröte ins Gesicht geschossen war. Karkaroffs Kopf sank in seine Hand. Das Zucken seiner Schultern verriet, dass er mühsam gegen ein Lachen kämpfte. Zabini war wieder zu Tee übergangen und verfolgte das Szenario, als säße er in einem Theater, jeden Moment darauf vorbereitet, aufzuspringen und _„Da Capo"_ zu rufen. Cygnus Black hingegen lief puterrot an, wobei nicht klar war, ob vor Wut oder vor Verlegenheit. Carissa vermutete ersteres, denn ein Black wurde, als nicht verlegen.

„Ich werde...", begann dieser und schnaufte.

„... die Verlobung lösen? Gerne doch! Ich bin sofort, nein, auf der Stelle einverstanden! Narzissa offenbar auch, sonst wäre sie ja hier, nicht wahr? Eine Schwangere, die in Zeiten wie diesen ihr Heil in einer Flucht sucht und nicht in den Armen dessen, den sie heiraten soll", unterbrach Lucius erneut und reizte sein Gegenüber weiter durch Spötteleien.

„Was soll das heißen?!", empörte sich Cygnus Black. „Ich will wissen, wo meine Tochter steckt! Sie kann nur bei dir sein!"

„Bei mir? Warum?", erwiderte Lucius spöttisch. Er presste Carissa fester an sich und strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger sacht über ihr Kinn. „Warum sollte sie bei mir sein? Hat Bellatrix das etwa behauptet? Anscheinend ist Narzissa ihren eigenen Weg gegangen, um dieser geplanten Verbindung zu entgehen. Sie sind sich hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, Black, dass _Seine Lordschaft_ denen, die seine Pläne durchkreuzen, nie verzeiht? Ich preise Salazar, dass nicht ich es bin! Wozu brauche ich Narzissa, wenn ich dieses schöne Geschöpf hier habe?"

Carissa zuckte zusammen. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass Lucius sie so vorführen würde. Diese Erniedrigung! Als seine Hand, die zuvor ihre Kinn gestreichelt hatte, nun ihre Kehle entlang glitt, das Haar symbolisch zur Seite strich und seine Lippen auf ihren Hals versenkte, flüsterte er leise an ihre Haut: _„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Spiel mit, Schätzchen!"_ Mehr Erklärung war von einem Malfoy nicht zu erwarten. Sie konnte nicht anders und tat ihm den Gefallen, auch wenn sie den Sinn nicht verstand. Sie legte schließlich ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und bot die Kehle schutzlos dar. Wieder fühlte sie sich umgarnt und umnebelt, gefangen im Netz einer sinnlichen Verführung, auch wenn sich Lucius dieses Mal einer weniger subtilen Art der Manipulation bediente. Diese hatte mit Zauberei nicht das Geringste zu tun und war dennoch eine Art Magie.

„Lucius, musst du so weit gehen?", ertönte leise und dennoch sehr eindringlich die Stimme Ludmillas. „Bedenke, um wen es sich handelt!"

„Sie sagen es, Mrs. Malfoy!", stimmte Cygnus zufrieden zu, der sich offenbar verstanden fühlte und in Ludmilla eine Fürsprecherin sah.

„Oh, Sie irren sich, Cygnus. Meine Bedenken gelten allein Miss Carter!", erklärte sie strahlend und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Cygnus Black starrte sie verblüfft an, ignorierte ihren Einwurf jedoch.

„Malfoy!", fauchte er stattdessen zornig Lucius an. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein erster Enkel als Bastard auf die Welt kommt! Du wirst dieses Flittchen rausschmeißen und meine Tochter heiraten! Es ist mein Wunsch und der _Seiner Lordschaft_. Narzissa weiß, was sich schickt. Sie wird ganz gewiss nicht freiwillig gegangen sein! Wenn du ihr etwas angetan hast, dann..." Die unausgesprochene Drohung hing wie ein Damoklesschwert in der Luft.

„Ich? Ihr etwas angetan?" Lucius lachte auf. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo sie sich aufhält!", gab er spöttisch zurück. Er fuhr Carissa mit dem Zeigefinger liebkosend über die Kehle bis zur Mulde unterhalb des Kehlkopfes und streichelte sanft mit Daumen und Mittelfinger ihre Schlüsselbeine. „Am Rande der Perfektion, beinahe vollkommen und dennoch unsicher, schüchtern und gejagt", erklärte er sanft und beobachtete Cygnus' Reaktion auf sein Tun. Carissa bebte, er spürte es. Sie schwankte zwischen Scham und Genuss. Dann änderte Lucius seinen Tonfall und wandte sich süffisant an Black.

„Da fällt mir ein, Sie reden stets von meinem Bastard?" Carissa seufzte wohlig und warf Lucius, wie auf ein abgesprochenes Zeichen hin, einen schmachtenden Blick zu. Dann ließ sie ihn auf Cygnus wandern. Sie ahnte nicht, wie sie auf die anwesenden Herren wirkte, wenn sie ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern aus dunkelblauen Augen ansah, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Lucius lächelte an ihrem Hals. Es war genau die Reaktion, die er erhofft hatte. Er verführte sie bis an eine gewisse Grenze und beeinflusste so auf subtile Art seinen Schwiegervater in Spe. Er wollte, dass dieser nicht mehr klar dachte. Ein Schritt in diese Richtung war getan, denn Cygnus konnte die Augen nicht von Carissa lassen. Der rechte Zeitpunkt war gekommen, um Black die vertrackte Situation bewusst zu machen. „Wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass ich der einzige war, der Ihre Tochter unter sich hatte?", setzte Lucius ordinär direkt hinzu.

Cygnus polterte los und beschimpfte Lucius auf jede erdenkliche Art. Er forderte Karkaroff auf, ihm beizustehen, doch dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. Cygnus stand isoliert da, denn anders als er, kannte Karkaroff Narzissa kaum, sodass er unvoreingenommen die Lage einzuschätzen vermochte. Mit ausgewählten Informationen versorgt, klang Lucius' Einwurf in den Ohren Igors alles andere als an den Haaren herbeigezogen.

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht! Nichts gegen deine Tochter, doch kann sie viel behaupten, wenn der Tag lang ist. Woher kennst du Malfoys Süße eigentlich, Cygnus?", fragte Karkaroff mit rollendem Akzent. Seine schwarzen Augen waren auf Carissas Kehle gerichtet. Abgelenkt tastete er nach seinem Whiskeyglas und griff ins Leere.

Lucius lachte leise in Carissas Ohr und streichelte federleicht über ihren Bauch.

Black schnaubte verächtlich und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Mittlerweile tigerte er vor dem Kamin hin und her. Er wirkte wie ein Raubtier, dessen Beute sich als zäher erwiesen hatte als vermutet. „Sie hat einmal für Walburga und Orion gearbeitet. Du kennst die beiden doch. Orion ist auch nur ein Mann und meine Schwägerin eine wahre Furie, wenn es um ihre Familienehre geht! Das Flittchen konnte die Finger nicht von ihm lassen. Deshalb hat mein Schwager sie vor die Tür gesetzt."

Diese bodenlos gemeine Lüge riss Carissa aus ihrem wohligen Zustand. Abrupt war sie hellwach. Ihre süße Schläfrigkeit war brennender Empörung gewichen. Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben. Sie versuchte sich auf Black zu stürzen. In ihren Gedanken schlug sie ihm bereits ins Gesicht, das mehr und mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Orion annahm. Lucius musste beide Arme und seine ganze Kraft einsetzen, um seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater vor der Geliebten zu schützen.

„_Du Bastard!", _wollte Carissa diesem entgegenschleudern, doch sie kam nur bis „_Du", _dann sank sie hustend an Lucius' Brust. Dieser nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie zum Erker des Salons. Dort bettete er sie auf der gemütlichen Bank und ließ sie sich beruhigen.

„Geht es?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Carissa nickte und tastete nach einem Glas Wasser, das ein prompt neben Lucius aufgetauchter Hauself ihr reichte. Gierig trank sie. Als es leer war, holte sie tief Luft und räusperte sich noch einmal.

„Krank ist sie auch noch!", schimpfte Cygnus derweil und wandte sich an Ludmilla. „Schmeißen **Sie** das Luder raus! Ich dulde nicht, dass der Verlobte meiner Tochter sich mit einer Kranken herumtreibt, sich Wer-weiß-was bei ihr einfängt und so mein Kind in Gefahr bringt! Vielleicht hat er ja schon irgendeine venerische Krankheit und hat mein armes Püppchen bereits infiziert! Möglicherweise schämt sie sich ja deshalb und wagt sich nicht nach Hause!", regte Black sich auf.

Lucius grinste Carissa an. Sie stutzte. Hatte er das etwa geplant? Wie konnte er bei diesem Ausbruch seines Schwiegervaters lachen?

„Warte! Gleich! Gleich hat er das _‚Wesen der Apokalypse'_ entfesselt, ohne es zu wissen!"

Carissa warf einen verstohlenen Blick über Lucius' Schulter. Der große hagere Cygnus Black stand vor der sitzenden Ludmilla Malfoy und blickte in einer Mischung aus Wut und Herablassung auf sie herab. Zabini hatte sich wohlweislich ans Fenster zurückgezogen und tauschte einen verheißungsvollen Blick mit Lucius aus. Karkaroff hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt und zwirbelte sensationslüsternd seinen schwarzen Spitzbart. Ludmilla hingegen schien die Ruhe in Person. Sie rührte gelassen ihren Tee um, schüttelte elegant einige Tropfen der brauen Flüssigkeit vom Löffel, ehe sie diesen auf die Untertasse legte. Dann stellte sie die Tasse, ohne aus ihr getrunken zu haben, auf den Tisch und fuhr sich ordnend über das Haar. Sie erweckte den Eindruck perfekter Ruhe und Gelassenheit, doch war dies lediglich eine aufgesetzte Maske.

„Mr. Black", begann sie und die Temperatur im Raum nahm merklich um einige Grade ab. „Allein die Tatsache, dass Sie mein Gast sind und wir durch Heirat demnächst miteinander verwandt sein werden, was nicht heißt, dass ich es befürworte, bewahrt Sie davor, von mir magisch vor die Tür gesetzt zu werden."

„Noch ein falsches Wort von ihm und...", hauchte Lucius und zwinkerte Carissa zu. Carissa verfolgte verwirrt die Szenerie, die sich hinter seinem Rücken abspielte. Sie hatte seine Hände ergriffen und drückte sie fester als es ihr bewusst war.

„Pah, als ob Sie mich im direkten Vergleich schlagen würden!"

„Eindeutig: Falsch! _,Unterschätze niemals eine Adlige, die ihre Familie bis zu Karl dem Großen zurückverfolgen kann!'_, pflegte mein Vater zu sagen", murmelte Lucius und griff sich theatralisch ans Herz. Carissa nickte entgeistert. Es war faszinierend, was sich zwischen Ludmilla und Cygnus abspielte.

„Darum geht es nicht!", polterte Ludmilla Malfoy auch prompt los. „Sie haben nicht das Recht, dieses Mädchen zu beleidigen und keinerlei Veranlassung, sich in meinem Haus" – „Das ist mein Haus!", presste Lucius leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Kopf landete in Carissas Schoß. – „wie ein wild gewordener Keiler zu gebärden! Miss Carter ist in diesem Haus herzlich willkommen. Sie sollten doch am besten wissen, dass sie keineswegs krank ist. Schließlich war es Ihr feiner Schwager, dem sie das zu verdanken hat! Oder sind Sie zu unwissend um einen Schweigezauber _à la Black_ zu erkennen?", schimpfte sie. Sie war aufgesprungen; nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihr Gesicht von dem ihres Widersachers. Carissa staunte, wie autoritär die schlanke Dame sein konnte.

Cygnus Black schnappte nach Luft. „Es war sein gutes Recht das zu tun! Denn dieses Geschöpf hat es nicht anders verdient! Mein Schwager muss seine Geheimnisse schützen! Ein Grund mehr, dieses Flittchen hinauszuwerfen und zum Schweigen zu bringen!"

„Sie überschreiten Ihre Kompetenzen, Cygnus!", mischte sich Lucius ein. Er zweifelte nicht an der Durchsetzungskraft seiner Mutter, doch konnte er nicht dulden, dass ein Gast seines Hauses einen anderen beleidigte. Die Regeln der Gastfreundschaft mussten gewahrt bleiben. Selbst seinem ärgsten Feind würde er diese zugestehen, wenn er überhaupt die Schwelle zu seinem Haus würde überschreiten können und dürfte. Lucius erhob sich und verstellte Carissa die Sicht. „Ich schlage Ihnen..."

Doch er kam nicht weiter.

„Meine Kompetenzen? Meine Tochter ist seit vorgestern spurlos verschwunden! Am gleichen Tag erfahre ich, dass sie schwanger ist, von Dir! Gestern stehst Du vor meiner Tür und willst so bald als möglich einen Hochzeitstermin festlegen, während ich Dich am liebsten kastrieren und danach vierteilen würde. Aber nein, Druella ist dagegen. _,Darling', _meinte sie,_ ,das kannst du nach der Hochzeit immer noch tun! Oder noch besser, warte bis das Balg da ist, dann wissen wir, ob es seines ist oder nicht, dann kannst Du diesem __Kretin __immer noch den Todesfluch an den Hals jagen oder sonst etwas mit ihm machen!'_

Entgegen aller Vernunft beuge ich mich und lasse Dich leben, nehme sogar eine Einladung zum Tee an, um die organisatorischen Dinge zu regeln. Und nun muss ich festzustellen, dass Du in wilder Ehe mit der verstoßenen Gespielin meiner Schwagers zusammenlebst, die sich Wer-weiß-was eingefangen hat, nachdem sie mit meinem missratenen Neffen geschlafen hat und drei Jahre verschollen war! Erstaunlich, dass sie einem Mädchen ähnelt, das Igors tölpelhafter Sohn in einem Bordell in der Nokturn Gasse getroffen hat!"

„Lass meinen Sohn aus dem Spiel!", warnte Igor und drohte mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Bordell?", keifte Ludmilla und griff sich ans Herz.

Carissa runzelte die Stirn, ohne auf die Empörung ihrer Gastgeberin zu achten. Irgendwann musste es ja herauskommen, wo sie und Lucius sich kennengelernt hatte. Cygnus war ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet. Er war erstaunlich gut informiert.

„Sie sind erstaunlich gut informiert, Mr. Black, meinen Sie nicht?", mischte sich Zabini ein und sprach aus, was Carissa dachte. „Wenn Sie mich fragen, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, wie sich die Parteien wieder versöhnen. Sie, Mr. Black, wissen sicher wie dieser Schweigezauber aufgehoben werden kann, ohne dass ihr Schwager ins Gras beißt, und Lucius findet dafür seine Braut wieder."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Pascal Zabini eines zweifachen Todes gestorben. Lucius starrte seinem Freund unverhohlen ins Gesicht. Eigentlich war er froh, dass von Narzissa jegliche Spur fehlte. Wenn seine Braut verschwunden war, konnte er sie schlecht heiraten. Andererseits hatte er so einen Ansatzpunkt, dem Fluch zu Leibe zu rücken.

„Bordell!", stammelte Ludmilla und fächelte sich mit einer Serviette indigniert Luft zu. „Bei Morgana und allen Hexen der Vorzeit. Bordell!"

Carissa schien Zabinis Gedanken zu folgen. Sie machte ein missmutiges Gesicht, seufzte und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Der Entschluss war in ihr gereift, das Feld zu räumen. Sie würde schon eine andere Möglichkeit finden. Sie straffte die Schultern, erhob sich und trat um Lucius herum. Sie ging auf Cygnus Black zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Sie war um einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er und musste den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Sie musterte ihn eine Weile, bis er sie nicht länger ignorieren konnte.

„Was!", brüllte Cygnus. Seine grauen Augen – Augen, die sie so sehr an Sirius erinnerten, dass sie sich zwingen musste, nicht wegzusehen – musterten sie abschätzig. Doch Carissa lächelte nur und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Ihr gefiel der Plan ebenso wenig wie Lucius. Sie wusste genau, dass die Hochzeit mit Narzissa nicht zu vermeiden war, doch wollte sie nicht der Grund sein, dass diese wegen einer Erpressung rascher stattfand als unter normalen Umständen. Dann würde sie eben gehen. Sie berührte sanft die Wange Cygnus mit den Fingerkuppen. Dieser ließ es sich brummend gefallen. Sie lächelte ihn an, warf dann einen Blick in die Runde, senkte die Lider und wandte sich zum Gehen. Unvermutet tauchte Lucius hinter ihr auf und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern. Er hatte ihre Absichten erkannt und war dagegen.

„Nein! Du wirst nicht gehen!", befahl er. Seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Schultern. „Ich bin einverstanden! Ich finde Narzissa und Sie sorgen dafür, dass der Fluch Ihres Schwagers aufgehoben wird!"

Carissa zuckte zusammen. Sie riss sich von ihm los, stieß ihn von sich und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein!", rief sie, dann raffte sie ihre Röcke und rannte aus dem Raum. Lucius hörte sie die Treppen hinauflaufen. Dann knallte laut eine Tür.

„Welch ein temperamentvolles Wesen!", rief Cygnus aus und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich begreife allmählich, was du an ihr findest und was meinen Schwager an ihr so reizte. Nicht schlecht. Aber sie kann doch reden!"

„Sie spricht seit gestern, aber nur wenige Worte und dann auch nur unter Schmerzen", erklärte Ludmilla. Sie nickte ihrem Sohn zu und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. „Bordell! Das arme Kind!", hörte Lucius sie noch vor der Tür von sich geben.

„Wenn Sie mir eine Möglichkeit zeigen, wie ich die Kleine vom Schweigezauber befreien kann, ohne dass ich Ihren Schwager töten muss, Cygnus, dann werde ich Narzissa finden und auf der Stelle heiraten. Ich bin nicht zimperlich, wenn es um heikle Dinge geht, dass wissen Sie. Nicht ohne Grund hat _Seine Lordschaft _mir die Position verliehen, die ich innehabe. Doch ich möchte ungern meine eigene Hochzeit in eine Bluthochzeit verwandeln!", drohte Lucius ungeniert. Cygnus grinste und nickte.

Unter dem Zeugnis ihrer Freunde, gaben sie sich die Hände und besiegelten den Pakt.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Worauf hat er sich nur eingelassen?__'_, fragte sich Carissa. Mittlerweile war es weit nach Mitternacht. Die Männer hatten erst vor wenigen Minuten Malfoy House verlassen und Carissa rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass Lucius zu ihr käme. Ludmilla hatte sich als reizende Frau entpuppt, die ihr entgegen aller Befürchtungen keinerlei Vorwurf machte. Jede andere Frau mit einem Hintergrund wie ihrem, hätte sich darüber aufgeregt, wenn ihr Sohn eine Käufliche im Haus unterbrachte. Doch Ludmilla entsetzte eher die Tatsache, wie Carissa in diese Situation hineingeraten ware. Es war eine große Überraschung gewesen, wie farbenprächtig die Mutter ihres Liebhabers zu fluchen verstand.

Carissa hatte, nachdem Ludmilla gegangen war, ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen, sich das Haar gewaschen und saß nun im Erker ihres Zimmers, um zu lesen. Doch erwiesen sich der Mond und die Sterne zu verlockend, um sich auf das geschriebene Wort zu konzentrieren. So klar und zum Greifen nahe waren sie ihr noch nie erschienen. Sie hatte als Kind die Sterne geliebt und sich gerne mit Astronomie und Astrologie befasst. Das waren die einzigen Fächer in Hogwarts gewesen, die sie gut abgeschlossen hatte. Obwohl, Astrologie ja nur ein Fachgebiet des Wahrsagens gewesen war, welches ein Mysterium darstellte, das zu durchdringen ihr niemals gelungen war. Carissa rieb sich die Arme. Allmählich fror sie. Ihre Füße waren kalt und ihre Fingerspitzen nahezu taub.

„Carissa?"

Sie erschrak und zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag fiel ihr das Buch vom Schoß. Das wurde allmählich zur nervigen Angewohnheit. Als sie Lucius in seinem grünen Hausmantel sah, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Sie lächelte und als sich ein warmes Glitzern in seine Augen schlich, wusste sie, dass alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit gelaufen war.

„Was liest du da eigentlich?", fragte er sie, hob das Buch vom Boden auf und überflog mit spöttischem Lächeln den Titel. „Griechische Mythologie?" Er blätterte kurz durch und verharrte bei der Geschichte um _Kadmos und die Zähne der Hydra_. „Ah, magische Praktiken mit Drachen- oder Hydrazähnen. Dafür interessierst du doch also?" Lucius warf das Buch aufs Bett und murmelte: „Igor sollte seinen Sohn, wenn er wieder auftaucht, übers Knie legen und ihm beibringen, was Schweigen heißt!"

Carissa zuckte mit den Schultern und glaubte einen lauernden Unterton in seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Lassen wir die Griechen Griechen sein. Ich habe anderes im Sinn!", murmelte er schließlich und ließ einen verführerischen Blick über ihre Haut gleiten. Als er ihre Gänsehaut sah, runzelte er die Stirn.

Carissa seufzte stumm. Sie wusste, dass es unvernünftig gewesen war, in einem hauchdünnen Negligé bei eisigen Außentemperaturen auf ihn zu warten. Wenigstens den Morgenrock hätte sie sich umlegen können. Sie lächelte. Starke Arme umfingen sie und hoben sie hoch, pressten sie an einen warmen harten Körper.

„Ich denke, meine neue Mission kenne ich bereits. Wir werden dich aufwärmen müssen", flüsterte er. „Erst wenn du vor Hitze glühst und dich windest, werde ich dir sagen, wie wir diesen bösen Fluch los werden."

Carissa hörte sich kichern. Einen Moment war er, ihr Retter und Gönner, ihr fremd vorgekommen. Sie hatte dieses untrügliche Gefühl, er würde etwas vor ihr verbergen. Aber hatte sie überhaupt das Recht, sein Tun und Lassen zu hinterfragen? Doch dann fühlte sie sich beschwingt in seiner Nähe, sodass sie kaum etwas von dem wahrnahm, was er ihr sagte.

Sie wurde sanft und zärtlich geküsst. Wie ein kostbares Kleinod wurde sie vorsichtig auf die weichen Kissen gebettet. Verlangend streckte sie ihre Hände nach ihm aus, doch er betrachtete sie nur. Als er lächelte, sich endlich doch aus seinem Mantel befreite und sich zu ihr legte, zitterte sie bereits wie Espenlaub. Carissa war sich unsicher, ob vor Kälte oder vor freudiger Erwartung.

°

° tbc °

**AN 1 – Erklärungen**

**Kadmos und die Gründung der Stadt Theben**

laut griechischer Mythologie, war Kadmos auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester Europa, die Zeus entführt hatte. Das Orakel von Delphi riet ihm, nicht nach seiner Schwester, sondern einer Kuh mit weißer Zeichnung zu suchen. Dieser solle er folgen und dort, wo sie sich niederlasse, solle er eine Stadt gründen. Als Kadmos die Kuh fand, folgte er dieser. Schließlich legte sie sich ins Gras nieder. Kadmos schickte seine Leute aus, um aus einer Quelle Wasser zu schöpfen, damit sie dem Zeus ein Dankesopfer bringen konnten.

Die Quelle wurde von einem Drachen bewacht und dieser tötete alle, die Kadmos zur Quelle geschickt hatte. Schließlich ging Kadmos selbst zur Quelle. Er tötete nach langem Kampf den Drachen. Pallas Athene erschien ihm nach dem Kampf und riet ihm, die Zähne des Drachen herauszubrechen. Von diesen solle er die Hälfte dem Aietes geben und die andere Hälfte in die Erde einpflanzen. Aus den eingepflanzten Zähnen wuchsen Männer, die sich gegenseitig bekämpften und töteten, bis nur noch fünf von ihnen am Leben waren, die sogenannten Sparten. Mit diesen gründete Kadmos (sie waren nun sechst) eine Stadt, wie das Orakel von Delphi bestimmt hatte. Später wurde die Stadt in Theben umbenannt.

**Aietes**

steht als König von Kolchis in Verbindung zum Goldenen Vlies. Jason muss später, um an dieses zu gelangen, ein Feld pflügen, die Zähne einsäen und sich gegen die aus diesen wachsenden Kämpfern behaupten.

**Hydra **

eigentlich eine übergroße Wasserschlange, gegen die Herakles sich behaupten muss. Sie besitzt neun Köpfe und hat die schreckliche Eigenschaft, dass, wenn ihr einer dieser Köpfe abgeschlagen wird, zwei aus der Wunde nachwachsen.


	12. Was ich will und was ich krieg

12. Was ich will und was ich krieg'

Grau in Grau war alles, was das Wetter an diesem späten Nachmittag zu bieten hatte. Der Großteil des Schnees war geschmolzen und hatte unzählige Pfützen und schmutzige Reste zurückgelassen. So kannte man London im Winter. Die Passanten mussten aufpassen, dass vorbeifahrende Fahrzeuge sie nicht vollspritzten. Es dämmerte bereits und das bekannteste traditionsreichste Kaufhaus Londons schaltete seine Festbeleuchtung ein. Früher als im vergangenen Jahr, so schien es manchem, doch lag _Harrods_ genau im Zeitplan. Wie in jedem Jahr hatte der Weihnachtsmann bereits seinen Stammplatz im obersten Stockwerk bezogen, wie in jedem Jahr hatte die Feinkostabteilung außergewöhnliche Gerichte und exotische Spezialitäten im Angebot und wie in jedem Jahr hatte die Geschäftsleitung zusätzliches Personal eingestellt, um dem wachsenden Ansturm gerecht zu werden. Einer, der zu diesem zusätzlichen Personal zählte, war ein Wachmann namens Guy, der oberflächlich betrachtet den angenehmsten Job im ganzen Kaufhaus zu verrichten hatte.

Man hatte ihn in der Damenabteilung untergebracht, was hieß, dass die Reichen und Schönen und er beinahe auf Tuchfühlung gingen. Zumindest hatte er den Eindruck. Jeden Abend konnte er seinem Freundeskreis erzählen, wer sich an diesem Tag in diese Abteilung verirrt hatte. Hätte Guy eine Freundin gehabt, dann wäre diese sicherlich eifersüchtig geworden angesichts der wunderschönen Damen, mit denen er jeden Tag zu tun hatte. Jedenfalls wurde es nie langweilig in der Damenabteilung. Egal ob eine der grazilen Schönheiten Dessous anprobierte oder eine der reichen älteren Damen, die mit Hündchen und Begleitung kamen, ihn um seine Meinung bat: Passte der Pelzmantel, sollten die Accessoires lieber doch ton in ton sein oder harmonierte Lila mit dem silbrigen Weiß der weichen Locken, das aus der Hand eines Meister-Coiffeurs stammte und keineswegs natürlich war?

Guy hütete sich, seine wirkliche Meinung zu äußern. Er machte Komplimente und schmeichelte den Kundinnen, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Selbstverständlich hielt er auch die Augen auf, denn das war sein eigentlicher Job: Langfinger aufspüren und dingfest machen. Leider _missbrauchten _ihn die meisten der Damen als Modeberater, dabei wimmelte _Harrods_ nur von eigens zu diesem Zweck eingestellten jungen Frauen und Männern.

Guy machte sein Job Spaß. Doch seit circa zwei Stunden, kostete dieser ihm jede erdenkliche Mühe, den Spaßfaktor überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Der Grund war ein groß gewachsener brünetter Mann, den er auf Mitte zwanzig schätzte. Er war enthusiastisch in die Abteilung gestürmt, mit einer hochgewachsenen Blondine im Schlepptau, die mit großen naiven Augen und arrogantem Zug um den Mund jedes Detail in sich aufzunehmen schien. Den beiden folgte ein schwarzhaariger Mann, der kurz gesagt, Sex auf zwei Beinen war. Dennoch fand Guy den Brünetten wesentlich interessanter. Dieser hatte einen graziösen Gang, der eindeutig auf professionelles Training hinwies. Er hatte diese lässige Eleganz, die Guy im Fernsehen bei Dressmen stets bewundert hatte. Obwohl seine äußere Erscheinung schon etwas schäbig war, sprach die Sicherheit, mit sich dieser Mann durch die Regale bewegte und die Waren in Augenschein nahm, für seine Fachkenntnis.

Nächte lang hatte Guy vor dem Fernseher gesessen und sich Aufzeichnungen der Pariser Modenschauen und der Mailänder Modewoche angesehen, obwohl er nicht verstand, was die Moderatoren sprachen. Er konnte nun einmal weder Französisch noch Italienisch. Model wäre sein Traumberuf gewesen, doch für einen Dressman war er einfach nicht groß genug gewesen und hatte stattdessen eine Ausbildung bei der Polizei gemacht. Vor einem Jahr war dann in den besser bezahlten privaten Wachdienst gewechselt.

„Remus!", schrie die Blondine mit einem Mal und Guys Ohren klingelten. Für die Stimme brauchte diese Frau einen Waffenschein. Eindeutig schrill und nervtötend und Tinnitus erzeugend.

Was für ein Name war denn das!? _Remus_, so konnte nur der Schwarzhaarige heißen. Sein brünetter Gott musste einen anderen Namen haben. Theodore oder James würden passen, ber Remus? Als eben jener brünette Gott doch reagierte, musste Guy seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht lauthals zu lachen. Wer hieß denn schon Remus?

„Was ist denn Narzissa?", antwortete dieser und ein leicht amüsierter Ton schwang in seiner sympathischen Stimme mit.

Guy trampelte von einem Bein aufs andere. _Narzissa! _Noch ein so unmöglicher Name. Allmählich fragte er sich, ob vielleicht – unangekündigt – ausländische Prominente ihren Weihnachtseinkauf tätigten und er die Ehre hatte, Zeuge dieses Unternehmens zu werden. Das Verhalten der drei Besucher passte zumindest recht gut zu Gästen aus fremden Landen.

„Was hältst du davon?", rief die Dame schrill aus der Umkleidekabine. Guy wurde hellhörig und verfolgte die Bewegungen seines Gottes mit Argusaugen. Wollte der jetzt etwa in die Damenumkleidekabinen gehen? Guy atmete innerlich auf, als die Dame im Verkaufsraum auftauchte und sich in einem netten Ensemble in Grüntönen um die eigene Achse drehte. Sie sah sehr adrett aus. Aber ihre Frisur! Guy entdeckte die zu einem Tuff auf dem Hinterkopf aufgetürmten Ringellöckchen erst in diesem Augenblick. Er räusperte sich und versuchte so ein weiteres Lachen zu überspielen.

Doch es war zu spät. Der brünette Gott drehte sich zu ihm, die blonde Frau hatte ihre hellen blauen Augen auch auf ihn gerichtet und der schwarzhaarige Typ legte ihm gerade eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Finden Sie das etwa amüsant?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und trat um ihn herum. Guy rutschte beinahe das Herz in die Hose, als ihn die hellen grauen Augen heiter musterten.

„Sirius, er ist ein Wachmann und hier sind bestimmt Kameras", meinte nun Remus. Guy grinste, obwohl ihm die Hand auf den Schultern recht schwer belastete und die Situation alles andere als heiter war. _Sirius_, der Typ hieß wie der Hundestern.

„Ich werde doch mal fragen dürfen!", entgegnete Sirius.

„Macht was ihr wollt, ich ziehe mich um. Das Kostüm beißt sich mit meinen Augen!", gab die Blondine mit der lächerlichen Frisur recht schnippisch von sich und stöckelte zurück in die Umkleidekabinen.

Der Brünette gesellte sich zum Schwarzhaarigen und Guy hatte die beiden Männer nun direkt nebeneinander. Sein Gott war einige Zentimeter größer als dieser Sirius. Dennoch strahlten beide eine gewisse Attraktivität aus. Diesen Sirius umgab ein Hauch von Mystik und sein brünetter Gott hatte eine melancholische Aura um sich, die Guy einfach nicht unberührt ließ. Er weigerte sich, diesen lächerlichen Namen, Remus, auch nur in Gedanken auszusprechen. Man(n) hieß einfach nicht Remus.

„Eben, nur fragen, Sirius! Mehr! Nicht!"

„Aber er hat gelacht!"

„So wie du auch, als deine holde Cousine heute morgen mit dieser absonderlichen Frisur und ihren heiß geliebten Ringellöckchen aufgetaucht ist. Gleiches Recht für alle, würde ich sagen."

Die Hand verschwand von seiner Schulter und Guy richtete sich seine Krawatte. Die Blondine und dieser unbeherrschte Mann waren also verwandt. Und welche Rolle spielte der Brünette? Guy rätselte herum, woher er ihn kannte. Doch kam auf keinen plausiblen Gedanken.

„Sirius!", schrie die Frau. Guy zuckte zusammen. In seinem rechten Ohr machte sich ein hochtönendes Pfeifen bemerkbar. Dieser Sirius verdrehte die Augen und machte sich seufzend auf den Weg. Leider folgte der brünette Gott ebenfalls dem Ruf Narzissas.

„Wenn sie Rot trägt, dreh' ich ihr den Hals um!", bemerkte Sirius gerade.

„Sollte sie aber." Guy biss sich auf die Zunge, als die beiden Männer sich umdrehten. Eigentlich hätte niemand es hören dürfen. Er hatte so leise geflüstert, dass er selbst die Wörter kaum hatte vernehmen können, doch er hatte sich offenbar geirrt. Grinsend setzte der dunkelhaarige Mann seinen Weg zur kreischenden Cousine fort. Doch der brünette Gott kam zu ihm zurück.

„Sie kennen sich mit Typen aus?", fragte er und die bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten intensiv auf ihn hinunter.

„Das bleibt nicht aus", entgegnete Guy und schalt sich im Gedanken einen Idioten, sich auf dieses Gespräch überhaupt einzulassen. Wenn es sich wirklich um prominente Gäste handelte, dann würde er in Schwierigkeiten stecken, überschritt er seine Kompetenzen.

„Narzissa ist leider gezwungen, sich neu einzukleiden", erklärte Remus und nahm kritisch einen weißen Rollkragenpullover aus dem Regal. Er musterte ihn kurz und legte ihn geschickt wieder zusammen. „Sie wird nämlich heiraten!"

„Sie?", fragte Guy und biss sich auf die Zunge. Remus warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Guy fand es faszinierend, wie die eine Augenbraue sich allmählich dem Haaransatz näherte.

„Nein, ich hänge zu sehr am Leben, um mich mit einer wie ihr einzulassen", kam die humorvolle Antwort. Ein knöchellanger Rock aus schwarzem Stoff im Godet-Stil erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er nahm den Bügel samt Rock und legte ihn sich über den Arm.

„Ah, Ihr Freund würde es nicht zulassen, dass Sie seiner Cousine zu nahe kommen! Verstehe, die Cousine ist ebenso tabu wie eine Schwester es wäre", rutschte es Guy heraus. Sein brünetter Gott lächelte und entblößte eine Reihe makelloser Zähne, die vielleicht einen Tick zu groß waren, um dem Idealbild zu entsprechen.

„Nun, ihr Vater würde mich erst kastrieren, mir dann bei lebendigem Leib das Fell über die Ohren ziehen und mich schließlich vierteilen", erklärte Remus sachlich. Er langte nach einer silbrig grünen Corsage und einem Pashminaschal.

Guy lachte auf, als er das hörte. Doch als Remus ihn verständnislos musterte, ahnte er, dass dies keineswegs ein Scherz gewesen war.

„Mafia?", flüsterte er und deutete auf die Umkleidekabinen, aus der mit einem Mal schrilles Gezeter ertönte.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

„Bei Merlin, Narzissa, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Dein Gezeter ist peinlich", fauchte Sirius und schob die Vorhänge von der Umkleidekabine zurück.

„Ja schau mich doch an, ich sehe aus wie Bonbon!", rief seine Cousine weinerlich und zupfte an dem rosafarbenen Ausschnitt herum. „Wieso steht mir das denn nicht mehr!" Entsetzt, fast panisch begann sie an den Knöpfe auf dem Rücken herumzuzerren.

Sirius unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Unrecht hatte sie nicht. Narzissa sah in der Tat wie ein Bonbon aus. Dabei hatte Remus genau das vorausgesehen, als sie nach dem schreiend rosafarbenen Etuikleid gegriffen hatte.

„Wenn du jetzt lachst, Black, bist du blond!", zischte sie und hantierte weiter mit den Knöpfen, die einfach nicht aufgehen wollten.

„So wie du?", konterte er, schob sich aber in die Umkleidekabine und zog hinter sich den Vorhang zu. Energisch griff er nach Narzissas Händen. Prompt hörte sie auf, an den Knöpfen herumzuziehen. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete Sirius Knopf für Knopf. Narzissa beobachtete ihn aus einem der drei Spiegel.

„Denkst du gerade an sie?", fragte Narzissa ganz unvermittelt. Sirius warf ihr einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, öffnete den letzten Knopf und das Kleid fiel zu Boden. Narzissa zierte sich nicht. Die Nacht in der Bar hatte ihr Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht zu schämen brauchte. Langsam stieg sie aus dem Kleid und ließ es achtlos auf dem Boden liegen.

„Denkst du nun an sie?", wiederholte sie die Frage. Sirius schwieg noch immer. Er hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und sich gegen die spiegellose Wand gelehnt.

Narzissa drehte sich zu ihm und starrte in seine entrückt wirkenden Augen.

„Du denkst an sie", stellte sie fest.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich dachte er an Carissa. Er dachte immer an Carissa. Sogar in diesem Moment, da Narzissa in einem Traum aus dunkelgrüner Spitze vor ihm stand, wünschte er, es wäre weinrot und der Körper, den die Dessous umhüllten, würde der seines Kätzchens sein. Er fuhr sich über die Mundwinkel.

„Hübsche Dessous, Slytheringrün. Wesentlich bessere Wahl als die Farbe des Kostüms von vorhin."

Doch Narzissa ließ sich nicht ablenken. Ein verschlagener Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Wäre Sirius nicht abgelenkt und in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt gefangen gewesen, dann hätte ihn gerade dieser Ausdruck zur Vorsicht gemahnt. So starrte er auf ihren weißen flachen Bauch und schob die Hände noch tiefer in die Hosentaschen. Er schreckte erst hoch, als sich dieser Bauch bewegte und genau jene geschmeidigen Bewegungen vollführte, die Remus und er seiner Besitzerin erst vor einigen Tagen beigebracht hatten.

„Ich könnte sie für dich sein", wisperte Narzissa. Ihre Stimme hatte genau jenes Timbre, das Remus mit ihr einstudiert hatte. Im Nu drückte sie sich gegen seine Brust und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger sein Kinn. „Du müsstest nur die Augen schließen und sie dir vorstellen, während du mich küsst."

„Lass das!", fauchte Sirius. Er stieß die lachende Narzissa von sich, packte sie bei den Schultern und drehte ihre Vorderfront wieder dem Spiegelbild zu. Er wollte gerade die Umkleidekabine verlassen, als Remus seinen Kopf durch den Vorhang steckte und fröhlich lächelte.

„Was war denn hier schon wieder los?", erkundigte er sich und drang ebenfalls in die Umkleidekabine vor. Er legte Sirius den Stapel Kleidung in die Arme und stemmte die Hände in die Seite.

„Bonbon!", fasste Black knapp zusammen und machte mit dem Kopf eine Geste in Richtung Boden. Remus bekam große Augen, bückte sich, hob mit Stirnrunzeln das Kleid auf und half ihm auf seinen Bügel.

„Banausen! So mit einem Chanel umzugehen! Ich habe es ja gleich gesagt, dass das Rosa dir nicht steht!", wandte er sich Narzissa zu. Sie hatte die Arme über die Brust verschränkt und die Brauen über der Nasenwurzel zusammengeschoben.

„Ich mag eben Rosa!", giftete sie.

„Ich mag auch so einiges und bekomme es nicht!", spöttelte Remus. „Und? Beschwere ich mich darüber etwa? Zieh diese Kleider mal an und dann stell dich vor! Ich habe was Wichtiges zu tun!"

Er schnappte sich das Chanel-Kleid und rauschte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Verkaufsraum zurück.

Narzissa sah ihm verständnislos hinterher. „Was hat er denn damit nun wieder gemeint! Etwas Wichtigeres zu tun!"

Sirius grinste und hielt ihr den Stapel geschmackvoll ausgesuchter Kleider entgegen. „**Es** oder besser **er** steht an der Ecke, trägt einen schwarzen Anzug an und sieht mächtig gefährlich aus."

„Der Typ von der Sicherheit?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Sirius nickte. Kichernd kramte Narzissa den Rock aus dem Haufen Kleider und schlüpfte hinein. Bei der Corsage musste Sirius ihr helfen. Während er sie schnürte, dachte er wieder einmal an sein Kätzchen und hatte genaue Vorstellung davon, wie sie in einer Kombination wie dieser aussehen müsste. Er seufzte.

„Wieso habe ich keine Wirkung auf dich?", fragte Narzissa leise und legte sich das schwarz seidene Halsband um. „Du und Remus zeigt mir, wie ich zu flirten habe, wie ich sexy bin, meine Stärken einsetze und das beste aus meiner Größe mache, doch warum das alles, wenn es keine Wirkung hat?"

Sirius lächelte. „Du bist meine Cousine, Cissy." Ihr Schulterzucken reizte ihn zum Lachen. „Außerdem bin ich verliebt, das ist der beste Schutz, den ein Mann vor anderen Frauen haben kann."

„Bella sagt immer, das sei ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis. Außerdem würdet ihr Männer ja ohnehin nur mit einem gewissen anderen Teil eurer Anatomie denken!"

Verblüfft riss Sirius die Augen auf und lachte nun schallend. Als er ihrem verständnislosen Blick begegnete, meinte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischend: „Noch vor zwei Tagen hättest du in diesem Zusammenhang etwas furchtbar Vulgäres geäußert. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Und nun lass uns das Thema wechseln und diese grauenvollen Locken beseitigen!"

Narzissa schnappte nach Luft, das Thema war vergessen und sie musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Sirius sich durch ihre aufgetufften Ringellocken kämpfte, wieder einmal.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Carissa Carter löst sich aus der festen Umarmung ihres Beschützers und achtete dennoch darauf, den Körperkontakt nicht gänzlich zu lösen. Ihr Arm schlang sich wie von selbst in seine Armbeuge und dieses herrliche Gefühl der Geborgenheit gab ihr die Kraft, die sich brauchte. Eigentlich sollte Lucius auf der Suche nach Narzissa sein, doch er schob diese Aufgabe weit von sich. Zwar hatte er, wie er ihr erzählte, am Morgen diskrete Nachforschungen in der Winkelgasse angestellt, doch bis auf das, was er bereits wusste, nichts Neues erfahren. Das letzte Mal war seine Verlobte in der Begleitung zweier Männer gesehen worden, von denen er wusste, dass es nur Lupin und Black gewesen sein konnten. Das war immerhin ein Anhaltspunkt. Außerdem meinte er, hätte er die drei zuvor selbst zusammen gesehen.

„Friest du?", fragte Lucius sie und drückte ihr in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn unter ihrer pelzverbrämten Kapuze an.

Sie war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sprachlos gewesen, als er mit zwei Hauselfen im Schlepptau und jeder Menge Paketen am frühen Nachmittag in ihrem Zimmer aufgetaucht war. Es war wie Geburtstag und Weihnachten an einem Tag. Er hatte lachend zugesehen, wie sie die Pakete öffnete und war erstaunt, welcher Art Kleidung zum Vorschein kamen. Er respektierte sie offenbar, denn keines der Stücke war verrucht oder nur für den privaten Bereich gemacht. Im Gegenteil.

„_Zieh dich an, ich möchte mit dir essen gehen",_ hatte er gesagt und sie hatte ihm keinen größeren Gefallen getan.

Sie waren durch London appariert und in einer Seitenstraße in der Nähe von Harrods aufgetaucht. Carissa konnte nicht glauben, dass dies das Ziel war, doch er lachte nur, nahm ihre Finger zärtlich in seine und küsste die behandschuhten Kuppen eine nach der anderen.

„Einem Malfoy stehen alles Möglichkeiten offen, Liebes", antwortete er herablassend. Schon flanierten sie an der prachtvollen Glasfront entlang und Carissa hatte alle Zeit der Welt, sich in den spiegelnden Schaufenstern zu betrachten. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit wieder schön. Sie kannte natürlich Burberry, doch hätte sie niemals für möglich gehalten, selbst in solch erlesener Kleidung herumzulaufen. Die schwarzen Highheels endeten knapp unter ihrem Knie. Der karierte kurze Rock in schwarz-weiß lag genau auf ihren Hüftknochen und wurde von einem breiten Ledergürtel in Schwarz dort gehalten. Der schwarze Rollkragenpullover, dessen Kragen ab und an über dem Ausschnitt des Burberry-Mantels aufblitzte, war weich und warm. Der Webpelz an der Kapuze kitzelte ihr Kinn und sie schob sie energisch zurück.

Lucius bemerkte dies und schmunzelte. „Kitzelt?"

Carissa nickte und lächelte. Sie liebte es, mit ihm durch die vorweihnachtliche Stadt zu spazieren, doch als er sie durch eine der Eingangstüren ins berühmte Kaufhaus lotste, war sie irritiert. Er öffnete seinen Mantel und zog die Handschuhe aus. Sie tat es ihm nach. Lucius ließ ihr gar keine Zeit, sich umzusehen, sondern führte sie direkt in die Schmuckabteilung. Missmutig und verwundert zugleich musste Carissa mit ansehen, wie er sich erlesene Stücke zeigen ließ, deren Anblick allein sie an den Rand einer Ohnmacht brachte. Obwohl sie für solchen Tand, etwas anderes waren diese ausgewählten Kleinodien für sich nicht, nicht zu haben war, konnte Carissa sich deren Wirkung nicht entziehen. Doch ließen Informationen über Karat, Art des Schliff, Multicolor, Halbedelstein, Diamant, Feinunze und Pfund Sterling sie schwindlig werden. Die Colliers und Ketten, die Lucius aussuchte, um sie eingehender zu betrachten, bewiesen einen guten Geschmack. Carissa nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und wippte auf den Zehen auf und ab. Was machte sie hier eigentlich. Sie sah sich um und fühlte sie trotz ihrer Designerkleidung deplaciert.

„Ich suche außerdem Eheringe!", erklärte Lucius. Carissas Kopf ruckte zu dem blonden Mann an ihrer Seite. Der romantisch veranlagte Verkäufer klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Für ihn musste es so aussehen, als würden die beiden Menschen vor ihm den Bund fürs Leben schließen wollen. Lucius ignorierte den Blick des Mannes.

Es war faszinierend zu sehen, wie rasch Paletten mit feinen filigran gearbeiteten Ringen aber auch protzig mit vulgär großen Steinen vor ihnen standen. Letztere schob Lucius angewidert von sich. Carissa besah sich derweil die Ringe. Sie konnte nicht anders. Ihre Begeisterung wuchs. Es war so süß und unvermutet, dass er sie zur Auswahl der Ringe für seine Hochzeit mitnahm. Sie hakte ihn unter lächelte ihm zu. Lucius zwickte ihr ins Kinn und widmete sich wieder den Ringen. Prüfend nahm er einen die Hand und hielt ihn gegen das Licht. Der große Diamant funkelte und blitzte auf, als schwele ein inneres Feuer in ihm. Carissa runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete die weiteren Ringe.

„Welche würdest du nehmen, Kätzchen?", fragte er charmant und steckte den Ring zurück in sein weißes Samtbett.

Carissa legte den Kopf schief und nahm einen der filigranen Ringe zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drehte ihn hin und her. Ihre Wahl wäre dieser schlichte Ring gewesen; doch alles, was sie bisher von Narzissa Black wusste, war, dass sie für Schlichtheit nicht unbedingt zu begeistern war. Sie hatte Mrs. Malfoy sagen hören, dass die zukünftige Schwiegertochter eine Affinität zu verspielten Dingen hatte, Ringellöckchen trug und ganz begeistert von Rosa war. In Carissa Kopf hatte sich das Bild eines protzigen Zierpüppchens aufgebaut. So und nicht anders stellte sie sich Narzissa Black vor. Gesehen hatte sie sie nie, zumindest nicht bewusst. Jedenfalls wusste sie, dass diese Frau nicht Lucius' Typ sein konnte. Also steckte sie den filigranen Ring zurück und nahm einen etwas breiteren Reif heraus. Ein funkelnder Diamant von zwei Smaragden eingerahmt wäre zwar eher Lucius' Wahl und nicht die Narzissas gewesen, sagte sie sich, doch schließlich konnte sie einem so eleganten Mann wie ihm keinen Ring mit Rosenquarz schenken lassen. Sie warf Lucius einen fragenden Blick zu und er nickte lächelnd.

„Genau meine Wahl", lobte er und nahm ihr den Ring aus der Hand. „Den und seinen Partner nehme ich. Nun noch etwas für mein Kätzchen."

Carissa schrak auf. Sie sah Lucius überrascht an und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch er lachte, schob ihr die Palette mit den Ketten hin und nahm ein verschlungenes, hauchzartes Gebilde aus Perlen und silbrigen Schnüren bestehend heraus. Er schob ihren Mantel auseinander und hielt es ihr probehalber um den Hals.

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du außer dem hier nichts trägst, dann...", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Der Verkäufer wandte sich diskret zur Seite. Seiner Miene war nichts zu entnehmen, doch Carissa konnte förmlich den Vorwurf hinter seiner Stirn lesen. _Hure! _Was sollte er anderes von einer Frau denken, die mit einem Mann Eheringe kaufen ging, von denen einer nicht für sie bestimmt war. Was sollte er anderes von einer Frau denken, die sich von einem verlobten Mann _Kätzchen _nennen und beschenken ließ? Heiß stieg das Blut in den Kopf. Sie hörte es förmlich rauschen und fühlte, wie unangenehm warm es in ihren Wangen zirkulierte.

Carissa schlüpfte beinahe panisch unter Lucius' Armen hinweg, schüttelte den Kopf, nickte dem Verkäufer zu und verließ die Schmuckabteilung. Sie ließ sich nicht kaufen. Sie ließ sich nicht verurteilen. Sie ließ es nicht zu. Sie war weder ein gefallenes Mädchen, noch eine von diesen Frauen, die das Wohlwollen eines vermögenden Mannes ausnutzten. Lucius Malfoy tat schon genug für sie. Wenn er ihr jetzt auch noch Schmuck schenkte, kam sie sich endgültig wie ausgehalten vor. Das konnte und durfte nicht sein. Sie fühlte sich ohnehin schon erniedrigt genug.

Carissa bemerkte nach einer Weile, dass sie sich hoffnungslos in _Harrods_ verlaufen hatte. Es roch mit einem Mal nach Esswaren. Sie blickte auf die größte Feinkostabteilung, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Sie mäßigte ihren Schritt und flanierte aufmerksam an Ständen voller Köstlichkeiten vorbei. Ein älterer Herr bot ihr zur Probe einen Granatapfelkern an. Nie zuvor hatte sie diese Frucht probiert und war auf dieses leichte Knacken und diese fruchtige Süße – oder doch eher Säure? - nicht gefasst gewesen. Er schmeckte nach mehr, doch Carissa ging weiter. Gerade als sie die wenigen Meter bis zum nächsten Stand mit köstlich aussehenden Frühlingsrollen überbrücken wollte, wurde sie rabiat am Arm gepackt und mitgeschleift. Sie wehrte sich, doch es war nicht möglich seinem festen Griff zu entkommen. So fügte sie sich Lucius und folgte ihm.

Seine Miene war undurchdringlich und kalt. Seine Augen, dieses unwahrscheinlich helle Grau, dass vor Leidenschaft so sanft funkeln konnte, wie man es von einem Grauton niemals erwartet hätte, war nun wie eine herannahende Sturmfront, die Gewitter und Verwüstung mit sich bringen würde. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er zerrte sie zum Lift und stieß sie mehr oder weniger unsanft hinein. Er war nie grob zu ihr gewesen. Was hatte sie denn groß getan, dass sich sein Verhalten nun so grundsätzlich geändert hatte? Sie war ihm mehr als dankbar und wollte einfach nicht, dass er sie mit Geschenken überhäufte, schon gar nicht mit solch teuren. Warum verstand er sie nicht und behandelte sie nun wie ein unartiges Kind? Verwirrt betrachtete sie ihn.

Ein weiteres Pärchen wollte in den Fahrstuhl, doch Lucius sah es dermaßen arrogant und herausfordernd an, dass der Mann meinte, sie würden die Rolltreppen nehmen. Als sich die Lifttüren schließlich schlossen, stieg Furcht in Carissa auf und das nicht ohne Grund.

Kaum setzte sich der Lift in Bewegung, zog Lucius den Zauberstab und sagte leise: „Arresto Momentum!" Der Lift blieb stecken, zumindest hatte Carissa das Gefühl.

Noch bevor sie sich sicher war, ob lediglich die Zeit langsamer lief oder es sich wirklich um ein begrenztes Standbild handelte, lag Lucius' Hand an ihrem Kinn und sie fühlte sich gegen die Lifttür gepresst. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entwich ihr.

„Wenn ich dir etwas schenken will, Liebes, dann lasse ich mich durch nichts aufhalten! Haben wir uns verstanden? Es ist _mein_ Vorrecht, dich zu verwöhnen! _Meins_!", murmelte er sanft, doch der Druck seiner Hand strafte den süßen Ton Lügen. Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und seine Hand wanderte unter ihren Rock. Carissa keuchte. Da war er wieder, dieser Nebel, der sie umgarnte, dieser Bann, den nur er um sie weben konnte. Allein seine Präsenz genügte, um sie die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu lassen. Sie schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Es war so schwer ihm zu widerstehen. Warum sollte sie es sich nicht einfach machen und sich fügen?

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Lucius war geschickt. Er lächelte innerlich, als ihr Widerstand so rasch bröckelte, wie er es kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Er hasste es, wenn seine Vorhaben scheiterten und jemand seine Pläne in Frage stellte. Frauen liebten doch Geschenke und er wollte seinem Kätzchen etwas schenken. Als sie sich weigerte das Collier anzunehmen, wäre er beinahe ausgeflippt. Dabei sollte sie sich nur eine Kette aussuchen, nur eine verdammte Kette, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie hatte ihn vor dem Verkäufer blamiert, redete er sich ein. Wie ein Idiot hatte er dagestanden, schweigend bezahlt und beides, Ringe und Collier eingesteckt. Beides ruhte nun schwer in den Innentaschen seines Muggelmantels, den er so ungern trug.

Er küsste sie, wollte ihr den Stolz aus dem Kopf treiben und zeigen, wofür er sie beschenken wollte. Er wollte sie den Verstand verlieren lassen, um ihr den Willen zu nehmen, dieses verdammte Schmuckstück abzulehnen. Er legte seine ganze Erfahrung in diesen Kuss. Dieses Mal würde er darauf achten, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Dieses Mal würde er sich nur von seinem Verstand leiten lassen und nicht von seinen Trieben. Es war pure Berechnung, als seine Hand unter ihren Rock glitt und über ihren Po strich. Selbst bei diesem Wetter hatte sie sich geweigert etwas anderes als Strümpfe zu tragen. Was für ein Glück für ihn.

Seine Finger glitten über ihren Oberschenkel zur Vorderseite und strichen die warme weiche Haut hinauf zu ihrem Schritt. Carissa hob die Lider, brach den Kuss ab und starrte ihn schwer atmend an. Sie wollte ihn wegschieben, doch Lucius reagierte. Er schnappte sich ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie ihr über den Kopf.

„Ich bin ein Malfoy!", flüsterte er verführerisch. „Ich kriege immer, was ich will!" Und er zeigte ihr, was er meinte. Ihre wissend aufgerissenen Augen und der leicht geöffnete Mund genügten ihm als Zustimmung. Er schob ihr Höschen beiseite und drang mit einem Finger in sie. Carissa sog hastig die Luft ein und stieß sie ebenso rasch wieder aus. Sie atmete hektisch, schloss die Augen, bäumte sich ihm entgegen, aber versuchte gleichzeitig sich ihm zu entziehen. Lucius hatte kein Erbarmen. Er quälte sie mit seinem Finger. Er reizte sie, stimulierte sie, bis sie ihren Kopf hin und her warf, die Augen aufriss und verzweifelt versuchte, ihn zu küssen. Doch er gab ihr nicht, wonach sie verlangte. Mit angedeutetem überlegenen Lächeln beobachtete er ihre Reaktion und war mehr als zufrieden. Er ignorierte die eigene Anspannung. Es galt die Kontrolle zu wahren.

„Komm für mich!", befahl er so leise, dass er kaum seine eigene Stimme hörte. Er schob seinen Finger ein letztes Mal in sie, ließ ihn dort ruhen und löste den Eisenring, den seine Hand um ihre Gelenke gebildet hatte. Erschöpft sank sie gegen seine Brust. Lucius drückte sie an sich, zog mit quälender Langsamkeit seinen Finger zurück und reinigte sich mit einem Taschentuch. Carissa lehnte noch immer schwer atmend ohne Halt an seiner Brust.

Er wusste, dass er sich mies verhielt, doch es war ihm egal. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, wer hier das Sagen hatte.

„Nimmst du es an?"

Carissa hatte nicht die Kraft, den Kopf zu schütteln oder zu nicken. Sie klammerte sich an seiner Schulter fest. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Lift wieder mit einem Ruck in Bewegung gesetzt. Sie fuhr sich ordnend übers Haar und Lucius konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihr noch einmal unter den Rock zu fassen, um das Höschen wieder zurechtzurücken. Er lächelte hochmütig, als Carissa errötete und rasch den Blick senkte. Man sah es ihr an. Sie gab ein entzückend derangiertes Bild ab. Ihre Haut leuchtete förmlich von innen und ihre erhitzten Wangen ließen ihn beinahe schwach werden.

Sie würde den Schmuck heute Abend tragen, dessen war er sich sicher. Er hatte keinerlei Skrupel, das Spielchen an einem weniger intimen Ort zu wiederholen, doch die sensible Carissa würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen, trotz der paar Wochen im Bordell.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt und die Türen glitten auseinander. Unversehens fanden Lucius und Carissa sich in der Damenabteilung wieder. Wie eine gehetztes Reh, das ein Schlupfloch aus der Falle der Jäger erspäht hatte, stürzte die junge Frau aus dem Fahrstuhl. Lucius lachte, folgte ihr und meinte: „Wenn meine Mutter erfährt, dass wie hier waren, wird sie enttäuscht sein, weil wir sie nicht mitgenommen haben. Sie liebt _Harrods._ Wir sollten ihr etwas mitbringen. Einen Kaschmirschal?", neckte er sie und legte wieder die Hand auf ihre Taille. Carissa zitterte noch immer.

„Keine Angst, nur einen Schal oder ein Tuch für meine Mutter, mehr nicht, Kätzchen. Und ein Hauch Spitze für dich."

Beinahe war er enttäuscht, weil sie ergeben nickte. Das kurze Zwischenspiel im Lift hatte ihm Spaß bereitet. Er ärgerte sich, nichts gegen seine Verspannung tun zu können.

_Denk an Narzissa!_, ermahnte er sich und schon fiel ihm das Gehen leichter.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

„Das ist zu eng!", fauchte sie.

„Das ist nicht zu eng, du bist zu dick!", fauchte er zurück.

„Das musst du meinem Verlobten erklären, der ist doch der Ansicht, ich verursache bei ihm blaue Flecke!"

„Ich werde mit deinem Verlobten nicht über Sex reden!", schnaufte Sirius. Er stemmte seiner Cousine das Knie ins Kreuz und zog an den Schnürren der Corsage.

„Willst du mich umbringen!", brüllte sie.

„Der Gedanke ging mir durch den Kopf!", erwiderte Sirius atemlos. „Aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt." Endlich hatte er den Knoten durch die schmale Öse gezogen und machte sich nun daran, das Desaster aufzudröseln. Narzissa schob derweil ihre Hand in den Ausschnitt und rückte ihren Busen zurecht. Remus hatte in der Tat einen guten Geschmack. Dieses Ensemble stand ihr hervorragend. Sogar die weichen blonden Wellen, die Sirius wieder aus den Ringellocken gezaubert hatte, passten wie gemalt dazu. Es war jedes Mal eine Überraschung, wie wenig notwendig war, um aus der dekorativen Porzellanpuppe eine Frau aus Fleisch und Blut zu zaubern. Was ihr Verhalten betraf, würde sich das sicher auch mit der Zeit ändern. Dessen war sich Sirius sicher. Spätestens mit der Geburt ihres Kindes würde sie ihr gespieltes naives Wesen ablegen.

„Bist du noch nicht fertig!", meckerte sie.

Sirius hatte sich hinter sie gekniet und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Kaust du gerade auf den Schnüren herum?"

Er stützte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften ab und sein Kopf tauchte im Spiegelbild auf. „Wenn du zu dämlich bist einen Knoten zu erkennen, wenn du einen vor dir hast und daran herumziehst, bis er zum Gordischen Knoten wird, brauchst du dich nicht zu wundern, wenn ich auf diesen verdammten Schnüren kaue!"

Das helle Klirren von metallenen Rollen ertönte; ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde. Wie ertappt starrten Narzissa und Sirius auf die Person, die sie zu stören wagte. Beide hatten mit Remus gerechnet, doch keine der beiden Personen – es waren tatsächlich zwei Störenfriede – besaß auch nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Lupin.

„Lucius", hauchte Narzissa. Eine Hand landete auf ihrem Ausschnitt und die andere auf ihrem erschrocken geöffneten Mund.

Sirius jedoch reagierte nicht. Er kniete regungslos hinter Narzissa, die feuchten Schnüre der Corsage in der Hand und starrte die junge Frau an, die halb verdeckt hinter dem Verlobten seiner Cousine stand. Sie starrte ebenso überrascht zurück. Dann änderte sich ihre Mimik im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie wirkte enttäuscht und verletzt. Sie taumelte zurück, dann huschte ihr Blick zwischen Lucius, Narzissa und ihm hin und her. Ihre Hand krallte sich Lucius' Unterarm, sie wankte leicht, dann war sie verschwunden.

„Carissa!", kam ein zweistimmiger Ruf. Sirius starrte Lucius an und umgekehrt. Endlich rappelte sich Black auf und hastete einen Fluch auf den Lippen hinter Carissa her. Er prallte gegen die Wand und bekam gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkeln mit, dass Narzissa Lucius zurückhielt. Er rieb sich im Laufen seine Schulter und rannte hinter Carissa her. Er registrierte Remus' verdatterten Blick, als er an ihm und dem Typen von der Sicherheit vorbeisprintete, ihnen kurz zunickte und abwinkte.

„Carissa!", schrie er erneut. Er lief auf die Treppen zu und blickte den Lichthof hinunter und entdeckte sie auf einer der unteren Ebenen.

„Mist! Mist! Mist!"

°

° tbc °

**AN 1 in eigener Sache**

Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Ich hatte ja zugesagt, jeden Montag ein Kapitel hochzuladen und mittlerweile ist Donnerstag. Nun könnte ich ja sagen, dass Weihnachten und Neujahr dazwischen gekommen sind, doch diese sind nicht der Grund. Eine Erkältung hat mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und mir die Inspiration und Muße genommen, das Kapitel zu überarbeiten. Wenn diese beiden Triebkräfte fehlen, wird die Arbeit an einem Text nicht effizient. Daher wurde nun erst der Donnerstag daraus. Am nächsten Montag wird es aber definitiv pünktlich wieder ein Kapitel geben.

**AN 2 Erklärungen**

**Chanel **–1914 von Coco Chanel gegründeter Modekonzern.

**Gordischer Knoten**_** –**_der Legende nach würde derjenige Persien beherrschen, der dieses feste unlösbare Gewirr aus verknoteten Seile lösen würde. Alexander der Große zerschlug den Knoten einfach mit seinem Schwert.

**Harrods **– wurde 1834 gegründet. Seit 1849 befindet sich das Kaufhaus in _Knightsbridge. _Bis 2001 war _Harrods _Hoflieferant. Da die Geschichte 1979 spielt, ist dieser Status also noch gegenwärtig. Berühmt ist _Harrods_ für seine erstklassige Feinkostabteilung. Glaubt mir, sie ist wirklich atemberaubend. Schon alleine beim Ansehen der Gerichte und erlesenen Früchte und Speisen und der herrlichen Düfte wird man satt und nimmt zu.

**Pashminaschal **– ein Schal, der aus einer Mischung aus Kaschmir und Seide hergestellt wurde. Der Name leitet sich vom persischen _pashm – Wolle _ab.


	13. Kater in Action

13. „Kater" in Action

Narzissas Überraschung, ihren Verlobten ausgerechnet in _Harrods_ und dann auch noch in Begleitung einer anderen Frau zu begegnen, ließ rasch nach. Nachdem über die Identität der jungen Frau nun auch keinerlei Zweifel mehr bestand, tat sie ihrer Meinung nach das einzig richtige und hielt Lucius fest, der ähnlich wie Sirius hinter der Kleinen hinterher hasten wollte. Ihre Eifersucht regte sich. Sicher, auf den ersten Blick war dieses Mädchen recht attraktiv, doch was wollte Lucius mit einem Zwerg? Was hatte ihr Verlobter mit diesem kleinen Flittchen zu tun? Er weigerte sich sie, Narzissa, zu heiraten und machte hinter ihrem Rücken mit dieser Carissa herum, wollte ihr jetzt sogar nachlaufen wie ein brünstiger Hirsch? Das konnte und durfte sie nicht zulassen. Immerhin war sie eine Black und hatte ihren Stolz. Narzissa gab sich alle Mühe, einen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. Ihre Finger krallten sich in Lucius' Mantelstoff und gaben nicht einen Millimeter nach.

„Du bist also der _Gönner,_der sich Sirius' kleiner Gespielin angenommen hat?", fragte sie ihn provokant. Die Taktik hatte Erfolg. Lucius ging auf ihre herausfordernde Art ein, packte sie einfach bei den Oberarmen und drückte sie gegen den Spiegel.

„Oh, eine Reaktion!", spottete Narzissa, reckte aufmüpfig ihr Kinn empor und hielt seinem Blick stand. Er machte ihr keine Angst – im Moment. Er hatte er sie durch Worte und diese zur Kunstform erhobene Ignoranz verletzt. Doch nun hatte sie es satt, wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt oder als selbstverständlich hingenommen zu werden. Sie wusste endlich, was sie wollte und wie sie es erreichen konnte. Sie hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue, als er wütend zischte: „Ich könnte dich erwürgen!"

„Dann tu es doch einfach!", fauchte sie zurück, befreite sich aus seinem festen Griff und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Aber bevor du deiner Neigung nachgibst, wäre es hilfreich, mir die Corsage aufzuschnüren. Nachdem mein werter Cousin mich so schnöde hat sitzen lassen, bin ich auf deine Hilfe angewiesen."

Lucius schmunzelte offenbar widerwillig. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Verlobten gemacht", murmelte er. Er zog die Vorhänge zu und machte sich geschickt an den feuchten Schnüren zu schaffen. Dabei warf er ihrem Spiegelbild ab und an kritische Blicke zu. Narzissa genoss dieses offenkundige Interesse.

„Was zum Teufel hat Black mit diesen Schnüren gemacht?! Das ist ja widerlich!", schimpfte er leise. Narzissa räusperte sich, um nicht zu lachen. „Ist es wirklich von mir?", fragte er kurz darauf sachlich und hantierte an den beiden Enden der Bindung herum.

„Und was, wenn nicht?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage. Die alte Narzissa wäre hysterisch aus der Haut gefahren und hätte wegen dieser dreisten Unterstellung geheult und gejammert. Sie hätte ihm eine Szene gemacht, sich am Ende theatralisch seufzend auf den nächstbesten Diwan gelegt und herzzerreißend geweint. Dann hätte sie ihm beteuert, er wäre ihr erster und einziger Mann gewesen, was er wiederum bezweifelt hätte, zumindest dass er der einzige gewesen wäre. Das eine Wort hätte das andere ergeben und im Endeffekt wäre trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft die Hochzeit wieder auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben worden. So ersparte Narzissa sich dieses dramatische Intermezzo, was ihr nicht leicht fiel, und verblüffte ihn stattdessen mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Es ist also von mir!", konstatierte Lucius und überraschte seinerseits Narzissa mit dieser schlichten Feststellung. „Andernfalls würde ich dich töten müssen!"

Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern und gab sich so unbeeindruckt wie möglich. Tatsächlich zitterte sie innerlich vor Aufregung. Mit Drohungen dieser Art waren offenbar alle Männer ihres Bekanntenkreises rasch zur Hand. Es war egal, ob es sich dabei um die männlichen Mitglieder der Großfamilie Black oder eben um Männer wie Lucius Malfoy handelte. Alle hatten sie schon umbringen wollen. Entweder war dies eine typisch männliche Reaktion oder aber es musste an ihr liegen. Remus bildete die Ausnahme, wie Narzissa rasch festgestellt hatte. Derweil langte Lucius um Narzissa herum und schob die Corsage etwas zusammen. Die Haken und Ösen an der Vorderseite sprangen von allein auseinander. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung warf er das Kleidungsstück von sich. Narzissa bekam vor Überraschung einen Schluckauf und wollte sich bedecken. Sie schämte sich lediglich im BH vor ihm zu stehen. Obwohl es nichts an ihr gab, was er noch nicht kannte, fühlte sie sich entblößt. Doch Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Er fixierte im Spiegelbild lediglich ihren Bauch, wie sie rasch erkannte, und legte schließlich behutsam seine Hand auf ihren Leib.

„So unglaublich flach und schön", meinte er und klang recht versonnen.

_Schön? Schön! Schöhön!_, jubelte sie innerlich. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine. Narzissa nickte. „Er wird noch wachsen, dann wirst du ihn bestimmt nicht mehr schön finden. Bellatrix hat gesagt, Männer fänden es eklig!"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wie viele Kinder hat Bellatrix bereits, dass sie das sagen kann? Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte er weiter und ein leichter Vorwurf klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Meine langweilige Garderobe aufstocken!", kam die kurze Antwort. Sie genoss die Hand auf ihrem Bauch viel zu sehr, als dass sie diese besitzergreifende Geste beenden wollte. Die Wärme und Kraft, die seine Finger auslösten, taten ihr wohl. Ihr war mulmig zumute, schließlich hatte ihr Verlobter sie bisher niemals richtig wahrgenommen, obwohl ihr derzeitiger Zustand etwas anderes aussagte. Sie errötete, da sie an die Szene dachte, wie sie in diesen geraten war. Bei Merlin, sie hatte sich ihm angebiedert und schließlich so betrunken gemacht, dass sie mit künstlichen Hilfsmitteln nachhelfen musste. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn sogar, wenn man es genau nahm, vergewaltigt. Narzissa stöhnte gequält innerlich auf. Wäre sie durch ihn so zum Geschlechtsverkehr „gezwungen" worden, dann würde er nicht mehr so unversehrt vor ihr stehen.

„Bei den Muggeln! Ausgerechnet du willst deine Garderobe bei den Muggeln aufstocken?"

Narzissa lachte mit einem Anflug von Hysterie in der Stimme, froh darüber, dass er ihrem Gedankengang nicht gefolgt war. Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und schaute in sein ernstes Gesicht. Wenn sie schon die Rolle der schamlosen Dirne übernahm, dann auch richtig. Ungeniert öffnete sie den Reißverschluss des Rockes und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Befriedigt nahm sie wahr, dass Lucius' Augen ihren Bewegungen folgten. Sie würde einiges dafür tun, ihn einmal, nur ein einziges Mal verlegen zu sehen. Sie legte die Kleidung zusammen, nahm sich ihre eigene und schlüpfte hinein.

„Die Frage ist eher, Lucius Malfoy, was du hier machst? Noch dazu in Begleitung einer Frau, die mein Cousin scheinbar seit Wochen sucht!" Ein leichter Vorwurf schwang in ihrem Worten mit. Sie drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu, schob das Haar zur Seite und meinte: „Mein Kleid, Lucius, sei so gut, die Knöpfe schließen sich nicht von allein!"

Lucius' Spiegelbild zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Eine Hochzeit ist nichts ohne Eheringe!", erklärte er gedehnt und verließ die Umkleidekabine. „Ich warte draußen!", setzte er knapp hinzu. Er steckte den Kopf noch einmal durch den Vorhang und ergänzte: „Auf Diebstahl stehen die Muggel nicht sonderlich, du solltest lieber deine eigene Unterwäsche wieder anziehen, bevor du andere zu deinen Handlangern degradierst!"

Narzissa verharrte in der Bewegung. Gerade hatte ihr Herz weiter jubilieren wollen, da er von Hochzeit und Eheringen gesprochen und sie schön genannt hatte – nun gut, er hatte ihren Bauch schön genannt, doch schön blieb schön, ein schönes Wort, ein schönes Attribut – und dann musste er sie so bloß stellen. _Mistkerl!_, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass sie nicht wirklich so selbstsicher war, wie sie ihm hatte glauben machen wollen. Narzissas Wangen glühten vor Scham. Sie pellte sich aus dem Kleid und zog die Dessous aus. Sie warf sie auf den Kleiderstapel, den sie kaufen wollte, und versenkte sich in ihr Spiegelbild. Er hatte sie schön genannt. Und wenn schon?

Wie von selbst stahl sich ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und fühlte. Noch sah man nichts, noch war sie rank und schlank, noch musste jeder glauben, dass sie lediglich eine Behauptung aufstellte. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er ihre Schwangerschaft in Frage stellte? Würde er es nach der heutigen Begegnung überhaupt tun? Sie fühlte sich verunsichert. Er hatte von Hochzeit gesprochen und von Ringen. Allmählich begriff sie, dass es ihm nun ernst war, und ein Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen. Ja, er würde sie endlich heiraten. Sie war zufrieden und wie von selbst kam ihr der berühmte Hochzeitsmarsch in den Sinn. Sie beeilte sich die eigenen Sachen wieder über den Körper zu streifen, quälte sich mit den Knöpfen ab und schnaufte vor Anstrengung. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Entweder waren es Schmetterlinge oder die morgendliche Übelkeit machte sich bei ihr, nach gut anderthalb Monaten am Nachmittag bemerkbar. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und schluckte die Übelkeit hinunter.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch dafür sorgen, dass dieser stumme Störenfried aus Lucius' Sichtfeld verschwand und ihr Cousin Vernunft oder besser sich des stummen Störenfrieds annahm.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sirius hastete durch _Harrods._Ein paar Mal kollidierte er mit Kundschaft und Angestellten der Sicherheitsfirma. Mehrmals musste Sirius auf sein charmantestes Lächeln zurückgreifen, um sich vor möglichen Disputen zu schützen. Er hatte doch keine Zeit! Endlich tauchte einer der Ausgänge auf. Er hoffte inständig, dass Carissa auf dieser Seite das Kaufhaus verlassen hatte, wenn nicht, hätte er sie erneut verloren. Dieses Mal jedoch wusste er, wo er sie finden würde. Die gläsernen Türen lagen hinter ihm und er sah sich einem Strom von Menschen ausgesetzt, der ihn mit sich zu reißen drohte. Sirius hatte alle Mühe, sich zu behaupten. Er reckte seinen Hals und hoffte, Carissa sei noch nicht so weit auf ihren hohen Schuhen gekommen.

Die_Brompton Road_ war nahezu überfüllt. Familien mit kleinen Kindern, Familien mit größeren Kindern und Pärchen aller Altersstufen tummelten sich, drängten zu _Harrods_ hinein und wieder hinaus. Panik kroch in ihm hoch, Panik, sie verpasst zu haben oder noch zu verpassen. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, fluchte leise und sog konzentriert die Luft ein. Doch außer dem Kaleidoskop menschlicher Ausdünstungen und schmutzigen, schmelzenden Schnees nahm er nichts wahr. Auf seine Nase konnte er sich nicht verlassen. Zu viel Feuchtigkeit lag in der Luft und zu viele Menschen beeinträchtigten seine Sinne. Er ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung _South Kensington. _Doch nichts. Nirgends sah er einen zu Carissa passenden Hinterkopf. Ihm fehlte jeglicher Anhaltspunkt, wohin sie überhaupt wollte. Sicher, sie neigte zu überstürzten Entscheidungen, doch wirklich kopfloses Handeln traute er ihr nicht zu. Er drehte sich um und versuchte sein Glück in der entgegengesetzten Richtung:_Knightsbridge._

Und da sah er sie. Sie hatte die Straßenseite gewechselt und kämpfte sich gegen den Strom zur _Tube Station_ durch. Sirius nutzte den zäh fließenden Verkehr und rannte über die Straße. Ein Taxi bremste quietschend, Sirius fluchte verhalten und winkte entschuldigend dem Fahrer zu. Er sprang über die Straßenbegrenzung und grinste, als einige Passanten ihm aufgeschreckt aus dem Weg hüpften. Eine ältere Dame schimpfte und ihr kleiner Yorkshire kläffte vor Begeisterung. Sirius lächelte beide strahlend an und schob sich durch die Menge. „Sie... Sie Hippie!", schimpfte die Dame ihm noch nach.

„Carissa!", brüllte er und versuchte sich von den Passanten nicht in die andere Richtung drängen zu lassen. Der Lärm der Großstadt übertönte ihn. Die junge Frau konnte ihn nicht hören und reagierte nicht. „Carissa!", rief er erneut. Doch wieder kam keine Reaktion. Schon befürchtete Sirius, sich geirrt zu haben, als sie kurz vor den Treppen zur _Tube Station_ innehielt und zur Seite schaute, als würde sie überlegen.

Er blieb stehen, betrachtete aus der Ferne ihr Profil. Es war eindeutig seine Carissa und sie wirkte verstört und doch zu allem entschlossen. Wenn sie ihn doch nur ansehen würde. Stumm versuchte er ihr seinen Wunsch zu vermitteln, doch nichts geschah. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort, folgte der _Knightsbridge_weiter, bis zur nächsten Abzweigung, die sie in Richtung _Hyde Park _führte. Sirius nahm verwundert den gleichen Weg. Wohin wollte sie? Sie verhielt sich so merkwürdig! Er bezwang den Impuls, sie einzuholen und behielt den gleichen Abstand bei. Nach einer Weile wurde sie langsamer.

Sirius zog die Schultern ein und steckte die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke. Er schimpfte innerlich mit sich, sich nicht wärmer angezogen zu haben. Er war wie vom Donner gerührt gewesen, als sie plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte und dann auch noch mit Voldemorts Rechter Hand. Es hatte ihn für einen Moment aus dem Konzept gebracht. Vor seinem inneren Auge nahm ihr entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck Gestalt an. Sie hatte enttäuscht gewirkt und irgendwie gedemütigt. Sirius' Trotz regte sich. Er sollte sich gedemütigt fühlen. Schließlich hätte sie sich ja bei ihm melden können und sich...

_Und wie hätte sie das anstellen sollen?_, mischte sich die kleine feine Stimme der Vernunft in seine schmollenden Gedanken ein.

Es gab doch immer einen Weg! Ihre dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Augen hatten Schmerz ausgedrückt, tiefen verborgenen Schmerz, der ihm zu Herzen ging.

„Malfoy!", zischte er leise ins Dunkle. „Wenn ich rauskriege, dass du sie verletzt hast..." Die Drohung hing in der Luft. Carissa war erneut stehen geblieben und schien zu überlegen. Beinahe befürchtete er, sie könne sich zu dieser Zeit in den _Hyde Park_ wagen. Dort wäre sie in ihrem kurzen Röckchen nicht sicher. Aber Carissa war offensichtlich zur gleichen Entscheidung gelangt. Sie ließ den _Hyde Park_ links liegen und eilte an dessen Begrenzung entlang. Sie legte ein zügiges Tempo vor, sodass Sirius gezwungen war, in einen leichten Trab zu fallen.

Minuten vergingen, summierten sich zu einer Viertelstunde, vervielfachten sich zu einer halben und noch immer schritt Carissa zügig aus. Sirius klapperte mittlerweile mit den Zähnen und hatte die Nase tief in seinen Schal vergraben. Dann ploppte etwas in seiner Nähe. Er ging in Deckung und beobachtete, was geschah. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab griffbereit und würde sie gegen alles und jeden verteidigen. Carissa hatte das Ploppen ebenso vernommen und war stehen geblieben. Sie suchte mit wachem Auge die nähere Umgebung ab. Selbst aus der Entfernung könnte Sirius erkennen, wie sie die Stirn runzelte, dann mit den Schultern zuckte und sich wieder zum Gehen umwandte.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

„Wie kommst du auf Mafia, Guy?", fragte Remus und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf einem der Regale ab. Es amüsierte ihn, sich die Blacks als eine Art Muggel-Verbrecherorganisation mit strengem Verhaltenscodex und Familienanschluss vorzustellen. In gewisser Weise traf es ja sogar zu, doch nicht für die Blacks, sondern für die Todesser im Allgemeinen. Also wären die jeweiligen Familien Mitglieder einer solchen und Seine Lordschaft der Pate, der alle Fäden in seiner Hand hielt. Auf der einen Seite war diese Vorstellung beängstigend real und auf der anderen Seite einfach nur amüsant.

„Na was du von ihrem Vater erzählt hast, klingt als sei er ein lebender Don Vito Corleone", erwiderte Guy.

Remus musterte ihn und verstand nicht, was dieser meinte. Wer war Don Vito Corleone? Hatten die Muggel etwa auch ein Lord-Voldemort-Problem? Er nahm sich im Stillen vor, sollte er noch einmal das Vergnügen haben, in der Muggelwelt zu modeln, würde er sich mehr für deren Politik interessieren.

„Wenn du mir jetzt noch sagst, wer Don Vito Corleone ist, dann könnte ich deinen Vergleich begreifen", gab Remus so leise von sich, dass Guy noch ein wenig näherrücken musste, um ihn zu verstehen.

„Eine Romanfigur von Mario Puzo, den lese ich gerade", kam spröde zurück. „Also den Roman."

„So, du liest also gerne? Magst du Baudelaire?", lockte Remus und zwinkerte. Guy errötete und wandte den Blick ab. Remus ließ sich derweil nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er roch die Nervosität des Mannes förmlich und es amüsierte ihn, dass er es war, der diese auslöste. Es tat seinem Ego gut, verdammt gut.

„Weiß nicht", kam nach einer Weile die knappe Antwort. Remus schmunzelte und machte es sich am Regal etwas bequemer. Er musterte den Gang zur Umkleidekabine genauer und wunderte sich, warum kaum noch Gezeter aus der Richtung zu ihnen drang.

„Ob er sie schon erwürgt hat?", fragte Guy, der Remus' Blicken gefolgt war.

„Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Sie ist eine anstrengende Frau. Allerdings würde er im Endeffekt niemals so weit gehen, sie wirklich schwer zu verletzen. Ein bisschen quälen vielleicht, ein wenig bluten, und wenn schon, so ein kleiner Fluch hier und da... Es gibt einige nettere Methoden einen anderen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben", erklärte Remus lax. Seine Augen lagen lauernd auf Guy, der sichtlich irritiert schluckte und sich den Anschein höchster Aufmerksamkeit gab.

„Wer... was schreibt denn Baudelaire?", lenkte er vom Thema ab.

Klang er wirklich so atemlos oder bildete sich Remus das nur ein? „Nun eigentlich schreibt er gar nichts mehr, er ist nämlich tot. Er war französischer Lyriker. Seine Gedichte sind... recht speziell:"

„Speziell?"

Remus nickte und zitierte mit geschlossenen Augen:

„_Der Wein verwandelt oft die schmutzigsten Spelunken _

_In Schlösser voller Märchenpracht, _

_Und Säulenhallen er vor uns erstehen macht _

_Aus rotem Dunst und goldnen Funken, _

_Wie eine Sonne, die versinkt in Nebelnacht._

_Das Opium weitet aus, was ohne Grenz' und Schranken, _

_Es dehnt die Unermesslichkeit, _

_Es höhlt der Wollust Rausch, vertieft das Meer der Zeit, _

_Und mit Genüssen, schwarzen, kranken _

_Macht es die Seele übervoll und weit._

_Nichts aber gleicht dem Gift aus deinen grünen Augen, _

_Den tiefen Seen, drin gramerfüllt, _

_Verzerrt und zitternd malt sich meiner Seele Bild, _

_Aus denen durstige Träume saugen _

_Die tiefe Bitternis, die Qualen weckt und stillt._

_Nichts aber gleicht dem Gift, dem Gift von deinem Munde, _

_Das in mir wühlt und mich verzehrt, _

_Die Reue tötet und schamlos Vergessen lehrt, _

_Den Wahnsinn träufelt in die Wunde _

_Und mit dem irren Geist taumelnd zur Hölle fährt._'" 

Der junge Wachmann räusperte sich und Remus hob lachend die Lider. „Ich sagte doch, sehr speziell." Eigentlich hatte Remus gar nicht flirten wollen. Ihn hatten Narzissas und Sirius' ständige Streitereien nur angeödet. Er war eigentlich nur zu Guy zurückgegangen, weil ihn interessierte, wieso dieser dieses Mafiagleichnis gebracht hatte, und nun amüsierte er sich köstlich bei dem Gedanken, dem jungen Wachmann ein wenig die Röte in die Wangen zu treiben. Es war sonst nicht seine Art, doch das Interesse seitens des Sicherheitsangestellten war zu offenkundig gewesen, um es zu ignorieren oder die Chance auf einen Flirt ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Warum sollte er sich nicht auch das gönnen, was Jonathan ebenfalls hin und wieder genoss? Ab und an einen Flirt... alles versprechen und doch nichts halten.

„Du... du bist ein Dressman, oder?", platzte es schließlich aus Guy heraus. Remus hob die Augenbrauen und nickte. Daher wehte also der Wind.

„Ab und an!", antwortete er kurz angebunden und verlor jegliches Interesse an einer Fortsetzung des Flirts.

„Machst du auch Fotos?"

„Nein, Laufsteg!"

„Und wirklich keine Fotos?"

„_Carissa!"_

Remus schreckte auf. _Carissa?_ Sie war hier? Wie konnte das sein? Dieser doppelte Zwischenruf enthob ihn zum Glück einer ärgerlichen Antwort. Schon stob eine schwarzhaarige zierliche Frau an ihnen vorbei. Es war beachtlich, welche Geschwindigkeit sie in Anbetracht dieser hohen Schuhe aufzubringen vermochte. Noch ehe Remus reagieren konnte, schoß auch Sirius an ihnen vorbei und zuckte im Laufen mit den Schultern.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Guy.

„Zweiter Akt, zweite Szene im Schauspiel ,Die Suche nach dem Kätzchen' besser bekannt unter dem Titel,Carter in Action'!", murmelte Remus und ließ den verwirrten Wachmann stehen. Er folgte Sirius und hörte ihn Carissas Namen in den Lichthof brüllen. Gequält schloss er die Augen. Und das in _Harrods_. Sie würden lebenslanges Hausverbot bekommen. Und wenn herauskam, dass sie Zauberer waren, wäre diese exquisite Einkaufsmöglichkeit ein für alle Mal für die gesamte Zaubererwelt gestorben. Er machte sich zwar nichts aus diesem Schickimicki-Zeug, konnte es sich so wie so nicht leisten, doch durfte er für andere sprechen?

Er widerstand dem Drang, beiden hinterher zu hechten. Seufzend ging er zur Umkleidekabine, um sich um Narzissa zu kümmern. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie Carissa hierher gekommen war. Doch er vertraute ganz auf Sirius und war der festen Überzeugung, sein Freund würde an diesem Abend endlich wieder sein Kätzchen in den Armen halten können.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können. Wo Black ist, ist auch Lupin nicht weit!", erklang eine glatte sanfte Stimme von der Seite.

Remus sah auf und sah sich dem kalten Gesichtsausdruck Lucius Malfoys gegenüber. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Lässig lehnte der weißblonde Mann an einer Wand. Die langen Beine überkreuzt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt konnte Remus es dem Muggelwachmann nicht übelnehmen, ein Mafia-Gleichnis gezogen zu haben. Wenn dieser es auch anders gemeint hatte.

„Also bei Ihnen ist sie untergekommen!", reagierte Remus giftiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Sein Hand zuckte unbewusst nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein Reflex, der Lupin so anerzogen war wie Wahrung seiner eigentlichen Natur.

Doch Lucius tat nichts, was auch nur im entferntesten als Provokation ausgelegt werden konnte. Er veränderte nicht einmal seine Haltung. „Wie man es nimmt, Lupin. Ich hatte das große Vergnügen einer reizenden Dame aus einer unangenehmen Situation zu helfen. Ein Gentleman muss eben tun, was ein Gentleman tun muss", reagierte Lucius leise mit einer Prise Süffisanz.

Remus wurde bei dieser arrogant vorgetragenen Floskel beinahe übel.

„Und wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich jetzt meine Verlobte nehmen und dorthin bringen, wo sie hingehört und mich dann um Miss Carter kümmern. Wie konnte Black es wagen, sie so lange an einem Ort wie dem zu lassen, an dem ich sie gefunden habe!? Er vergnügt sich mit Einkaufen, entführt meine Verlobte und scheint kein sonderlich großes Interesse daran zu haben, sich seiner angeblich so großen Liebe gefällig zu zeigen. Oja, ich weiß alles!", gab Lucius noch leise von sich. Remus schwieg. Er hätte am liebsten diesen arroganten Malfoy einige passende Worte gesagt, doch fiel ihm nichts Gescheites ein. Denn nach außen hin musste Sirius' Verhalten gleichgültig und flatterhaft wirken. Nur er, Remus, wusste, wie es wirklich in seinem Freund aussah und was dieser alles in die Wege geleitet hatte, um Carissa zu finden.

„Ich werde nicht mir dir gehen, Lucius, falls du das vorhin gemeint haben solltest. Ich denke nicht daran, mich wieder zum Spielball meiner Familie und der Politik _Seiner Lordschaft_ machen zu lassen!" Narzissa, den Arm voll Kleider und nunmehr komplett angezogen, war endlich im Verkaufsraum erschienen und reckte aufmüpfig ihr Kinn nach vorne.

Lucius drehte sich ihr langsam zu und meinte mit maskenhaftem Lächeln: „Nun, dann eben nicht. Ich wollte dich in der Obhut meiner Mutter in Malfoy House einquartieren und die Angelegenheit mit deinem Vater vernünftig in aller Ruhe regeln. So wird er jedoch hocherfreut sein zu erfahren, wo du steckst. Es wird allerdings ein Schock für ihn sein zu erkennen, dass du dich ausgerechnet mit Blutsverrätern eingelassen hast."

Remus schnappte nach Luft und Narzissa stieß ein empörtes _Ohh!_ aus. Für eine kurze Zeit glomm Wut in ihren Augen auf, doch dieser Moment war rasch vorbei. Beinahe war Remus der Ansicht, Malfoy hätte dies tatsächlich provoziert. Doch hinter die kalte Maske des blondes Mannes zu schauen, war nicht so einfach. Er hatte Emotionslosigkeit zur Perfektion erhoben. Eines hatte Malfoy geschafft. Narzissa war verunsichert. Sie beging den Fehler in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster zu stolpern. Sie verzog den Mund zu einer Schnute und klimperte affektiert mit den Wimpern.

„Aber Lucius, sei doch nicht so gemein, wir wollen doch heiraten!", säuselte sie.

Remus' Hand landete an seiner Stirn und für einen Moment trafen seine und Lucius' Augen einander. Verstehen machte sich breit. Ohne auf Narzissas Einwurf zu reagieren, hob Malfoy den Finger und drohte: „Sie, Lupin, haben die Verantwortung für sie. Wenn ihr etwas geschieht, dann wird auch Dumbledore nichts mehr für Sie tun können. Ich werde ihrem Vater nicht sagen, wo sie ist, nur dass ich sie gefunden habe. Wir werden alles in _Malfoy House_ regeln, was es zu regeln gilt. Und du!" Der Finger wanderte vor Narzissas Nase. „Und du, solltest endlich erwachsen werden. Ich dulde nicht, dass sich meine Frau wie ein lächerlicher Backfisch verhält! Überlege dir gut, was du tun willst! Ich erwarte dich morgen zum Tee. Bringe von mir aus mit, wen du wünschst. Solange meine Mutter in der Nähe ist, werde ich keinen deiner... Begleiter vor die Tür setzen!"

Damit wandte er sich um und war schon im Gehen begriffen, als Narzissa einen Schritt vortrat und deutlich genug für Remus fauchte: „Und du solltest es nicht nötig haben, Frauen mit Hilfe von Aphrodisiastischen Tränken und Düften zu umgarnen! Du stinkst förmlich nach Pheromonen!"

Remus spitzte die Ohren, kurzzeitig versteifte sich Malfoys Rücken, doch wider Erwarten kam keine böse verbale Reaktion oder anders geartete Geste auf diesen Vorwurf. Weder bestätigte er diesen, noch leugnete er ihn. Malfoy verließ den Verkaufsraum und Remus' Respekt vor Narzissa war um einiges gewachsen.

„Was hab ich getan?", murmelte sie entsetzt. Sie bekam einen Schluckauf und Remus lachte wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

„Du hast Rückgrat bewiesen. Und nun erzähl mir von Aphrodisiastischen Tränken und Düften und warum Malfoy nach Pheromonen stinkt!"

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Das sah ihr wieder einmal ähnlich. Carissa wischte sich über die Augen, schlang dann die Arme um den Körper und stöckelte den _Hyde Park_ entlang. Es war wieder einmal so typisch für sie, Hals über Kopf vor einer unangenehmen Situation wegzulaufen. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Es hatte ihr einen dermaßen großen Schock versetzt, Sirius Black hinter dieser Blondine knien zu sehen, die Schüre der Corsage in der einen Hand und die andere auf deren Hüfte ruhend, dass sie es nicht hatte ertragen können, auch noch einen Moment länger in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Sie war ein nervliches Wrack. Erst diese Auseinandersetzung mit Lucius, dann dieses Machtspiel, das er mit ihr getrieben und das ihr, wie sie errötend zugeben musste, irgendwie gefallen hatte und nun Sirius. Es war zu viel. Die gesamte Fülle an Emotionen drohte über ihrem Kopf zusammenzuschwappen und sie, einem Sog gleich, unter die Wasseroberfläche zu ziehen. Das konnte so einfach nicht weitergehen. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen und ihre Gefühle ordnen.

Sie hasste ihn! Sie hasste ihn und würde ihn dafür, dass er sie einfach so vergessen und durch eine andere ersetzt hatte, zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Sie hatte ihn natürlich rufen hören, doch nicht reagiert. Sie wollte heim, ins Warme, sich auf ihr Bett werfen, ein Kissen zerknautschen und weinen. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass sie an das Haus in der _Curzon Street_ in der Nähe vom _Berkley Square_ dachte. Es war nicht so weit von ihrem derzeitigen Standpunkt entfernt, und doch hätte sie wenigstens zwei Stationen mit der_Tube_ fahren können. Allerdings hatte sie nicht gewollt. Mittlerweile bereute sie es, da ihre Zehen sie umzubringen drohten. Diese Schuhe waren mörderisch. Sie vermisste ihren Zauberstab und vermisste das Apparieren. Seufzend erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sich all ihre Habe noch bei Sirius befand. Wie schnell sie sich nach einer dreijährigen Zauberabstinenz wieder an diesen Luxus hatte gewöhnen können, war selbst für sie überraschend gekommen.

Carissa biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum dachte sie an die _Curzon Street_? Es war ihr ein Rätsel. Ihre Sicht verschwamm leicht. Ein dumpfer Druck machte sich genau über ihrer Nasenwurzel bemerkbar. Konzentriert, ohne zu stoppen, sog sie die kalte spätherbstliche Luft ein und versuchte durch den stärker werdenden Schmerz hindurch zu atmen. Allmählich wurde ihre Sicht klarer, doch das Dröhnen über ihrer Nasenwurzel ließ nicht nach. Es hinderte sie am vernünftigen Denken.

Carissa spürte eher, dass sie noch immer verfolgt wurde, als dass sie es hörte. Es konnte, durfte nur Sirius sein. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ein Ploppen ließ sie heftig zusammenzucken, was den Kopfschmerz zu einer waren Welle an Qual anschwellen ließ. Carissa blieb stehen und nahm die Umgebung in Augenschein. Nichts. Sie runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. Da entdeckte sie ihn. Ganz in ihrer Nähe hatte sich Sirius im Schatten verborgen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, sie würde ihn nicht bemerken. Sein Atem bildete eine nicht zu übersehende Wolke kondensierender warmer Luft. Doch am verräterischsten war das schwache Glühen, das von seinem Zauberstab ausging. Er musste sehr wütend oder sehr unkonzentriert sein, dass sogar sein Zauberstab die Energie irgendwie loswerden wollte. Ein grober Anfängerfehler, den sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Carissa tat, als hätte sie nichts gesehen und stöckelte weiter. Das mulmige Gefühl im Bauch ignorierte sie. Von zwei Seiten beobachtete zu werden, wie es nun der Fall war, behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie wurde unruhig und strauchelte.

Noch bevor sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder erlangen konnte, wurde sie fest am Oberarm gepackt und ihr so der Sturz erspart.

„Wer ist auch so bescheuert und läuft um diese Zeit in solchen Schuhen einen verdammten Marathon!"

_Sirius!_ Carissa wartete auf das Gefühl der Erleichterung, doch der Schmerz ließ ihr Gefühl dumpf und bedeutungslos ja nahezu nicht vorhanden erscheinen. Sie riss sich aus seiner Hand los, richtete die Kapuze wieder und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen. Als er sie abermals fest am Oberarm packte, schnappte sie vor Schreck nach Luft. Heftig zog er sie an seine Brust und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Carissa strampelte und wehrte sich. Sie trat ihm auf den Fuß und fand sich in Freiheit wieder.

Erschrocken über sein Verhalten und ihre heftige Reaktion konnte sie nicht fliehen, sondern sah ihn aus panisch geweiteten Augen an. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung!", fauchte Sirius. Er rieb sich seinen gepiesakten Fuß an der Wade des anderen Beines und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor ihrer Nase herum.

Carissa schluckte. Der Schmerz über ihre Nasenwurzel ließ merklich nach. Sie fühlte, dass ihre Sicherheit wiederkehrte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie zog in einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Herablassung eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Panik verschwand, das Zittern blieb, der Schmerz war kaum noch nennenswert. Irgendetwas war anders als noch Sekunden zuvor. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe diesen Wandel zu hinterfragen, sondern akzeptierte ihn einfach. Die wenigen Tage bei Lucius hatten sie einiges gelehrt. Arroganz brachte einen doch ab und an ans Ziel. Zumindest schindete sie Eindruck.

„Willst du nicht antworten? Verdammt, Carissa, ich habe nach dir gesucht."

„Bah!", brachte sie mit einiger Anstrengung zustande, wandte sich um und stöckelte weiter. Sirius folgte ihr und begann auf sie einzureden.

„Es hat mir einen Schock versetzt, nicht dich, sondern meinen Vater im Appartement anzutreffen, als ich von der Hochzeit nach Hause kam."

Carissa beschleunigte ihre Schritte, soweit es ihre schmerzenden Zehen und ihr etwas eingeschränkter Gleichgewichtssinn zuließen.

„Bleib, verdammt noch mal, stehen! Ich habe keine Lust, dir durch ganz London hinterherzurennen!", brüllte er zornig.

_Idiot!_, schimpfte sie innerlich, blieb stehen und äffte seinen weinerlichen Ton im Geiste nach. _,Bleib verdammt noch mal stehen! Ich habe keine Lust, dir durch ganz London hinterherzurennen!' Keiner zwingt dich dazu! Wenn ich dir so wenig wert bin, bleib doch, wo der Pfeffer wächst!_, wollte sie ihm entgegnen, doch sie blieb stumm und unbewegt. Eine kleine Stimme meldete sich in ihrem Innern, die ihr vorhielt, wie ungerecht ihr Verhalten war und dass sie doch eigentlich ihn liebte, und nicht... Carissa brachte diese rigoros zum Schweigen. _Liebe!_

Im Glauben, sie überzeugt zu haben, legten sich zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern. Carissa schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dieses Gefühl war ihr so vertraut, dass sie sich fragte, warum sie sich ihm nicht einfach anschloss. Doch es währte nur kurz. Energisch machte sie sich los und sah ihm herausfordernd ins Gesicht.

„So glaube mir doch. Ich habe sogar Moody und das Ministerium in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt..."

_Und?_

„... aber sie konnten dich nicht finden!"

_Amateure!_

„Du warst einfach wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

_Aber klar, der Erboden! Schon mal die richtige Richtung! Unterhalb der Erdoberfläche, was für eine schwachsinnige Idee! Unterhalb der Gesellschaft, Black! Die Gosse! Ich war in der Gosse!_

„Erst vor einigen Tagen habe ich erfahren, dass du im _Chez Mère Griseldis_ warst und dahin bin ich dann gegangen, um dich zu holen, aber..."

Carissa blickte zur Seite, als der Name des Bordells fiel. Sie verkniff sich einen sarkastischen innerlichen Kommentar und wandte sich stattdessen den kahlen Bäumen im Park zu, wo die Quelle ihrer Sicherheit ihren Ursprung nahm. Diese Dunkelheit hatte etwas Faszinierendes. Sie tat einen Schritt in die Richtung und wurde von Sirius abgehalten weiter zu gehen.

„Hat Malfoy dir etwas angetan?"

Carissa drehte ihm verwundert den Kopf zu und musterte Sirius' helle Augen. Nichts als die Bitte um Verständnis, Vertrauen und Liebe war darin zu kennen. Keinerlei trügerische Absicht. An dieses irisierende Grau hatte sie fast ständig denken müssen. Unbewusst griff sie sich an die Schläfe und übte steten Druck aus. Der Kopfschmerz meldete sich wieder und versuchte sich hinter den Schläfen festzusetzen.

Was für einen Schwachsinn redete er da eigentlich? Wieso hätte Lucius Malfoy ihr wehtun sollen? Wie kam er nur auf diese absurde Idee? Sie verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Allmählich hatte sie Mitleid mit Black. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Seine Worte waren durch das schnelle Aufeinanderschlagen der Zähne beinahe unverständlich gewesen. Seine kalte Hand streichelte ihre Wange. Doch Carissa wich zurück. Es war ihr, als hätte diese Berührung sie verbrannt. Erschrocken konnte sie Sirius nur noch anstarren. Irgendetwas stimmte tatsächlich nicht mit ihr.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Sirius Black ließ den Arm entsetzt sinken und brachte zwischen sich und die Frau, die er liebte, einige Schritte Abstand. Ihre Weigerung, seine Berührung überhaupt zu dulden, war für ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich der Illusion hingegeben, sie würde sich ihm vor Freude über ein Wiedersehen an den Hals werfen, ihn küssen und über sein Haar streicheln, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Dieses demonstrative Schweigen war vernichtender als Flüche, Gezeter und Vorwürfe.

„Verdammt noch mal, rede mit mir!", schrie er sie voller Wut an. Doch er erreichte nur das Gegenteil. Aus ihrer erschrockenen Miene wurde eine selbstsichere, die vor kalter Ablehnung nur so strotzte. „Warum bist du ihm hörig!", setzte er verbittert ganz leise hinzu.

Amüsiertes Lachen drang hinter einem der Bäume hervor. Mit der geschmeidigen Eleganz eines Raubtiers trat Lucius Malfoy ins Licht der Straßenlaterne, schritt langsam und bedächtig, jegliche Bedrohung vermeidend, auf Carissa zu und legte ihr demonstrativ den Arm um die Schultern. Sirius bebte vor Zorn. Er musterte ihr Gesicht, doch weder Furcht noch Abscheu waren in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Sie lehnte sich sogar, als suche sie Schutz, vertrauensvoll an ihn. Er verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Als er ihren plötzlich verschleierten Blick sah, ahnte er, dass Malfoy irgendein Netz um sie wob. Was hatte er mit ihr gemacht?

„Sirius Black, Ausgestoßener und Blutsverräter,..."

„Was hast du ihr angetan?"

„Nur das, was du hättest tun sollen. Ich habe sie aus der Gosse geholt und sie dem Leben wiedergegeben", brüllte Lucius. „Ich habe sie das Negative vergessen lassen!", setzte er flüsternd hinzu. Seine behandschuhte Hand berührte sanft ihr Kinn.

Sirius wusste nichts zu sagen. Er musste tatenlos mit ansehen, wie Lucius Malfoy Carissa noch fester an sich zog und disapparierte. Verstört, verwirrt, verbittert starrte er auf die Leere vor sich. Er landete auf den Knien und schrie seinen Frust in den kalten dunklen Spätherbst.

°

° tbc °

* * *

**AN 1 – Begriffe**

**Charles Baudelaire **– war ein französischer Schriftsteller und Lyriker, der heute vor allem wegen seiner zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Erscheinung teilweise als „unmoralisch" angesehene Gedichtsammlung „Les Fleurs du Mal" (Die Blumen des Bösen) bekannt ist.

**Don Vito de Corleone** – ist eine Romanfigur von Mario Puzo. Als „Der Pate" ist Don Vito das Oberhaupt einer Mafia in Amerika.

**Mafia**– siehe Kapitel 12

**Mario Puzo** – war ein US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller italienischer Abstammung. Er lebte von 1920 bis 1999 und wurde vor allem durch seinen Roman „Der Pate" (1969) berühmt, der mit Marlon Brando in der Rolle des Don Vito de Corleone durch Francis Ford Coppola verfilmt worden ist.

**Pheromone** – sexuelle Lockstoffe

**AN 2 – Erklärungen in eigener Sache**

**Aphrodisiastische Düfte und Tränke** – hier steckt das Wort „Aphordisiakum" drin. „Aphrodisiastisch" taucht so im Lexikon oder Wörterbuch nicht auf. Innerhalb der Geschichte weise ich immer wieder daraufhin, dass Carissa sich von Lucius in den Bann gezogen fühlt, sie sich seinem **Duft** nicht entziehen kann. Er reicht ihr Wein in einem Kapitel, der einen solchen **Trank** enthält. Warum er das tut, erklärt Lucius selbst in Kapitel 7 und bringt dort auch den Hinweis, dass diese Zauber, diese schlicht gesprochen „Liebeszauber", in beide Richtungen wirken. Natürlich könnte er auch mit dem Verabreichen dieser Substanzen aufhören, doch kommt ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy nicht gut mit Zurückweisungen klar, sodass er die Gefahr einer solchen abwendet, indem er zumindest nicht auf die **Düfte** verzichtet. Das wirft Narzissa Lucius vor und Carissa reagiert eigentlich wie jemand, der auf Entzug ist. Die kalte klare Herbstluft lässt sie atmend und dennoch vermisst ihr Körper den **Duft**, mit dem Lucius sie ständig umgibt. Daher die Kopfschmerzen.

Hier wirken auch die **Pheromone** mit. Man kennt ja den Spruch, einen Menschen nicht riechen können oder dass die Chemie stimmt. In diesem Falle hat Lucius ein direkt auf Carissa abgestimmten Duft kreiert, der auf Pheromon-Basis funktioniert.

**AN 3 – Innere Bezüge **

**Jonathan**– war Remus' Begleiter im „New Romantic". Vgl.: Kapitel 10

**AN 4 - Quellen**

Charles de Baudelaire, „Gift", in: _Les Fleurs du Mal._

_http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/?id5&xid155&kapitel1#gbfound_(etwas herunterscrollen)


	14. Black Affairs

14. Black Affairs – „Schmutzige" Angelegenheiten

Sirius starrte auf den leeren Punkt, wo zuvor Malfoy und Carissa gestanden hatten. Die Tränenflut hatte nachgelassen und er wischte sich apathisch die letzte Tropfen von den Wangen. Die Tränen der Wut und des Zorn hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Irgendjemand zerquetschte mit aller Macht sein Herz. Seine Brust schien ihm zu eng zu sein, um das dröhnende Schlagen länger zu verbergen. So fühlte sich also _Abservieren_ an. Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verzog vor Enttäuschung das Gesicht. Traurigkeit mischte sich mit all den negativen Gefühlen, die ihn nach wie vor auf dem kalten Asphalt knien ließen. Er schämte sich seiner Tränen und hasste das Gefühl, als unerwünscht abgestempelt worden zu sein. Ein Mann mit seinem Ruf, ein Mann in seinem Alter weinte einfach nicht. Tränen waren etwas für Schwächlinge. Es stand einem zwanzigjährigen Draufgänger einfach nicht zu Gesicht, redete er sich ein. Sirius wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so gekniet hatte. Die Kälte kroch seine Knie empor, erklomm seine Oberschenkel und vereinte sich mit dem innerlichen Frost, der sein Herz und seine Seele einzunehmen drohte, zu einem arktischen Gefühl der Leere, die Wut und Enttäuschung verdrängte.

„Sie hasst mich", flüsterte er in den Abend. „Sie verabscheut mich und..." Er schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet, Tatze?"

„Remus, du verstehst das nicht! Sie ist freiwillig mit ihm mitgegangen! Sie will mich nicht, sie will ihn!"

„So so, ich verstehe das also nicht? Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen! Versetze dich doch bitte mal in ihre Lage! Sie wurde entführt, ihr wurde die Stimme genommen, sie ist in einem Bordell gelandet, wo sie wer-weiß-was tun musste. Sie hat die erste sich ihr bietende Möglichkeit wahrgenommen, um dieser Situation zu entkommen, hat sich damit arrangiert, dass für gewisse Hilfestellungen auch gewisse Gegenleistungen erwartet werden. Und dann findet sie dich, wie du hinter einer fremden schönen Frau..."

„Du findest mich schön?"

„... hinter einer fremden schönen Frau in einer Umkleidekabine kniest und ihr die Corsage schnürst. Was glaubst, du hat sie für einen Eindruck von dir bekommen, Black? Anstatt nach ihr zu suchen, gehst du mit einer anderen einkaufen und treibst sonstwas mit ihr an den unmöglichsten Orten."

Remus redete eindringlich auf Sirius ein. Doch dieser kniete noch immer apathisch auf dem Boden und zitterte erbärmlich. Lupin hatte ja Recht. Er musste so aussehen, als hätte er Carissa ersetzt, sobald er sie los geworden war. Es war alles so ungerecht. Er unternahm einen laschen Versuch, sich zu verteidigen.

„Ja aber, sie" - er zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine zufrieden grinsende Narzissa - „ist doch meine Cousine! Ich würde niemals... Oh Merlin, bei dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht!"

Remus hockte sich neben ihn und packte ihn bei den Oberarmen. „Das, mein Freund, kann Carissa nicht wissen. Wer kennt sich schon in eurer Familie aus? Und Narzissa sieht nicht aus, als würde sie dazugehören."

Sirius nickte. Natürlich hatte Remus Recht. Remus hatte eigentlich immer Recht. Er war der vernünftige, sachlich denkende Remus mit dem haarigen Problem. Remus dachte nach, James und er machten Blödsinn und Peter lief einfach nur mit. Remus dachte an die Konsequenzen, während ihm, Sirius, diese lange Zeit herzlich egal gewesen waren, selbst wenn er sie kannte. Er dachte mit Entsetzen daran, dass er beinahe ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen gehabt und einen seiner besten Freunde in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte. James hatte verhindert, dass es so weit kam.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte Sirius monoton.

„Und du findest mich wirklich schön?", quiekte Narzissa dazwischen. Sirius warf ihr einen teils amüsierten teils irritierten Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts darauf.

„Dich werden wir jetzt ins Appartement schaffen, wo du dich aufwärmen wirst und morgen werden wir uns alle drei gemeinsam in die Höhle des Löwen wagen. Abgesehen davon, wer sagt dir, dass Carissa wirklich freiwillig mit ihm gegangen ist? Sie hat die Sicherheit gewählt und die kannst du ihr, ihrer Ansicht nach, nicht bieten!"

Sirius nickte erneut, auch wenn er nicht verstand, wovon Remus sprach, war er mit allem einverstanden. Er würde erst wieder vernünftig zu denken beginnen, wenn sein Körper die Betriebstemperatur von 37° erreicht hatte, er nicht mehr vor Kälte schlotterte und stotterte. Vorher, so schwor er sich, würde er keine Entscheidung mehr fällen.

„In die Schlangengrube meintest du wohl", empörte sich Narzissa gespielt, drückte Remus ihre Taschen in die Hand, hakte sich bei Sirius unter und versenkte ihre Fäuste in ihren Muff und begann über ihre Erlebnisse in Harrods zu plaudern.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Lucius Malfoy und Carissa Carter apparierten in der Nähe von _Malfoy House_. Carissa klammerte sich beharrlich an Lucius' Arm und versuchte seine finstere Miene zu ignorieren. Zweimal hatte sie ihn an diesem Tag verärgert und beide Male hatte sie sich wie ein Backfisch benommen. Sie war fortgelaufen und hatte sich keine Gedanken um ihn und sich gemacht. Sie konnte ihn daher gut verstehen. Die grimmige Miene, der er derzeit zur Schau trug, war alles andere als vertrauenerregend. Am liebsten hätte sie einen dritten, dieses Mal wohl endgültigen Fehler gemacht und wäre erneut fortgelaufen. Um dieser Neigung nicht nachzugeben, gruben sich ihre Finger noch tiefer in Lucius' weichen Mantelstoff.

Was würde er nun mit ihr tun? Würde er sie anweisen, ihre wenige Habe zusammenzusuchen und sie dann wieder zu _Mère Griseldis_ schaffen? Sie wagte einen kurzen Blick auf dieses attraktive Männergesicht und war am Verzweifeln. Seiner Miene war bis auf diese verbissene Grimmigkeit nichts zu entnehmen. Es wirkte wie eine der Venezianischen Masken, die Carissa so zu hassen gelernt hatte: kalt, emotionslos, fremd. Sinnend rieb sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihre Nasenwurzel. Sie hatte den Kopfschmerz nicht vergessen, der so plötzlich aufgetaucht und ebenso unvermutet wieder verschwunden war.

Lucius führte sie ohne große Gesten und charmantes Geplauder ins Haus und nahm ihr den Mantel ab. Er war wütend, doch nicht wirklich auf sie, sondern auf die Situation an sich. Er hätte froh sein müssen, da er seine Verlobte gefunden und somit die Bedingung seines Schwiegervaters in Spe erfühlt hatte. Carissas Lösung vom Fluch stand also nichts mehr im Wege, dennoch ertappte Lucius sich bei dem Gedanken, ihr diese zu verweigern. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Es war wesentlich bequemer, eine Frau an seiner Seite zu haben, die gar nicht sprach, als eine, die nicht wusste, wann sie den Mund zu halten hatte. Lucius war sich sicher, dass Carissa letzteres vermochte, selbst wenn sie wieder reden konnte. Er hatte sie bisher als recht fügsam kennengelernt, auch wenn hier und da eine kleine Spur von Widerstand aufkeimte, das war so nicht geplant gewesen. Am deutlichsten hatte er es in _Harrods_ bemerkt. Ihr Aufbegehren hatte ihn geschmerzt. Sie würde ihn niemals ablehnen, dafür hatte er gesorgt und sollte er ihrer überdrüssig werden, würde er ihr den Schlüssel zum für sie eingerichteten Verlies in Gringotts geben und ihr ein entsprechendes Appartement außerhalb Großbritanniens finanzieren. Sicher, anfangs würde es schwer für sie werden, ohne ihn zu sein, doch nach drei oder vier Tagen mit schrecklicher Übelkeit und entsetzlichen Kopfschmerzen würde auch das vorbei sein. Die Nebenwirkungen seiner kleinen magischen Manipulation fielen unterschiedlich aus.

Abschätzend betrachtete er sie. Irgendetwas hatte sich geändert, seit Carissa mit Sirius Black zusammengetroffen war. Sie sah ihm einfach nur in die Augen und flehte ihn stumm an, ihr zu verzeihen. Lucius seufzte nachgiebig, nahm sie in den Arm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie ging ihm unter die Haut. Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass der Zauber, den er um sie wob, in beide Richtungen wirkte. Er hatte diese Wirkung offensichtlich unterschätzt. Seine Hand streichelte mechanisch über die ihr Haar und ohne zu wissen, wie und ohne zu wissen, warum, verspürte er das Bedürfnis, sie zu trösten. Er flüsterte ihr sanfte liebkosende Worte ins Ohr. Er wollte sie beruhigen, nannte sie _Prinzessin_ und _Engel_, gab ihr durch abgedroschene Floskeln zu verstehen, wie schön sie war, selbst wenn sie weinte. Und schließlich weinte sie wirklich. Sie ließ den Tränen der Wut, Enttäuschung und Anspannung freie Bahn. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie sanft auf ihr Zimmer zu führen, ohne sie aus seinen Armen zu entlassen. Während er sich fragte, wie er sie beruhigen sollte, fragte sie sich, wann sie zur Heulsuse geworden war.

Er brauchte sie, brauchte sie mehr, als er ihr sagen und sie wissen konnte.

_° ° ° ° ° ° °_

Am frühen Nachmittag des folgenden Tages klopfte es diskret an Mrs. Malfoys Salon Tür. Ludmilla und Carissa hatten sich dorthin zurückgezogen. Die eine erging sich in Familiengeschichten aus der guten alten Zeit, als die Familie noch in Böhmen lebte, während die andere sich nach wie vor dem verknoteten Stickgarn ihrer Gastgeberin widmete. Neben Carissa lag eines der griechischen Mythenbücher, die ihre ständigen Begleiter waren, seit sie nach Malfoy House gekommen war. Sie hatte wirklich einen Narren an den alten Legenden über Magie, Hexen und Zauberer gefressen.

Carissa ließ Mrs. Malfoy reden und lachen, zog scharlachrote Fäden aus dem Wust an Farben und dachte an Sirius. Seine grauen Augen schafften es seit dem letzten Abend immer wieder, sich in ihren Verstand einzuklinken. Mal blickten sie vorwurfsvoll, dann wieder bittend. Sirius hatte zerknirscht gewirkt und offensichtlich nichts von dem Zauber gewusst, unter dem sie stand. Beinahe hatte sie es ihm abgenommen, dass er nach ihr suchte, aber nur beinahe. Sie war sich sicher, dass er viel mehr hätte tun können. Lucius war ihr Retter, nicht Sirius. Sie war Lucius verpflichtet, nicht ihm. Sie schloss die Augen und rief sich die Szene ins Gedächtnis zurück. Er hatte hinter dieser schönen, schlanken, großen Frau gekniet und ihr die Corsage gebunden. Nichts hätte eindeutiger als diese Szene sein können. Die beiden hatten zusammen ein zauberhaftes Bild abgegeben. Wie sollte sie gegen eine solche Schönheit angekommen? Sirius Black hatte sie enttäuscht: so einfach war das.

Sie seufzte, ließ das Garn in den Schoß sinken und fixierte die im Kamin züngelnden Flammen. Niemals würde er sich ändern. Sie hatte genügend Gerüchte über Sirius Black gehört, als sie bei Mère Griseldis gearbeitet hatte. Vor allem die kleine brünette Waliserin, die Griseldis als Französin auszugeben versuchte, hatte einiges über den Erstgeborenen der Blacks zu berichten gewusst:

„_Sirius Black? Oh, mein Bruder war zur selben Zeit wie er in Hogwarts. Meine Eltern konnte es sich nur leisten, ihn auf die Schule zu schicken. Sirius Black war der schlimmste Draufgänger des gesamten Jahrgangs. Kein Rock war vor ihm sicher und den einen oder anderen Jungen hat er auch nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen. Doch niemand konnte ihm böse sein. Er war stets wie ein Gentleman, sagt mein Bruder und dennoch der schlimmste Casanova, den man sich vorstellen kann. Er war mit 16 schon so galant, wie mancher Mann erst mit 40 und nun ist er 19 oder 20, was soll erst werden, wenn er älter ist und... Hach, ich würde ihn auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen. Ich habe ihn einmal gesehen, als mein Bruder mich in den Ferien zu einem Quidditchspiel mitnahm. Sie haben sich unterhalten und er sah einfach nur gut aus. Sex auf zwei Beinen und das mit 17. Er wirkte wie eines dieser mystischen geflügelten Wesen, die die Muggel Erzengel nennen. Ich glaube, er ist sogar einer." _

So und ähnlich sprachen die Mädchen im _Chez Mère Griseldis_ über ihn. Carissa nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Sie hätte einiges zufügen können und erzählen können, dass Sirius Black in dem Alter eigentlich sehr unsicher gewesen war und diese hinter seiner Fassade als Schwerenöter zu verbergen suchte. Sie lächelte leicht und erst jenes leise Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, Dobby!"

„Dobby hat Nachrichten für den Herrn, doch der Herr will nicht gestört werden. Dobby gibt der Herrin die Nachrichten!"

Der kleine Hauself in Bettbezug und mit verbundenen Schlappohren tribbelte auf Mrs. Malfoy zu, reichte ihr einen rosafarbenen Briefumschlag und einen eleganten neutralen. Carissa zuckte zusammen, als sie das Siegel der Blacks erkannte und atmete gleichzeitig auf, da es sich in einigen Punkten von den des Orion'schen Zweiges unterschied.

„Du kannst gehen, Dobby!"

Damit verschwand der Elf und Mrs. Malfoy versank in die Lektüre des rosafarbenen Briefes. Ihre Miene nahm einen verblüfften Ausdruck an und schließlich faltete sie das Blatt zusammen.

„Hmm, meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter teilt meinem Sohn mit, dass sie außer Remus Lupin noch ihren Cousin, bei dem sie zur Zeit wohnt, zum heutigen Tee mitbringen werden. Lächerlich, was hat ein Verstoßener in unseren Kreisen zu suchen."

Sie starrte irritiert auf das rosafarbene Blatt, schnupperte daran und rümpfte die Nase. „Fleur d'Amour, ich befürchte, sie wird eine Menge zu lernen haben, um der Familie Malfoy gerecht zu werden", stellte sie konsterniert fest.

Carissa zog die Augenbraue hoch und versuchte zu begreifen, was Mrs. Malfoy ihr mitteilen wollte. Remus würde kommen? Cousine? Sirius' Cousine? Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Die Frau in der Umkleidekabine muss seine Cousine gewesen sein. Carissa schloss bestürzt die Augen. Er hatte sie gar nicht hintergangen. Sirius würde niemals so tief sinken und etwas mit seiner Cousine beginnen. Beide, nein, alle drei würden kommen?

„Carissa, ist mit dir alles in Ordung? Du wirkst so blass", riss Mrs. Malfoy sie aus ihren Gedanken. Carissa zwang sich zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln und deutete mit dem Kinn auf den zweiten Brief, um Mrs. Malfoy zu signalisieren, sich nicht weiter um sie zu kümmern, sondern sich der Post zu widmen.

Ludmilla tätschelte ihre Hand und öffnete das Siegel des zweiten Briefes. Nach einer Weile meinte sie nur: „Ah, natürlich, Cygnus Black. Lucius wird über den Ton recht ungehalten sein. Eine versteckte Drohung mit der Behauptung, _Seine Lordschaft_ würde ihm zur Seite stehen und es sei der Wunsch _Seiner Lordschaft_, dass Lucius ihm für die Schändung seiner Tochter, _Black Castle_ – er meint _Malfoy Mansion_ – überließe. Schändung seiner Tochter! Dass ich nicht lache! Diese unverschämte Dreistigkeit!"

Carissa lauschte verwundert und trat sichtlich besorgt neben Mrs. Malfoy, als diese blass wurde und wütend den Brief zusammenknüllte. Fürsorglich hockte sie sich neben ihre Gastgeberin und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Doch Ludmilla Malfoy ignorierte die Geste und sprang förmlich auf. Sie eilte zum Kamin, nahm eine Prise Pulver aus einer filigranen Schale auf dem Kaminsims und warf diese ins Feuer.

„Lucius? Ich muss dich sprechen! Sofort!", rief sie ins Feuer.

Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein sichtlich verärgter Lucius Malfoy erschien im Salon. Doch bevor dieser seine Wut über die unerwünschte Störung hinausbrüllen konnte, hielt Ludmilla ihm den Brief vor die Nase.

„Lies! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dieser Kretin, das Haus deiner Väter beschmutzt, von den unverschämten Forderungen deines zukünftigen Schwiegervaters ganz zu schweigen!"

Carissa starrte auf Mutter und Sohn. Ludmilla rannte vor Lucius auf und ab, während sich dieser in die Lektüre des Briefes versenkte. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„_Seine Lordschaft_ wird nicht sehr begeistert sein, dass er als Leumund für die Blacks herhalten muss. Schade, gerade eben hatte ich _Seine Gnaden _zu Gespräch im Kamin. Ausgerechnet für die Blacks. Nun gut, wenn es um Bellatrix ginge, würde ich es noch in Erwägung ziehen, aber bei Cygnus und dem Rest? Mutter, du weißt, dass _Seine Lordschaft_ sich auf solche Dinge nicht einlässt, es sei denn, sie gereichen ihm zum Vorteil. _Malfoy Mansion_ ist seit Jahren im Besitz unserer Familie und wird es auch bleiben. Wie Cedric und Cordelia Malfoy das Gut in Besitz genommen hat, steht nicht zur Debatte, das ist Ewigkeiten her. Wer weiß denn heute noch, dass das Gut einst den Blacks gehörte. Es ist lachhaft. Niemals wird er damit Erfolg haben. Die Forderung ist blacker Hohn!", kommentierte Lucius den Brief, dann jedoch wurde er ernst und Carissa sah sich mit einem durchdringenden Blick bemustert. Lucius reichte das Papier stumm an seine Mutter zurück und trat auf Carissa zu.

Sie fühlte sich an seine Brust gezogen und legte vertrauensvoll den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie sog seinen Duft ein und zum ersten Mal hinterfragte sie seine betörende Wirkung auf sie. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn an seinem Kragen gepackt, zu sich hinuntergezogen und ihn geküsst. Doch sie wagte in Gegenwart seiner Mutter solche Intimitäten nicht.

„Cygnus Black wird seinen Schwager mitbringen", erklärte er leise. Carissa zuckte zusammen und wollte sich aus seinen Armen lösen, doch Lucius hielt sie unerbittlich fest. „Du wirst ihm gegenübertreten und du wirst es mit Stolz tun!", orderte er. Carissa schüttelte den Kopf. Lucius ließ sie los, nahm ihre Gesicht in seine Hände und brannte mit seinem Blick förmlich Löcher in ihre Augen. „Du wirst es tun und du wirst ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr er dich verletzt hat. Solange du bei mir bleibst, in meinem Haus bist, stehst du unter meinem Schutz. Die Blacks mögen eine alte Familie sein, doch ihr Einfluss ist schon lange im Sinken. Vertrau mir, er wird dir nichts mehr tun können."

Damit ließ er sie los, schnappte sich beide Briefe und verschwand. Carissa blieb verblüfft zurück. War das gerade eine Liebeserklärung? Sie rieb sich die Wangen. Lucius hatte fester zugedrückt, als er es wohl gewollt hatte. Ludmilla und Carissa warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu. Die Hausherrin zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und entschuldigte sich mit der Begründung, für zwei weitere Gäste Vorkehrungen treffen zu müssen.

Carissa war mit sich und den neuen Informationen allein. Irgendetwas ging vor sich, das hatte Lucius' Versicherung ihr gezeigt, und es würde sich gegen die Familie Black richten. Vielleicht war sie ein zu unberechenbarer Machtfaktor? Carissa schüttelte den Kopf. Was wusste sie schon über Politik?

Sie setzte sich, nahm das Mythenbuch auf und blätterte gedankenverloren bis zu der Stelle vor, an der sie die Lektüre hatte unterbrechen müssen. Die Sicherheit, mit der Lucius über den, dessen Namen sie nicht auszusprechen wagte, geredet hatte, ließ sie einiges vermuten. Es gingen Gerüchte um, dass Lucius Malfoy nichts nur die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords war, sondern sein designierte Nachfolger. Wenn dem so war, dann würde sie keinen Penny auf die Zukünft der Black-Schwäger geben. Sie widmete sich den Mythen, las die Seite zu ende und blätterte um. Ein Bild nahm die nächste Seite ein. Carissa betrachete es und erschrak. So hatte der Anhänger ausgesehen, den Igor Karkaroff junior ihr gezeigt hatte. Interessiert las sie weiter, nahm Informationen über magischer Linkshänder wie nebenbei auf und bemerkte nicht wie rasch die Zeit verging.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Die beiden ungebetenen Gäste sorgten bereits kurz nach ihrem Erscheinen für eine angespannte Atmosphäre. So weigerte sich Carissa vehement, trotz Lucius' Versicherung ihr würde nichts geschehen und seines Appells an ihren Mut, auch nur einen Fuß in einen Raum zu setzen, in dem sich Orion Black aufhielt.

Ludmilla wiederum weigerte sich, dieses Treffen ohne _Miss Carter _als Gesellschafterin überhaupt stattfinden zu lassen.

Cygnus wiederum weigerte sich, zu akzeptieren, dass Narzissa keine süß zurechtgemachte Puppe mehr war, sondern in einem herrlichen Ensemble aus ihrer neuen Garderobe erschien – er war wohl der einzige, der den Ringellöckchen offen nachtrauerte. Lucius musste einräumen, dass die neue Narzissa recht nett anzusehen war, dennoch reizte diese Frau ihn nicht wirklich.

Sirius nun auf der anderen Seite weigerte sich geschlagene fünfzehn Minuten, den Hals seines Vaters loszulassen und Orion weigerte sich, eine unflätige Bemerkung über Carissa zurückzunehmen, die seinen Erstgeborenen überhaupt erst dazu veranlasst hatte, ihm an selbigen zu gehen und die Dauer dieses Kehlkopf-in-den-Rachen-Pressens auf eine Länge von fünfzehn Minuten auszudehnen. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass Orion überhaupt noch atmete.

Bis auf diese kleinen Begebenheiten, war Lucius guter Dinge. Ihm war es gelungen, Carissa doch noch davon zu überzeugen, seiner Mutter Gesellschaft zu leisten, hatte dafür jedoch vorerst akzeptieren müssen, das wunderbare Collier wieder in seinen Händen zu halten. Diese Frau war einfach unbelehrbar und wollte sich nichts schenken lassen.

Remus nun wiederum entpuppte sich im ersten Moment als eher pflegeleicht, als er sich non-chalant Carissas und Mrs. Malfoys annahm, bis er den ausgestopften Werwolfkopf entdeckte, der hinter der aufschwingenden Tür einer Abstellkammer sein Dasein fristete. Er wurde erst rot, dann blass, dann wieder rot und blieb schließlich recht schweigsam, als er die Damen in den Salon begleitete.

Carissa war es irgendwann gelungen, Ludmilla in so gute Stimmung zu versetzen, dass diese einen Affront seitens Remus' – dieser hatte sich, nachdem er wieder der Sprache mächtig war, ausdrücklich gegen das Sammeln von Trophäen ausgesprochen – auf die leichte Schulter nahm.

Nachdem zwischen den gegnerischen Fronten ein vorübergehender, stillschweigender Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt worden war, nickte Lucius Malfoy seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater zu und im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen verließen sie den Salon. Carissa sah beiden nach. Lucius' Weggehen hinterließ ein eigenartiges Gefühl in ihr. Mit einem Mal glaubte sie sich schutzlos. Ihre Augen huschten panisch zwischen den Gästen Mrs. Malfoys hin und her. Sirius hatte die langen Beine von sich gestreckt, über den Knöcheln gekreuzt und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen. Seine Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt und seine Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, zu tief für einen Mann von zwanzig Jahren. Sein schwarzes Haar, dass sie erst vor einigen Wochen liebvoll auf eine angenehme Länge gestutzt hatte, kringelte sich an den Spitzen und fiel ihm neckisch ins Gesicht. Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Wärme machte sich in ihrem Magen breit, als er, sich beobachtet fühlend, die Lider hob und sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick aus grauen Augen musterte. Carissa wich diesem nicht aus. Sie war zu verblüfft darüber, Sirius nicht durchschauen zu können, dass sie vergaß Desinteresse vorzugaukeln.

Erst Remus riss sie mit einem diskreten Räuspern aus ihrer Erstarrung. Carissa richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Seine Ernsthaftigkeit ließ sie erahnen, warum er die Aufmerksamkeit der Hausherrin suchte. Es konnte nur wieder um diese verdammte Werwolf-Trophäe gehen, die ihn kurz nach betreten des Hauses so außer Fassung gebracht hatte.

„Aber Mrs. Malfoy, wollen Sie mir wirklich sagen, dass Sie nicht wussten, dass sich bei dieser Trophäe um keinen wirklichen Wolf, sondern um einen Werwolf handelt?", fragte er und rührte hektisch in seinem Tee herum.

Carissa hatte sich in seiner und Ludmillas Nähe niedergelassen, um nicht in einem der Blacks in die Quere zu kommen. Es genügte, wenn sie abwechselnd die Blicke beider auf sich spürte. Die blonde Dame, die gerade betont zurückhaltend an einem Sandwich nagte, hatte leider weniger Glück. Sie saß direkt zwischen Sirius und dessen Vater, die einander, wenn sie nicht gerade auf Carissa starrten, giftige Blicke zuwarfen und anschwiegen. Carissa musste zugeben, dass Narzissa Black ein attraktive Frau war. Sie war recht groß, wesentlich größer als sie selbst. Lucius und Narzissa würden ein ausgesprochen schönes Paar abgeben. Ein leichter Stich Eifersucht machte sich in ihrem Inneren bemerkbar.

„Oh, Mr. Lupin! Sie können mir glauben, ich hatte wirklich keine Ahung davon. Mein Urahn hat, damals, als meine Familie noch in Böhmen residierte, dieses Geschöpf erlegt. Es war, so sagt man, Anführer eines riesigen Rudels gewesen, das die gesamte Gegend in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Er sah es als Privileg an, diesem bei lebendigem Leibe den Kopf abzuschlagen und... Mr. Lupin, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Carissa war dem Gespräch gefolgt. Sie konnte seine offenkundige Ablenkung nicht begreifen. Nun sicher, sie war auch nicht begeistert gewesen, als die Tür zu einer Abstellkammer mit einem Mal aufgeschwungen war und den ausgestopften Kopf eines Werwolfen offenbart hatte. Remus jedoch war bleich geworden und auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet. Immer wieder lockerte Remus seinen Kragen. Seine Kieferknochen knackte. So rasch er die Farbe verloren hatte, so rasch war sie auch wieder in seine Wangen zurückgekehrt. Carissa verstand die Unwissenheit Ludmillas nicht, denn selbst ihr war auf dem ersten Blick klar gewesen, was für eine Kopf sie vor sich hatte. Mitleid und Abscheu hatten sich in ihr breit gemacht. Denn auch, wenn Werwölfe nach wie vor in Miskredit standen, waren sie in erster Linie Menschen.

„Doch doch, nur eine leichte Unpässlichkeit", druckste Remus herum und verkroch sich hinter seiner Teetasse. Für Ludmilla war das Gespräch beendet.

„Narzissa, du siehst ganz reizend aus, meine Liebe", begann sie. Die Blondine brachte ein strahlendes Lächeln zustande und bedankte sich artig.

Nach diesem missglückten Themenwechsel war das Schweigen beinahe greifbar. Carissa sehnte ein Ende dieser Farce herbei, doch das stand in weiter Ferne. Das Ticken der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, was das einzige Geräusch, dass zu hören war und entpuppte sich als nicht gerade angenehm. Dieses monotone TickTack TickTack beeinflusste allmählich Carissas Metabolismus. Als würde es den Rhythmus ihres Herzen wie ein entsprechend eingestelltes Metronom wiedergeben, ja forcieren. Langsam verlor das Geräusch an Schärfe, während Carissa das flackernde Kaminfeuer fixierte. Jemand sagte etwas. Es klang, als würde Mrs. Malfoy erneut mit Remus ein Gespräch beginnen. Sie glaubte Italien, Mode, Laufsteg und dergleichen zu hören, doch vermochte sie sich nicht aus der Faszination des Feuers zu befreien. Irgendetwas war anders. Die Flammen züngelten mal hin, mal her, als tanzten sie zum Rhythmus der Uhr wie ihr Herz. Carissa schüttelte den Kopf, langte nach ihrer Teetasse und griff daneben. Sie fegte das zarte Porzellantässchen von seiner Untertasse und erschrak, als sich der restliche Tee über ihre Hände schwappte.

„Tollpatsch", zischte Orion Black und schnaubte verächtlich. „Immer wieder Tolpatsch!"

„Lass sie endlich in Ruhe, Vater!", entgegnete Sirius. „Hast du ihr nicht schon genug angetan?"

Carissa war mit einem Mal hellwach und starrte auf Sirius. Er hatte die Arme nach wie vor vor der Brust verschränkt und lag mehr im Sessel, als dass er saß. Er fixierte seinen Vater mit einem Blick, den Carissa von ihm nicht kannte. Wut, Zorn, ja sogar Mordlust, wenn sie ihn richtig deutete. Sie erschrak.

„Was habe ich ihr denn großartig getan? Ich habe nur meine Drohung wahrgemacht und sie an den Platz verwiesen, an den sie hingehört! Du solltest Besseres zu tun haben, als diese Person zu verteidigen!"

Sirius schnaubte und Carissa merkte, wie sie die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Bei dieser Unschuldsbeteuerung wurde ihr beinahe schlecht. Ihre Handflächen wurden feucht und der Druck der eigenen Fingernägel auf ihr Fleisch fühlte sich unangenehm real an.

„Ach, sollte ich Todesser werden und wie mein dummer Bruder den falschen Idealen hinterherhecheln?", spottete Sirius und beugte sich über den Schoß seiner in stoischer Gelassenheit an einem Sandwish nagenden Cousine zu seinem Vater hinüber. „Vergiss es!"

„Du hättest an deine Mutter denken sollen. Sie lebt mit dieser Schande. Hast du jemals an meinen oder ihren Ruf gedacht? Der Name Black verpflichtet!"

Sirius schnaubte und lehnte sich wieder in den Sessel zurück. Carissa konnte nicht anders. Sie musterte Sirius mit durchdringendem Blick. Nahezu emotionslos erwiderte er diesen. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht länger aushalten und senkte die Lider. Sie trocknete sich die Hände mit der Serviette, erhob sich und gab Ludmilla ein Zeichen, dass sie den Salon kurz verlassen wollte.

Als Mrs. Malfoy nickte und sich weiter ihrem Gespräch mit Remus widmete, schob sich Carissa an Sirius vorbei. Sie hoffte, er würde auf sie reagieren; doch er blieb unbeeindruckt sitzen, den Blick starr auf das gegenüberliegende Fenster gerichtet. Narzissa nahm sich stoisch ein weiteres Sandwich und begann auch auf diesem herumzunagen. Diese nach außen getragene vornehme Gelangweiltheit, ließ Carissa erschaudern. Orion Black heftete seine Augen derweil auf sie. Als sie schon halb aus dem Raum heraus war, zischte Sirius' Vater: „Ich hätte es ahnen sollen, dass dieses kleine Flittchen unsere Familie entzweien würde! Ich hätte ihr gleich ihren verdammten Hals umdrehen sollen!"

„Entzweien? Carissa hat unsere Familie nicht entzweit! Du warst es, mit deinen perversen Spielchen und deiner..."

„Aber Onkel Orion hat doch Recht!", mischte sich Narzissa ein. Sie warf ihr angeknabbertes Sandwich auf den kleinen Teller und erhob sich, um Sirius von oben herab wütend zu mustern.

„Halte dich da raus, Narzissa!", fauchte Sirius und stand ebenfalls auf. Er stemmte seiner Cousine gleich die Hände in die Hüften und neigte den Oberkörper vor.

„Warum sollte ich? Diese kleine _Schlam._.. Dieses kleine Biest hat mit meinem Verlobten _gebum_... geschlafen und da soll ich mich nicht einmischen? Ich habe mehr Recht darauf, mich einzumischen als du!", keifte sie. Orion nickte bestätigend und grinste Carissa selbstgefällig an.

„Hah!", triumphierte er. „Hure bleibt Hure!"

Der Bruchteil einer Sekunde war nichts im Vergleich zur Geschwindigkeit, mit der Sirius seine Cousine zur Seite gestoßen hatte und sich seine Hände erneut um den Hals seines Vaters legten. Wieder einmal.

Carissa warf einen hilflosen Blick auf Remus und Ludmilla. Lumilla hatte in wahrer Lucius' Manier die Augenbraue hochgezogen und hielt die Teetasse auf halbem Weg zum Mund und blickte irritiert auf die Szene, während Remus geistesabwesend seine Fingernägel betrachtete und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nimm das sofort zurück!", brüllte Sirius. Carissa blickte fasziniert auf den infernalisch wirkenden Mann. Seine grauen Augen spürten nahezu Funken. Die Szerie hatte schon etwas Groteskes. Shakespeare hätte seine wahre Freunde an der Konstellation gehabt. Carissa spürte ein verdächtiges Kribbeln auf ihrem Zwerchfell, als die zukünftige Mrs. Malfoy sich auch noch an den Arm ihres Cousins klammerte und beherzt versuchte, ihn so davon abzuhalten, seinen Vater zu erwürgen. Carissa stöhnte innerlich. Schon wieder. Doch dieses Mal schien Sirius seine Kraft weniger zu drosseln. Orion Black keuchte und sein Gesicht nahm einen ungesunden Rotton an.

„Sirius lass das, er ist dein Vater! Den kannst du doch nicht umbringen!"

Sirius ignorierte seine Cousine und vergaß offensichtlich, wo er sich befand und dass er nicht alleine war. Carissa wurde immer röter und lehnte sich haltsuchend an die Wand. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Er betrieb eindeutig Vergangenheitsbewältigung.

„... und was war damals? Was war an dem Tag, an dem meine _liebevolle_ Mutter mir zu verstehen gab, ich solle besser das Haus verlassen und bei meinen Blutsverräter-Freunden bleiben? Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum du in meiner Achtung noch tiefer gesunken bist?" Sirius' Daumen drückten fester auf den Kehlkopf seines Vaters, der panisch nach den Handgelenken seines Sohnes griff, um den Druck auf seine Kehle zu reduzieren. „Ich habe dich am Abend zuvor gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie genommen hast! Ich habe gesehen, wie widerlich du dich ihr gegenüber verhalten hast! Du, mein Vater, der mir und Regulus immer gepredigt hat, dass eine Frau Respekt verdient, dass sie zu umschmeicheln sei, dass der Mann ihr seine Liebe auf jede erdenkliche Art zu gestehen, ja zu beweisen hat! Eine Frau sei eine Königin, waren deine Worte. Und ausgerechnet du hast dich wie ein Tier gebärdet, mit der Frau, die ich verehre, seit ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Du bist ein Schwein und ich verachte dich!"

Sirius' Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Die letzten Worte hatte er gebrüllt. Mit angeekelter Miene ließ er die Kehle seines Vaters endlich los. Orion sank keuchend in seinen Sessel zurück und tastete nach seinem Hals. Narzissa war sofort bei ihm und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, doch sagte sie nichts mehr.

„Du widerst mich an!", flüsterte Sirius. Ohne auf jemanden im Salon zu achten, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, schritt er auf die Bar zu und schenkte sich zitternd einen großzügigen Cognac ein. In einem Zug leerte er das Glas und füllte es erneut. Er trat an das Fenster, legte den Arm gegen den Rahmen und starrte hinaus.

Carissa war sprachlos. Sie lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand. Hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete es fieberhaft. Sie hatte den jungen Mann falsch eingeschätzt. Ihre ganze Verbitterung vom vergangenen Abend war wie weggefegt. Er erinnerte sich an jenen schicksalshaften Tag, an dem sie das Haus der Black hatte verlassen müssen, als wäre er erst gestern gewesen. Sie glaubte ihm mit einem Mal, dass er sie gesucht hatte. Sie glaubte ihm mit einem Mal, dass er alles Menschenmögliche getan hatte, um sie zu finden. Sie glaubte ihm mit einem Mal, dass sie ihm etwas bedeute.

„Stimmt es, was er sagt, Remus?", fragte Narzissa leise, doch sah sie nicht auf den Angesprochenen, sondern auf Carissa.

„Sirius ist für vieles bekannt und für einiges berüchtigt, doch nicht fürs Lügen", war seine knappe Antwort, bevor er sich erhob und ohne weiteres Wort zu seinem Freund herüberging und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Was beide besprachen, blieb unter ihnen. Doch die Art, wie Sirius agierte, deutete darauf hin, dass Remus ihm in seiner diplomatisch geschickten und dennoch ehrlichen Art und Weise zu verstehen gab, wie unangebracht sein Verhalten gewesen war.

Carissa war hin und her gerissen. Sie löste sich langsam von der Wand und wollte, einer Schlafwandlerin gleich, langsam, vorsichtig mit bedächtigen Schritten auf beide jungen Männer zugehen. Doch genau jenen Augenblick suchten sich Lucius Malfoy und Cygnus Black aus, um in den Salon zu platzen.

Ludmilla hatte es mittlerweile aufgeben, Tee und Sandwiches an die Gäste zu bringen und Narzissa tätschelte mit einer Miene, die eine Mischung aus Frustration, Verachtung und Ekel ausdrückte, die Schulter ihres einstigen Lieblingsonkels. Er tastete mit spitzen Fingern seine Kehle ab und räusperte sich in nervender Regelmäßigkeit.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Lucius Malfoy hatte die Begabung, sein Gegenüber in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Er war nicht nur ein eleganter Salonlöwe und nonchalanter Charmeur, wenn er es wollte, sondern auch auch ein raffinierter Verführer, ein skrupelloser Schwarzmagier und ein subtiler Intrigant. Doch nichts von diesen Fertigkeiten kam dem geschickten Strategen in seinem Inner gleich. Er war das sorgsam gepflegte Produkt, die ideale Mischung einer guten Ausbildung, einer hervorragenden Erziehung und einer wohlmeinender Förderung. Es gab drei Menschen, die ihn geprägt hatten und zwei von ihnen taten es noch. Sein Vater, der in Ungnade gefallene und verstorbene Abraxas Malfoy, hatte in ihm die Basis für eine gute Ausbildung und seine Liebe zur schwarzen Magie gelegt; seine Mutter hatte ihn zum Charmeur erzogen, der sich mit Selbstsicherheit und Eleganz in allen Kreisen der Gesellschaft zu bewegen verstand; und Seine Lordschaft, der in ihm den möglichen Nachfolger erkannt hatte, den es gleichzeitig zu fördern und ruhig zu stellen galt, hatte sich als nicht mehr wegzudenkender Förderer erwiesen. Lucius Malfoy vereinte alles in sich, was Seine Lordschaft zu schätzen wusste, vor allem die Fähigkeit zur subtilen Manipulation.

„Lucius, wir waren uns einig. Du nimmst Narzissa zur Frau und wenn du das getan hast, werde ich deine kleine Gespielin die Stimme wiedergeben!", rief Cygnus vom Flur aus und hastete hinter seinem zukünfigen Schwiegersohn her.

Lucius nickte seiner Mutter knapp zu und ignorierte die sonstigen Anwesenden und nahm auch die gedrückte Stimmung nicht wahr. Er schritt auf die Bar zu und nahm sich, ähnlich wie Sirius zuvor, einen Schwenker und füllte sich einen Cognac ein. Doch im Gegenzug zu Black, stürzte er ihn nicht hinunter, sondern nippte nach ausgiebigem Prüfen der Qualität daran.

„Ich bitte Sie, Cygnus. Das war vor Ihrer unverschämten Forderung nach _Malfoy Mansion_, ah, ich vergaß, Sie nennen es ja nach wie vor _Black Castle. _Sie müssen verrückt sein, anzunehmen, ich würde Ihnen mein Landgut überlassen. Begehen Sie nicht den Fehler, mich für einen Idioten zu halten", meinte Lucius. Er klang recht neutral. Doch Mrs. Malfoys Reaktion war es nicht. Sie hantierte recht geräuschvoll mit dem Teeservice und rief recht barsch mit schriller Stimme nach den Hauselfen. Lucius warf seiner Mutter einen warnenden Blick zu. Jede falsche Reaktion ihrerseits würde auch seine Kontenanz brökeln lassen.

„Hörst du, Lucius? Du hast nicht das Recht dazu, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen! Ich werde _Seine Lordschaft_ darüber informieren, dass du wieder einen fadenscheinigen Grund gefunden hast, um die Hochzeit mit meiner Tochter aufzuschieben. Wir waren uns einig."

Lucius lachte freundlos. „Ich betrachte unsere Einigung als hinfällig. Es gibt einfachere und weniger unangenehme Methoden, um der jungen Lady dort" - er zeigte auf Carissa - „die Sprache wiederzugeben. Ja, ich bin sogar der Ansicht, dass es für beinahe jeden der Anwesen von Vorteil wäre, würde ich diese letzte Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. Miss Carter wird es sicher gutheißen, ihren Peiniger tot zu sehen und wahrscheinlich wird selbst Sirius Black es nicht gerade bedauern, seinen Vater nicht mehr unter den Lebenden zu wissen."

Sirius warf Lucius einen überraschten Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Malfoy!"

Carissa schlug vor Entsetzen über Lucius' Vorschlag und Sirius' Einverständnis die Hand vor den Mund. Kopfschütteln trat sie an Lucius heran, legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust und brachte ein energisches „Nein" heraus.

„Nein?", fragte Lucius und zog die Augenbraue hoch. Sie trat beinahe in unmittelbaren Kontakt zum Haaransatz. „Kätzchen" - Sirius knurrte - „dieser Mann hat dich benutzt!"

Carissa zuckte mit den Schultern und entwand sich Lucius' Griff. Lucius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er warf – wider seine Natur – Sirius einen Unterstützung heischenden Blick zu.

„Du hast was versprochen, Schwager?", krächzte derweil Orion Black und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er rieb sich den Hals und fuhr sich hin und wieder räuspernd fort: „Ich hatte jedes Recht, dieses Miststück zu bestrafen!

Carissa keuchte und wollte sich auf Orion Black stürzen. Doch Sirius trat ihr in den Weg und hielt sie davon ab, sich auf seinen Vater zu stürzen. Lucius behagte es gar nicht, seine verschmuste Katze, die nunmehr ihre Krallen zeigte, in den Armen seines Nebenbuhlers zu sehen. Eifersucht regte sich. Sie war sein! Doch hatte Sirius schneller reagiert als er. Egal ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, Black hatte richtig gehandelt. Carissa hätte den Kürzeren gezogen. Unbewaffnet einen Schwarzmagier anzugreifen, war niemals gut für die Gesundheit.

„Ach, hatten Sie das, Orion? Hatten Sie das Recht dazu?", mischte sich Ludmilla ein und erhob sich.

„Ja, das hatte ich. Dieses Mädchen ist eine Dirne der schlimmsten Sorte. Erst macht sie sich an mich heran, dann an meinen Sohn. Hätte ich sie nicht hinausgeworfen, hätte sie sich noch an Regulus herangemacht und das hätte an Pädophilie gegrenzt!", echauffierte sich Orion Black.

Lucius sah es kommen. Sirius verlor die Kontrolle über Carissa, die sich kreischend auf Orion stürzte. Der perplexe Schwarzmagier konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig ducken und im Stillen applaudierte Lucius über Carissas Treffsicherheit. Mit einem gezielten Schwung hatte sie ihrem Peiniger die Fingernägel quer über die Wange gezogen und mit Linken ausgeholt und ins Auge getroffen. Sie wollte ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen, doch energisch ging Lucius dazwischen. Auch wenn er Black senior am Boden liegen sehen wollte für seine Perfidie, verdankte er ihm doch die Bekanntschaft mit dieser kleinen Maus. Rache gehörte kalt serviert und er würde sie bekommen, doch noch war die Zeit nicht reif. Lucius war ein geduldiger Mann, wenn es darum ging, seine Ziele zu verwirklichen.

Mit eiserner Hand hielt er Carissas Handgelenk fest und sah ihr fest in die vor Wut funkelnden Augen. Ja, das war sein Kätzchen. So wollte er sie sehen, so wollte er sie in seinem Bett und doch merkte er in diesem Moment, wie sie ihm entglitt. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter ihrem hektisch gehenden Atem. Ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich, nur ganz allmählich beruhigte sie sich wieder. Ihre Lider senkten sich unter seinem Blick und er bedauerte, ihre funkelnden, von einer fastschwarzen Iris umgebenen Pupillen nicht länger auf sich gerichtet zu sehen.

„Lass Sie sie los, Lucius", forderte Remus leise. „Ich denke, es besteht keine Gefahr mehr für ihren _Gast._"

„Diese Mann befindet sich ohne Einladung in meinem Haus. Er ist kein... Gast!", zischte Lucius.

„Diese Dirne wird der Untergang der Blacks sein!", fauchte Orion. Er kramte nach einem Taschentuch und tupfte hastig auf seiner malträtierten Wange herum. In den Spuren, die Carissas Fingernägel hinterlassen hatten, bildeten sich nach und nach kleine Bluttropfen. Sie hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, wie Lucius neidlos anerkennen musste.

„So!"

Lucius zuckte zusammen. Carissa prallte erschrocken gegen ihn und Sirius zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. An der Bar klirrte Gläser verdächtig aneinander und seiner Mutter, der unfehlbaren Ludmilla Malfoy, rutschte die Teetasse von dem Unterteller, zerbarst auf dem Teppich und hinterließ neben Scherben einen sich ausbreitenden unschönen Teeflecken.

„Du ergreifst also für dieses... dieses... diese Person Partei? Du weigerst dich, mich zu heiraten? Ich erwarte dein Baby, Malfoy, ich hoffe, dass dir das klar ist! Es ist mir scheißegal, ob du meinem Vater diesen blöden Kasten als _Morgengabe_ gibst. Ich will das Ding nicht haben. Du wirst mich heiraten, weil ich dein Baby unterm Herze trage!" Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Lucius ließ Carissas Handgelenk los. Sie ergriff nicht die Flucht vor ihm, sondern blieb dicht an ihn geschmiegt stehen. Ihre Finger krallten sich in sein Jackett und er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde in ihn hineinkriechen wollen.

„Das behauptest du, Narzissa!", konterte er. Ihr empörtes Zusammenzucken und ihr wütendes _Ohhh!_, versöhnten ihn mit ihrer unpassenden Art, Kritik an ihm und seinen Handlungen zu üben.

„Bei Salazar, Malfoy, du hast meine Tochter geschändet und hast dafür geradezustehen!", mischte sich in einem recht versöhnlichen Ton, Cygnus Black ein. Er tauchte in Lucius' Blickfeld auf, blieb neben einem hektisch auf der geschundenen Wange herumtupfenden Orion stehen, legte diesem die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte ihn in seinen Sessel zurücl.

„Du wirst mir das hier nicht versauen, Schwager!", zischte er diesen laut genug für alle anderen an. Deine Pflicht, Lucius. Du musst deine Pflicht tun, sonst wird _Seine Lordschaft_ es dich büßen lassen."

Lucius verbarg seine Amüsiertheit hinter einer frostigen Miene kultivierter Arroganz. Als ob er Geld bräuchte. Es gab immer wieder Leichtgläubige, die der Ansicht waren, die Absichten _Seiner Lordschaft_ verstehen zu können. Lucius wusste zwar, er musste Narzissa heiraten; es blieb ihm keine Wahl. Doch er wusste auch, dass Seine Lordschaft es nicht gutheißen würde, dass ein Gut wie _Malfoy Mansion_ mit all seinen Geheimnissen und seiner verborgener Magie in Hände von Zauberern fiel, die nur dem Namen nach Todesser waren.

„Sie ist dir versprochen. Ihr seid seit Jahren verlobt und da du die Finger nicht von ihre lassen konntest, erwarte ich von dir, dass du sie heiratest."

Lucius schob Carissa zu Remus hinüber und schritt, ohne auf die Rede seines zukünftigen Schwiegervaters einzugehen auf Narzissa zu.

„Du gestattest?", fragte er. Doch wartete er nicht auf eine Antwort. Er packte sie beim Oberarm und zog sie zur Tür und schleifte sie zur Bibliothek.

„Lass mich gefälligst los, du Grobian! So lasse ich mich nicht behandeln!", keifte sie. Lucius schluckte eine passende Antwort hinunter. Cygnus rannte ihm nach und zeterte, als würde seine geliebte Tochter zur Schlachtbank geführt.

„Lucius, lass das Mädchen los! Mit mir wirst du reden! Ich dulde nicht, dass du sie..."

Er schlug Cygnus die Tür vor der Nase zu und war ungestört mit Narzissa. Er ließ sie los und ehe er sie beruhigen konnte, hatte sie sich hinter dem Schreibpult seiner Mutter verschanzt und eine Figurine aus Meißner Porzellan ergriffen. Zum Wurf bereit giftete sie: „Ich warne dich, ein Schritt näher und diese Statuette hat ein Rendez-vous mit deiner Stirn."

Lucius zog die Augenbraue hoch und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Mit _Alohomora_ wäre dem nicht beizukommen.

„Stell die Figurine hin! Wenn du sie beschädigst, wirst du dich mit meiner Mutter anlegen und glaube mir, du setzt dich lieber mit mir auseinander als mit ihr. Andererseits, es war bereits lebensmüde von dir, zu behaupten, ich hätte dich geschändet. Vielleicht fehlt dir ja der nötige Verstand, um die Konsequenzen deines Handelns zu begreifen", erklärte er sachlich und lehnte sich, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkend, mit dem Gesäß gegen die nächste Sessellehne. Er kreuzte seine langen Beine übereinander und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Verstört und zerknirscht betrachtete Narzissa die Porzellkreation in ihrer Hand. „Sie ist wohl sehr wertvoll?", fragte sie leise und stellte sie behutsam ab.

„Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Mir bedeutet sie nichts, doch meine Mutter liebt diese Antiquität. Ein kleines Vermögen für sie, ein Staubfänger für mich. Dennoch, würde ich sie verkaufen, dann nur zu ihrem tatsächlich horrenden Preis. Statuetten, die einst im Besitz Katharina von Russland waren, sind ungeeignete Wurfgeschosse."

Narzissa begann nervös an ihrer Kette herumzufingern, während Lucius sie beobachtete. Er würde das Wort erst wieder an sie richten, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Unbehaglich sah sie sich in der Bibliothek um. Cygnus hämmerte – mit beiden Fäusten offenbar – gegen die schwere Bibliothekstür und die Tatsache, dass eine der helleren, in die Tür eingelassenen Intarsien routierte, zeigte ihm, dass er auch vor Magie nicht zurückschreckte.

„_Ich bitte Sie, Cygnus, das hat keinen Sinn. Glauben Sie wirklich, mein Sohn würde seiner zukünftigen Frau unter seinem Dach Gewalt antun? Er nimmt Frauen nicht mit Gewalt. Offenbar unterscheidet er sich darin von ihrer Tochter. Wussten Sie, dass sie ihn betrunken gemacht hat? Nun lassen Sie die beiden es unter sich regeln! "_

Lucius hätte seine Mutter küssen können. Kurze Zeit nach dieser dumpf in die Bibliothek durchgedrungenen Rede, hörte die Intarsie mit ihrem hektischen Tanz auf.

„Ist das eine Art Alarmsystem? Bei uns auf dem Landsitz, existiert so etwas nicht", begann Narzissa und strich über den Schreibtisch. „Warum bist du eigentlich so böse auf mich?", fragte sie weiter, doch Lucius schwieg. Er legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete sie weiter. Es machte ihm Spaß, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Carissa hätte den Spieß schon längst umgedreht, sich ein Buch genommen und ihn ignorierend niedergelassen und gelesen. Er vermisste dieses Spiel aus Geduld und Hartnäckigkeit schon jetzt. Narzissa hingegen fingerte lediglich an dieser Kette herum.

„Weißt du, ich wollte ja gar nicht sagen, dass du mich geschändet hast. Eigentlich hab ich dich ja dazugezwungen. Remus hat es Vergewaltigung genannt. Geht das eigentlich, dass man auch einen Mann vergewaltigen kann? Ich hab dich doch nur betrunken gemacht und dich mit Magie etwas auf Touren kommen lassen", sinnierte sie.

Lucius emotionslose Miene schmerzte ihn mit einem Mal. Er wollte Narzissa verblüfft anstarren, sie schütteln und einen naiven Dummkopf nennen. Natürlich konnte eine Frau einen Mann ebenso gegen seinen Willen nehmen, wie ein Mann eine Frau sogar eine Frau eine Frau oder ein Mann einen Mann. Letzteres diente sogar der Erniedrigung. Nicht, dass er es bereits getan hätte, einen Mann durch Sex zu demütigen, um diesem seine Potenz zu nehmen, doch wusste er, dass _Seine Lordschaft_ es bereits in einigen Fällen getan hatte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich fand es... abartig!", erklärte Narzissa gerade kleinlaut und dennoch mit Nachdruck.

„Wirklich?", kommentierte Lucius spöttisch.

Narzissa blickte ihn verwirrt aus hellblauen Augen an. Wenigstens hatte sie dieses affektierte Blinzeln und Schmollen abgelegt, dachte er bei sich. Ihre Rechte zuckte nervös und beförderte den Anhänger der Kette aus ihrem unspektakulären Dekolleté ans Tageslicht.

Lucius stutzte. Er kannte den Anhänger. Sie umrundete das Pult und lehnte sich gegen dieses.

„Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, warum so viele so sehr von Sex schwärmen. Es war eklig und schmerzhaft und...", stotterte sie. Lucius verzog amüsiert seinen Mund.

„Was du nicht sagst", gab er leise von sich, stieß sich von der Sessellehne ab und schnellte auf sie zu. Er keilte sie zwischen Schreibpult und seinem Körper ein. Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf und vergaß den Mund zu schließen. Lucius fackelte nicht lange. Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Narzissa verkrampfte sich. Ihre Hände stemmten sich gegen seine Brust und versuchten ihn von sich wegzustoßen. Doch Lucius lächelte. Dann holte Narzissa holte tief Luft und ließ eine wahre Kanonade an Beleidungen auf ihn herniederieseln. Sie offenbarte ein grauenvoll ordinäres Repertoire an Gleichnissen und Beleidigungen seine Person betreffend, das sogar Rodolphus Lestrange hätte blass werden lassen.

Woher hatte diese Frau, diese kalte ausdruckslose Schaufensterpuppe, mit einem Mal dieses Temperament und vor allem, woher kannte sie diesen Gossenjargon?

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Er umfasste mit einem Arm ihre schlanke Taille und während sie weiter schimpfte und blaffte, packte er mit der anderen Hand ihr Kinn. Er drückte der perplexen Frau einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen. Irritiert schwieg sie und starrte ihn verblüfft an. Kein affektiertes Zwinkern, kein einstudierter Augenaufschlag, keine Schauspielerin, sondern nur ein einfache verblüffte und unterschwellig verwunderte Miene und ein naiver Blick aus überrascht aufgerissenen Augen. Sie liebte ihn, erkannte Lucius in diesem Moment. Sie hatte ihn immer geliebt. Er küsste sie erneut, zeichnete mit seiner Zunge die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach und streichelte mit der Daumenkuppen sanft über ihre zarte Haut. Er ließ von ihr ab und betrachtete sie erneut.

„Nochmal!", wisperte sie. Schloss die Augen und bot ihm die Lippen dar.

Lucius erfüllte ihr den Wunsch, dieses Mal sogar noch sanfter. Er hauchte ihr Küsse auf die Wangen, das Kinn, die Stirn. Er ließ sie los und liebkoste zart ihre weiche Haut. Perplex zwinkerte Narzissa und seufzte. Mehr Aufforderung brauchte Lucius nicht. Er nahm von ihren Lippen ein weiteres Mal Besitz, ließ seine Zunge über die rosige Haut gleiten. Er wurde drängender und stieß auf den Widerstand ihrer Zähne. Er reizte Narzissa, streichelte sie, legte all sein Wissen um Verführung und Leidenschaft in die Waagschale und wurde belohnt. Sie begann erst zögerlich, dann mit neu gewonnenem Selbstbewusstsein seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Sie rieb sich an ihm und drängte ihr Becken seinem entgegen.

Überrascht beendete Malfoy dieses Spiel von Lippen und Zunge und starrte Narzissa an. Es hatte sich besser angefühlt, als er vermutet hatte, sein kleiner Freund hatte sogar reagiert, wenn auch schüchtern, so doch immerhin eine Reaktion. Warum hatte er sich eigentlich geweigert, sie zu ehelichen? Warum hatte sie ihn betrunken machen müssen, damit er mit ihr schlief? Vielleicht würden sie ja Spaß im Bett haben. Es wäre alles so einfach gewesen. Narzissa schwieg, was eine herrliche Abwechselung war. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und die Augen strahlten vor Glück.

„Meinst du, dass zwei Wochen zu früh sind?"

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. Sie drängte sich an ihn, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte. Lucius nickte, sein Blick kreuzte den seines Urahnen mütterlicherseits, den Werwolfjäger, der kopfschüttelnd in seinem Bilderrahmen stand und eine schrecklich obzöne Geste machte. So viel zu _Adel verpflichtet._

° ° ° ° ° ° °

„Du hattest nicht das Recht dazu diesen Handel einzugehen. Das Mädchen ist von mir bestraft worden und ich verweigere dir die Erlaubnis, den Zauber zu lösen!", brüllte Orion Black. Sein Taschentuch war von Blutflecken übersät und obwohl die Male bereits verkrustet waren und lediglich eine sanfte Rötung des linken Augen von seiner Kollision mit einer Faust zeugten, druckte er noch immer mit dem unsauberen Stoff auf einer Wange herum und hielt sich ein mit Eiswürfeln gefülltes Cognacglas gegen das malträtierte Augen.

Carissa starrte fasziniert auf die beiden Schwäger, die zu Beginn ihres Besuches im besten Einvernehmen gestanden hatten. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich hinter Remus positioniert, der seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Ludmilla Malfoy gerichtet hatte. Sirius ließ ebenso wie sie keinen der beiden streitenden Männer aus den Augen.

„Und Sie sind wirklich in Milano auf der Modewoche gelaufen, wenn sie es einrichten konnten? Sehr interessant. Aber wenn ich so aussehen würde wie Sie, mein Freund, hätte ich dieses Angebot auch nicht ausgeschlagen. Es muss doch herrlichen Spaß gemacht haben."

„Eigentlich war es anstrengend, beengt, recht freizügig hinter der Bühne und schmerzhaft. Diese ganzen Nadeln, die die...", erwiderte Lupin doch ging der Rest seiner Antwort in einem harschen lauten Redeschwall von Narzissas Vater unter.

„Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht, Orion. Ich hätte mich nie auf deinen Vprschlag von Malfoy _Black Castle _zu fordern, einlassen sollen. Ich werde diesen Zauber einfach lösen und damit hat sich das. Ich habe mit meinem Schwiegersohn eine Vereinbarung und werden diese nicht brechen, auch wenn du etwas anderes verlangst. Endlich heiratet der Bengel mein Mädchen und das soll ich nur wegen deines Stolzes aufgeben? Niemals. Ich werde nicht riskieren, das Wohlwollen _Seiner Lordschaft_ noch einmal zu verlieren. Du hast ihn nicht toben sehen, als ich ihm sagen musste, dass Slytherins Aufzeichnungen seit Jahrhunderten unauffindbar sind und ich nicht in einem Jahr herbeizaubern kann, was andere in zehn nicht geschafft haben. Die Narben vom _Cruciatus_ habe ich noch heute auf dem Rücken. Die Kleine kriegt ihre Stimme wieder, bleibt bei deinem Sohn..."

„... er ist nicht länger mein Sohn..."

„... bleibt bei deinem _ehemaligen_ Sohn und du suchst dir eine neue Gespielin, Orion! Regulus wird dir kaum dazwischenfunken."

„Lass Regulus aus dem Spiel!"

Remus verdrehte die Augen und als sich sein Blick mit dem Ludmillas traf, reagierte diese ähnlich.

„Einverstanden. Du gibst ihr die Sprache zurück und ich bringe sie zurück in den Puff! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie meinen Erstgeborenen weiter verdirbt", erklärte Orion.

„Jetzt ist es wieder dein Erstgeborener? Ich dachte er sei nicht mehr dein Sohn!", spottete Cygnus und blies den Zigarrenrauch gen Decke.

„Es geht ums Prinzip. Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du Andromeda heimlich unterstützt, indem du diesem Schlammblut heimlich Aufträge zuschanzt?", behauptete Orion.

„Das musst du mir erst einmal beweisen", brauste Cygnus auf.

„Also, ich bringe das Mädchen in den Puff und schweige über..."

„Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun, Mr. Black!" Lucius war im Eingang erschienen. An seinem Arm hing Narzissa und wirkte – zwar etwas derangiert und zerzaust – so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Sie himmelte Lucius geradezu an. „Narzissa hat sich soeben damit einverstanden erklärt, in zwei Wochen meine Frau zu werden."

„Recht so", nickte Cygnus Black und kam auf die beiden zugeeilt. Er nahm Narzissas Hand, drückte sie und gab ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das wurde auch allmählich Zeit. Ich will schließlich, dass mein Enkel ehelich geboren wird. Druella wird zufrieden sein. Damit ist es dann wohl an mir, meinen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen. Vergiss die Sache mit _Black Castle. _Wo ist die Kleine?"

Lucius drehte sich um, doch Carissa war nicht länger hinter Remus, wie er eigentlich erwartet hatte. Sie war ihm auch nicht in der Halle begegnet im Gegensatz zu Sirius. Sie musste sich hinausgeschlichen haben. Wahrscheinlich, weil Orion Black sich erneut in Obzönitäten ergangen war. Lucius wollte gerade fragen, als Sirius' Stimme durch die Halle zu ihnen drang.

„_Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich dich gesucht habe! Es ist die Wahrheit."_

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern. Er konnte sich die Szene regelrecht vorstellen. Carissa hatte die Arme sicher vor der Brust verschränkt und trug eine gelangweilte Miene zur Schau, während Sirius vor ihr auf und ab rannte und versuchte, sie von seiner Geschichte zu überzeugen.

„Ich werde den Zauber lösen gehen, sonst schreit sich mein nichtsnutziger Neffe noch die Seele aus dem Leib und fügt dem Ruf der Familie noch weiteren Schaden zu", zischte Cygnus und verschwand aus dem Salon. Als Orion seinem Schwager folgen wollte, stellte sich Ludmilla ihm in den Weg.

„Eine Tasse Tee, Mr. Black?", fragte sie ihn süffisant. Lucius griff sich an die Stirn. Er würde mehr als drei Kreuze machen, wenn dieser Tag vorüber war.

„Nein danke, ich sollte... ich werde hier wohl nicht mehr gebraucht. Narzissa? Glückwunsch. Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen. Lucius, du solltest es dir genau überlegen, ob du deine kleine Gespielin wirklich meinem Sohn überlassen willst. Sie ist nichts weiter als Dreck und gehört in die Gosse..."

„_Du musst doch wissen, dass ich dich niemals betrügen würde! Bei Merlin, ich war nur mit Narzissa in der Umkleidekabine und habe ihr beim Anziehen geholfen. Hätte ich sich nackt herumlaufen lassen sollen? Sie ist, verdammt noch mal, meine Cousine und reizt mich nicht im Entferntesten!"_

„_Bah!"_, erwiderte Carissa: die einzige Äußerung, die sie ohne Hustenanfall energisch genug herausbekam.

„Miss Carter wird entweder bei Ihrem Sohn bleiben, Mr. Black, oder bei mir als Gesellschafterin ihr Auskommen finden. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass letzteres erneut ein Keil zwischen meinen Sohn und Ihre Nichte treiben wird. Es würde dann Ihnen obliegen _Seiner Lordschaft_ die entsprechenden Gründe zu erklären, warum die Familien Malfoy und Black noch immer keine familiäre... ähm, wie nannte es Ihr Bruder? Ah... _Fusion _bilden. Also, sollten Sie sich Miss Carter auch nur auf ungebührliche Art und Weise nähern, werde ich meinen Einfluss geltend machen und Ihnen eine Kostprobe meiner Macht geben!", setzte Ludmilla fort. Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Gestalt auf, die Haltung einer selbstbewussten Frau, die sich im Klaren über ihre Kompetenzen war. Lucius hätte seine Mutter küssen können. Sie spielte selten ihre Fähigkeiten aus, doch wenn sie es tat, dann richtig. Sie hatte diese unnachahmlich herablassende suggestive Art an sich, einen Menschen das glauben zu lassen, was er glauben sollte. Natürlich wusste Lucius, dass es in erster Linie seine Macht war und sein Einfluss, auf die sie spekulierte. Seine Mutter hatte auf _Seine Lordschaft_ zwar nicht angespielt und würde es auch nicht tun, doch ihr diskreter Hinweis auf die Verbindung beider Familien miteinander, war nicht misszuverstehen.

Narzissa verkrampfte sich an seinem Arm und wollte gegen die Rede seiner Mutter protestieren, doch Lucius presste ihr die Finger in die Seite, neigte sich ihrem Ohr zu und flüsterte: „Verdirb es nicht, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren. Sei klug und setze auf die richtige Karte!"

Narzissa schluckte. Die unterschwellige Drohung hing einem Damoklesschwert gleich an einem seidigen, haarfeinen Faden in der Luft. Lucius wusste, worauf er sich einließ. Pläne versteckte man in Plänen, dass wusste er nicht erst seit seinem letzten Treffen mit _Seiner Lordschaft_, es war eines der Axiome, die er seit Beginn seiner Erziehung zu spüren bekommen hatte. Dass er Carissa Carter als eine Art Lock- und auch Druckmittel gegen die Blackschwäger in die Hände gespielt bekommen hatte, war zwar lediglich eine günstige Fügung des Schicksals gewesen, doch nutzte er diese waidlich aus. Dass sie sich als süße Maus und heiße Gespielin entpuppte, war ein Vorteil für ihn. Letztendlich würde er dennoch tun, was _Seine Lordschaft _von ihm erwartete.

Das Kätzchen hatte ihm Vergnügen bereitet und er bedauerte, dass die Zeit mit Carissa sich unweigerlich ihrem Ende näherte. Irgendwie sehnte er sich danach, endlich ihre Stimme in ihrem vollen Umfang zu hören. Doch ganz andere Bilder machten sich nun in seinem Kopf breit. Narzissa nackt, bloß bis auf die Kette mit dem Drachenzahn, die sie trug.

„_Du behauptest, du hättest mich gesucht? Ich bitte dich, Sirius, wer soll dir das denn glauben? Du hattest doch offenbar deinen Spaß beim Einkaufen mit deiner Cousine und den dürftigen Verkuppelungsversuchen zwischen ihr und Lucius. Ich wäre dir doch nur im Weg gewesen!", _keifte Carissa.

Lucius lachte lauthals, als Cygnus mit hochrotem Kopf, gerunzelter Stirn und Resten von Lippenstift auf der Wange im Salon erschien.

„_Das ist noch lange kein Grund, dich hier wie eine Harpyie_ _aufzuführen und meinen Onkel zu küssen und mich zu ohrfeigen!"_

„_Du nennst mich Harpyie? Sirius Black, wenn du glaubst, dass ich dir in die Arme fallen werde und erneut deinem Charme erliege, dann hast du dich geirrt. Abgesehen davon, ohne deinen Onkel könnte ich dir nicht meine Sicht der Dinge darlegen und die Ohrfeige hast du übrigens verdient. Außerdem: Ich liebe dich nicht!"_

Lucius wurde hellhörig. Sie liebte Sirius nicht? Sein Herz machte vor Freude einen Satz, völlig überraschend natürlich. Narzissa zappelte an seinem Arm herum und warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„_Natürlich liebst du mich. Ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass du dich in diesen silberblonden Lackaffen verguckt hast!"_

Nun war es an Lucius, sich zu versteifen. Seine Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. Er suchte Narzissas Gesicht nach Missbilligung ab, doch fand er lediglich Belustigung darin. Geistesabwesend lächelte sie ihn an und spielte mit dieser Kette, die ihm zuvor schon aufgefallen war. Kette, Drachenzahn?... Er stutzte.

„_Sirius Black, wage es ja nicht Lucius zu beleidigen! Er war für mich da, während du... du einkaufen gegangen bist!"_

„Da sind wohl die Aphrodisiastischen Düfte mit dir durchgegangen? Wie lange, meinst du, wird die Wirkung noch anhalten?", flüsterte Narzissa und warf ihm einen neckenden Blick zu.

Lucius überging mit hochmütigem Lächeln den Einwurf.

„Muss ich mich darauf einstellen an einem Morgen aufzuwachen und vor lauter Sehnsucht nach dir nichts anderes mehr machen zu können, als mich nach deinem Abbild zu verzehren?", reizte sie ihn weiter.

Lucius zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. Es machte ihm Spaß, sein Kätzchen so mit Sirius reden zu hören. Doch wer wusste schon, vielleicht würde er für Narzissa wirklich eines Tages einen solchen Duft kreieren, der sie vor Liebe zu ihm um den Verstand brachte? Allerdings würde seine Verlobte diesen Trank, diese Düfte nicht wirklich brauchen. Er besaß genügend Erfahrung, um ihre eindeutigen, anzüglichen Blicke richtig zu deuten. Sie wollte ihn und das nicht zu knapp. Doch würde ein solcher Trank garantieren, dass sie ihn nicht betrog oder nach der Geburt seines Sohnes – er ging fest davon aus, dass es ein Sohn werden würde – ein Kuckuckskind unterschob.

„Vielleicht werde ich dir auch einen solchen Duft unterjubeln", überlegte Narzissa laut und spielte weiter mit ihrer Kette.

„_Es war genau wie damals, als du dich erst um deine Bedürfnisse gekümmert hast, bevor du diesen Typen in Keepers Pub in die Quere gekommen bist. Du hast einfach ein verdammt schlechtes Timing! Fass mich nicht an, Black!"_, fauchte Carissa weiter und schließlich ging sogar etwas zu Bruch. Ludmilla zuckte zusammen. Remus hastete hinaus in Richtung Lärm. Lucius nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und ganz Herrin der Lage, komplimentierte seine Mutter die beiden sich anschweigenden Blackschwäger hinaus.

„_Nimm deine Finger von mir! Natürlich geht es mir gut! Es ist nur ein verdammter Kratzer!"_, schrie Carissa.

Lucius grinste. Er hatte immer gewusste, dass sein Kätzchen Krallen hatte. Doch niemals hätte er erwartet, sie würde ihre ersten Worte nach über einem Monat des erzwungenen Schweigens in solch derber Art äußern. Sie hatte eine helle Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihrem Äußeren passen wollte, doch war sie in keiner Weise unangenehm.

Lucius löste sich von Narzissa, schlenderte zur Tür und schloss diese.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Anhänger, den du da trägst?", fragte er, noch während er seiner Verlobten den Rücken zudrehte. Schweigen war die Antwort. Langsam wandte er sich ihr zu und deutete auf den Drachenzahn um ihren Hals.

Narzissa lief rot an und legte ihre Rechte über den Zahn. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Och, das olle Ding hat mir ein Freund geschenkt."

„Ein Freund?", wiederholte Lucius lax und verkürzte die Distanz zwischen ihr und sich.

„Er war ganz begeistert davon und meinte, es würde mich kleiden. Und... Lucius? Was ist denn? Ich hab' dich..."

Lucius hatte die restlichen Meter in großer Eile zurückgelegt und nach dem Anhänger gegriffen. Er pulsierte leicht in seiner Hand, als sei Leben darin. „Das ist Hydrazahn, der Zahn eines antiken schlangenartigen Wesens. Wie konnte Karkaroffs Sohn ihn nur aus der Hand geben!", murmelte er und riss mit einem Ruck die Kette von Hals seiner Verlobten. Ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten, legte er die Antiquität in ein Taschentuch und verstaute sie in der Brusttasche seiner Jacke.

„Ja aber...", wollte Narzissa einwenden. Doch Lucius brachte sie durch einen drohenden Blick zum Schweigen. Er trat nahe an sie heran und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und seine Augenbraue in Nähe es Haaransatzes gerückt.

„Sei froh", begann er und seine Linke schloss sich fest um ihren Oberarm, „dass du von mir schwanger bist und _ich_ dieses Artefakt bei dir gefunden habe! _Seine Lordschaft_ hätte dich nicht verschont, doch ich tu es. Schließlich trägst du _meinen_ Sohn! Ich sage es dir nur noch ein einziges Mal, setze auf die richtige Karte und du wirst überleben!"

„Ja aber..."

„Du solltest lernen, wann es für dich günstiger ist, sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Ich werde veranlassen, dass deine Sachen nach _Malfoy House_ gebracht werden! Du wirst verstehen, dass ich dich im Gästeflügel unterbringen werde, um dem Gerede der Leute vorzubeugen. Du wirst die Zeit bis zu unserer Hochzeit in der Obhut meiner Mutter verbringen. Ich erwarte, dass du dich fügst. Keine Widerrede!

Narzissa krauste die Nase, doch jeder Protest blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben bekam Narzissa Black eine konkrete Vorstellung davon, was Angst war.

Lucius atmete heftig. Nur wenige Tage noch und es würde für sie unbedenklich sein, sich wieder ins Elternhaus zu wagen. Verrat war ein ernst zu nehmende Angelegenheit, ob nun wissentlich oder unwissentlich. Bald würde es vorbei sein.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Am späten Abend lag Carissa wach in ihrem weichen Himmelbett und fokussierte das eigene Spiegelbild über sich. Sie hatte ihre Sprache wieder, hatte sich mehr oder weniger mit Sirius ausgesprochen und sich dennoch geweigert, sofort wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren. Eigentliche hatte sie sich den Frust von der Seele gebrüllt.

Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, jetzt an Sirius' Seite zu sein. Eine innere Stimme warnte sie, sich auch nur in der Nähe eines Blacks aufzuhalten. Etwas lag in der Luft und das spürte sie nicht erst, seit Lucius seine Verlobte im anderen Seitenflügel, im hintersten Gästetrack untergebracht hatte.

Sie seufzte.

„Ich kann sprechen", erklärte sie leise ihrem Spiegelbild. Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Ich kann reden, ich höre mich. _Freude, schöner Götterfunke, Tochter aus Elysium. Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische dein Heiligtum!_", trällerte sie lauthals und musste sich räuspern. Singen klappte noch nicht wirklich. Für die Dusche würde es reichen, doch nicht für eine Karriere auf der Bühne. Ab und an kratzte der Hals noch.

Sie hob erneut an, als leises Klopfen sie davon abhielt.

„Ja?" Sie richtete sich im Bett auf, schwang die Beine über die Kante und schlüpfte in die Pantoffeln. Als sie den Morgenmantel überlegen wollte, unterbrach sie eine leicht alkoholisiert klingende Stimme.

„Bleib so!"

„Lucius, solltest du nicht bei deiner Verlobten sein?", fragte sie und ließ den Morgenmantel auf die Bettdecke gleiten.

Lucius stieß sich vom Rahmen ab und ließ die Tür mit einem Tritt ins Schloss schnappen. Er wankte leicht, wirkte zerzaust und derangiert. Kam er gerade aus Narzissas Bett? Carissa schnellte auf und war an seiner Seite. Sie legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und stützte ihn mit ihrem in der Hüfte. Lucius war ein großer Mann, zwar schlank, dennoch war Carissa nicht wirklich stark genug, ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten zu halten.

Schwer stützte er sich auf sie und murmelte: „Sie hat mich benutzt, weißt du? Eigentlich hätte ich ihr dafür ihren dürren Hals umdrehen müssen."

„Hmpf."

„Aber ich bin ja ein Gentleman, verfluchte Erziehung. Ich kann meine Verlobte doch nicht erwürgen, auch wenn sie es verdient. Vergewaltigt von einer Frau." Lucius lachte bitter und vergrub seine Nase in Carissas Haar.

Die wenigen Schritte zum Bett, zu dem Lucius sie trotz seiner Trunkenheit gezielt lenkte, waren ein wahrer Gewaltmarsch. Carissa schwitzte. Sie pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und gab ein gekeuchtes _Ja, ja_ von sich. Endlich waren sie angelangt. Lucius landete bäuchlings auf dem Bett und riss Carissa mit sich. Sie ruhte halb unter seinem Körper und zappelte angestrengt, um wieder an die Luft zu gelangen.

„Schlaf mit mir!", forderte Lucius. Geschickt langte er nach ihr und ehe sie es sich versah, fand sie sich auf sich auf seinem Bauch wieder.

„Lucius, ich... deine Verlobte schläft im gleichen Haus! ich wollte nie die andere Frau sein", redete sie sich heraus und versuchte sich von ihm los zu machen.

„Schlaf mit mir", bat er sie erneut. Er hielt sie mit einem Arm gefangen und streichelte mit seiner freien Hand ihren Po. Er winkelte seine Knie an und zwang Carissa so, ihre Beine zu spreizen. Er war erregt, sehr erregt. Sie wäre ein Unmensch, ihm nicht diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, zumal sie es selbst wollte. Doch der Gedanke an Sirius war im Moment präsenter als die Tage zuvor. Sie fragte sich, wie sie die gemeinsamen Tage mit ihm so rasch hatte verdrängen können. Sie holte tief Luft und machte sich innerlich bereit, Lucius' Wunsch abzulehnen, doch das war ein großer Fehler. Der tiefe Atemzug ließ sie seinen Duft in sich aufnehmen. Ihr wurde schwindelig und noch ehe sie gegen das eigene Verlangen aufbegehren konnte, tastete ihre Hand nach seinem Schritt, während ihre Lippen auf seine trafen, ihre Zungen sich berührten und sie sich küssend in die eigenen Triebe fallen ließen.

Sie hielten sich nicht damit auf, einander zu entkleiden. Lucius nestelte an den Knöpfen seiner Hose und schob Carissa das Negligé über die Hüften. Er schob das Höschen zur Seite. Sie brauchte keine Vorbereitung, wie von selbst glitt er in sie.

„Verwöhn mich, zeig mir, was du kannst, wieviel ich dir bedeute", flüsterte Lucius. Als hätte sie auf diese Aufforderung gewartet, gab sie ihm, was er brauchte, wonach er verlangte. Sie liebten sich bis zur Erschöpfung.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Mit dem Anflug eines leichten schlechten Gewissens, legte Lucius beide Arme um den schlaffen Körper der schlafenden Carissa. Er hatte die Dosis des Duftes erhöht, um sie noch einmal nehmen zu können, bevor sie ihm endgültig entglitt.

°

° tbc °

**AN 1 – Überschrift**

Bevor jemand an der Übersetzung der Überschrift etwas auszusetzen hat: black kann im Englischen auch als relatives Synonym für dirty – schmutzig verwendet werden. Hier passt es in der Übersetzung schmutzig recht gut, denn wirklich astrein sind die Angelegenheiten ja nicht. ;)

**AN 2 – Bezüge zu anderen Kapiteln und Geschichten**

**Die Aufzeichnungen Salazars** – wer _„Das Vermächtnis der Gründer"_ gelesen hat, weiß, dass hier die Rede vom Zaubertrankbuch Slytherins ist.

**Die kleine Brünette** – taucht in Kapitel 1 von „Das Kätzchen lässt das Mausen nicht" auf. Sie ruft Mère Griseldis um Hilfe an, als Orion Black sich an Carissa vergreifen will. Sie spricht mit französischem Akzent, ist aber eigentlich Waliserin. Mère Griseldis gibt sie nur als Französin aus.

**Sirius' Bedürfnisse** – Carissa spielt hier auf eine Begebenheit aus Teil I an. Sirius beobachtet, wie Joseph und zwei seiner Kumpel Carissa zu nahe treten. Doch er greift nicht gleich ins Geschehen ein, weil er sich unsicher ist, ob er das Recht dazu hat. Er geht stattdessen lieber erst einmal auf die Toilette und entschließt sich danach, nachdem er das Geräusch einer Ohrfeige identifiziert, einzugreifen.

**AN 3 – „Ode an die Freude"**

Text von Friedrich Schiller _**„Ode an die Freude"**_ (1785) und die Musik von Ludwig von Beethoven _**4. Satz **_der_** 9. Sinfonie **_(1815-1823).

Seit 1972 die Hymne des Europarats und seit 1985 in der Instrumentalfassung die Hymne der Europäischen Union.

**AN 4 – In eigener Sache**

_Wow, wisst ihr eigentlich, dass dieses Kapitel etwas mehr als 19 PC-Seiten hat? _O.o _Dabei sollten es doch nur zehn maximal elf werden. Entweder ist mein Hang zur Ausführlichkeit mit mir durchgegangen oder der Stoff ließ sich nicht anders verarbeiten. Natürlich tendiere ich zur letzteren Annahme, der Stoff ließ sich nicht anders verarbeiten. Wie ihr seht, hat Carissa ihre Stimme wieder, Narzissa ist bei Lucius eingezogen und es braut sich eine düstere Gewitterwand über die Blacks zusammen. Hat es euch gefallen? Ja? Also ich bin jetzt fix und foxi und gönne mit die zweite Tasse Kaffee des heutigen Tages._

_Entschuldigt, dass ich mein Vorhaben, jede Woche ein Kapitel zu posten nicht durchgehalten habe. Kapitel 14 war ein wahrer Stolperstein._

_Eure Eos._


	15. Die Rache ist mein

15. Die Rache ist mein!

Carissa erwachte am nächsten Morgen nicht nur mit einem bitteren Gefühl auf der Zunge und im Magen, sondern auch mit einem leichten Ziehen hinter der Stirn. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu sich zu kommen und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

Die Dämmerung schob sanft aber unerbittlich die Nacht vor sich her. Wenn Carissa sich Mühe gab und den Kopf etwas reckte, würde sie einen schmalen Streifen der glutrot aufgehenden Sonne über der Silhoutte der Stadt erkennen können. Doch war sie zu erschöpft, um sich anzustrengen. Obwohl sie – wie sich zu erinnern glaubte – frühzeitig schlafen gegangen war, fühlte sie sich alles andere als ausgeruht, im Gegenteil, ihr schmerzten die Glieder wie nach einer ausgesprochen ruhelosen Nacht.

Vorsichtig räkelte und streckte sie sich. Innerlich ächzten und knackten ihre Glieder, Muskeln meldeten ihr Vorhandensein, von denen sie nicht mal ahnte, dass sie sie hatte. Als Carissa auf einen warmen Körper neben sich stieß, hielt sie verwundert inne, runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich halb auf den Ellenbogen auf. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, nicht allein ins Bett gegangen zu sein und doch lag _er_,Lucius, neben ihr.

Er schlief auf dem Bauch; sein Gesicht war ihr zugewandt; seine langen Wimpern warfen Schatten auf die hellen Wangen; sein Mund war leicht geöffnet; er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Lucius bot ein Bild der Unschuld und Unnahbarkeit in einem. Im Schlafen musste er ihre Bewegung gespürt haben, denn ein Arm legte sich über ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran. Seine Wärme war wohltuend und störend zugleich. Es fühlte sich falsch an und auch wieder nicht! So zwiespältig hatte sie noch nie empfunden, wenn sie an Lucius Malfoy gedacht oder ihn gesehen hatte. Etwas hatte sich verändert.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Carissa sein Gesicht. Ihre Augen hatten sich an die noch dämmerigen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt. Sie war ihm so nahe, dass sie kaum mehr Helligkeit benötigte, um jede Faser seines Gesichtes erkennen zu können. Sein rechter Nasenflügel zuckte leicht. Zögerlich strich sie ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr: skeptisch und dennoch vertraut in einem.

Als Lucius mit einem Mal hellwach nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und sie zornig aus blaugrauen Augen musterte, stieß Carissa einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Mach das nicht noch einmal, Kätzchen! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt." Er ließ sie los, drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf. Carissa nickte. Sie wagte kaum sich zu rühren, doch einer instinktiven Eingebung folgend legte sie ihre Arme auf seine Brust und bettete ihr Kinn darauf. Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam. Seine entspannten Gesichtszüge standen im Widerspruch zu seinem sie abschätzenden Blick. Ihre Nase kitzelte, doch sie ignorierte es.

„Du wirkst zufrieden", begann sie leise. Ihr Stimme klang seltsam fremd in den eigenen Ohren.

Er reagierte nicht.

„Irgendwie war es heute Nacht… anders."

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht nach unten.

„Vielleicht ist _anders_ das falsche Wort", stotterte sie.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sein Blick verwandelte sich von abschätzend in spöttisch. Sie malte mit einem Finger kleine Achten auf seine Brust und verfolgte diese mit den Augen.

„Es mag merkwürdig klingen. Aber, es war, als wären alle Barrieren gefallen", überlegte sie laut und malte weiter, den Blick fest auf den Finger gerichtet. „Du hast… es war, als würde ich nichts anderes wollen, als dich zu spüren... als dich in mir zu haben."

„Du wirst vulgär!"

Carissa blinzelte mehrmals, hörte auf zu malen und hob entsetzt ihre Lider. _Vulgär?_ Sie erstarrte innerlich. Wieso sagte er das? Sie hatte doch nur über ihre Empfindungen gesprochen. Sie würde vulgär werden? Sie blickte zur Seite. Als ihr der volle Sinn seiner Worte ins Bewusstsein kam, kehrte auch die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht zurück.

Sie hatte nicht mit ihm schlafen wollen, sondern sich auf eine Nacht allein eingestellt, in der sie die Geschehnisse des Tages Revue passieren lassen konnte. Sie hatte auf dem Bett gelegen und versucht, _,Freude, schöner Götterfunke' _zu singen. Es war so ein wundervolles Gefühl gewesen, die eigene Stimme zu hören. Dann hatte es geklopft. Lucius war aufgetaucht und hatte sie mit seiner Anwesenheit allein schon um den Verstand gebracht. Er war leicht alkoholisiert gewesen und hatte auf Narzissa geschimpft, sich selbst einen Gentleman genannt und sich darüber beschwert, dass seine Verlobte ihn benutzt hatte. Carissa hatte ihn zum Bett geschleppt und war dort auf ihn gefallen.

„_Schlaf mit mir!"_, hatte er gesagt. Es war nur eine einfache, schlicht vorgebrachte Bitte – eigentlich Aufforderung – gewesen, die sie ihm hatte abschlagen wollen.

Sie hatte tief durchgeatmet, um den Mut zu haben, _,Nein' _zu sagen, doch war sie nicht dazugekommen. Carissa erinnerte sich an ein schwummeriges Gefühl. Ihr war nach diesem Atemzug plötzlich schwindelig geworden.

Jetzt erst kam ihr der bittere Geschmack auf der Zunge seltsam vor und sie fuhr sich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Lippen.

„Wermut", meinte Lucius wie nebenbei.

„Wermut?" Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dieses Kraut zu sich genommen zu haben.

„Du kannst ihn auch gerne Absinth nennen, mein Herz", meinte er wie nebenbei und betrachtete sich eingehend die gepflegten Nägel.

„Wie konntest du!", flüsterte Carissa. Sie keuchte und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie griff nach dem Morgenmantel und hüllte ihren nackten Körper in den weichen Stoff. Verwirrt, wütend und enttäuscht zugleich blickte sie auf Lucius. So entspannt und befriedigt er in den seidenen Laken lag, war er ihr unheimlich.

_Absinth,_ hatte er gesagt. _Absinth._

Lucius wirkte wie ein Mann, der bekommen hatte, was er wollte und sich nun nicht mehr um eventuelle Konsequenzen zu kümmern brauchte. Seine Zufriedenheit auf den ebenmäßigen Zügen, machte sie wütend und traurig zugleich. Gefühle, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Wir… haben in dieser Nacht miteinander geschlafen?", fragte sie unnötigerweise. Die Beweise waren zu deutlich, das Laken zerwühlt, seine Befriedigung nicht zu übersehen. Lucius' Mund verzog sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Aber warum?", setzte Carissa naiv hinzu.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Kätzchen? Du wirst zu diesem Abschaum, zu diesem Blutsverräter, zurückkehren, auch wenn du es selbst noch nicht weißt. Du magst wütend und zornig auf ihn sein, doch du wirst wieder in seine Arme sinken. Ich bin ein Malfoy! Ich werde nicht verlassen, mein Herz! Ich bin es, der den Schlussstrich zieht! Eine letzte Nacht warst du mir schuldig, für alles, was ich für dich getan habe. Es wäre anstrengend gewesen, dich in dieser letzten Nacht zu verführen. Du wirst nicht leugnen, Liebes, dass du unwillig gewesen wärst. Es liegt mir fern, Gewalt anzuwenden, wenn es doch subtiler geht. Ein wenig _Überzeugungskraft_ hat noch niemandem geschadet. Es erleichtert das Leben ungemein."

„Aber…"

„Ich bitte dich, hast du geglaubt, dass ich dich ohne Gegenleistung in mein Haus lasse? Dich ohne Gegenleistung wie eine Königin ausstaffiere? Dich ohne Gegenleistung einfach so wieder gehen lasse? Für eine Frau deiner… Erfahrung bist du reichlich naiv, Kätzchen!"

Lucius' Arroganz verletzte sie, sie war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hatte derweil die Decke zurückgeschlagen und die Beine über die Bettkante geschwungen. Er zog das Laken zu sich, wickelte es sich lässig um die Hüfte und erhob sich.

„Du bist eine verführerische Frau, Liebes, und reizend in deiner Unwissenheit, was deine Wirkung betrifft", flüsterte er. „Du bist auf eine entzückende Art naiv und dennoch weißt du rein instinktiv, was _Mann_ wünscht. Du hast mir gefallen, ich wollte dich und wollte der einzige sein. Was meinst du, warum du im _Chez Mère Griseldis_ eine so ruhige Zeit hattest?" Er zuckte gelangweilt die Achseln. „Doch nun..." – er seufzte theatralisch – „bin ich deiner überdrüssig. Dagegen bin ich machtlos. Lass dir Zeit beim Packen, nimm, was ich dir geschenkt habe, du hast es dir redlich verdient. Ich brauche es ohnehin nicht."

Carissas Augen weiteten sich. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Gepaart mit dem kalten Inhalt seine Aussage entwickelte sich der herbe Geschmack von Wermut nun vollkommen. Selbst ihre Lippen brannten von Bitterkeit und ihre Augen von aufsteigenden Tränen. Sie konnte kaum atmen. „Ich hasse dich", flüsterte sie.

Lucius zuckte die Schultern, schritt zum Tisch, musterte scheinbar interessiert die mit Obst gefüllte Etagere und wählte eine Traube aus. Carissas Hände krallten sich verkrampft in den weichen Stoff des Morgenmantels. Endlich richtete Lucius wieder den Blick auf sie.

„Dieses Gefühl löse ich häufiger aus", entgegnete er lax und schob sich die Frucht in den Mund. „Du wirst dich sicher von meiner Mutter verabschieden wollen. Ich gebe dir bis zum Mittag Zeit, das Haus zu verlassen. Ich habe für dich einen Termin bei Gringotts vereinbart. Man erwartet dich dort um fünf Uhr am Nachmittag. Sei pünktlich! Und du solltest den Gedanken daran, meine Großzügigkeit abzulehnen, gar nicht erst in Erwägung ziehen, Liebes! Ob du es nutzt oder nicht, sei dir überlassen. Doch es ist dein und wird dein bleiben!"

Er nickte ihr zu, warf lässig eine Haarsträhne über seine Schulter und war bereits an der Tür, als Carissa aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachte.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mr Malfoy!", reagierte sie endlich. Sie versuchte ihrer Stimme eine Mischung aus beißendem Spott und Unterwürfigkeit zu geben. Unterwürfigkeit, die Lucius' Stellung gegenüber angebracht war und beißender Spott, den seine Handlungsweise hervorrufen musste. Beides musste ihn verletzen, davon ging sie aus. Und sie wollte ihn verletzen, wie er es bei ihr getan hat. Sie versuchte ihm durch diese wenigen Wörter verständlich zu machen, wie sehr sich ihr Verhältnis in dieser kurzen Zeit verändert hatte. Ihre Worte waren nicht einfach so dahingesagt gewesen. Ihr Verstand wusste es bereits und ihr Herz würde es noch lernen. Sie hatte Erfolg. Lucius' Schultern strafften sich. Ruckartig wandte er lediglich den Kopf zu ihr herum. Wäre sie nicht so wütend gewesen, wäre sie unter diesem Blick zu einem Kaninchen zusammengeschrumpft. So hob sie lediglich eine Augenbraue und hielt diesen durchdringenden eisigen Augen stand.

Als er die Tür endlich hinter sich schloss, nahm sie eines der Gläser vom Nachttisch, aus denen getrunken zu haben, sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte, und warf es schreiend gegen die Wand. „Ich verachte dich, Lucius Malfoy!"

Obwohl sie ihn zu hassen und zu verachten begann, glomm unter diesen Gefühlen nach wie vor das Begehren. Ein nicht geringer Teil von ihr wollte auf ihn zu stürmen, sich ihm zu Füßen werfen und um Wiederaufnahme betteln, doch sowohl die Vernunft als auch Carissas Stolz ließen ein solches Verhalten nicht zu. Selbst ihr Körper rebellierte gegen ein zu hektisches Bewegen. Diese störenden Kopfschmerzen, dieses Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen, machten Carissa nahezu bewegungslos. _Absinth_, hatte er gesagt. Nun wunderte sich nichts mehr an ihrem beklagenswerten Zustand.

Lucius drehte die Kette mit dem Zahn, die er seiner Dauerverlobten abgenommen hatte, zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her. Er saß in der Bibliothek, ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand und starrte auf eines der Mythenbücher, die Carissa in ihrer Zeit unter seiner Obhut verschlungen hatte. Das Mädchen hatte sich offenbar eingehend mit griechischer Mythologie befasst, soviel war sicher. Für einen Augenblick überlegte Lucius, ob es nicht besser wäre, sie doch bei sich zu behalten. Ihr Wissen könnte sich als wertvoll erweisen. Doch verwarf er den Gedanken rasch, aus Furcht rückfällig zu werden.

Lucius stellte sein Weinglas ab. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Seiten des Buches schlugen selbständig die Stelle auf, wo sich die Geschichte von _„Kadmos und der Gründung der Stadt Theben"_ befand. Er las und las und hörte nicht, wie an die Tür zur Bibliothek geklopft wurde.

„Du wirst feststellen, dass ein Zahn nicht genügen wird, um eine Armee aus unbesiegbaren Knochenkreaturen zu erschaffen."

Lucius hob den Blick, legte die Kette auf das Buch und musterte Carissa. Sie hatte den hellen Burberry-Mantel an, mit Kapuze und Webpelz, und ihre herrlichen Füße steckten in den kniehohen Stiefeln, die er ihr gekauft hatte. Eigentlich hatte alles für sie erworben. Ihre alten _Dinge_ hatten kaum das Prädikat Kleidung verdient. Noch war der Mantel offen. Carissa hatte sich so leger an den Türpfosten gelehnt hatte, dass Lucius einen Blick auf den schlanken Körper seiner _abgelegten_ Geliebten werfen konnte. Was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben, ihr diese verdammt anziehenden Kleidungsstücke auszusuchen, die sie sexy und begehrenswert machten. Loden und Leinen in unförmigem Schnitt wären bessere Präsente gewesen. Beinahe bereute er, sie gehen zu lassen, doch wenn er verhindern wollte, dass seine Zauberei, seine Manipulation Auswirkungen auf seinen Verstand hatte, musste sie jetzt gehen, oder er würde sich nie von ihr lösen können. Wissen war das eine, aber diese Faszination musste ein Ende haben. Er wäre irgendwann von ihr abhängig und sie von ihm. Erst würde Liebe aus dieser magisch herbeigeführten Anziehungskraft erwachsen, danach brennend heiße Eifersucht und schließlich abgrundtiefer Hass. Schließlich würde er sie umbringen oder sie ihn vergiften und dann selbst zugrunde gehen. So hatte seine Mutter es ihm vor Augen geführt. Magisch erzwungene Liebe wirkte stets nach zwei Seiten. Circe hatte das bitter lernen müssen und all die anderen Exempla der griechischen Antike sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache. So hatte er sich eine letzte Nacht mit ihr gegönnt. Innerlich seufzte er, äußerlich behielt er seine unbeteiligte Miene bei. Er hatte sie am Morgen mit Absicht wie Dreck behandelt. _Selbstschutz_, redete er sich ein.

„Wer sagt dir, dass das zur Option steht? Ah, lass mich raten. Du hast dich damit auseinander gesetzt und gehst nun davon aus, dass jemand beabsichtigt, ein zweites Theben zu gründen", spottete er, legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und betrachtete Carissa mit hochmütig gehobener Augenbraue.

Carissa senkte den Blick und um ihrem Mund erschien jenes herablassende Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es **ihr **Selbstschutz war. Sie wirkte kühl, jedoch verrieten die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen, dass sie unter dem Einfluss eines schmerzstillenden Mittels stand. Es hatte bei ihr begonnen, rascher als Lucius es vermutet hatte.

„Was würde ein zweites Theben nützen? Ich denke, dass du und diese Truppe von Todessern, die sich um _Ihn _sammeln, euch genau überlegen solltet, was für ein machtvolles Artefakt dieser Zahn ist."

„Begehe nicht den Fehler uns aus der Wut heraus zu unterschätzen, meine Liebe." Seine Stimme hatte jenen drohenden Unterton, den er als letzte Warnung gebrauchte, um einen Gegner die potentiellen Gefahr vor Augen zu führen, in welche sich dieser ungeahnt hinein manövriert hatte.

Lucius erhob sich, langte nach der Kette und ging auf Carissa zu. Zufrieden nahm er ihr hektisches Blinzeln wahr. Sie hatte verstanden. Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass er Angst machte, aber er verwirrte sie, irritierte sie und das war ihr offensichtlich ebenso unangenehm, wie Furcht es gewesen wäre.

„Du gehst, Kätzchen?", säuselte er darum. Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und ging nicht weiter auf das Artefakt und alte Mythen ein. „Hast du auch alles, was ich dir geschenkt habe, unterbringen können?"

Carissas Blinzeln nahm zu und allein seine Hände verhinderten, dass sie auf Abstand ging. Herausfordernd reckte sie ihr Kinn vor, als wollte sie sagen. _Aber natürlich, die Anzahl der Taschen, die du mir ins Zimmer hast stellen lassen, hätten selbst die Garderobe deiner Verlobten fassen können._ Lucius schmunzelte. So ungeschickt würde Carissa niemals vorgehen. Sie hätte mehr Raffinesse in eine Erwiderung gelegt, wenn sie denn eine hätte formulieren wollen.

„Aber ich habe nichts von dir", flüsterte er weiter, „außer unbeschreiblich schönen Erinnerungen." Sie war einfach zu verführerisch. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie zu necken und zu reizen und wagte sich in genau jenes gefährliche Terrain vor, das er hatte verlassen wollen, nein, verlassen müssen. „Wirst du mir etwas von dir schenken?"

„Was könnte ich dir schenken?", stellte Carissa heiser die Gegenfrage. Lucius genoss es, sie im Unklaren über seinen Wunsch zu lassen und noch einmal dieses erotische, erwartungsvolle Knistern zu spüren.

„Nichts, was dir schaden oder wehtun könnte. Ich möchte nur eine Strähne deines herrlich schwarzen Haares haben. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger."

Der panisch anmutende Ausdruck in ihren Augen wich ernsthafter Verblüffung. Er hatte ihren offenen Blick immer gemocht. Wenn ihrem Gesicht keine Emotion zu entnehmen war, so hatten ihre Augen niemals verbergen können, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Man musste diese Sprache nur zu deuten wissen. Er hatte sie lange genug studiert, um dazu in der Lage zu sein. Ihre Mimik mochte in diesem Augenblick entspannt sein, doch Iris und Pupillen drückten nichts als Verwunderung, Verblüffung, ja, Irritation aus.

„Eine Strähne!", echote sie.

Lucius nickte ernst.

„Was wird deine Verlobte sagen, wenn du eine Haarsträhne deiner Geliebten aufbewahrst?"

„Das lass meine Sorge sein!", entgegnete er harsch. Er löste seine Rechte von Carissas Schulter und nahm eine dünne Strähne ihres offenen Haares zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er rieb sie kurz, führte sie an seine Nase und sog mit geschlossenen Augen den Duft ein.

„So verführerisch", flüsterte er rau. „Ich könnte schwören, einen Hauch von mir in deinem Haar wahrzunehmen, Kätzchen."

„Nun mach schon", quengelte Carissa. Sie hatte es mit einem Mal sehr eilig, dieser verfänglichen Situation zu entkommen und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Ihre Wangen waren jäh von einer sanften Röte überzogen. So unwohl hatte sie sich im Bett mit ihm nicht gefühlt, stellte er befriedigt fest. Seine Wirkung auf sie hatte er, trotzdem er die aphrodisiatischen Düfte und Tränke der Kanalisation überantwortet hatte, nicht verloren. Sicher, sie würde die nächste Zeit Kopfschmerzen haben und sich schwindelig fühlen, sobald sie nicht mehr den Aphrodisiaka ausgesetzt war. Aber ein Hauch der Anziehung würde immer bleiben. Ihm würde es ähnlich gehen. Allerdings würden ihm Hass und damit Stress und eine erkaltende Affäre erspart bleiben. Eine unerwünschte Beziehung in Form einer Ehe genügte. Er bedauerte nicht, den verräterischen Geschmack der überdosierten Tränke ausgerechnet mit Wermut übertüncht zu haben.

Lucius ließ die Haarsträhne mehrmals durch seine Finger gleiten, nahm auch die linke Hand von Carissas Schulter und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte _seca partem crinium_ und eine lange dünne Strähne schwarzen Haares lag in seiner Hand.

„Danke, Kätzchen!"

Sie nickte und hob den Blick. Für einen Moment glaubte er ein erleichtertes Flackern in ihren Pupillen zu entdecken. Rasch schob er diesen verletzenden Eindruck zur Seite. Es konnte unmöglich wahr sein, dass es ihr Erleichterung verschaffte, sich von ihm trennen zu müssen.

„Geh!", fauchte er.

Carissa lächelte und löste sich endlich vom Türpfosten. „Nur eines, Lucius. Es ist nicht schwer, dich zu mögen, doch es ist schwer, dich zu lieben. Irgendwann wird es Hass werden oder Gleichgültigkeit. Überlege dir, was du deiner zukünftigen Frau zumuten wirst. Sie wird dich entweder bis aufs Blut verteidigen oder irgendwann verraten."

„Geh!", brüllte er. „Deine Ansicht ist unerwünscht! Geh!", schrie er. „Oder ich prügle dich aus meinem Haus", setzte er leise hinzu.

Lucius wandte ihr den Rücken zu und widmete sich wieder seinen Studien. Die Strähne lag fest in seiner Hand.

„Denk daran, Lucius", flüsterte sie noch einmal. Lucius tat, als höre er nichts, doch nahm er erleichtert wahr, wie sie in die geflieste Halle schritt und das hell klackende Geräusch ihrer Schuhe leiser wurde. Sie würde sich nun von seiner Mutter verabschieden, soviel war ihm klar.

_Geh!_, drohte er stumm._ Und bete, dass du nie wieder alleine in meine Reichweite kommst! _

Er würde für nichts garantieren können. Allmählich fragte er sich, ob es tatsächlich auf die magischen Tränke, Düfte und Essenzen zurückzuführen war, dass er sich zu ihr dermaßen hingezogen fühlte. Er hasste es, gute Ratschläge zu bekommen und noch mehr hasste er es, wenn diese im Grunde ihre Richtigkeit hatten. Würde sie ihm noch einmal begegnen, würde er nicht wissen, ob er sie umbringen oder mit Gewalt nehmen würde, nur um ihr zu zeigen, wie es sich anfühlte, von ihm erst geliebt, dann mit Gleichgültigkeit und schließlich mit Hass behandelt zu werden.

Ein Lucius Malfoy verlor niemals. Er schlug die Faust, die die Haarsträhne umfing mit aller Wucht auf die Buchseiten. Eines der Haare kam in Kontakt mit dem Zahn und löste ein leichtes Flackern aus. Verwundert starrte Lucius auf das Artefakt und dann auf die Strähne.

_Das ist es also!_, dachte er. Seine Wut war verraucht und er widmete sich mit aller notwendigen Sachlichkeit seinem Studienobjekt. Vielleicht würde ein Wiedersehen mit Carissa näher liegen als vermutet. Seine Lordschaft würde diese Entdeckung brennend interessieren. Vielleicht würde er eher Gelegenheit bekommen, sich als wahrer Dauphin Seiner Lordschaft zu erweisen, als er geglaubt hatte.

Es galt zu handeln und zu retten, was möglich war. In Gedanken plante er bereits, den jungen Severus, das Zaubertrankgenie hinzuzuziehen.

„Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, warum sich diese Person noch immer im Haus aufhält. Lucius hat sogar die Nacht bei ihr verbracht. Das schrille unangenehme Kreischen dieses Flittchens war nicht zu überhören!", seufzte Narzissa. Sie schlenderte durch den Salon und begutachtete die Ausstattung des Raumes wie jemand, der den Wert seines Eigentum einzuschätzen suchte. Nur dass es ein Problem gab, nichts, aber auch gar nichts in diesem Raum gehörte Narzissa Black und wenn es nach der Hausherrin ging, würde das auch niemals der Fall sein. Doch lag dies zu entscheiden nicht länger in ihrer Macht. Eigentlich hatte es auch noch nie in der Macht gelegen.

Ludmilla Malfoy betrachtete das Verhalten ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter missmutig. Sie war wahrlich eine Dame. Die erlesene Zauberergesellschaft mochte sich darin wiederholen, doch war diesem Wiederholen nichts Langweiliges zu finden, wie es bei Repetitionen so oft der Fall war. Ludmilla Malfoy war und blieb in jeder Situation eine Dame. Wie viel Mühe es sie jedoch kostete, ihre gute Erziehung, die exquisite Kinderstube und die erstklassige Herkunft nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, ahnte niemand. Es gab keine Situation, die sie überforderte, es gab keine Zwickmühle, aus der sie sich nicht zu befreien wusste, es gab kein Desaster, das sie nicht zu meistern verstand. Doch die Verlobte ihres Sohnes war auf dem besten Weg, ihr nicht nur die Nerven zu rauben, sondern auch die gute Gesellschaft in ihrer Ansicht Lügen zu strafen. Die Art und Weise wie die Lucius' Mutter an den Fäden ihrer Stickerei zog und wie straff sich selbige über die vorgezeichneten Muster spannten, verrieten genug über ihren Kampf um Contenance.

„Wer ist sie denn schon? Ein Niemand! Ein Nichts! Eine Ravenclaw!", zeterte Narzissa und stellte etwas zu laut die Bonbonniere aus Muranoglas auf die Anrichte zurück. Ludmilla zuckte zusammen und stach mit Gewalt in ihre Handarbeit. Die ,Auserwählte' ihres Sohnes hatte keinerlei Sinn für Antiquitäten. Wenn sie wüsste, dass es sich bei dieser Bonbonniere um ein unbezahlbares Erbstück handelte, das bereits seine Jahrhunderte auf dem zarten gläsernen Rücken hatte, würde sie es mit mehr Vorsicht berührt haben.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht einfach, Narzissa und liest ein Buch", forderte Ludmilla mit Nachdruck und deutete mit dem Kinn auf den nächsten Sessel.

„Weißt du, Schwiegermama" – Ludmillas Faden riss – „ich begreife ja, dass ein Mann sich austoben muss, sich seine Hörner abstoßen, wie man so sagt. Wobei ich nicht verstehe, warum das Hörner heißt und nicht Horn. Er hat ja nur eines. Aber was ich eigentlich meine, ist: Warum hast du es gestattet, dass sich diese Person in deinem Haus einnistet!"

Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Ludmilla räusperte sich, legte betont sanft ihre Handarbeit beiseite, strich sich glättend über den Rock und faltete die Hände im Schoß.

„Meine liebe Narzissa", begann sie und ihre Stimme war so ruhig und ausgeglichen, wie ihre Erziehung es von ihr verlangte, „noch obliegen diese Entscheidungen mir und meinem Sohn. Lucius kann und wird in seinem Haus empfangen und beherbergen, wen er wünscht. Noch bist du nicht seine Frau und noch fungiere ich als Gastgeberin im Hause Malfoy. Ich gestatte darum keinerlei Kritik an diesem Haus, an seinem Hausherrn und dessen Gästen. Und nun möchte ich dich bitten, deine Mutter für den Nachmittag einzuladen. Es gibt Dinge zu besprechen, die diese absurde Hochzeit betreffen."

Narzissa riss die Augen weit auf und machte ein empörtes Gesicht. Ludmilla ihrerseits straffte die Schultern und musterte sie so arrogant und herablassend es ihr möglich war. Wenn noch Zweifel bestanden hätte, von wem Lucius die Art und Weise hatte, die Augenbrauen vor Spott und Missfallen zu erheben, sie wären in diesem Moment aus dem Weg geräumt worden. Das stumme Gefecht der Blicke beider Frauen wurde durch das Eintreten Carissas unterbrochen. Kaum, dass Ludmilla die Geliebte ihres Sohnes bemerkte, verwandelte sich ihre hochmütige Maske in einen Ausdruck voller Freundlichkeit und Herzensgüte. Zwei Eigenschaften, die Mrs Malfoy durchaus besaß und auch gerne in Anwendung brachte, wenn die Situation es erforderte.

„Mein liebe Carissa!", begann sie überschwänglich und ignorierte die Verlobte ihres Sohnes vollkommen.

Carissa trat mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihre Gastgeberin zu und ergriff deren Hände. Ludmilla dankte es ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur noch Auf Wiedersehen sagen, Mrs Malfoy", begann sie. Carissa klang noch etwas unsicher. Ihre Stimme hatte nach wie vor einen leichten kratzigen Ton, als sei sie nach einer schweren Mandelentzündung zum ersten Mal wieder fähig, in ihrer eigenen Stimmlage zu reden.

„Ich verstehe vollkommen. Du wirst mir fehlen, Carissa." Ludmilla nickte und drückte der zierlichen Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich erwarte ab und an von dir zu hören."

„Lucius wird es nicht wollen und Miss Black sicher nicht gefallen und...", warf Carissa ein.

„In der Tat!", mischte sich Narzissa schnippisch ein, mied es allerdings Mrs. Malfoy und ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Es war kaum zu überhören, dass er Sie zum Gehen aufgefordert hat, Miss Carter!"

Ludmilla winkte ab, ignorierte ihre _Schwiegertochter_ und entgegnete lax: „Papperlapapp! Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und niemand, auch nicht mein Sohn, kann mir verbieten, mit dir Kontakt zu haben. Lucius hat dir vom Termin in Gringotts sicher erzählt?"

Carissa bestätigte knapp, fühlte sich untergehakt und in die große Halle geführt.

„Ich weiß, dass es für dich wie eine Erniedrigung wirken muss, doch höre auf meinen Rat und nimm es an."

„Sie raten mir, mich von Ihrem Sohn wie eine Kurtisane behandeln zu lassen? Wir leben im 20. Jahrhundert und nicht mehr im 18. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage..."

Ludmilla verdrehte die Augen und stoppte mit der jungen Frau inmitten der Halle.

„Kindchen, darum geht es nicht. Auch wenn die Frauen sich allmählich emanzipieren, sogar in der Zaubererwelt, in Zeiten wie diesen ist es sinnvoll, die Gelegenheiten zu ergreifen, wenn sie sich bieten. Selbst wenn es bedeutet, über den eigenen Schatten zu springen. Glaube mir, es ist besser so. Nimm es also an. Ob du es verwendest oder nicht, ist dir überlassen. Ich will nur dein Bestes, Carissa", setzte sie leise hinzu und strich ihr mütterlich über die Wange. Dann drückte Ludmilla sie noch einmal an sich und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

Erst als die Haustür leise ins Schloss fiel und lediglich ein dezenter frühlingshafter Geruch an die Anwesenheit Carissas erinnerte, fragte sie in die Leere: „Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du sie gerade aufs Blut beleidigt hast."

„Was geht es mich an!"

Ludmilla drehte sich langsam um und musterte ihren Sohn, der lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du weißt, was du tust, Lucius."

„Ich weiß immer, was ich tue, Mutter."

„Wenn sie in Gefahr ist, warum lässt du sie dann nicht in diesem Haus? Unter deinem Schutz?"

„Das verstehst du nicht!"

„Dann erkläre es mir, Lucius!", forderte sie mit Nachdruck. „Ich mag in Bezug auf die Anwendung schwarzer Magie mehr Skrupel haben als du, doch wage es nicht, mir Dummheit oder Naivität zu unterstellen! Was wird hier gespielt!"

Ludmilla sah sich mit der gleichen überheblichen Miene konfrontiert, mit der sie Narzissa Black betrachtet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, doch ich kann dich nicht in diese Sache hineinziehen! Je weniger du weißt, desto besser."

Er zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück und Ludmilla starrte auf die verschlossene Tür. Wie lange sie auf das Holz geblickt hatte, wusste sie nicht. Ihr Sohn verwirrte sie mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Nicht nur, dass er darauf bestanden hatte, sie möge Narzissas Mutter zum Nachmittag einladen, sondern auch, dass sie auf Carissa einwirken sollte, sie möge seine Wünsche respektieren. Beides war so untypisch für sie, dass ihre Sinne sie warnten, seinen _Bitten_ nicht zu entsprechen. Es war Dezember und die längste des Jahres war nicht mehr weit. Alles roch nach dunklen, gefährlichen, verbotenen Plänen.

Sie seufzte, runzelte die Stirn und ging langsam zurück in den Salon. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal alt und diesen Aufregungen nicht länge gewachsen. Sie hoffte, bald möge alles vorbei sein.

_Wenige Stunden danach_

_Malfoy House_ steckte voller Geheimnisse, einige waren offensichtlicher als andere und andere geheimer als einige. Das Kellergewölbe beherbergte von jeder Sorte wenigstens ein Geheimnis. Es war hinlänglich bekannt, dass sich jene weit ins Londoner Erdreich erstreckten und sich bis zur nahegelegenen Grünanlage ausdehnten. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass es in diesem weitläufigen Gewölbe einen exquisit ausgestatteten Weinkeller gab. Doch es war eines der best gehütetsten Geheimnisse, dass sich innerhalb dieses Kellers hinter einem schweren, hohen, Weinfass ein Laboratorium befand, in welchem, wenige Stunden nachdem Carissa das Haus ihres Geliebten verlassen hatte, Lucius und sein Protege, Severus Snape, einem Rätsel nachspürten.

„Mach schon, Severus!", drängte Lucius und deutete auf die Gerätschaften, mit denen er sich niemals wirklich hatte anfreunden können. Er war ein passabler Tränkebrauer gewesen, doch hatte er nie die Leistung gebracht, die notwendig war, um als gut oder gar als außergewöhnlich gelten zu dürfen. Natürlich würde er dies anderen nicht auf die Nase binden, denn ein Malfoy war niemals nur passabel, er war wenigstens gut, um nicht zu sagen sehr gut. Das Laboratorium hatte sein Vater eingerichtet, der ebenso wie Lucius kein wirkliches Talent besaß, um ein großen Meister der Gifte und Elixiere zu sein, sich jedoch – im Gegensatz zu Lucius – dieses nicht eingestand und daher zu Experimenten geneigt hatte. Nun, Abraxas Malfoy war tot, gestorben an den Drachenpocken. Niemand konnte sich erklären, wie er sich diese hatte zuziehen können. Lucius hatte so eine Ahnung, dass sein Vater mit Erregern dieser Krankheit im geheimen Labor experimentiert hatte. Natürlich hatte er dieses Wissen für sich behalten.

Wenn Mrs Malfoy jedoch wüsste, was sich hinter dem großen Weinfass im Keller von _Malfoy House _befand, würde sie sofort die Koffer packen und ausziehen. Manchmal spielte Lucius sogar mit dem Gedanken, es ihr zu sagen. Dann hätte er endlich seine Ruhe. Diese Momente waren selten jedoch genug, als dass er diesen wirklich in die Tat umsetzte.

Verschiedene Reagenzgläser, Petrischalen, Kolben aus feuerfestem Glas, Mörser aus mehrfach gebrannter Keramik, Kupferkessel, Fläschchen und Phiolen mit Pülverchen und Liquiden füllten den Tisch und ließen kaum Raum zum Agieren. In einer der Schalen lag der Hydrazahn losgelöst von Kette und Fassung und in einer zweiten einige Haare aus der Strähne, um die Lucius Carissa gebeten hatte.

Während Severus Snape, der hagere, kaum dem Teenageralter entwachsenen Mann, mit einer Selbstsicherheit die Stöpsel aus diversen Flaschen zog, daran roch und wieder schloss, beobachtete Lucius ihn lässig auf der Lehne des einzigen Sessels sitzend.

„Ich sage dir, das Haar hat auf den Zahn reagiert."

Severus ließ sich nicht stören. Er griff nach einer braunem Phiole und musterte das Etikett.

„_Hydrargyrum!_" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. Er stellte das Fläschchen in Reichweite auf die freie Arbeitsfläche und suchte weitere Zutaten zusammen. „Alchimie ist eine präzise Angelegenheit." Er langte nach einem kupfernen Teller und diversen Hilfsmitteln, die allesamt der Phiole Gesellschaft leisteten.

Lucius stöhnte und ließ sich von der Lehne auf die Sitzfläche fallen. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie du dich mit diesem akribischen Kram befassen kannst. Du kanntest mit elf schon Flüche, die mir mit siebzehn noch fremd waren. Du würdest einen erstklassigen _Meister der Zauberkunst_ abgeben, bei deiner Begabung den Zauberstab zu führen. Und was tust du? Tränke brauchen und Wässerchen panschen."

„Albernes Gewutsche und Gewedel!"

Severus' schmale Hände führten routinierte Bewegungen aus: Sie zitterten nicht, als er eines der Haare – präzise eines – aus dem schmalen Bündel zogen und auf einen kupfernen Teller legten; sie zitterten nicht, als sie aus der braunen Phiole die Pipette zogen und nur einen Tropfen ihres Inhalts auf das Haar träufelten; sie zitterten nicht, als sie über dem Teller verharrend auf das Ergebnis des Experiments warteten.

Das Haar kräuselte sich zusammen, als wäre es einer undefinierbaren Wärmequelle zu nahe gekommen. Es schäumte und sprudelte, bis eine unschöne braune Masse in der Größe es Stecknadelkopfes übrigblieb.

„Und?" Lucius reckte seinen Hals, um besser auf die Arbeitsfläche sehen zu können.

Severus ließ sich nicht beirren. Er nahm den Hydrazahn, kratzte mit einem Federmesser einen Teil der Patina herunter, die unterhalb der silbernen Fassung erhalten geblieben war, und fing das weiße Pulver in einem Tiegel auf.

„Wenn eine Verbindung zwischen dem Zahn und diesen Haaren besteht, wird, wenn ich beides zusammenfüge, wieder reines Quecksilber entstehen. Haar und Patina werden durch eine silbrige Stichflamme zu Rauch. Den werden wir einfangen und dann sehen wir weiter", erklärte Severus, während er ein bauchiges Kolbenglas über den Tiegel hielt und mit einem feinen Spatel die Masse aufnahm.

„Wenn ich jetzt sage, dann verschließt du das Gefäß mit dem Stopfen."

„Welchem Stopfen?", fragte Lucius, erhob sich aber und langte nach dem schwarzen Pfropfen, auf den Severus mit dem Kinn deutete.

„Nicht einatmen!", befahl Snape noch und fügte die braune Masse zum Patinapulver. Nichts tat sich. Lucius wollte schon Luft holen, als ein leichtes Zischen zu vernehmen war und ein dünner Faden silbrigen Dampfes sichtbar wurde. Gebannt starrte er auf die Reaktion und wie Severus es beschrieben hatte, entwickelte sich eine silbrige Flamme und binnen weniger Sekunden hatte sich das bauchige Gefäß über dem Tiegel mit hellem Rauch gefüllt.

„Jetzt!", befahl Snape und Lucius verschloss das Gefäß.

Verblüfft starrte er in den Tiegel, in dem eine einzelne silbrige Kugel Quecksilber zurückgeblieben war.

Severus brummte zufrieden, nahm das Quecksilberkügelchen mit einem der Löffelseite des Spatels auf und roch daran. „_Hydrargyrum_!"

„Merkur, Quecksilber", echote Lucius. „Und nun?"

„Was, und nun?" Severus gab das gewonnenen Kügelchen in eine Phiole, verschloss diese und stopft sie in seine Hosentasche.

„Na, was bedeutet das!", fragte Lucius ungeduldig und starrte auf den heller werdenden Dampf im Kolbenglas. Er schüttelte es leicht. Der Dampf waberte hin und her und veränderte seine Farbe leicht ins Silbrige.

„Vermutlich, dass beide eine Verbindung zueinander haben", spottete Snape und begann seinen Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen.

Lucius' Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. Severus war die einzige Person, abgesehen von Mrs Malfoy und _Seiner Lordschaft_, die sich einen solchen Ton ihm gegenüber herauszunehmen wagten, ohne damit rechnen zu müssen, eine negative Reaktion auszulösen.

„Bleib ernst, Severus!"

Severus hielt im Räumen inne, lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bin ich das nicht immer?"

Lucius setzte sich in seinen Sessel und lümmelte ein Bein über die Lehne. Er hielt das Glas gegen die Fackeln und legte den Kopf schief. Wenn er sich auf den Dampf konzentrierte, glaubte er, ein bronzefarbenes Aufflackern zu sehen. Natürlich konnte das am Inhalt des Gefäßes liegen, aber auch eine Täuschung sein, hervorgerufen durch das Feuer.

„Du mutierst zum Zyniker, Severus! Und das in deinem Alter", stellte Lucius lax fest und warf dem Freund und Protege einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Dir liegt diese verdammte Hochzeit im Magen. Es sollte dir eigentlich egal sein, dass dieser Potter das Schlammblut geehelicht hat. Niveaulosigkeit sollte uns die gute Laune nicht verderben. Also, was glaubst, könnte hinter diesem merkwürdigen Zusammenhang stecken? Dieses merkwürdige Reagieren aufeinander."

Severus' Miene wurde noch missmutiger, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Lucius kümmerte es nicht, den Freund mit der Nase auf seine Probleme gestoßen zu haben. Je eher er, seiner Ansicht nach, über die Affäre Lily Evans-Potter hinweg kam, umso besser für ihn.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", gestand Severus nach einer Weile.

Lucius ahnte, wie schwer es dem jungen Mann generell fiel, einen Fehler oder gar Unwissenheit einzugestehen. Sein Stolz, seine Egozentrik, die beinahe an Egomanie grenzte, ließen Unzulänglichkeiten einfach nicht zu.

„Zum einen", fuhr Severus fort, „ist es wichtig, wessen Haare das sind. Zum anderen, will ich wissen, was es mit diesem Zahn auf sich hat, andernfalls kann ich keine Schlussfolgerungen treffen. Ich bin nicht blind, Lucius. Das ist eindeutig der Zahn, der Igors Sohn heute zum Verhängnis werden wird oder glaubst du, ich bin mir darüber nicht im Klaren, warum _Seine Lordschaft_ mich heute offiziell im _Inneren Kreis_ aufnehmen will? Man kommt nur hinein, wenn einer hinausgeht und niemand verlässt den _Inneren Kreis_ auf eigenen Wunsch. Igor war seit wenigen Wochen erst Mitglied des _Kreises. _Er ist der einzige, der so ohne Weiteres... abkömmlich ist.

Also, du hast diesen ominösen Hydrazahn, dieses Relikt der antiken Magie. Aber einer wird nicht genügen, um eine Armee von Knochenkreaturen zu schaffen. Also ist er für etwas anderes nütze. Dann dieses Haar" – er nahm vorsichtig die Strähne auf, roch daran und legte sie ebenso sachte wieder zurück – „ist eindeutig das Haar einer Frau und nicht alt. Vermutlich vor wenigen Stunden erst geschnitten. Was ist so besonderes an ihr und woher hast du es?"

„Du kannst ja wirklich reden, Severus. Das ist die längste Ansprache, die ich von dir seit Wochen gehört habe", witzelte Lucius und hob die Hand, als Severus empört aufbrausen wollte. „Der Mann, der dir etwas vormachen will, muss erst noch geboren werden", setzte Lucius nach und starrte weiter auf die orangefarbenen Lichtreflexe, die die Fackel im Dampf erzeugte.

Nun war es Severus, der die Brauen hob.

„Sie war... sie war meine Geliebte. Ich habe ihr heute den Laufpass gegeben, weil ich..."

„Du brauchst nichts weiter zu sagen. Du hast dir auf deine Art genommen, was du wolltest und dieses Mal warst du zu gierig."

Lucius grinste und zwinkerte. „Du hast sie nicht gesehen."

„Wen?"

„Du kennst sie nicht."

„Lass mich das entscheiden."

„Carissa Carter", murmelte Lucius. Diese wabernde Masse im Kolbenglas war wahrlich faszinierend. Severus nickte, legte den Kopf schief und gewann so für einen Moment die Aufmerksamkeit Malfoys wieder. Lucius hatte diese Art häufiger an Severus beobachtet, wenn dieser über etwas angestrengt nachdachte.

„Schwarzhaarig, recht blass, zierlich, schwarze Augen...", sinnierte Severus mit geschlossenen Augen. „Einige Jahre über mir. Ravenclaw. Recht mittelmäßige Leistungen, möchte man sagen."

Lucius' Miene verzog sich zu einer unwilligen Grimasse. Severus verblüffte ihn immer wieder, mit seiner Fähigkeit, sich an die banalsten Dinge zu erinnern. Natürlich hatte Snape Recht. Er war zu weit gegangen und begann nun die Folgen zu spüren.

„Eben die!", nuschelte er, griff sich an die Stirn und massierte sich die schmerzenden Schläfen mit knappen heftigen Bewegungen. Er war tatsächlich auf _Carissa-Entzug_, wie er die Nebenwirkungen des Aphrodisiakums scherzhaft bezeichnete. Missmutig drückte Severus ihm eine Pastille in die Hand und murmelte etwas, das sich stark nach _ „Wer nicht hören kann, muss fühlen"_ anhörte.

„Weiß man was über ihre Familie?"

Lucius schluckte die Pastille hinunter und meinte: „Ihre Eltern waren beides Halbblüter, starben kurz nachdem die Tochter nach Hogwarts kam. Ärmliche Verhältnisse. Das restliche Schulgeld wurde durch einen Bücherverkauf aufgetrieben, bei dem die Familie über den Tisch gezogen worden sein soll, wie man sich erzählt." Er verzog angewidert den Mund. „Was war das für ein Zeug, das du mir gegeben hast, Severus!"

Seine Gedanken waren klar und seine Kopfschmerzen verschwunden.

„Weidenrinde. Fang bei den Eltern an."

Severus hatte fertig aufgeräumt und den grauen Kittel abgelegt. Er zog sich seinen schwarzen Umhang über, ohne den ihn kaum jemand zu Gesicht bekam, nahm Lucius das bauchigen Glasgefäß aus der Hand und überließ ihm den Zahn und die Haare. Ohne Erklärung trat er auf die Tür zu und betätigte den im helleren Stein auf dem Fußboden verborgenen Mechanismus mit der Fußspitze.

„Das wird nicht so rasch gehen, wie notwendig sein wird. Sie sind seit einiger Zeit tot."

„Selbst Tote hinterlassen Spuren."

Lucius nickte und trat an Severus vorbei durch die Tür in den Weinkeller.

„Hogwarts, Durmstrang... sie alle haben Dokumente. Irgendwo wird sich sicher etwas finden. Ich lass mir etwas einfallen. Über den Verkauf müsste es auch etwas geben. Ich kenne da jemanden bei Florish & Blotts, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet", überlegte Lucius. Severus brummte und machte mit den Händen ein Zeichen, das so viel heißen sollte _„Na also, geht doch!"._ Die beiden schritten die Treppen hinauf zur Halle und wurden durch die freundliche Stimme Ludmillas in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen.

„Mrs Black, schön, dass Sie meine Einladung angenommen haben. Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass wir beide uns näher kennen lernen, da doch die Hochzeit unserer Kinder bald bevorsteht. Nur noch zwei Wochen." Ludmillas helles enthusiastisches Lachen, das eher zu einer wesentlich jüngeren Frau passen wollte, hallte angenehm durch das Foyer und warnte Lucius gleichzeitig davor, zu früh diese zu betreten. Ein Treffen mit Druella Black, geborene Rosier, war das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte.

Er und Severus verharrten flüsternd auf der Treppe. Das schwere Parfüm Narzissas waberte zu ihnen herüber und drohte Lucius' Kopfschmerzen erneut aufleben zu lassen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, dass du Narzissa in dein Haus geholt hast. Das Mädchen ist nervig."

„Das _Mädchen_ ist vier Jahre älter als du."

„Und? Narzissa ist nervig und kindisch."

„Ich weiß!"

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Warum ist sie hier?"

„Sie ist meine Verlobte, ich werde sie doch wohl in meinem Haus beherbergen dürfen!", erklärte Lucius missmutig. Severus' schwarze Augen musterten ihn so eindringlich, dass Lucius sich abwandte und murmelte: „Sie ist schwanger."

Als das Klappen der Tür und die kaum noch zu hörende Stimme seiner Mutter zeigten, dass die Luft nun rein war, richteten sich beide auf und traten ins Vestibül.

„Selbst Schuld! Verhütungszauber hätten geholfen!", spottete Severus. Er besaß die Weitsichtigkeit, weiter mit gesenkter Stimme zu sprechen, denn das Gehör Druella Blacks war bekanntlich eines der besten in der Zauberergesellschaft, was für eine Zauberin, die keine Animaga war, als ausgesprochen beachtlich galt.

„Salazar! Du nicht auch noch!", reagierte Lucius verstimmt. Mit den eigenen Fehlern und Nachlässigkeiten konfrontiert zu werden, war keineswegs angenehm. Die einzigen, von denen er es sich gefallen ließ, waren seine Mutter, _Seine Lordschaft_ und eben Severus Snape. Severus war eben Severus, bissig und spöttisch, brummig und stets schlecht gelaunt, doch ein loyaler Freund in schwierigen Situationen.

„Du bist einfach zu gierig und schamlos, _alter_ Mann!"

„_Alter Mann_?! Fledermäuse haben in meiner Gegenwart eine geringe Lebenserwartung, ich hoffe du weißt das!" Lucius warf seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu, der hatte gut lachen. Severus würde nicht diese blonde, hirnlose Porzellanpuppe ehelichen. Die Wirkung, die sie in der Umkleidekabine auf ihn gemacht hatte, hatte Lucius verdrängt. Er wollte und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sie attraktiv zu finden. Sie würde die Mutter seines Sohnes und seine Ehefrau werden, mehr jedoch nicht. Dann würden sie einander eben hassen, das Kind würde darunter nicht zu leiden haben, denn schließlich war er vermögend genug diesem eine schöne Kindheit zu kaufen.

„Also, nur weil sie schwanger ist, erträgst du ihr stupides Gefasel?"

„_Seine Lordschaft_ hegt einen Groll gegen alles, was Black heißt, im Moment jedenfalls. Du kennst _Ihn _gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sich dieser Unwillen nicht nur gegen die Auslöser richtet, sondern durchaus auch ganze Familien umfassen kann."

„Ah, darum also der Besuch der Schwiegermutter", mutmaßte Severus.

Lucius nickte. Einer der Hauselfen eilte herbei und reichte beiden Männern ihre Mäntel. Ohne sich den Damen zu zeigen, verließen sie das Haus. Lucius hoffte, dass der Dampf, das Haar und der Zahn genügen würden, um Carissa aus der Sache herauszuhalten. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, würde er sie opfern müssen.

Ein geheimes Treffen des offiziellen _Inneren Kreises_ der Todesser war für Severus eine neue Erfahrung. Lucius beobachtete sein Protege durch die schmalen Schlitze der Maske. Obwohl er genau wusste, wer sich hinter welcher Larve verbarg, gab ihm und den anderen diese Vortäuschung von Anonymität ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Eine Sicherheit, die anders agieren ließ als ohne die Masken. Er würde sich niemals gehen lassen, wie andere dieses erlesenen Kreises, doch die Aussicht, diese Möglichkeit zu haben, ohne die Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen, hatte etwas Beruhigendes.

Die geheimen Treffen des offiziellen _Inneren Kreises_ fanden generell in einem verlassenen Landhaus an der Küste statt. Verborgen in einem verwilderten Park, weit abseits der Straßen gelegen, wusste kaum jemand egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer von der Existenz dieses Hauses. Halb zerstört, durch Zauber geschützt hatte _Seine Lordschaft_ sich dieses Relikt der Zerstörungswut des Zweiten Weltkriegs als geeigneten Treffpunkt für die Zusammenkünfte des offiziellen _Inneren Kreises_ gewählt. Die intakten Kellergewölbe waren der perfekte Platz.

Lucius hatte seinen Platz rechts neben _Seiner Lordschaft_. Ihm schräg gegenüber stand Severus in seiner schwarzen Kutte mit der schmucklosen Silbermaske die ihn als Neuling kennzeichnete. _Seine Lordschaft_ selbst hatte dieses Treffen anberaumt, um Änderungen vorzunehmen, wie es geheißen hatte. Lucius ließ den Blick schweifen. Direkt im Zentrum des Kreises lag in zerfetzter Kleidung ein junger Mann, dessen Gesicht eindeutige Male von Misshandlung aufwies. Lucius lächelte hämisch. Unter der Maske konnte es niemand sehen, dennoch fühlte er den Blick _Seiner Lordschaft_ auf sich gerichtet. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und er neigte knapp und dennoch ehrerbietig den Kopf.

„_Du scheinst eine Abneigung gegen unseren jungen Freund zu haben, Lucius!"_, schien die Augen _Seiner Lordschaft_ festzustellen. Lucius nickte erneut. Warum sollte er auch leugnen? _Seine Lordschaft_ war ein Meister der Okklumentik, diesen zu belügen, hieße Bestrafung auf sich ziehen.

Schließlich trat _Seine Lordschaft _aus dem Kreis seiner Jünger auf den zusammengekauert auf dem Boden liegenden Mann.

„Du hast versagt!", flüsterte er und drückte dem Jüngling den Fuß aufs Gesicht. Seine reich verzierte Maske ließ seine Stimme dumpf und surreal erscheinen.

„Nein, Herr!", wimmerte der junge Mann. Sein demütige Haltung hatte den hochgestellten Maskierten nicht beschwichtigen können. Im Gegenteil, sie ermutigte ihn, den Druck auf das Gesicht des Untergebenen noch zu erhöhen.

„Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Igor Karkaroff junior? So ein starker Name für so eine schwache Person. Sieh, wie sehr sich dein Vater wegen deiner Unfähigkeit schämt!" Lucius Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den einzigen Unmaskierten im Kreis der Jünger.

Karkaroff junior schwieg und wimmerte; sein Blick war starr auf den Vater gerichtet. Lucius rümpfte die Nase. Selbst mit der durch die Maske eingeschränkten Fähigkeit, Geruch wirklich wahrzunehmen, drang der Gestank von Angst und Schweiß, den der Beschuldigte ausstrahlte, zu ihm empor.

Die die große hagere Gestalt Igor Karkaroffs, dieses herben düsteren Mannes, dessen Miene selten Emotionen erkennen ließ, rührte nicht einen Finger. Er war ein typischer Russe und doch wieder nicht. Das dunkle Haar des 38jährigen war von wenigen silbernen Fäden durchzogen. Er trug es bis knapp auf den Schultern liegend, wo es eine gerade Schnittkante mit den Enden seines gepflegten Schnurrbartes bildete.

Igor junior schluckte hart und kniff die Augen zusammen. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er allmählich begriff, wie unwahrscheinlich ein Entkommen war, dass er nach und nach erkannte, von niemandem Hilfe erwarten zu können. Er hatte nicht nur diesen schwer zu beeindruckenden Mann, seinen Vater, enttäuscht, sondern, was schwerer wog, _Seine Lordschaft_. Er, der gerade in den offiziellen _Inneren Kreis _der Todessern aufgestiegen war, hatte bei der ersten Bewährungsprobe versagt.

„Du weißt, was die Strafe für Versagen ist? Du weißt doch, dass Versagen eine Strafe nach sich ziehen muss? Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass sich das Artefakt, mit dem du so nachlässig umgegangen bist, wieder angefunden hat."

Lucius grinste unter seiner Maske noch breiter. Der Funke Hoffnung, der im Gesicht des jungen Mannes aufglomm, war einfach lächerlich. Naivität im Inneren Kreis war einfach nicht zu tolerieren. Selbst Igor Karkaroff senior wusste dies. Seine Schultern schienen verspannt. Es war allzu offensichtlich, was seinem Sohn blühen musste.

Ein emotionslos gemurmeltes Avada Kedavra und ein sanftes grünes Aufleuchten beendeten das Leben des jungen Igor Karkaroff. Ein gefälliges Raunen ging durch die den Kreis der Eingeweihten.

„Du kannst von Glück sagen, Igor, dass es Lucius gelungen ist, dieses Kleinod wiederzufinden und auch noch in der Hand einer der unsrigen. Du hättest das Schicksal deines Sohnes geteilt."

Igor war klug genug zu diesem Thema zu schweigen. Respektvoll neigte er seinen Kopf und murmelte: „Ich habe keinen Sohn und hatte nie einen!"

Die Versammlung der Todesser löste sich auf. Einer der Ihren war abgestraft worden und die verhaltene Angst unter ihnen gepaart mit Erleichterung, nicht derjenige gewesen zu sein, der enttäuscht hatte, war nur zu greifbar. Lucius erkannte dies sehr deutlich. Er nahm die Maske ab, ein schönes silbernes Exemplar mit filigranen Gravuren, die seine Stellung im Inneren Kreis zeigten, und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durchs Haar.

„Nun?", begann _Seine Lordschaft_ und winkte sowohl Severus als auch Lucius zu sich. „Euer beider Anspielungen vor diesem kleinen Intermezzo waren recht…kryptisch, möchte man sagen."

Severus nahm die Maske ab. Er war blass, doch wirkte er ruhig und gelassen, als wäre er Zeuge etwas ganz Alltäglichen geworden. Lucius bat _Seine Lordschaft_ ihm in jenen Teil der Ruine zu folgen, der noch halbwegs bewohnbar war. Er reichte ihm den Zahn und Severus deutete auf das bauchige Gefäß, in dem sich der Rauch noch immer nicht beruhigt hatte. Severus erzählte, was er und Lucius herausgefunden hatten, doch auf die Beziehung zwischen Carissa und Malfoy, ging er nicht ein. Im Anschluss zog das junge Genie die Phiole mit dem Quecksilberkügelchen hervor und reichte es Voldemort.

„Das Haar und das Quecksilber haben mit der Patina reagiert und diesen Rauch erzeugt sowie reines Quecksilber zurückgelassen?"

Lucius bejahte.

„Und das Haar gehört einer Carissa Carter?"

Lucius bejahte erneut.

„Die Name verursacht dir Unwohlsein, mein Freund. Was hat es mit dieser Frau auf sich? Erinnerungen werden wach", überlegte _Seine Lordschaft _laut. „Ich kannte einen Carter, ein Halbblut, der das Glück hatte die Tochter des _Corvo_ zu ehelichen."

„Ihre Eltern waren beides Halbblüter, Mylord", erklärte Lucius.

„Die Tochter des _Corvo_ war ein Halbblut, mein Freund, entsprungen einer Beziehung mit einer Muggel. Die Familie war nicht sehr angetan, hätte sich die Tochter nicht als geschickt und ausgesprochen fähig entpuppt, hätte der _Corvo_ sie niemals akzeptiert. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sie töten lassen zu müssen, nachdem sie sich heimlich mit Carter verheiratet hat. Der _Corvo_ war der festen Überzeugung, die Tochter sei entführt worden. Dreizehn Jahre nach ihrem Verschwinden hat er sie ,gefunden'. Glücklich verheiratet und Mutter. Seine Rache war fürchterlich. Er hat, das Kind am Leben gelassen, hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Familie seines Schwiegersohnes ihr Vermögen verlor und sich von allen Besitztümern hat trennen müssen."

„Ihr seid wie immer umfassend informiert, Mylord", schmeichelte Lucius.

„Ist er nicht ein Schmeichler, Severus? Dabei will er zu gerne wissen, woher ich meine Informationen habe", witzelte Voldemort.

Lucius gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln und Severus verzog die Mundwinkel und schwieg.

„Den _Corvo_ gibt es nicht mehr. Er starb vor vier Jahren. Mit etwas Nachhilfe", erklärte seine Lordschaft kichernd und betrachtete den Zahn eingehender. „Er ist zauberhaft, nicht wahr?" Er berührte ihn sanft mit den Fingerkuppen. Ein schwaches Leuchten ging von ihm aus, das wieder erlosch, sobald Voldemort den Kontakt unterbrach. Lucius starrte verblüfft auf den Zahn und dann auf den grinsenden Lord.

„Aber das...", brach Severus sein Schweigen und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Besagt nichts weiter, als dass der Zahn ein Indikator für jene ist, die Kontakt zu einem der Gründer hatten."

Lucius blinzelte verwirrt. „Aber das..."

„Bitte, Lucius. Von einem Neuling wie Severus, so intelligent er auch sein mag, habe ich nichts anderes erwartet, aber von einem Eingeweihten wie dir? Meiner rechten Hand?" Er lachte. „Der _Corvo_ war im Besitz einiger Artefakte, die den Gründern gehörten. Er war lange genug in der Nähe dieser Gegenstände, sodass sich dieser Hydrazahn sich an ihn erinnern konnte. Diese kleine Carissa Carter muss ebenfalls lange genug in der Nähe eines Artefakts gewesen sein. Sonst hätte der Indikator nicht auf sie reagiert. Und was mich betrifft... bin ich nicht selbst das wandelnde Artefakt schlechthin?"

Severus räusperte sich und Voldemort legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mein junger Adept, du willst wissen, warum ich diesen kostbaren Kompass aus der Hand gab? Auch ein Voldemort kann nicht an zwei Orten zur gleichen Zeit sein."

Es klopfte.

„Finde heraus Lucius, was die kleine Carter lange genug in ihrer Nähe hatte haben können, damit sich der Zahn an sie erinnert und du hilfst ihm, Severus."

Es klopfte erneut. Voldemort reagierte und ein niederer Todesser erschien. „Er ist da, Mylord!"

„Ah, dein zukünftiger Schwiegervater beehrt uns, Lucius. Er soll hereinkommen."

In unterwürfiger Haltung erschien Cygnus Black. Er erschrak sichtlich, als er bemerkte, wer sich in Voldemorts Nähe aufhielt.

„Du berufst dich also auf mich, wenn es gilt, deine Interessen durchzusetzen und um meine _Rechte Hand_ zu erpressen? Wie war doch gleich die Forderung? Ah, _Malfoy Mansion _ehemals _Black Castle_ als Morgengabe für die reizende Narzissa. Du hast wieder einmal deine Kompetenzen überschritten, Black. Allmählich bin ich der Ansicht, dass es sich um eine allgemeine Familienschwäche handelt, die ich auszumerzen gedenke. Deine beiden Neffen entpuppen sich als feige und illoyal: der ältere ist ein Blutsverräter, der jüngere verschwindet spurlos. Von deinen Töchtern erweist sich eine als dumm und eitel und die andere als ebenso untreu wie deine Neffen. Einzig auf Bellatrix kannst du stolz sein. Und was deinen Schwager betrifft? Nun, er ist unfähig seine Söhne zu richtigen Männern zu erziehen. Ja, ich bin in der Tat geneigt, dem allen ein Ende zu setzen. Du hast die Möglichkeit zwischen dreien zu wählen. Deine verräterische Tochter, dein unfähiger Schwager oder dein nichtsnutziger älterer Neffe, für wen entscheidest du dich?"

Cygnus ging in die Knie. Lucius genoss diesen Anblick, den Mann, der ihm gegenüber unverschämte Forderungen gestellte hatte, in so demütiger Haltung zu sehen. Black schluckte und stammelte: „Was für ein Schicksal wird jenen erwarten, den ich wähle?"

„Ah, du bist also doch ein Mann mit Verstand. Du fragst, obwohl die Zeit für Fragen längst vorbei ist. Ich gestehe, ich hätte erwartet, du würdest um dein Leben betteln und winseln. Nun, lass mich die Entscheidung treffen. Ich bin kein Unmensch, doch Gerechtigkeit muss wirksam werden, wo Gerechtigkeit wirksam werden muss."

Lucius senkte den Blick. Seine Lordschaft hörte sich selbst gerne reden und gab Erklärungen, wo es keiner solchen bedurfte. Er war ein charismatischer Mann, der Loyalität durch Angst zu erzeugen verstand, wenn Überzeugungskraft allein nicht genügte, doch wenn es einen Fehler gab, den Lord Voldemort in Lucius Augen hatte, dann seine Neigung zu unnötigen Reden.

„Mylord, ich bitte Euch…", begann Cygnus. Doch Voldemort hob die Hand und schnarrte: „Du hattest deine Chance eine Wahl zu treffen. Ich entscheide, wer lebt und wer stirbt. Deine Tochter hat deinen Namen schon vor Jahren abgelegt und dein Neffe ist eine andere Angelegenheit. Früher oder später wird ihn sein Schicksal ereilen. Aber dein Schwager… Man kann doch Kinder nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, was die Schuld ihrer Eltern ist, nicht wahr? Dein Schwager hat ebenso versagt wie du. Ihr werdet das gleiche Schicksal teilen."

Damit kehrte er Cygnus Black den Rücken zu.

„Lucius, als dein Schwiegervater..."

Doch Lucius reagierte nicht. Er wandte sich ebenfalls vom Verurteilten ab und Severus folgte ihm. Die drei Männer begannen ein Gespräch über die Nachlassenschaft der Gründer zu führen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Lucius noch, wie zwei niedere Todesser Cygnus zwischen sich nahmen und den sichtlich erstarrten Mann hinausführten. Das grüne Leuchten, das kurz danach schwach erschien, war Indiz genug für Lucius, um zu wissen, dass der Vater seiner Verlobten nun keinerlei unbotmäßige Forderungen mehr stellen würde.

„Nun, mein Freund, Orion Black gehört dir, wie du es gewünscht hast!", erklärte _Seine Lordschaft_.

Der Überfall kam plötzlich, unerwartet, rücksichtslos. Sie rissen die Tür auf und drängten maskiert, zu dritt ins Zimmer. Er hatte kaum Gelegenheit sich aus dem Bett zu flüchten und nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen, den er, vorsichtig wie er war, auf dem Nachttischchen deponiert hatte. Die Frau, die gerade routiniert ihre Hüften auf seinen Lenden kreisen ließ, stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und löste sich heftig von ihm. Er zuckte zusammen und büßte einen Teil seiner Beweglichkeit ein. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er noch den Zauberstab, als diese auch schon bewegungslos in der Luft verharrten.

„Nimm deine Kleine aus dem Zimmer und sorge dafür, dass wir nicht gestört werden, Griseldis!", orderte einer der Maskierten. Seine Stimme war dumpf und nicht zu identifizieren. In der Tür erschien die Inhaberin des Etablissements mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie streckte den Arm aus und die zierliche Schwarzhaarige folgte sofort. Eines der Laken über der Brust zusammenraffend schnellte sie aus dem Bett in die Arme ihrer Arbeitgeberin.

Seine Verzweiflung wuchs, als sich die Tür langsam schloss. Dann war Ruhe. Die drei Maskierten traten langsam zum Bett, auf der er unbeweglich, Opfer eines Schockzaubers, lag. Seine Augen huschten panisch hin und her.

„Nun? Wie fühlst du dich, unfähig dich zu artikulieren, unfähig dich zu wehren und deine Wünsche zu äußern?"

Er wimmerte. Der Sprecher trat noch näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er hob die Hände, löste die Bänder der Maske und nahm sie von seinem Gesicht.

_Malfoy!_, dachte er.

„Orion Black, du hast den Unmut Seiner Lordschaft erweckt und wirst dafür zu zahlen haben. So wie dein Schwager es bereits getan hat."

Die Angst stand ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn in Lucius' Miene machte sich ein triumphaler Ausdruck breit. Die hellen Augen des Mannes erschienen ihm plötzlich wie Dolche. Das ebenmäßige Gesicht wie eine dämonische Fratze.

„Du willst dich dazu nicht äußern, Orion? Schade. Dabei hätte ein Wort von dir genügt, um deinen Tod angenehm und rasch zu gestalten. So jedoch... Meine Begleiter sind Zeugen, dass ich versucht habe, dir einen raschen Tod zu bereiten. Doch wenn du nicht willst..."

Malfoy erhob sich und schlenderte zu seinen beiden Begleitern. Wie auf ein verabredetes Zeichen nahmen diese die Masken ab: Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange. Wenn es Zauberer gab, die es verstanden ohne einen Avada Kedavra zu töten, dann diese. Orion zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er versuchte krampfhaft seine Zunge zum Sprechen zu bewegen, doch nichts, nicht einmal ein Röcheln kam über seine Lippen.

„Tötet ihn und sorgt dafür, dass er es merkt. Eine Bedingung, man soll ihn noch erkennen. Er wird seinem Schwager in der Themse Gesellschaft leisten wollen."

Orion erstarrte. Panisch glitt sein Blick zwischen den beiden Brüdern hin und her. Weder Bedauern noch Unwillen, dem Wunsch Malfoys nachzukommen, war in ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen. Nicht einmal der Mann seiner Nichte zeigte auch nur den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens. Orion begann zu begreifen, dass es dieses Mal kein Entkommen gab.

„Du wirst verstehen, dass ich das Spektakulum nicht versäumen möchte", erklärte Lucius Malfoy und zwang ihn so, seine Augen ihm zuzuwenden. Malfoy setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, die im hinteren Bereich der Suite standen. Lässig und dennoch elegant ließ sich Voldemorts Rechte Hand nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander. Die Finger fest um die Maske gekrallt, trug er jenen arroganten Blick zur Schau, den Orion bei ihm nie hatte leiden können. Ein Mann, der bereits in so jungen Jahren eine so außergewöhnliche Position innehatte und über die Möglichkeiten verfügte, sowohl Geld als auch Macht einzusetzen, wann und wo er es wollte, musste verderben.

Er schloss die Augen und der erste Cruciatus-Fluch sauste auf ihn herab. Dann war Ruhe, das unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Körper ließ nach. Allmählich verlor der Stuporfluch seine Wirkung. Das hatte befürchtet. Der zweite Cruciatus wurde durch den Schockzauber nicht länger gedämpft. Orion schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus. Doch als er schimpfen wollten, bekam er nur ein Krächzen zustande.

„Das Kätzchen lernte mit seiner Stummheit umzugehen, du wirst die Zeit dazu nicht mehr haben."

Orion hatte nicht mehr die Möglichkeit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Für jede Pause, die ihm die Brüder zwischen ihren Folterflüchen ließen, war er dankbar und ängstlich zugleich. Jede Pause bedeutete einen Aufschub und eine erneute Kaskade von Schmerz und Qual. Er wollte sterben, damit diese Pein ein Ende hatte, wollte die Augen für immer schließen, um nicht Lucius leichtes Lächeln mehr im Blickfeld zu haben. Doch eine Frage blieb und ließ ihn trotz der Folter, die seinen Verstand allmählich trübte, nicht in Ruhe: Wie hatte dieses kleine Luder von Carter es geschafft, Voldemorts Rechte Hand so zu manipulieren, dass dieser sich in ihrem Namen auf so brutale Art und Weise an ihm rächte.

Dann hörte der Schmerz mit einem Mal auf. Ein dumpfes Dröhnen in seinem Schädel und eine dunkle Erinnerung an die Tortur blieb in seinen Knochen und Muskeln. Er fühlte sich an den Armen gepackt, vom Bett gezogen und liegen gelassen. Unsanft schoben Füße ihn auf den Rücken. Ihm fehlte die Kraft die Augen zu öffnen, seine Sinne waren so betäubt, dass er nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm. Lediglich der Boden fühlte sich angenehm kalt, nahezu verheißungsvoll an. Er würde ruhen, endlich ruhen.

„Es ist so weit, Orion, _Avada Kedavra_."

_Einen Tag später in Sirius' Appartement_

Sirius war beunruhigt. Anders konnte Carissa seinen derzeitigen emotionalen Zustand nicht beschreiben. Sie stand in seiner Küche, bereitete den Tee zu, wie er ihn liebte, und beobachtete durch die Durchreiche, wie er im Wohnbereich auf und ablief, sich mit gespreizten Fingern wieder und wieder durchs Haar fuhr und dem offenen Fenster sorgenvolle, fast panisch zu nennende Blicke zuwarf. Der Teekessel pfiff alarmierend. Sirius zuckte zusammen und Carissa beeilte sich, den Störenfried ruhigzustellen. Sie goss den Tee auf und wandte sich erst wieder um, als sie das vertraute Schlagen von Eulenflügeln vernahm.

An diesem Morgen ging es in Sirius' Appartement wie in der Eulerei von Hogwarts zu. Dieser helle Waldkauz war die siebente Eule innerhalb zweier Stunden. Nahezu zögernd trat Sirius auf den Vogel zu, als befürchtete er noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten zu bekommen. Der Waldkauz streckte fordernd seinen Fuß aus. In seinen geblichen Augen schien eindeutig der Vorwurf _„Feigling!" _geschrieben zu stehen.

Carissa hielt die Luft an, als Sirius nach dem Kauz langte und mit zittrigen Fingern den Zettel löste. Kaum, dass der Vogel von seiner Last befreit war, drehte er sich um, schuhuhte etwas, das sich wie _„Immer wachsam!"_ anhörte, und verschwand. Carissa ließ ihre Augen nicht von Sirius. Er wurde blass, noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war. Die letzten Wochen mussten für ihn eine größere Qual gewesen sein als für sie. Versteinert war sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er in den Sessel sank und das Papier seinen Fingern entglitt.

Carissa eilte zu ihm, kniete nehmen dem Sessel nieder und krallte ihre Hände in die Lehne. Sie wagte nicht, Sirius zu berühren. Sie mied jeglichen körperlichen Kontakt. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und schlecht in einem: schuldig, weil sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte, sich nicht um sie gesorgt zu haben und schlecht, weil sie am vergangenen Tag nach dem Besuch bei Gringotts vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht war. Er hatte sie hinein gebeten; sie hatten sich angeschwiegen; er hatte ihr Tee gemacht und das einzige Gespräch, das sie geführt hatten, hatte aus „_Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa_", „_Ich danke dir. Ich weiß es zu schätzen_" und „_Gute Nacht_" bestanden.

„Er ist verschwunden, Carissa", flüsterte Sirius. Er stämmte einen Ellenbogen auf die Lehne und vergrub sein Kinn darin. Carissa schwieg. Er starrte auf die Appartementtür und schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich gleichzeitig die Augen und fuhr fort: „Ich hätte ihm damals zuhören sollen, als er mich sprechen wollte. Vielleicht..." Er brach ab.

Carissas schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, um wen es ging, doch musste diese Person Sirius sehr nahe stehen. Sie zögerte kurz, doch legte sich ihre Hand beinahe wie von selbst auf seine. Sie war es so sehr gewohnt, zu schweigen, dass es ihr gar nicht in den Sinn kam, ihn mit Worten zu trösten.

„Er ist doch mein kleiner Bruder!", flüsterte Sirius und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die hastig geschriebene Nachricht. Carissa nahm sie an sich, ohne Sirius' Hand loszulassen und las stumm:

„_Sirius! Konnte über den Aufenthalt des Suchers nichts Neues herausfinden. Es geht das Gerücht unter den Spielern um, dass der Sucher eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Trainer hatte und beide seit gut drei Wochen getrennte Wege..."_

„Er hatte mit mir reden wollen. Aber ich war zu sehr in meinem Selbstmitleid gefangen, dass ich ihm die Tür wies. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm helfen können."

Carissa tätschelte seine Hand und las weiter:

„_... gehen. Wir nehmen an, dass es der Trainer auf ein Entscheidungsspiel absieht. Einige der Spieler der Hintermannschaft sind ausgewechselt worden. Der Fanblock dezimiert. Ein neuer Heiler soll in ihren Reihen sein. Werden weiter forschen. Moody."_

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Carissa. Sie starrte auf die kryptische Botschaft und verstand nichts. Was sollte an einer Nachricht über Quidditch so tragisch sein?

„Der Sucher ist mein Bruder. Er wird seit einiger Zeit vermisst. Der Trainer ist Voldemort. Die Hintermannschaft sind seine unmittelbaren Anhänger, Schwarzmagier, die ihm nahe stehen. Die Todesser. Der Fanblock sind die Mitläufer, Männer und Frauen, die sich Todesser nennen und doch keine sind. Der Heiler muss ein Mann sein, der sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Todesser, vielleicht auch im inneren Kreis, aufhält. Ein Neuzugang vermutlich, der sich mit Zaubertränken auskennt. Wir wissen noch nicht, um wen es sich dabei handelt. Sie müssen etwas Großes planen und mein Bruder wusste davon", erklärte Sirius leise.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre Hand und Carissa hoffte, ihm durch ihre Nähe Sicherheit zu geben. Das Vertrauen war dahin, für den Moment. Doch einen Rest glaubte sie zu spüren. Sicher, sie hatte ihn betrogen, weil sie sich von ihm im Stich gelassen glaubte. Es würde eine Menge Arbeit bedeuten, das Geschehene zischen ihnen auszuräumen. Verzeihen war das eine, doch Vertrauen zu erneuern würde lange dauern.

Ludmillas merkwürdige Bitte, die Entschädigung ihres Sohnes anzunehmen, kam ihr in den Sinn. _In Zeiten wie diesen ist es sinnvoll, Gelegenheiten zu ergreifen. Selbst wenn es bedeutet, über den eigenen Schatten zu springen._

Sie war bei Gringotts gewesen und hatte vom Kobold der Familie Malfoy einen Schlüssel für ein Verlies sowie einen auf ihren Namen ausgestellten Kaufvertrag für eine Eigentumswohnung in Kensington überreicht bekommen. Nachdem sie unzählige Formulare unterschrieben hatte, war ihr vom Kobold ein kleines Etui überreicht worden, in dem sich das feine silbrige Gebilde befand, welches Lucius ihr in _Harrods_ gekauft hatte. Carissa hatte vor Wut gebebt und es zurückgeben wollen, doch der Kobold hatte auf die zahlreichen Formulare gedeutet und gemeint, es wäre ihres und Gringotts nicht länger verantwortlich. Mit Kaufvertrag, Verliesschlüssel, einer Handvoll Galleonen und jenem Etui war zu Ollivanders gegangen, hatte sich eine Zauberstab für magische Linkshänder besorgt und dann die Winkelgasse wieder verlassen. Es war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Ludmillas merkwürdigem Satz irgendeine tiefere Bedeutung beizumessen, bis zu diesem Augenblick

„Was weißt du über die Zähne der Hydra, Sirius?", fragte sie leise. Sie rieb sich die Schläfen. Seit sie Malfoy House verlassen hatte, hatte sie in regelmäßigen Abständen Kopfschmerzen. Dass ihre Hände zitterten und ihr unvermittelt der Schweiß ausbrach, obwohl sie fror, war ihr ein Rätsel.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", stellte Sirius die Gegenfrage. Sie schluckte trocken.

„An dem Tag, an dem Lucius mich aus… aus… du weißt schon, aus dem Bordell geholt hat, war der Sohn Igor Karkaroffs bei mir. Er hatte mir vorgeworfen einen Zahn, ein Artefakt, dass er stets an einer Kette getragen hatte, gestohlen zu haben. Hast du ein Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen?"

„Schon wieder? Carissa, das muss sich jemand ansehen, der Ahnung davon hat", erklärte Sirius und erhob sich. Er nötigte sie, sich zu setzen und verschwand im Bad. Kurz darauf tauchte er mit einer Pillendose auf, die Carissa mittlerweile recht gut kannte. Die vierte oder fünfte Pastille nahm sie bereits und noch immer hatte sie der Schmerz in seinen Händen.

„Zahn, sagst du? Das ist merkwürdig." Er gab ihr eine der kleinen Kügelchen und Carissa schluckte brav. „Narzissa hatte eine Kette mit einem Drachenzahn. Vielleicht war es auch der einer Hydra. Ich bin nicht so gut in magischer Reliktdiagnose."

Carissa lächelte, der Schmerz war erträglicher geworden und ihre Gedanken wesentlich klarer als zuvor.

„Die Zähne der Hydra wurden dazu verwendet, um eine Armee aus Toten zu erschaffen. Der Legende nach wurde die Stadt Theben von Kadmos mit den sieben überlebenden der Armee gegründet. Was ist, wenn _Seine Lordschaft_ eine Armee dieser Art erzeugen will?"

„Du nennst Voldemort _Seine Lordschaft_?"

Carissa nickte langsam und senkte dann schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Das wundert dich? Die Familie Malfoy macht aus ihrer Neigung zu _Ihm_ keinerlei Hehl. Angewohnheiten übernehmen sich leicht, Sirius", erklärte sie leise und schlang die Arme um den Körper.

„Entschuldige", entgegnete Sirius, setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in Arm. Eine Weile verharrten sie in dieser Stellung. „Es hat sich viel verändert, seit du verschwunden bist", begann Sirius, doch Carissa legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen.

„Nicht jetzt. Später vielleicht", wich sie aus.

„Ich könnte ihn dafür erwürgen, dass er dich mit..."

Die Eule, die in diesem Moment mit einer achten Nachricht auftauchte, unterbrach ihn. Carissa war verwirrt. Als Sirius' die Nachricht an sich nahm, sie las und noch eine Spur blasser wurde, verdrängte sie seine abstruse Andeutung.

„Sirius?"

Er ließ die Nachricht fallen und schlug die Handflächen gegen seine Stirn.

„Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte er.

„Sirius? Was ist geschehen?", erkundigte sie sich leise. Er kam zu ihr, kniete sich neben die Couch und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Innenseite und meinte: „Es ist nichts, Carissa. Schlaf dich aus! Wenn du wieder wach bist, reden wir weiter. Du bist in Sicherheit, das ist das einzige, was zählt."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

_Scotland Yard hat zwei männliche Leichen aus der Themse gefischt. Moody ist sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um deinen Vater und Cygnus Black handelt. Offensichtlich räumt jemand unter deiner Familie auf. Es wäre besser, wenn du und deine Süße untertauchen. Setzen die Suche nach deinem Bruder fort. F. Longbottom._

Sicherheit war ein fremdes Wort in Zeiten wie diesen. Wo würden sie sicher sein? Sirius streichelte der schlafenden Carissa leicht über die Wange und lächelte, als diese lächelte. Er wusste, dass ihr ein langer Weg bevorstand. Narzissa hatte ihm ausführlich über die aphrodisiatischen Düfte und Tränke aufgeklärt, so hatte er eine Ahnung von den Schmerzen die ein Entzug mit sich brachte. Weidenrindenpastillen und ein Pulver aus Chinarinde hatte er sich besorgt. Beides gab er ihr, sobald er ihr ansah, dass sie die Schmerzen kaum noch ertrug.

Er las noch einmal den Brief. Sein Vater war tot, sein Onkel ebenso. Er zweifelte nicht an Moodys Urteil. Es musste sich um die beiden handeln. Die Tatsache, dass beide Männer in der Themse gefunden wurden, interpretierte er als Absicht. Sie sollten gefunden werden. Ihr Tod stellte ein Exempel dar. Beide mussten Unverzeihliches getan haben, um den Tod zu verdienen. Es war eine Warnung. So viel war Sirius klar. Ein Teil von ihm trauerte, denn auch wenn er seinen Vater gehasst und verachtet hatte, war er immerhin sein Vater gewesen. Seinem Onkel weinte er keine Träne nach. Er dachte an Narzissa. Wie würde sie den Tod des Vaters aufnehmen?

Sirius wischte sich über die Augen. Sein Kätzchen lag schlafend auf der Couch und krallte sich buchstäblich in seine Hand. Es schlief ruhig und lächelte bezaubernd, als träumte es einen wundervollen Traum. Dann legte sich ihre Stirn in Falten und das Lächeln erlosch.

Sicherheit. Wo würden sie in Sicherheit sein? Er wusste es nicht. Mussten sie sich überhaupt verbergen, nur weil jemand offenbar einen Groll gegen die Familie Black hatte? Er hatte sich vor Jahren von seiner Familie losgesagt. Nein, es würde nicht notwendig sein, sich an einen anderen Ort zu begeben. Er neigte sich über Carissa und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Die Falten verschwanden und das Lächeln kehrte zurück.

° tbc °

**AN 1 – Begriffe**

**Theben **– vergleiche den Hinweis in Kapitel 11 „Die Kunst des Überredens". Die Legende von Kadmos und der Gründung der Stadt Theben.

**Wermut **– Pflanze; Heilpflanze, Bitterkraut; bei langanhaltender hocher Dosierung sinnverwirrend und unter Umständen zu Halluzinationen führend.

**Absinth (Absinthlikör) **– eine hauptsächlich aus Wermut, Anis und Fenchel bestehende Spirituose, die auch „Grüne Fee" genannt wird. Seit 1915 war sie verboten, wurde aber in Deutschland seit 1981 wieder eingeschränkt gestattet. Ab 1998 ist Absinth nicht länger verboten, solange der Thujongehalt nicht mehr als 35mg/kg Alkohol enthält. In den USA wurde das Verbot erst 2007 gekippt. Da die Geschichte 1979 spielt, ist Absinth hier noch offiziell verboten. Absinth galt vor allem in Künstlerkreisen des 19. und beginnenden 20. Jahrhunderts als die Spirituose schlechthin.

Charles Baudelaire nahm Absinth zu sich. Ich erinnere hier an das Gedicht aus Kapitel...

„**Dagegen bin ich machtlos!" **– ein Filmzitat des Vicomte de Valmont aus „Les Liaisons Dangereuses" - „Gefährliche Liebschaften" von Choderlos de Laclos mit John Malkovich als Vicomte de Valmont.

Der Vicomte de Valmont bricht, nachdem die Marquise de Merteuil ihm offenbart, dass er, der Verführer, sich in Madame de Tourvel, die Verführte, verliebt habe, mit Madame de Tourvel. Im Film sagt er mehrmals: „Dagegen bin ich machtlos!", um zu zeigen, dass es seine Natur ist, sich der Frauen mit Liebesschwüren auf den Lippen zu bedienen.

**Circe **– antike Zauberin der griechischen Mythologie, die all ihre Magie verliert, wenn sie sich verliebt. Aphrodite schickt ...

**Seca partem crinium **– Zauberspruch; seca – Imperativ zu secare – schneiden; partem – Akkusativ Singular von pars – Teil; crinium – Genetiv Plural von crinis – Haar; „Schneide einen Teil der Haare"

**Kurtisane** – Halbweltdame; Konkubine; Geliebte; übliche Bezeichnung für eine Geliebte, die sich aushalten lässt, des 17./18. und auch noch 19. Jahrhunderts. Synonym für Mätresse oder Konkubine.

**Hydrargyrum** – wissenschaftliche Bezeichnung für Quecksilber (Hg). Quecksilber ist eines der wichtigsten Elemente in der Alchimie. Als „lebendiges Silber" galt es als Vorstufe zum Silber. Lange Zeit galt es als Heilmittel gegen allerlei Krankheiten, sodass Quecksilbervergiftungen recht häufig waren. Der Begriff Quacksalber geht auf die häufige Verwendung von Quecksilber als Arznei zurück. Als Element ist es in der Alchimie dem Merkur zugeordnet und wird daher auch häufig Mercurius genannt. Quecksilber ist eines der Elemente, die zur Herstellung des Steins der Weisen und zur Herstellung des Lebenselixiers notwendig sind.

**Patina **– Ablagerung, die durch den natürlichen Alterungs- oder Verwitterungsprozess entsteht. Anhand der Patina können Archäologen Aussagen über das Alter und die Herkunft von Artefakten treffen.

**AN 2 – Bezüge zu anderen Kapiteln**

Todesserkreis – Die Todesser habe ich mir immer als eine Art geheimer Gesellschaft vorgestellt, die mehr als nur einen Kreis der Eingeweihten hat. Der offizielle Innere Kreis setzt sich bei mir aus den Todessern zusammen, die Seiner Lordschaft sehr nahe sind. Dann gibt es noch den inoffiziellen Inneren Kreis, der sich aus jenen zusammensetzt, die in die Pläne Seiner Lordschaft eingeweiht sind. In diesem Kapitel und bereits andeutungsweise in Kapitel 3 „Treffpunkt Winkelgasse" gehören Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy zu diesem. Lucius ist die Rechte Hand Seiner Lordschaft und Severus Snape einer der erfolgversprechenden Adepten, dessen Genialität ihn bereits zu einem direkten Handlanger Seiner Lordschaft gemacht hat.

Dann gibt es noch den weiteren Kreis der Todesser, der sich aus Anwärtern auf den Inneren Kreises und wichtigen Persönlichkeiten, die eigentlich Mitläufer oder Befürworter sind, zusammensetzt. In diesen weiteren Kreis der Todesser gehören, Orion Black und Cygnus Black.

In den offiziellen Inneren Kreis ist Igor Karkaroff Junior aufgestiegen und hat versagt. Auch Regulus Black gehörte in diesen und war eher nützlich als fähig. Aufgrund seines Alters war dies an und für sich ein Risiko, doch gleichzeitig auch wichtig für die Stellung der Familie Black, da sich der Erstgeborene als Blutsverräter entpuppt hat.

Später steigt auch Bellatrix in diesen offiziellen Inneren Kreis auf, ihr Mann und ihr Schwager zählen bereits dazu. Bellatrix wird zudem auch in das unmittelbare Umfeld Seiner Lordschaft aufsteigen, doch noch nicht 1979. Die Familie ist schließlich – bis auf Bellatrix – in Ungnade gefallen.

**Chez Mère Griseldis **– das Etablissement, in dem Carissa Carter Lucius Malfoy das erste Mal begegnete. Orion Black hatte sie dorthin verfrachtet, nachdem er sie aus dem Appartement seines Sohnes entführt hatte.


	16. Süß wie Wein Bitter wie Galle

16. Süß wie Wein… bitter wie Galle

Carissa konnte stundenlang an der Steilküste stehen und auf das andere Flussufer des _Fal_ schauen, ohne des Anblicks müde zu werden. Sie genoss den eisigen Wind, der vom Kanal herüberkam. Am Wasser war es immer kalt, selbst wenn der Golfstrom generell für ein angenehmes Klima sorgte. Es war Dezember, was sollte man erwarten? Es war unwichtig, dass Carissa die Kälte in die Knochen kroch und sich die Temperaturen eisiger als tatsächlich anfühlten. Dass sie sich in den Pelzkragen ihres Mantels vergrub und nur Nase und Augen freiließ, machte es auch nicht besser, aber es war ihr egal, solange der Wind ihr bewiesen, dass sie lebte. Die heftigen Böen bewiesen ihr die Kraft der Natur. Vor wenigen Tagen waren sie nach _Falmouth_ gereist, um endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen und Abstand zu gewinnen.

Als Sirius Carissa den Plan vorgelegt hatte, London für eine Weile zu verlassen, hatte sie – wenn auch nicht auf den ersten so doch auf den zweiten Blick – die hintergründige Absicht durchschaut. Wäre der Wunsch nach Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, nach einem „Tapetenwechsel", ausschlaggebend gewesen, dann wären sie nach Wales oder Schottland gereist, wie sie vorgeschlagen hatte. Sirius hatte rasch zugeben müssen, dass es einen guten Grund gab, London den Rücken zu kehren.

Jemand machte Jagd auf alles, was Black hieß und mit diesen in engerem Kontakt standen. Moody, er und Frank Longbottom waren der Ansicht, dass Carissa ebenso gefährdet war wie Sirius selbst. Hinzukam, dass ein gewisser Severus Snape – Sirius hatte ihn Snivellus genannt und erst durch Moody hatte sie erfahren, wer sich hinter diesem wenig schmeichelhaften Spitznamen verbarg – Erkundigungen über sie einzog und nach ihren Eltern fragte. Das alles war für sie kein Grund, der auch nur annähernd eine _Flucht_ aus London rechtfertigte. Dennoch stand sie nun an der Mündung des Fal und dachte über die letzten Tage in London nach.

Nachdem Tod Orion und Cygnus Blacks hatte der Tagesprophet übertrieben positive Nachrufe der beiden Männer veröffentlicht. Carissa hatte diese fassungslos gelesen; Sirius hatte einen Wutanfall bekommen. Sein Bruder war noch immer verschwunden. Mittlerweile hielt er ihn für tot, denn es war einfach unrealistisch anzunehmen, dass Voldemort bei dem jüngsten Blacksproß nicht ebenso akribisch vorgegangen sein sollte, wie bei der Elterngeneration. Seiner Mutter ging es angeblich gut. Sie ließ sich nicht mehr in der Gesellschaft blicken und schottete sich völlig gegen die Außenwelt ab. Seine Tante lebte zur Zeit in Malfoy House, wie Sirius über Andromeda Tonks in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Offiziell logierte sie dort, weil ihr eigenes Haus renoviert wurde und sie die Hochzeit der Tochter mit vorzubereiten hatte, doch der inoffizielle Grund war glaubhafter, unter der Aufsicht der Rechten Hand Voldemorts, stand sie auch gleichzeitig unter dessen Schutz und Kontrolle. Als er Carissa das sagte, verspürte sie einen kurzen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Nicht der inoffizielle Grund weckte ihre Eifersucht, sondern dass Lucius nun tatsächlich heiratete. Etwas Gegenteiliges war nie zu erwarten gewesen, doch nun, da es so weit war, machte Carissa dieser Gedanke eifersüchtig und traurig zugleich und ließ sie die Idee, London den Rücken zu kehren, in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen.

Das war ihre Motivation dem Plan gewogen zu sein, gewogen sein hieß jedoch nicht, dass er ihre Zustimmung fand. Erst als Sirius zugegeben hatte, dass Severus Snape nie etwas grundlos tat, sondern entweder von jemandem den Auftrag dazu erhalten hatte oder eigene dunkle Pläne verfolgte, und sogar Nachforschungen über ihre Eltern anstellte, war sie hellhörig geworden. Obwohl sie seine Sorge nach wie vor übertrieben fand – die Vorstellung war einfach zu lächerlich; sie war zu unwichtig, um für jemanden von Interesse zu sein, der die Macht besaß, gesellschaftlich angesehene Zauberer zu töten, ohne die Konsequenzen zu fürchten – hatte sie sich nicht mehr wohlgefühlt. Es war schon eigenartig gewesen. Überall glaubte sie mit einem Mal dunkle Gestalten zu sehen, die im Hinterhalt auf sie lauerten und sie entführen wollten. Erinnerungen an die Nacht der Potter'schen Hochzeit kamen wieder hoch und sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, allmächlich paranoid zu werden. Sie hatte sogar Albträume bekommen, von denen sie Sirius nie etwas gesagt hatte. Um dieses Gefühl loszuwerden und endlich Ruhe vor den spitzen Bemerkungen eines Mad-Eye Moody zu haben, um endlich entspannen und überwinden zu können, hatte sie schließlich eingewilligt.

Sie hatte nach Schottland reisen wollen, jedoch hatte sich Frank Longbottom, ein Auror, sich deutlich dagegen ausgesprochen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Potters dort ihre Flitterwochen verbracht hatten, sich das Anwesen der Familie an der schottischen Grenze befand und daher, so war er der Ansicht, wäre es das Naheliegendste, dass sich Carissa und Sirius dorthin begeben würden. Abgesehen davon, dass sich die Potters noch immer in Schottland herumtrieben.

Dann hatte sie Wales vorgeschlagen. Sie war dort aufgewachsen und sehnte sich danach die Heimat wiederzusehen. Dass auch gegen diesen Vorschlag protestiert wurde, hatte schließlich dazugeführt, dass ihr der Kragen geplatzt war. Carissa hatte, was untypisch für sie war, mit der Faust auf den Tisch geschlagen und kurzerhand _„Dann eben Cornwall!"_ gebrüllt und recht willkürlich etwas von _Falmouth_ gemurmelt, der einzigen Stadt, die ihr neben _Truro_ im Zusammenhang mit Cornwall etwas sagte. Sirius, Moody und Longbottom hatten dieser frustriert vorgebrachten Alternative sofort mit Begeisterung zugestimmt.

Und nun stand sie in Falmouth, an den Klippen, an der Flussmündung des Fal und starrte auf den Ärmelkanal. Weit hinter dem Horizont lag die Bretagne und wenn sie den Blick weiter gen Osten schweifen ließ, konnte sie sich einbilden hinter der gekrümmten Linie des Wassers _Jersey_ zu entdecken und einen Blick auf _Cherbourg_ zu erhaschen. Ihre Gedanken gingen auf Reisen, während ihr Körper vor Ort dem Wind ausgesetzt verharrte.

Hinter ihr, so wusste sie, stand Sirius an der Balustrade vom _Pendennis Castle_ und ließ sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Sie selbst hatte sich an die Steilküste gewagt, um wenigstens einen Hauch von Freiheit, von Leben, zu spüren. Das hatte sie in den letzten Tagen vermisst. Die Kopfschmerzen waren mittlerweile so erträglich, dass sie beinahe ohne Weidenrindenpastillen und Chinarindenpulver auskam. Die frische Luft und der Ortswechsel taten das Übrige. Einerseits war sie froh und glücklich, wieder bei Sirius zu sein, andererseits vermisste sie Lucius. Es gab Momente, in denen sie sich nach ihm verzehrt. Es sei ein natürlicher Prozess, hatte die Hexe im Kräuterladen in Falmouth gesagt, dass der Einfluss aphrodisiatischer Düfte und Tränke niemals gänzlich verschwinden würde. Sie würde stets anfällig für denjenigen sein, der ihr diese gegeben habe.

Carissa schlang die Arme um den Körper und rieb sich die Seiten warm. Sie trat ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Klippen und verharrte dort. Es begann zu nieseln und die feinen Tropfen landeten wohltuend in ihrem Gesicht. Noch waren sie weich und angenehm. Aber es würde nicht lange dauern und die Tropfen würden sich wie kleine Nadelstiche auf ihren Wangen anfühlen.

Hier, auf den Klippen in der Nähe _Pendennis Castles_ war sie allein und konnte die Stille genießen, auch wenn beides nur Schein war. Unbeobachtet sein, das war es, was sie wollte, selbst wenn diese Momente nur eine scheinbare Einsamkeit bedeuteten. In nächster Zeit würde sie kaum wirklich allein sein. Sie hatte Sirius zwar davon abhalten können, den Fidelius-Zauber auszuüben, doch musste dafür seine ständige Überwachung ertragen.

„_Fidelius-Zauber! Was soll das bitte, wenn ich dich fragen darf?"_, hatte sie ihn angefaucht. Es war am Tag ihrer Abreise gewesen und sie hatten ein letztes gemeinsames Frühstück in London einnehmen wollen.

„_Was das soll? Du fragst mich wirklich, was das soll? Carissa, wie oft denn noch! Sie stellen Fragen über dich und deine Familie. Obwohl mein Vater tot ist und von ihm keine Gefahr mehr ausgeht, bist du offensichtlich noch immer nicht aus der Schusslinie. Ich __habe einmal __deine Sicherheit außer Acht gelassen. Das passiert mir nicht ein zweites Mal!"_

Beinahe hätte sie ihm die Grapefruit an den Kopf geworfen, doch stattdessen hatte sie diese halbiert und die Fruchtsegmente in aller Ruhe von den Zwischenhäutchen gelöst.

„_Und an wen hattest du als Geheimniswahrer gedacht? An Remus vielleicht? Oder an James? Oder an Peter, euren ominösen Freund, den kennenzulernen ich noch immer nicht die Ehre hatte?"_

Sirius hatte geschwiegen und mit dem Salzstreuer gespielt.

„_Remus ist mit Jonathan in Mailand und James noch immer nicht nach England zurückgekehrt. Also bleibt nur Peter. Es behagt mir nicht, meine Sicherheit einem Mann anzuvertrauen, den ich nicht kenne!", _hatte sie die Liste möglicher Vertrauensleute aufgezählt, während sie den Löffel erneut in die Frucht stieß und eines der Segmente herausfischte.

„_Ja, ist gut. Schon gut. Dann eben kein Fidelius-Zauber. Allerdings werde ich dich nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen!"_, hatte er widerstrebend eingelenkt und sie zum Lächeln gebracht.

Sie hatte sich das Stückchen Grapefruit in den Mund geschoben und mit vollem Mund erwidert: _„Ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen, als stets von dir beobachtet zu werden__…__ Blacky!"_

Daraufhin hatte Sirius gegrummelt, sein Frühstück stehen lassen und war zum Rauchen in die Küche gegangen. Er hasste es, mit Blacky angesprochen zu werden.

Dies lag einige Tage zurück und Carissa ging es langsam auf die Nerven, Sirius' wachsamen Blick ständig auf sich gerichtet zu wissen. _Schlimmeres_ gab es tatsächlich, aber Sirius legte eine Akribie an den Tag, die sie so nicht erwartet hatte. _Schlimmeres_ war ungleich _Nervendes _und Letzteres traf auf Sirius' Agentengehabe zu. Carissa vermutete sogar, dass er insgeheim den Besitzer eines großen schwarzen Hundes für Überwachungsaufgaben angestellt hatte. Diesen ominösen Mann hatte sie zwar noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen – er stellte sich um einiges geschickter als Sirius an – der Hund jedoch war ihr schon einige Male über den Weg gelaufen. Ein nettes, sympathisches Tier, wie sie eingestehen musste. Carissa strich sich mit einer behandschuhten Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie seufzte. Am Tod ihrer Eltern war nichts Geheimnisvolles. Die beiden waren bei einem Bootsunglück in Wales ums Leben gekommen. Es war stürmisch gewesen und alle hatten ihr bestätigt, dass die Eltern unvernünftig gewesen wären. Der Vater soll herumgealbert und das Boot zum Kentern gebracht haben. Für beide wäre jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen. Was für Schwierigkeiten sollten ihr daraus erwachsen? Carissa konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Das ungute Gefühl jedoch blieb. Manchmal, aber auch nur manchmal kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht doch kein Unfall gewesen war, sondern tatsächlich mehr dahinter steckte, als ihr gesagt worden war. Warum sonst sollte sich jemand nach all der Zeit für einen „Unfall" interessieren?

„Es wird kalt, Liebes."

In Lederhandschuhen steckende Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und zogen sie an einen Körper, den Carissa nur zu gut kannte. Der Geruch von Sirius drang in ihre Nase und sie schloss genießend die Augen. Sie hatte, seit ihrer Zeit bei Lucius, eine besondere Affinität zu Gerüchen entwickelt, die sich schlecht ablegen ließ.

„Ich spüre die Kälte kaum", erwiderte sie. Der Regen hatte zugenommen und ab und an konnte sie dicke schwere Flocken erkennen. Es war tatsächlich an der Zeit ins Hotel zurückzukehren.

In _Malfoy House_ herrschte zur gleichen Zeit reges Treiben. Stühle wurden zum wiederholten Male an ihren richtigen Platz geschoben, obwohl sie diesen bereits seit Stunden hatten und sie nicht einen Millimeter verrückt werden mussten. Dennoch war Ludmilla Eugenie Malfoy erst nach diesem definitiv letzten Mal der festen Überzeugung, sie stünden nun erst perfekt. Die Gasse, die Narzissa passieren sollte, war mit Blumenarrangements begrenzt, die einen Hauch von Slytherin ins Haus brachten: Maiglöckchen, Tannengrün und silbrige Bänder. Nachdem Lucius rosafarbene Rosen und Schleierkraut als kitschig bezeichnet hatte, hatte Ludmilla im Scherz diese Kombination vorgeschlagen und nun musste sie damit leben, dass die Maiglöckchen ihren schweren Duft verströmten und ihre Augen zu tränen begannen. Natürlich hatte sie sich den Wünschen ihres Sohnes gebeugt, doch musste sie insgeheimzugeben, dass rosa Rose und Schleierkraut besser zu einer Hochzeit passten, als Tannengrün und Maiglöckchen. Zumindest hätte es ihr tränende Augen erspart.

Ludmilla seufzte und hob den Kopf in Richtung Decke. Direkt über ihr befand sich das Brautzimmer. Der Lüster wackelte bereits seit geraumer Zeit, sodass sich die wenigen Gäste rasch in den Salon und das Billiardzimmer geflüchtet hatten. Sicher war sicher. Die Mutter der Braut war ins obere Stockwerk geeilt und hatte sich vor Narzissas Tür postiert. Ab und an hörte man Narzissa schrille Stimme, die Ludmillas angespanntes Nervenkostüm beinahe zum Zerreißen brachte. Sie überlegte, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, doch noch alles abzublasen, den Zorn _Seiner Lordschaft_ zu ertragen und einen unehelichen Malfoy-Spross durch die Zaubererwelt laufen zu lassen. Sie seufzte erneut. Das brachte sie nun auch wieder nicht übers Herz. Der Malfoy-Spross konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass sein Vater im Vollrausch von der eigenen Verlobten so gesehen genötigt worden war. Sie seufzte ein drittes Mal und zuckte zusammen, als Scheppern zu hören war.

„Lasst mein Haus in einem Stück!", brüllte sie undamenhaft mit geballten Fäusten.

„_Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass das mein Haus ist!"_, brüllte Lucius prompt von oben zurück.

Ludmilla schmunzelte. Ihr Sohnemann musste die Stimme magisch verstärkt haben, sonst hätte sie niemals die Tür durchdringen können, geschweige denn die Decke. Ihr Sohn neigte eigentlich nicht zu lauten Wutausbrüchen geschweige denn zu Gefühlsausbrüchen anderer Art. Nun ja, für gewöhnlich tat er das nicht. In der Regel ging er suptiler vor. Und wenn er es doch für nötig hielt zu schreien, dann dachte er nicht daran seine Stimmbänder zu strapazieren, sondern nahm Magie in Anspruch. _Kluger Junge_.

Ludmilla warf einen letzten Blick über den Trauungssaal und freute sich, dass Lucius sich dazu entschlossen hatte, den Schwur daheim zu leisten und nicht dem närrischen Vorschlag seines verstorbenen Schwiegervaters zu folgen, der die Trauung in Stonehenge hatte sehen wollen. Seiner Lordschaft war es egal gewesen. Die Hauptsache war für ihn, dass sich zwei der ältesten Zaubererfamilien endlich miteinander verbanden. Ludmilla vermutete, dass Seine Lordschaft die mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich loyal zu nennende Familie Black endlich an die eindeutig treue Familie Malfoy und über diese an sich binden wollte. Ludmilla wusste und ahnte mehr über die Motive und Absichten Seiner Lordschaft und ihres Sohnes, als vor allem Letzterer es wahrhaben wollte. Die Hausherrin tastete nach ihrem Taschentuch und tupfte sich über die Augen. Diese Maiglöckchen raubte ihre die Nerven. Die Anwesenden würden annehmen, sie weine vor Rührung, dabei war diese Hochzeit alles andere als wünschenswert, wenn nicht ein künftiger Enkel in absehbarer Zeit wartete. Sie schniefte laut und schnäuzte sich noch lauter.

Erneutes Scheppern drang an ihr Ohr. Ihr schönes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Jetzt reichte es ihr. Hier sollte eine Hochzeit stattfinden und das Brautpaar stand kurz vor der Trennung, noch bevor es überhaupt vermählt waren. Noch einen Todesfall durfte es einfach nicht geben. Ludmilla hätte schwören können, dass ihr Sohn kurz davor stand Narzissa zu erwürgen. Das durfte sie nicht zulassen. Die beiden toten Black-Schwäger waren gerade erst von den Titelseiten der Hexenwoche und des Tagespropheten verschwunden. Ein weiterer Toter, der den Familiennamen Black trug, würde garantiert zu einem ausgewachsenen Skandal führen, wovor Ludmilla die größte Angst hatte. Sie wusste es nicht genau, doch ahnte sie, dass ihr Sohn zumindest hinter einem der Todesfälle steckte. Und wenn schon, Orion Black hatte den Tod verdient. Ludmilla zwinkerte irritiert. Gedanken dieser Art waren ihr gewöhnlich fremd. Sie erschrak über die eigenen Abgebrühtheit. Panisch blickte sie sich im Raum um. Sie war allein. Sie atmete tief durch, raffte ihre Röcke und hastete den slytheringrünen Teppich entlang. Sie nahm mit der Eleganz einer Gazelle die Kurve und sprintete – für eine Dame ihres Alters, ihres Ranges und ihres Standes war es Sprinten für eine normalsterbliche Frau energisches Gehen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Treppe hinauf, bis Geräusche ganz anderer Natur sie stoppen ließen. Ludmilla spitzte die Ohren und errötete. Eindeutige Töne drangen aus der dem Streit entgegengesetzten Richtung.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und lauschte. Sollte sie sich um ihr chinesisches Porzellan und die Brautleute kümmern oder diesen peinlichen Geräuschen folgen und ihren Verursachern die ganze Fülle ihrer Empörung entgegenschleudern. Die Neugierde und der Wunsch nach Abreagieren siegte. Ludmilla ließ sich von ihrem Gehör leiten, folgte den Lauten und blieb vor der Tür zu einer Wäschekammer stehen. Sie räusperte sich und korrigierte ihre Körperhaltung. Dann langte sie nach der Klinke und zog mit einem Ruck die Tür auf.

„Bellatrix Black!", keifte sie entsetzt und bekam große Augen.

„Lestrange!", wurde ihr lasziv entgegengekeucht. „Gleich! Moment! Ah! Nein! Noch nicht!"

Bellatrix lächelte provozierend und hatte nicht einmal den Anstand geknickt zu wirken. Sie lehnte angespannt an einem Regal der rückwärtigen Wand und machte einen erhitzten, stark erregten Eindruck. Unter ihrem dunklen Rock, den Stoff um den Hals drapiert, kniete eindeutig ein Mann. Während sich seine Hände auf Bellatrix' Kehrseite befanden und sich dort knetend bewegten, hielt sie sich mit einer am Regal fest und drückte mit deren anderen seinen Kopf fest gegen ihren Unterleib. Sie ließ sich nicht stören; sie stöhnte, kicherte, keuchte, leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.

„Gleich! Schwiegertante… Ahhh!", entfuhr ihr genussvoll. Ludmilla sah sich mit einem Blick aus grauen, vor Erregung verschleierten Augen konfrontiert, den sie rasch aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen wollte.

„Liederliches Pack!", zischte Mrs. Malfoy so leise, dass sie sicher sein konnte, vom Pärchen nicht gehört worden zu sein. Sie hoffte, allein ihre Präsenz würde genügen, um dieses verruchte Gesindel in seinem Treiben zu unterbrechen.

„Weiß Rodolphus, was du hier treibst?", ließ Ludmilla nicht locker, obwohl sie die Szene irgendwie abstieß. Diese Situation erinnerte sie an einen entsetzlichen Unfall, eigentlich abstoßend und scheußlich, dennoch mit Magneten versehen, die die Augen förmlich auf das Geschehene fixierten. Man wollte gar nicht hinschauen, dennoch musste man. Ludmilla Malfoy hatte wahrlich nichts gegen Sex, aber doch nicht kurz vor einer Hochzeit und schon gar nicht in ihrer Wäschekammer. Bevor die Schwester der Braut antworten konnte, tauchte der Kopf des Mannes unter dem Rock auf.

„Sicher weiß ich das. Glauben Sie, ich würde zulassen, dass jemand anderes meine Gattin… vernascht?!", erwiderte Rodolphus mit verdrieslichem Gesicht. Das Zwinkern wollte zu dieser Miene gar nicht passen. Dann leckte er sich auch noch über die Lippen und verschwand wieder unter Bellatrix' Rock, die kurz danach genussvoll die Augen schloss und hastig die Luft einzog.

Ludmilla rümpfte die Nase, knallte die Tür zur Wäschekammer zu und versah sie mit einem Lärmschutz. Das gesamte Inventar würde magisch desinfiziert werden und danach von den Hauselfen mit _Chekamilien_ bearbeitet werden müssen, bevor Ludmilla eines von den Wäschestücken wieder würden benützen wollen. Das Beste wäre, sie würde die gesamte Wäsche verbrennen und durch neue ersetzen. Ausräuchern und Ersetzen. Das war ein guter Plan.

Das Gekeife aus dem Brautzimmer hatte nachgelassen, doch sicherheitshalber wollte sie nachschauen. In wenigen Momenten war sie dort und scheuchte die unfähige Druella Black zur Wäschekammer, um ihre älterste Tochter zur Räson zu bringen. Wieder ging etwas zu Bruch. Sie stöhnte und überlegte in Gedanken, welche Keramikvasen, Glasschalen und Bonbonieren sie in Narzissas Zimmer als Dekoration stehen hatte.

„Lucius?", rief Ludmilla energisch und klopfte gegen die Tür.

„Narzissa, ich habe dir hundertmal gesagt, dass ich diese Farbe nicht ausstehen kann und du kommst mit einem rosafarbenem Brautkleid!", brüllte Lucius und hielt ein Stück Stoff in der Hand, der einmal ein Kleid gewesen war.

„_Braucht ihr Hilfe? Ich kann euch helfen!"_, schrie seine baldige Schwiegermutter vor der Tür und machte ihn mit ihrem stakkatoartigem Klopfen beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Nein, danke, Druella!", rief er, ohne seine Braut aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle!"

„Aber das Kleid ist von Chanel!", erwiderte Narzissa schrill und wedelte mit einem Ärmel. „Remus hat es ausgesucht und mir gefällt es!"

Lucius verdrehte die Augen; wusste er doch, dass das Kleid ursprünglich in einem satten Grün gehalten gewesen war, das einen Schleier aus hauchdünner silberner Brüsseler Spitze über den Rock besessen hatte. Remus hatte es tatsächlich ausgesucht, obwohl dieser sich gerade in Mailand befand. Es war mit der Post am Vortag gekommen. Eines musste man seiner Mutter lassen. Sie war so manches Mal besser informiert als die Informanten Seiner Lordschaft. Seine Mutter hatte einen Narren an dem stillen jungen Mann gefressen, der in seinen Augen die falsche politische Gesinnung hatte.

Narzissas alberne Ringellöckchen, von denen sie angeblich kuriert gewesen war, hüpften aufgeregt auf und ab. Lucius musste sich zusammenreißen, ihnen nicht mit den Augen zu folgen. Es hätte das alberne Bild eines nickenden und nach wie vor zeternden Malfoys ergeben, das sich einfach nicht mit seiner Stellung und Würde als Schwarzmagier und Oberhaupt einer einflussreichen Familie vertrug.

„Ich werde dich nicht heiraten, wenn du wie ein blasser Himbeerbonbon aussiehst", erklärte er so gelassen als möglich und versuchte auf das schwarze Kropfband seiner Verlobten zu achten, das keinen Millimeter von seinem Platz rückte, nicht einmal wenn seine Trägerin sprach, schluckte oder atmete.

Narzissa musterte ihn mit schnippischer Miene, zuckte mit den Schultern, griff nach der schweren Keramikvase und warf sie auf den Boden.

„_Lasst mein Haus noch in einem Stück!"_, brüllte Ludmilla prompt aus dem Salon.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass das mein Haus ist!", schrie Lucius. Er war verblüfft. Er brauchte seine Stimme nicht einmal magisch zu verstärken, so sehr regte ihn Narzissas Trotz auf. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Empörung bis zu seiner Mutter vorgedrungen war. Dabei hasste er Brüllen über alles. Wer brüllte, hatte Unrecht und er weigerte sich, jemals nicht im Recht zu sein. Magisch verstärktes Reden zählte er natürlich nicht zum Brüllen.

„Danke! Jetzt bin ich taub!" Narzissa seufzte theatralisch und stöckelte in ihrer fast weißen Unterwäsche zum Spiegel, um sich fertig zu schminken. Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihr Unterkleid hatte einen schmalen schwarzen Rand. Natürlich trug sie Trauer für ihren Vater. „Kannst du mir sagen, worin ich jetzt heiraten soll, Lucius Malfoy, da du mein Kleid ruiniert hast?"

Lucius schritt zu ihr, lehnte sich lässig gegen den Spiegel und hielt ihr die Reste des Kleides unter die Nase. „Ich habe dein Kleid ruiniert? Das hast du getan, indem du die Farbe geändert hast."

„_Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Lucius Malfoy, brüll mein Kind nicht so an!"_, mischte sich die körperlose Stimme Druellas erneut ein. Lucius verdrehte die Augen und überlegte kurzzeitig, die Tür mit einem Lärmschutzzauber zu überziehen. Er unterließ es.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie sehr ich an diesem Kleid gehangen habe?" Sie riss ihm den Fetzen aus der Hand und wedelte damit vor seinem Gesicht herum. Lucius sah sich genötigt zurückzuweichen, um ja nicht mit Resten dieses Etwas in Kontakt zu kommen.

„Gehangen? Du hast es erst seit gestern. Und das, mein Kind, war kein Kleid, das war eine Zumutung!"

Er musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, als seine Zukünftige nach Luft schnappte und ihn dann mit ihren großen Augen unwissend ansah. Sie hatte manchmal wirklich ein kindliches Gemüt. Sie war nicht wirklich dumm, so viel hatte er in den Tagen, die er mit ihr unter einem Dach lebte, über sie erfahren, doch gab sie sich gerne den Anschein. Sicherlich, sie war eingebildet und eine der schwierigsten und zugleich naivsten Frauen, mit denen er je zutun gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihn hintergangen, überlistet und das auf naive und gleichzeitig raffinierte Art. Er liebte sie nicht und würde es auch niemals tun. Wenn er sie so halbbekleidet vor sich sah, bekam er überraschenderweise schon etwas Appetit. Vielleicht würde er sie irgendwann respektieren und sie nicht als Mittel zum Zweck sehen, vielleicht würde er sie auch irgendwann begehren. Er hütete sich davor, Lust mit Liebe zu verwechseln.

Bei Carissa hatte er die Grenze zwischen Verliebtsein und Begehren nicht mehr klar erkennen können, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war. Sein Magen hatte sich lebendig angefühlt, wie von Schmetterlingen bevölkert. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt einen ganzen Schwarm in seinem Inneren zu beherbergen. Lucius' Hose spannte sofort, als er an die reizende dunkle Schönheit dachte. Er klopfte mit den Fingern verärgert auf dem Rahmen des Spiegels herum. Wo war sie nur geblieben? Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, wie auch Sirius Black. Sicher war nur, die beiden hielten sich seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr in London auf.

Lucius hatte zuerst vermutet, dass die beiden nach Schottland gegangen wären, wo sich Potter nach wie vor befand. In der Nähe der schottischen Grenze lebte die Familie Lilienwood, Potters Verwandtschaft, auf einem gut verborgenen und wie man so hörte recht ansehnlichen Landgut. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, kannten seine Mutter Artemis Lilienwood einander, hatten den Kontakt jedoch abgebrochen, nachdem sein Vater sich gegen diese Freundschaft ausgesprochen hatte. Lucius hatte kurzzeitig überlegt, die Mutter zu bitten diese alten Kontakte wieder aufzunehmen, sich dann jedoch dagegen entschieden. Severus hatte schließlich vehement verneint, dass Sirius und Carissa in Schottland oder in der Nähe der Potters wären. Lucius verließ sich nur selten auf andere, doch in diesem Fall glaubte er Severus. Snape war erstaunlicherweise stets bestens über Dinge informiert, die Lily Evans… Potter betrafen.

Die nächste Option wäre Italien gewesen, wo sich Remus Lupin zur Zeit aufhielt. Außerdem hatte Carissa, wenn sie es auch selbst nicht wusste, ihre Wurzeln in Italien, in Messina, um genau zu sein. Italien wäre nicht so ohne Weiteres von der Hand zu weisen gewesen, wenn ihm seine Mutter nicht davon überzeugt hätte, dass Remus zum Arbeiten in Mailand sei und nicht, um Urlaub zu machen.

Lucius holte tief Luft. Während er überlegte und nach wie vor mit den Fingerkuppen den Rahmen des Spiegels traktierte, wühlte Narzissa in ihrem Kleiderarsenal herum und brabbelte irgendwas. Es konnte nicht wichtig sein. Nichts, was Narzissa sagte, war wirklich wichtig.

„Warum", begann er und machte diesem Gemurmel ein Ende, „ziehst du nicht die herrliche Kombination an, die du in _Harrods_ getragen hast?"

Narzissa sah auf, drehte sich um und musterte ihn. Sie wirkte verwirrt, als wolle sie ihn fragen, wovon er sprach. Dabei stieß sie mit ihrem Hintern gegen ein Tischchen und brachte so einen Parfumflakon zum Unfallen. Lucius konnte zusehen, wie dieser in einem perfekten Halbkreis auf den Rand der Tischplatte zu rollte, über die Kante kullerte und auf dem Boden zerschellte. Sein süßlicher Inhalt, Fleur D'Amour, ergoss sich auf das Parkett und setzte einen penetrante Geruch frei.

Lucius rümpfte die Nase, eilte zum Fenster und öffnete dieses.

„Du weißt schon, der schwarze Rock, die silbrig grüne Corsage, der Pashminaschal." Lucius zog, während er sprach, den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die übel riechende Pfütze. Als er den Schaden behoben hatte, musterte er seine schweigende Verlobte.

„Narzissa?"

Seine Verlobte hatte ein hellblaues Stück Stoff gegen die Brust gepresst und zog ein Gesicht, als hätte sie an Zwiebeln gerochen. Sie schniefte laut, schlug die Linke vor den Mund und hauchte atemlos: „Du erinnerst dich! Oh, Lucius!"

Wenige Sekunden später hatte er ein halbherzig bekleidetes Etwas an seinem Hals hängen, das durch seine Tränen hässliche Flecke auf seinem Festumhang hinterließ.

„Weißt du, ich wusste immer, dass du mehr für mich empfindest, als Gleichgültigkeit!", stieß sie weinerlich hervor.

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich, ob Sarkasmus in dieser Situation angebracht wäre. _Abscheu?_, wäre eine mögliche bestätigende Gegenreaktion gewesen oder _Ach wirklich? Dann weißt du mehr als ich!_ Er war zwar ein Schuft, doch so herzlos war er nun auch wieder nicht. Er entschied sich für stummes Akzeptieren.

„Nur wer wahrhaft liebt, kann sich an Kleidung erinnern, die eine Frau vor etlichen Tagen trug", seufzte sie und legte vertraut ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Zögerlich hob Lucius die Hände und packte Narzissa an den Oberarmen. Sicher, ihr musste es so vorkommen, als würde er sie an sich ziehen, doch eigentlich hatte er vor, sie bei nächster Gelegenheit von sich zu schieben. Er konnte ihr unmöglich sagen, dass er sich nur deshalb an die Kleidung erinnerte, weil es das einzige nicht rosafarbene oder hellblaue oder anderweitig pastellfarbene Ensemble war, das er je an ihr gesehen hatte. Es war einfach ein erinnungswürdiger Augen- und Anblick gewesen. Zudem hatte sich an diesem Tag sein Verhältnis zu Carissa geändert. Sie hatte Sirius wiedergesehen und ihre Reaktion damals und seine unterschwellige Eifersucht, eine Empfindung, die einzugestehen er erst jetzt, nachdem sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite war, zuließ, hatte ihm gezeigt, wie nahe sie ihm bereits gekommen war. Das hatte er verhindern wollen und müssen. Ein Malfoy durfte sich in seinen Entscheidungen nicht von seinem Herzen leiten lassen. Ein Malfoy hatte kein Herz zu haben; es sollte die Vernunft sein, die seine Entscheidungen leitete.

„Ja, ja, Narzissa. So und nun sei ein liebes Mädchen, trockne deine Tränen und zieh dich um!", ermahnte er leise. Ungeduld schwang in seinem Ton mit, wie er feststellte, jedoch war Narzissa zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um dies zu bemerken. Ihre hellen Augen, noch von Tränen verschleiert, blickten zu ihm auf und gaben ihr ein so unschuldiges Aussehen, dass Lucius sich allmählich fragte, wie eine Frau wie sie der Spross einer so ambivalenten Familie sein konnte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu trieb, als er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Nun beeil dich, sonst ist mein Trauzeuge eher fertig als wir beide. Und ich bitte dich, die Löckchen passen nicht zu dir. Ich sehe dich am liebsten ohne diese Korkenzieher."

Narzissa kicherte und drehte sich so hastig um, dass das hellblaue Kleidungsstück, das sich als Morgenrock entpuppte, weit ausschwang und ein zartes Porzellanfigurchen vom Tischchen fegte, das die erste Attacke noch heil überstanden hatte. Lucius konnte es fliegen sehen und schloss gequält die Augen, als es auf der gleichen Stelle aufkam, die zuvor von Parfum besudelt worden war, und dort zerbarst. Seine Mutter würde begeistert sein.

Das Klopfen und Fragen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten.

„_Lucius?" _

Er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Seine Mutter. Lucius nickte seiner Braut zu und trat an die Tür. Er öffnete sie und meinte: „Würdest du Narzissa bitte beim Ankleiden helfen? Es hat einen Unfall mit dem Kleid gegeben."

Mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen trat Ludmilla Malfoy ins Zimmer. Lucius wusste sehr wohl, dass es einem Schlachfeld glich, aber er wusste auch, dass seine Mutter zu gut erzogen war, um diese Tatsache zu erwähnen.

„Mit dem Kleid, das dieser nette charmante Remus ausgesucht hat?"

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Seine eigene Mutter war wirklich ein Fan dieses fehlgeleiteten Mannes. So weit war es also schon gekommen.

„Es war mit einem Mal rosafarben, mehr muss ich dazu wohl nicht sagen."

„Mein Lieber, dieser nette charmante Severus Snape wartet auf dich in der kleinen Bibliothek. Was ein wenig Seife und Wasser doch aus diesem tragischen Jungen machen können, ist in der Tat beeindruckend."

Lucius überging die Einschätzung seiner Mutter von Severus als tragischem jungen Mann. Es beruhigte ihn, dass sie auch Snape als nett und charmant einschätzte und nicht nur Lupin. Lucius nickte nur, verließ das Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und verdrehte erst dann die Augen. Er rieb auf den hellen Flecken herum, die Narzissas Tränen auf seinem dunklen Festumhang hinterlassen hatten und wollte bereits schwungvoll die ersten Stufen der Treppe nehmen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit durch stakkatoartiges Klopfen von Fingernägeln auf Holz unterbrochen wurde.

Seine baldige Schwiegermutter stand vor der Tür einer Besenkammer und traktierte diese mit ihrer nervtötenden Art des Klopfens.

„Bellatrix? Bist du da drin? Ich höre nichts, weißt du? Ludmilla hat mich gebeten, dich aus der Besenkammer zu holen. Du solltest jetzt wirklich herauskommen und dich frisch machen. Wenn Rodolphus bei dir ist, dann sag ihm, dass er schnell machen soll. Dass ihr immer die Besenkammer nehmen müsst, um Blinde Kuh zu spielen. Das verstehe ich beim besten Willen nicht!"

Lucius musste seine ganze Körperbeherrschung aufbringen, um bei diesen Worten nicht zu stolpern, hinzufallen und die Stufen auf dem Hintern hinunterzurutschen. _Blinde Kuh? Zu zweit?_ Er wollte gar nicht mehr wissen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Besenkammer magisch und auf Muggelart desinfiziert werden würde. Das war ja widerlich. Das Beste war, er würde alles, was sich in dieser befand, verbrennen und durch neues Inventar ersetzen.

Er eilte die Treppe auf seinen Beinen hinunter, ließ seine baldige Schwiegermutter ihre Fingernägel ins Holz schlagen und betrat seine Bibliothek.

„Na, alter Mann? Jetzt hat sie dich in ihren Klauen und du kannst dem nicht entkommen, alter Freund!"

„Snape, gestatte mir, dir zu sagen, dass du die seltene Gabe hast, in unpassenden Momenten Unpassendes zu äußern!", fauchte Lucius, schritt zur Geschichte Hogwarts, nahm diese heraus und öffnete den schweren Buchdeckel. Das Innere des Buches offenbarte fein säuberlich ein so großes Rechteck, dass ein kleiner blinkender Flachmann hineinpasste. Lucius klaubte ihn aus dem Buch heraus, klemmte sich dieses unter den Arm, schraubte das flache Fläschchen auf und nahm einen gehörigen Schluck. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er die Flüssigkeit die Kehle hinuntergleiten und seufzte, als diese auf dem Weg zum Magen war und dort endlich ankam.

„Willst du auch?", fragte er und hielt dem verwirrt starrenden Severus die Flasche entgegen.

„Ich dachte, du seist alt genug, um Feuerwhiskey offen zu lagern und zu trinken?", erwiderte dieser und nahm die Flasche entgegen. Lucius schmunzelte und lachte, als Severus seine große Nase vorsichtig über die Öffnung hielt und verblüfft den Blick seines Freundes suchte. „Baldrianessenz in Quellwasser aus Bath?"

Lucius nickte und nahm die Flasche wieder entgegen. „Für den Notfall. Ich bin mit den Nerven in letzter Zeit so am Ende, dass ich dieses Beruhigungszeug einfach brauche. Ich mache drei Kreuze, wenn die Hochzeit und die Flitterwochen vorbei sind und ich mich wieder wichtigen Dingen widmen kann. Setz dich!"

Severus warf sich in den Sessel und ließ ein Bein über der Lehne baumeln. Lucius verstaute die halbvolle Flasche wieder in dem Buch und schob dieses ins Regal zurück.

„Eines muss man dir lassen, Lucius. Dein Sinn für Humor ist speziell", meinte Severus und deutete auf die Geschichte Hogwarts.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern und entgegnete: „Das am wenigsten gelesene Buch, das je geschrieben wurde. Das hat doch schon der alte Binns immer mit diesem trägen Bedauern in der geistvollen Stimme gesagt."

Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. Es sollte ein Lächeln sein. Näher würde das Zaubertrankgenie nicht an eine mimische Gefühlsäußerung von Heiterkeit herankommen. „Du solltest es wirklich lesen und nicht missbrauchen. Es ist in der Tat recht informativ."

„Nur um zu erfahren, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann? Nein danke. Mutter ist übrigens begeistert, was Seife und Wasser aus dir tragischem Jungen gemacht haben", neckte Lucius, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen das Regal.

Severus zuckte nun seinerseits mit den Schultern. „Du heiratest", entgegnete er trocken.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?"

Severus legte den Kopf schief. Lucius fühlte sich eingehend gemustert. „Du hast Flecken auf dem Festumhang."

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Snape!"

„Was denn? Ich bin dein Trauzeuge und habe dafür zu sorgen, dass du ordentlich aussiehst!" Schon hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab gepackt und einen stummen Reinigungszauber in Richtung Festumhang geschickt.

„Nun hast du deine Nanny-Pflicht getan, jetzt sag mir, was du herausgefunden hast!", forderte Lucius ungeduldig. Innerlich hatte er zwar jenen Zustand der Ruhe erreicht, den er für diese Hochzeit brauchte, doch war diese Ruhe nicht ausreichend genug, um seine Neugierde in ein angemessenes Maß zu pressen.

„Wales ist in Erwägung gezogen worden, das weiß ich von Longbottom. Der Typ verträgt einfach nichts."

„Warum Wales?", hakte Lucius nach.

„Die Carters haben dort an der Küste gelebt, in der Nähe von _Holyhead_. Die Alten konnten sich noch gut an das Unglück erinnern. Carissas Eltern sind mit ihrem Boot hinausgefahren und haben es durch Leichtsinnigkeit zum Kentern gebracht."

„Durch Leichtsinnigkeit zum Kentern gebracht", echote Lucius. „So kann man es auch ausdrücken. Wo sind Carissa und Black nun tatsächlich?"

„Vermutlich in Cornwall. Rockwood tendiert zu Irland aufgrund der Nähe zu _Holyhead_. Er irrt sich, wenn du mich fragst. Rockwood ist ein Idiot."

„Warum Cornwall?", fragte Lucius und strich sich sanft über die linke Schläfe. Er ignorierte Snapes Einschätzung von Augustus Rockwood. Schließlich dachte er ebenso.

„Erhöhte Eulenaktivität", war die kurze Erklärung. Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und forderte so mehr Informationen. Severus schien geneigt seine geistige Überlegenheit, was Kombinieren betraf, unter Beweis zu stellen. „Wenn mit einem Mal ein James Potter über Lilienwood Manor nach Truro Eulen schickt und ein Remus Lupin das Gleiche von Mailand aus tut, dann ist das doch verdächtig. Wenn dann ein gewisser Moody plötzlich nach Truro reist, sich dort häuslich niederlässt, wo wir doch alle wissen, wie sehr Mad-Eye Moody London liebt..."

„Komm zum Punkt, Snape!", nörgelte Lucius und klopfte mit dem Fuß einen ungeduldigen Rhythmus auf den Teppich der Bibliothek. Aber Severus ließ sich nicht beirren, was Lucius' Ungeduld noch weiter steigerte.

„… Wenn also besagter Moody nach diesen Eulenattacken seinen Shopper-Besen besteigt und bei Wind und Wetter für höchstens eine halbe Stunde nach _St Mawes Castle_ fliegt, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass sich mehr als nur ein Kuraufenthalt dahinter verbirgt."

Lucius hob den Kopf, verdrängte die Spannung in seiner Schläfe und schmunzelte, obwohl die beginnenden Schmerzen ihm das eigentlich verboten.

„Dann sind sie also in Falmouth. Sie werden sie unter Druck gesetzt haben. Sie wird wutentbrannt den nächstbesten Ort genannt haben, der ihr einfiel. Sie hätte auch Kap Verde sagen können oder Feuerland. Typisch meine Carissa!" Lucius grinste breit. Dieser unterschwellige Besitzanspruch auf die Frau konnte Severus nicht entgangen sein. Lucius schob den Faux-pas auf den stärker werdenden Kopfschmerz.

„Da ist noch etwas", fuhr Snape fort. „Der neue Mieter des Carter'schen Hauses erinnerte sich daran, dass der Verkauf der Besitztümer über einen Antiquitätenhändler in Cardiff vonstatten ging. Alles musste sehr rasch gehen, weil die Carters Außenstände zu begleichen hatten, von denen niemand gewusst hatte. Der Mieter wusste zudem von einer recht umfangreichen Büchersammlung und Kunstsammlung, die Carissas Vater besaß."

„Erstaunliche Erinnerungsgabe, obwohl die Geschehnisse so lange zurückliegen", gab Lucius zu bedenken. Er fuhr sich leicht massierend über die Nasenwurzel. Dennoch ließ er Severus nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Severus zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern und betrachtete eingehend seine schmalen Hände. Lucius fiel immer wieder ein eklatanter Unterschied an Snape auf. Auf seine äußere Erscheinung – den gegenwärtigen Moment außer Acht gelassen – legte er kaum Wert. Seine Haare wirkten, auch wenn sie gewaschen waren, stets fettig und strähnig. Seine Haut hatte jene ungesunde, kränklich wächserne Färbung, die Menschen zu eigen war, die kaum an die Sonne gingen. Doch Severus' Hände waren stets gepflegt.

„_Ich arbeite mit meinen Händen und nehme Prisen und Proben von allen möglichen Substanzen und Essenzen. Warum soll ich also meine Arbeitsgeräte verkommen lassen?"_, hatte Severus vor einiger Zeit erklärt.

Natürlich hatte er recht. Lucius selbst trug sein hauptsächliches Arbeitsgerät gut verborgen und sicher vor Wind und Wetter geschützt in einem hohlen Stück Mahagoni mit sich herum.

„Und das hat er dir so ohne Weiteres erzählt?"

„Unterschätze niemals die Wirksamkeit eines gepflegten _Legilimens._"

Lucius lachte lauthals, was seinem Kopf gar nicht gut bekam. Das war typisch für Severus. Der junge Mann war nicht nur ein Genie in Sachen Zaubertränke, sondern auch ein Naturtalent in Sachen Fluchen, Verzaubern und Verhexen. Hinzukam dieser beißende Spott, gepaart mit Zynismus und einem noch tolerablem Maß an Arroganz. Doch Severus würde aufpassen müssen, wem gegenüber er diese Charaktereigenschaften auslebte.

„Sehr gut. Hast du den Namen des Antiquitätenhändlers aus Cardiff?"

„Geschäftsaufgabe vor sieben Jahren. Der alte Mann ist in einem Senionenheim und faselte etwas von einem Monsieur Corbeau, der viele der Bücher einfach so mitnahm. Die Erben des Händlers sind hinter dem Mann hergewesen, mit Anwälten und Polizei. Seine Spur verliert sich in Venedig… Lucius?"

Lucius seufzte und fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Meinst du, dass sie schon miteinander geschlafen haben?"

„Die Erben?"

Er warf seinem Trauzeugen einen giftigen Blick zu. Doch der in der Tat unwissende Ausdruck in Severus' Augen verblüffte ihn. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Severus Snape, der einige Tage zuvor noch über Verhütungszauber gefaselt und ihm, Lucius Malfoy, Vorhaltungen über sein LIebesleben gemacht hatte, hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, worum es ging.

„Carissa und Black!"

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Bestimmt, Black ist eine wandelnde Hormonschleuder, der wird sich seine Freiheiten genommen haben. Vor Lily hat er ja auch nicht Halt gemacht, bevor sie mit Potter zusammenkam. Potter und er sind sich nicht nur in dem Punkt sehr ähnlich!" Die Verbitterung war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Hast du noch eine von den Pastillen?", wechselte Lucius das Thema. Der Druck hinter seiner Stirn war zu einem unangenehmen Schmerz angewachsen, den er im Augenblick absolut nicht brauchen konnte. Schließlich heiratete er in wenigen Minuten. Was nach der Hochzeit passierte, war ihm egal.

„Also Venedig. Das ist doch ein netter Ort für eine Hochzeitsreise. Venedig im Winter."

Drei Tage später gondelte Lucius Malfoy durch die Kanäle der Lagunenstadt. Venedig im Winter war trostlos, grau und alles andere als ein erstrebenswerter Ort für Flitterwochen. Es gab zwar bezaubernde Stellen, doch tiefhängene, regenschwere Wolken konnten das als romantisch angepriesene Ambiente vermiesen.

„Mir ist schlecht!"

Ignorieren konnte eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe sein, fand Lucius.

„Ich sagte: Mir ist schlecht!"

Manchmal schaffte man es und manchmal schaffte man es nicht. Ebenso schwierig wie Ignorieren konnte es sein, sich auf eine mehr oder weniger zauberhafte Kulisse zu konzentrieren, die die Fassaden der alten Palazzi und die vom Canale Grande abzweigenden Kanäle boten, und in dieser eine bestimmte Stelle zu finden, die zu finden seine Absicht war.

„Lucius Malfoy! Deiner Ehefrau ist schlecht!"

Lucius seufzte, wandte seinen Blick von jenem interessanten Hintergrund ab, den die Rialtobrücke über dem Canale Grande bildete und drehte sich seiner lauthals meckernden Gattin zu. Wäre ihr wirklich übel, wäre sie zum Schreien nicht mehr fähig, sondern würde das oppulente Frühstück bereits dem trüben Wasser der Lagunenstadt zuführen.

„Warum ist dir schlecht?", fragte er gelangweilt. Er hatte als Ehemann schließlich Pflichten und musste zumindest Interesse und Fürsorge zeigen, auch wenn er beides in diesem Moment nicht empfand.

„Das fragst du jetzt nicht wirklich!"

Lucius musste sich loben. Er hatte seine Gesichtsmuskeln wirklich unter Kontrolle, seine Reflexe nicht zu vergessen. Er widerstand dem Drang ihr die Hände um den Hals zu legen und langsam, mit Bedacht und absoluter Präzision die Daumen auf den Kehlkopf zu legen und diesen ins Innere Richtung Stimmbänder zu drücken. Er wollte sie nicht töten, oh nein, nur zum Schweigen bringen. Er widerstand dem größer werdenden Trieb, sie wegen ihrer Art seine Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten über Bord der Gondel zu werfen. Er war wirklich ein Gentleman, der sich durch Beherrschung auszeichnete.

„Narzissa, ich würde dich nicht fragen, wenn ich wüsste, warum dir schlecht ist. Also, warum ist dir schlecht?"

„Ich bin schwanger!", erwiderte sie quengelig mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, auf den er vielleicht noch zu Beginn ihrer Hochzeitsreise vor zwei Tagen hereingefallen wäre. Mittlerweile hatte er diesen jedoch durchschaut. Narzissa manipulierte gerne, meistens, wenn ihr etwas nicht gefiel und ihr gänzlich gegen den Strich ging. Zum Beispiel Venedig. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, dass er lediglich ihren Wunsch aufgegriffen hatten, diese Stadt zu besuchen. Nun gut, dass sich ihr Wunsch mit seinem deckte, stand auf einen anderen Blatt. Doch wenn sie _Nein_ zu Venedig gesagt hätte, hätte er seine Belange in der Stadt kurzfristig und wesentlich schneller erledigen können. Aber da seine zarte, schwangere Gattin unbedingt in Venedig ihre Flitterwochen verbringen wollte, wäre er der Letzte gewesen, der ihr diesen Wunsch abschlug. Venedig im Winter hatte seinen eigenen Charme, doch wäre Venedig im Herbst oder Venedig im Frühjahr eine wesentlich bessere Wahl gewesen.

„Hast du gehört? Ich bin schwanger!", wiederholte Narzissa und zupfte an seinem Mantel.

„Das ist mir aufgefallen", gab Lucius mit aller ihm zu Gebote stehenden Ruhe und Gelassenheit von sich. Seine Augen glitten weiter über die Häuserreihen entlang des Canale Grande. Irgendwo musste die kleine Gasse sein, in der sich der Mann befand, der etwas über den Verbleib der Carter-Sammlung sagen konnte.

„Werde nicht sarkastisch!", fauchte Narzissa und sank in die Polster der Gondel zurück. „Das Schiff..."

„Die Gondel"

„... die Gondel dann eben... schaukelt, mir ist schlecht und ich vomiere gleich!", setzte sie in ihrem weinerlichsten Ton hinzu.

Lucius verdrehte die Augen und wagte einen Blick hinter sich. Der Gondoliere widmete sich sehr konzentriert seiner Arbeit, doch das Grinsen auf seinem breiten Gesicht zeigte, dass er das Gespräch sehr genau verfolgt hatte.

„Sie nehmen den nächsten Abzeig auf der linken Seite, Marcello!", orderte Malfoy und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die nächste Seitengasse, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Marcello diese Geste nicht sehen konnte.

„Si Senore! Aber da werden Sie nur verfallene Häuser finden. Alte Palazzi, die schon seit vor dem Krieg leer stehen. Ich spreche vom Ersten Weltkrieg", erklärte der Gondoliere mit breitem italienischem Akzent.

„Das ist mir bewusst." Lucius hasste es, Erklärungen abzugeben.

„Lucius Malfoy, ich kotze gleich!", wiederholte Narzissa ihr Bedürfnis etwas drastischer.

Lächelnd legte er den Arm um seine Frau, zog sie an sich und ließ ihr einen Moment den Triumph, ihn zu einer in der Öffentlichkeit vollführten Gefühlsregung gezwungen zu haben. Seine Finger legten sich sanft um ihren Oberarm. Narzissa schmiegte sich an seine Brust und seufzte zurfrieden. Er beobachtet sie, wie sie sich an ihn kuschelte und die Augen schloss. Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger, bis er sich sicher war, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu besitzen. Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch. Aus der Verwirrung ihres Blicke wurden rasch Zorn und Wut. Lucius ließ sich nicht beirren. Seine Miene blieb freundlich und ausgeglichen, seine Stimme war sanft und zart.

„Solltest du noch einen deiner schmutzigen kleinen Tricks versuchen, wirst du mich kennenlernen. Ein weiterer verbaler Ausrutscher und ich werde dir den Mund mit Seife auswaschen. Noch weiteres pubertäres Gehabe und ich werde dich wie ein Kind in dein Zimmer sperren und unter Hausarrest stellen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Narzissa atmete heftig. Sie war empört. Ihre Miene drückte neben Wut vor allem Empörung aus.

„Si Senore, meine Frau braucht auch eine feste Hand, sonst tanzt sie mir auf der Nase herum!", mischte sich Marcello ein. Er wusste nicht, dass dies der letzte kecke Kommentar seines Lebens sein sollte.

„Aber ich bin schwanger und Schwangere haben Gefühlsschwankungen", versuchte es Narzissa noch einmal.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Liebling!"

Lucius ließ sie los und musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Narzissa rutschte von ihm weg, fuhr sich ordnend über die mit Pelz besetzte Kapuze und rückte die wärmende Decke über den Knien zurecht. Lucius konnte nicht anders. Lächelnd half er ihr, schob die Hände seiner Gemahlin in deren Muff und richtete den Kragen ihres kostbaren Mantels, damit sie auch ja nicht fror. Den sie war ja schwanger.

„Warum fahren wir in diese unfreundliche Gegend, Lucius?", fragte Narzissa leise nach einer Weile. Die Palazzi, die links und rechts den schmalen Kanal säumten, waren längst nicht mehr so prachtvoll. Es waren Rückseiten, die bereits bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten. Es roch moderig, nach brackigem Wasser und Urin. Narzissa kreischte, als eine Ratte sich kurz blicken ließ, erschrak und sich das nächste Schlupfloch suchte.

„Seine Lordschaft bat mich, einen alten Freund aufzusuchen, Narzissa. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Lucius bedauerte, sie mitgenommen zu haben. Wenigstens diesen Ausflug hätte er allein machen müssen. So sehr er Narzissa auch nicht mochte, so sehr freute er sich jetzt auf das Kind. Diese Umgebung war keineswegs für eine Schwangere geschaffen. Als die Gondol an einem verfallenen Steg hielt, sprang er hinaus und legte stumm einen Schildzauber über seine Frau. So war sie sicher, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen würde.

Er betrat die Ruine, die einmal ein wirklich zauberhaftes, herrschaftliches Gebäude gewesen sein musste. Das Gemäuer war feucht und moderig. Es roch schlimmer, als er auf dem Wasser vermutet hatte. Hier also hauste der _Corvo. _Hier würde er Carissas Großvater finden. Lucius hoffte für ihn, dass er die Auskünfte hatte, die er benötigte.

Der Corvo war heruntergekommen, ruiniert, nicht mehr Herr seines eigenen Selbst. Einem Penner gleich hauste er in dem ehemals herrschaftlichen Palazzo, der ihm noch geblieben war. Er hatte den Fehler begangen, bereits zu Lebzeiten seine Geschäfte in die Hände seines Sohnes zu legen. Es war sein Sohn gewesen, der ihm zu dem gemacht hatte, was er jetzt war: ein Bettler, der von den Almosen lebte, die der Sohn ihm einmal im Monat aus Messina zukommen ließ. Nichts war mehr von dem Prunk übrig geblieben. Nichts war mehr sichtbar von der Eleganz, auf die sich der Corvo etwas eingebildet hatte.

Lucius hatte rasch aus diesem Wrack eines ehemals mächtigen Mannes herausbekommen, was er wissen wollte. Seine soliden Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik hatte ausgereicht, um die gedankliche Barriere des alten Mannes niederzureißen. Der Widerstand war nicht groß gewesen, dennoch erstaunlich stark genug in Anbetracht seiner Lage.

In der Sammlung Carter hatte es nur einen Gegenstand gegeben, der genügend Aura besaß, um so nachhaltig eine magische Spur in einem Menschen zu hinterlassen, dass diese auch noch nach Jahren einen magischen Sensor wie den Hydrazahn zum Ausschlagen brachte.

Im Geiste Corvos hatte Lucius einen Codex gesehen, dessen äußere Erscheinung alles andere als spektakulär war. Doch in den Gedanken des Mannes hatte er auch gesehen, wie dieser zu benutzen war. Wenn ein Zauberer ihn berührte, offenbarte er seine tatsächliche Gestalt. Prunkvoll und kostbar ausgestattet mit geheimnisvollen Rezepturen und Zeichen, die so alt waren, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie bis in die Zeit des Entstehens der Handschrift überdauert hatten. Das Zaubertrankbuch Salazar Slytherins hatte sich jahrelang in Wales im Besitz eines Halbbluts befunden und war dann unberechtigterweise nach Italien in die Hände des Corvo gelangt. Doch selbst dieser hatte nicht mehr sagen können, als dass sein Sohn es verkauft hatte, um seinen luxuriösen Lebensstil zu finanzieren. Es war in die Hände von Muggeln gelangt und ruhte vermutlich in einem privaten Safe.

Lucius lächelte süffisant. Er wusste genau, in wessen Besitz sich dieser Codex befand. Er selbst war, angesteckt durch Seine Lordschaft, nahezu besessen von Dingen, die den Gründern gehörten. Doch richtete er sein Interesse ausschließlich auf Salazar Slytherin. Vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren war bei Sotherby ein alter unansehnlicher Codex versteigert worden und in die Hände eines amerikanischen Milliardär gelangt. Diesen hatte Lucius nach der Aktion in ein Gespräch verwickelt und dafür gesorgt, jederzeit wieder mit ihm in Kontakt treten zu können, wenn es notwendig war. Der erste Blick auf die Gedanken des Corvo hatten ihm gezeigt, dass beide Codices identisch waren.

Als Lucius zufrieden die Gondel bestieg und sich und die schlafende Narzissa wieder ins Hotel bringen ließ, schmiedete er bereits Pläne, wie er an diese Kostbarkeit gelangen konnte. Er würde noch heute seine Kontakte in die Muggelwelt wiederbeleben und den Milliardär ausfindig machen lassen. Es würde nur eine Frage der Mittel sein, diese Kostbarkeit in Händen zu halten und Seiner Lordschaft auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Remus Lupin in Mailand ganz andere Sorgen. Er stand auf einen Hocker im Atelier seines Liebhabers und ließ sich von einer Schneiderin Jonathans ein Outfit anpassen, dass er auf einer Präsentation tragen sollte.

„Remus? Hier ist ein Päckchen für dich abgegeben worden!"

Remus zuckte zusammen. Die Schneiderin hatte ihm eine Stecknadel in den Hintern gejagt, weil er sich so abrupt bewegt hatte.

„Remus, Darling, auch wenn ich dich respektiere, du weißt, dass ich das nicht dulde. Schon gar nicht bei den letzten Handgriffen vor dem Durchlauf vor einer Präsentation."

Jonathan trippelte mit dem Fuß hektisch auf den Boden herum. Sein schlanker Geliebter hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Mund missgestimmt verzogen und deutete auf einen seiner Assistenten, der ein recht großes und offenbar auch schweres Paket auf den Armen balancierte.

„Du weißt, wie wichtig diese Präsentation für mich ist. Wenn ich heute versage, dann…"

„Ja, Jon, ich weiß, ist _la settimana della moda in Milano sarà perduta_", unterbrach Remus mit einem Lächeln und seiner Form von Italienisch.

„In der Tat!", schnaubte Jonathan, nahm das Maßband vom Hals und wandte sich wieder seinen Szissen zu. „Mach schnell!"

Remus stieg lächelnd von seinem Podest herunter und nahm dem Assistenten den lose verschnürten Karton ab.

„Schottland!", rief er verblüfft. Das war eindeutig James' Handschrift. Warum sollte sein bester Freund ihm ein Paket und dann auch noch aus Schottland schicken? Waren die beiden etwa noch immer auf Flitterwochen oder schon wieder? Er löste die Verschnürung und als er den Deckel hob, fielen die Seitenwände herab.

Schallend lachte er auf und schon drängten sich die Damen der Schneiderei, ein weibliches Model und natürlich der Designer um ihn herum. _„Hach wie süß!"_, _„Nein, der ist aber putzig!"_ und _„Huch wie knuffig!"_ schwirrte um Remus herum. Er selbst blickte amüsiert auf das kleine verwachsen wirkende Männchen, das im Karton stand. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Diese Idee konnte nur auf James' Mist gewachsen sein, Lily wusste sicher nichts davon, sonst hätte sie protestiert. Einen Zwerg, einen lebenden Zwerg in einen Karton verfrachten und dann auch noch in eine schottische Tracht zwängen, das hätte sie niemals zugelassen. Remus legte den Kopf schief, bisher hatte der Schottenzwerg sich noch nicht gerührt.

„Kann der auch was? Oder sieht der nur putzig aus!", fragte das weibliche Model. Remus zuckte die Schultern und beugte sich zu dem Männchen in Kilt und Miniaturdudelsack hinunter. Probeweise berührte er den Dudelsack und wünschte sich sofort, es nicht getan zu haben.

Der Zwerg erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und blinzelte verschlafen. Er zog ein griesgrämiges Gesicht, nahm das Mundstück des Dudelsacks zwischen die Lippen und begann wie wild mit den Armen zu pumpen. Remus hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich die Finger in die Ohren zu stecken, denn schon begann der Zwerg eine Melodie zu spielen, die nur ansatzweise zu erkennen war. Das konnte sich wirklich nur James ausgedacht haben. Seinen Hochzeitswalzer per Dudelsack spielenden Zwerg verhunzen zu lassen. Doch warum?

„Stop!", rief Remus und das Männchen spuckte die Pfeife aus.

„Wir sind schwanger!", polterte der kleine Griesgram. „Wir sind jetzt offiziell schwanger und glücklich. Komm vorbei, wenn du wieder in Britannien bist, feiern das denn… Stop… Sag Lily nichts von diesem Boten! Sie macht mich um einen Kopf kürzer… Stop… Habe Sirius einen zweiten Zwerg geschickt und Snivellus auch, konnte nicht anders."

Remus grinste. Dass James und Lily Eltern wurden, wusste er zwar schon geraume Zeit, denn schließlich hatte er Lily zu einer Wahrsagerin begleitet, nachdem schlechte Träume seine beste Freundin um den Schlaf gebracht hatten. Doch nun war es offiziell und er konnte sich offen darüber freuen und James necken. Das war eine wahrhaft gute Nachricht. Dann drang die Bedeutung der ganzen Mitteilung in sein Bewusstsein. Stöhnend schlug er die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Das konnte nur böse für den Zwerg ausgehen. Wie konnte James eine Kreatur nur so in Gefahr bringen und mit einer solchen Botschaft an Severus Snape schicken? Remus hoffte sehr, dass Lily von diesem Streich doch noch erfahren hatte und zumindest den Boten an Snape hatte verhindern können.

„Ist der echt?", fragte Jonathan schließlich und wollte dem Zwerg, der sich gerade unterm Kilt kratzte, auf die Nase tippen.

„Nicht anfassen!", brüllte Remus und ergriff die Hand seines Geliebten und Chefs. Als dieser ihn verdattert anstarrte, meinte er nur: „Made in Japan. Die haben die Technik mittlerweile, aber sehr empfindlich. Ich bring ihn raus und dann können wir weiter machen."

Remus küsste die Fingerspitzen Jonathans und erhob sich. Er schnappte sich den Karton nebst kleinen Wicht, der sich mittlerweile nicht mehr nur unterm Kilt kratzte, sondern diesen hochhob und dem weiblichen Model eindeutige Blicke zuwarf und einen Kussmund machte.

„Programmierfehler!", brüllte Remus. Das hatte er von einem der Friseure aufgeschnappt, die sich stundenlang mit dem Haar des weiblichen Models befasst hatten. Diese hatten sich zwar über Trockenhauben unterhalten, doch Remus hatte Gefallen an dem Wort gefunden. Vor dem Modeatellier suchte sich Remus ein stilles Fleckchen, steckte dem Zwerg drei Sickel zu und ließ ihn frei. Schimpfend und fluchend hüpfte das Männchen aus Remus' Blickfeld.

Angewidert starrte Severus Snape zur gleichen Zeit in seiner kleinen Londoner Wohnung auf die leblose Gestalt in Kilt und Miniaturdudelsack. Sicher, er hätte den Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten nicht gleich töten müssen. Aber er hatte sich einfach nicht beherrschen können. Er hasste Potter und hasste es nochmehr, dass dieser es immer wieder schaffte, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, ihm noch weiteren Schmerz zuzufügen. Er konnte sich Potters Lachen richtig vorstellen, als dieser seine Aufträge an den Zwerg gebracht hatte.

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ den toten Boten in Flammen aufgehen. Er hätte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren dürfen. Doch was hätte er tun sollen? Die Frau, die er liebte, war mit einem anderen verheiratet und nun erwarteten beide noch ein Kind. Dieses Kind würde zum Teil wie Lily sein und zum Teil wie James. Er hasste und liebte es schon jetzt. Severus raufte sich die Haare und versank in dumpfes Brüten.

Derweile lachte Carissa in der Hotelsuite in Falmouth Tränen, als sie das drollige kleine Männchen in der schottischen Tracht erblickte. Sie lachte noch lauter, als dieses seinen Spruch aufsagte und dann verwundert feststellte, welche Wirkung seine Nachricht hatte. Carissa wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, als der Zwerg probeweise den Kilt hob und errötend feststellte, dass er nichts drunter trug. Jetzt saß das arme Kerlchen in der hintersten Zimmerecke zusammengekauert, schämte sich und popelte. Carissa wankte zwischen Mitleid und Heiterkeit. Sie hatte nach dieser guten Nachricht Sirius losgeschickt neue Kleidung für den Zwerg zu besorgen. Jetzt war sie mit diesem allein und machte sich ihre Gedanken.

Sirius hatte zum ersten Mal nach Tagen wieder glücklich ausgesehen. Sie hatte das Leuchten in seinen Augen wahrgenommen, das diese frohe Botschaft ausgelöst hatte. Er liebte seine Freunde sehr, das merkte sie und diese jetzt so glücklich zu wissen, machte ihn glücklich. Carissa konnte sich James gut als Familienvater vorstellen, streng, wo Strenge erfordert war und herumalbernd, wenn es Zeit für Spaß und Spiel war. Sie kannte ihn noch nicht lange, doch schätzte sie ihn bereits. Diese Familie würde glücklich sein und zufrieden. Sie seufzte und drehte sich dem Fenster zu.

Sirius hatte nur einmal verbissen reagiert, als die Rede auf Snivellus kam. _Das hätte James sich verkneifen können_, hatte er gesagt und ihr dann zugezwinkert. Das Paket war kurz nach einem Brief von Lily gekommen, indem sie Sirius und ihr bereits die Neuigkeiten mitgeteilt hatte. Sirius hatte sie in den Arm genommen und herumgewirbelt und dann gemeint: „Ich werde Patenonkel!"

Carissa lächelte leicht und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Es regnete wieder einmal. Das Klima am Kanal war zu mild für reinen Schnee, wie sie wusste. In London war es bereits seltsam gewesen, dass der Schnee liegen geblieben war. Doch hier, in Falmouth, hatte sie bisher nur Schneeregen erlebt. Carissa seufzte. Das Lachen hatte gut getan doch ihr gleichzeitig auch die eigene Einsamkeit vor Augen geführt. Das ganze Gerede über ihre Familie hatte sie deutlich spüren lassen, wie sehr sie sie vermisste. Sie konnte sich kaum an die Gesichter ihrer Eltern erinnern, nur an die Sanftheit ihrer Mutter und dem sprühenden Esprit ihres Vaters. Mehr war da nicht. Sie waren gesichtslose Gestalten, mit denen sie nur Gefühle verbanden und schematische Erinnerungen, die zu Nebelschwaden wurden, wenn sie gedanklich nach ihnen zu greifen versuchte.

Sie hörte Sirius hereinkommen, dem Zwerg die Kleidung geben und in seinem Geldbeutel herumkramen. Nach einer Weile klappte die Tür. Carissa wusste, dass sie und Sirius wieder allein waren.

Sie war anders, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie war still und in sich gekehrt, als grüble sie ergebnislos über schwierige Dinge. Das war unheimlich. Sirius betrachtete sie, wie sie am Fenster stand und hinaus auf den Hafen starrte. Ob sie unter Fernweh litt? Ob Cornwall nicht weit genug von London entfernt war?

Er saß auf der Couch ihrer Hotelsuite und hatte ein Buch, einen Finger zwischen die Seiten geklemmt, auf seinem Schoß liegen. Eigentlich hatte er nach dieser wundervollen Nachricht von James lesen wollen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und die Nachricht zu verdauen, doch Carissas Gegenwart lenkte ihn zu sehr ab. Ja, sie war anders und er vermochte nicht zu sagen, inwiefern. Sie ging häufig spazieren, umklammerte sich selbst, wenn sie stehen blieb, als wollte sie sich beschützen. Sie schuf sich ihre eigene kleine Welt, zu der er keinen Zugang hatte. Nur ab und an erhaschte er einen Blick, wenn sie mit sanfter Stimme zu reden begann. Sie sagte selten viel und wenn, dann nannte sie die Dinge beim Namen. Die Zeit des erzwungenen Schweigens hatte sie verändert.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Die Erlebnisse musste sie stärker mitgenommen haben, als sie es ihm gesagt hatte. So viel konnte er sich zusammenreimen. Bisher hatte er ihr nur gesagt, dass ihre Kopfschmerzen, unter denen sie nach wie vor litt, durch einen Entzug von Aphrodisiatischen Düften und Tränken ausgelöst wurden. Seine Vermutung hatten beide durch einen ortsansässigen Heiler und eine Kräuterhexe bestätigen lassen. Selbst nachdem sie erfahren hatte, wie Lucius Malfoy sie umgarnt hatte, bekamen ihre Augen diesen irisierenden Glanz, wenn von Malfoy die Rede war. Das trieb Sirius beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Er war eifersüchtig, so viel gestand er sich ein. Er war neidisch auf die Zeit, die Carissa und Malfoy miteinander verbracht hatten. Er war neidisch auf die Intimitäten, die beide miteinander geteilt hatte. Er war wütend, wie diese zustande gekommen waren. Er war traurig, enttäuscht und zornig auf sich, weil nicht er es war, der sie aus den Fängen des Bordells gerettet hatte. Er war nur wenige Stunden zu spät gewesen. Das verzieh er sich nie.

Carissa drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte herausfordernd.

„Mir ist heute ein großer schwarzer Hund begegnet", begann sie leise. Sirius lauschte. Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem schuldigen Lächeln. „Noch nie ist mir ein Tier begegnet, das so einen menschlichen Eindruck machte."

„Ah, du hast ihn doch hoffentlich nicht gestreichelt? Fremde Hund können gefährlich sein", entgegnete er und versuchte, über das Wort _menschlich_ nicht allzu offen beunruhigt zu sein. Was war, wenn sie wusste, dass er ein Animagus war und eben jener Hund?

Carissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Dies ist kein fremder Hund, Sirius." Ihm verging das Lächeln, als sie in Malfoy'scher Manie die Augenbraue hob. „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr alle glaubt, ich wäre in Gefahr. Aber das bin ich nicht! Ich will nicht, dass du mich weiter so überwachen lässt. Glaubst du vielleicht, ich wüsste nicht, dass du diesen Hund auf mich angesetzt hast? Glaubst du vielleicht, ich wüsste nicht, dass das Herrchen dieses schönen Tieres mir auf deinen Auftrag hin folgt? Sirius Black, ich will endlich wieder frei atmen können", rief sie.

Sirius schluckte und sah auf seine Hände, als die Rede auf den Hund gekommen war, hatte er sich kurzzeitig ertappt gefühlt. Danach hätte er beinahe laut losgelacht. Natürlich konnte sie nicht wissen, dass er ein Animagus war, dass er und dieser schwarze Hund – sie hatte ihn schön genannt – ein und dieselbe Person waren.

„Ich dachte, der Hund würde dich aufheitern", meinte er daraufhin und hoffte, zerknirscht genug zu klingen.

Carissa stieß die Luft hörbar aus; ihre ablehnende Haltung verschwand. Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Das hat er. Aber es wäre mir lieber, ihr würdest endlich begreifen, dass niemand mir etwas zu Leide tun wird. Ich weiß, dass du und James und Remus nicht gut auf diesen Severus Snape zu sprechen seid. Der Zwerg hat es mir mit seiner Botschaft deutlich vor Augen geführt. Doch nur, weil er fragt, heißt das nicht, dass er mir Böses will."

Sirius stöhnte innerlich. Diese Unterhaltung hatten sie schon so häufig geführt, dass er keine Lust mehr hatte, verständnisvoll zu sein oder mit Diplomatie vorzugehen. Er sprang auf, warf das Buch auf den Tisch und schnellte auf sie zu. Er packte Carissa bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass Snape ein Anhänger Voldemorts ist. Snape ist ein verdammter Todesser. Wenn Anhänger Voldemorts Fragen über dich und deine Vergangenheit stellen, dann ist das fast so, als würden sie dir bereits mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter de nächsten Häuserecke auflauern! Das ist Realität und keine Phantasie! Malfoy, dein heiß geliebter Malfoy, ist die Rechte Hand eines der unberechenbarsten schwarzen Zauberer, die es seit Grindelwald gegeben hat. Snape stellt Fragen über dich, Snape ist Todesser und Malfoys Protegé. Er ist sein verdammter Schoßhund! Malfoy ist Voldemorts Rechte Hand. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass sich Snape nicht ohne Grund für dich interessiert. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du in Gefahr bist und das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

„Du tust mir weh, Sirius", entgegnete sie leise, ruhig und wenn er sich nicht irrte, schwang Verständis in ihrer Stimme mit. Sofort lockerte Sirius seinen Griff und sah betreten nach unten. Er hätte vermeiden müssen, ihr wehzutun. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius mich jemals verletzen würde."

Sirius hörte seine Kiefermuskeln förmlich knacken. „Ach, ist er etwa nicht die Ursache für deine Kopfschmerzen? Für deine Schwindelanfälle? Er hat dich unter Drogen gesetzt!"

Carissa schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Wut. Er widerstand dem Drang sie erneut zu schütteln, um ihren Verstand wieder an den rechten Platz zu rücken.

„Er hat mich gehen lassen, Sirius. Er hat mich gehen lassen und dafür gesorgt, dass ich nie wieder in Spelunken arbeiten musst", erklärte sie leise, fast flüsternd, mit gesenktem Haupt. „Wie kann ich schlecht von einem Menschen denken, der mir das erspart hat? Ja, ich hasse ihn, für die Art, wie er mich umgarnt hat, aber ich liebe ihn auch. Es tut mir leid."

Ihre letzten Worte waren kaum ein Hauchen gewesen. Sirius brachen sie beinahe das Herz. Er legte ihr einen Finger sanft unters Kinn und drängte sie ihn anzusehen. „Ich weiß, dass du ihm dankbar bist, Carissa. Aber er ist ein Malfoy. Er ist gönnerhaft, charmant und reizend, solange es seinen Plänen dient. Doch genauso gut kann und wird er einem Menschen, der ihm im Weg steht, lächelnd einen _Avada Kedavra_ auf den Hals hetzen. Wenn du und deine Familie für ihn wieder interessant werden, wird er Mittel und Wege finden, deiner wieder habhaft zu werden. Malfoy ist skrupellos."

Er wischte ihr mit dem Daumen eine Träne von der Wange. Er wollte nicht, dass sie weinte.

„Ich weiß", schluchzte sie. „Ich glaube dir ja. Es muss mehr dahinter stecken. Ich zermartere mir den Kopf und jedes Mal, wenn ich glaube, der Lösung näher zu sein, ist sie wieder verschwunden. Das alles ist viel zu lange her."

Sirius zog sie an sich und ehe er wusste warum, ehe er wusste wieso, küsste er sie. Es war nur ein kurzes scheues Berühren der Lippen, kaum nennenswert. Carissa schniefte und als sich ihre Finger über ihre Lippen bewegten, wirkte sie überrascht. Falten erschienen auf ihrer Stirn und ihre Lider senkten sich leicht. Sirius ahnte nichts Gutes. Was war, wenn er allein durch diese spontane Geste zu weit gegangen war? Was war, wenn er die falschen Worte gewählt hatte, um sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu locken, um sie dazuzubringen, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Was wusste er schon von den Menschen und ihrer Seele? Er war doch erst zwanzig und alles andere als ein Frauenversteher.

„Nochmal", flüsterte Carissa und streckte ihm ihre Lippen entgegen. Nur einen Moment zauderte er, dann kam er ihrem Wunsch gerne nach. Der Bann war gebrochen, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick. Er küsste sie, verführte sie, liebkoste mit Lippen und Fingern, mit zarten Berührungen ihren Körper und mit zärtlichen Worten, mit Nähe und Offenheit ihre geschundene Seele.

Für einen Moment waren die Probleme und die drohenden Gefahren beiseite gefegt.

_** Ende **_

**AN 1 – Orte**

**Cardiff** – ist die Hauptstadt von **Wales**.

**Falmouth** – eine englische Hafenstadt in Cornwall. Falmouth hat den größten natürlichen Hafen der Insel und galt daher als wichtiger strategischer Punkt. Der **Fal** mündet an dieser Stelle in den Ärmelkanal. Links und rechts der Mündung sind Castelle gebaut worden. **St Mawes** **Castle** und **Pendennis Castle**.

**Holyhead** – walisische Hafenstadt.

**Mailand** – was für diese Geschichte von Bedeutung ist: Modemetropole in **Italien**, wo zwei Mal im Jahr eine Fashion Week stattfindet. Die Mailänder **Fashion Week** ist wohl eine der größten Modeveranstaltungen.

**Messina **– Stadt in Sizilien.

**Truro **– ist der Verwaltungssitz von **Cornwall**.

**Venedig** – italienische Stadt in der **Lombardei**. Die Lagunenstadt ist bekannt für die vielen Kanäle und die alten Palazzi, die das Stadtbild zieren. Fast gänzlich auf Pfählen gebaut, sind die meisten Punkte der Stadt mit Gondeln zu erreichen. Wichtige Sehenswürdigkeiten, die in der Geschichte genannt werden, sind: Die **Rialtobrücke** und der **Canale Grande**. Natürlich gibt es sehr sehr viel mehr.

**AN 2 – Bezüge zu anderen Geschichten**

**Der Codex **– ist identisch mit dem Codex aus _„Das Vermächtnis der Gründer"_.

**Lilienwood** – Dieser Name müsste jenen, die „Harry Potter und das Geheimnis seiner Ahnen" lesen ein Begriff sein. Hierbei handelt es sich um den Geburtsnamen der Großmutter von James Potter. Da diese Geschichte bereits vor Erscheinen des Stammbaums, den JKRowling entworfen hat, begonnen wurde, hat die Familiengeschichte im Bereich Potter keinen Bezug zu Rowlings Ausfertigungen.

**AN 3 – Personen und Floskeln**

**Artemis Lilienwood **– ist eine Person aus _„Harry Potter und das Geheimnis seiner Ahnen"_. Sie ist James' Tante, die Schwester seiner Mutter.

**Der Corvo** – der italienische Großvater Carissas, von dem sie nichts weiß.

**Jonathan** – der nette Typ ist bereits im 10. Kapitel _„Verführung für Anfänger"_ als Flirtpartner Narzissas und Liebhaber Remus' aufgetaucht.

**La settimana della moda in Milano sarà perduta **– „Die Modewoche in Mailand wird verloren sein". Ich kann ebenso wenig Italienisch wie Remus, daher musste das Wörterbuch herhalten. ;)

**Danksagung**

**Liebe Leser**,

an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei **allen** bedanken, die diese Geschichte begleitet haben, sei es durch schlichtes Lesen, durch ausführliches Kommentieren und Kritisieren oder durch Inspirationen, Anmerkungen oder zeitweises Probelesen.

**Danke an besondere Leser**

Besonders möchte ich mich bei **Noctifer** bedanken: Liebes, du hast durch deine Hinweise, was den guten Snape betrifft, dafür gesorgt, dass er so geworden ist, wie er sich in der Geschichte darstellt. Das Lob, dass er IC ist, gebührt zum Teil dir. Danke, Nick. bussi

Besonders möchte ich mich bei **Serpensortia** bedanken: Süße, du hast mich mit Lucius Malfoy wieder angesteckt, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Danke, dass du ab und an Probe gelesen hast und mir am Telefon auf die Sprünge geholfen hast. Deine Kommentare sind der Hammer. bussi

Besonders möchte ich mich bei **Jule** bedanken: Ohne dich hätte es keinen zweiten Teil gegeben. Danke für deine Treue. Du begleitest mich ja schon seit dem ersten Teil verneig

Ein weiteres besonderes Danke geht an **Eve** und **Coco82**: Vielen vielen Dank für euer ausführliches Feedback. Es war mir eine Freude und ein Vergnügen dieses zu lesen. Ihr habt euch so viel Mühe gegeben und Zeit dafür genommen. Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. Vielen Dank.

_Eure Eos_


End file.
